


Поводырь

by Nagini_snake



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 67,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: Кёрк был ослеплен толианским оружием, и Спок оставляет службу, чтобы быть рядом с ним.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightvisions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316614) by Carol A Frisbie, Susan K James. 



> Фик был напечатан в _1979 году_ в фэнзине, выпущенном _«Pulsar Press»_ , и является **_первым_** опубликованным К/С-романом.

_Как молодой актер – не редко что бывает -_  
Затверженную роль от страха забывает…  
О, научись читать, что в сердце пишет страсть!  
Глазами слышать лишь любви дано во власть. 

_\---– У. Шекспир, сонет 23 в переводе Н. В. Гербеля_

 

Спок торопливо шел по коридорам Командной базы, не в силах контролировать поток мыслей. По личному распоряжению капитана Кёрка ему надлежало явиться на Звёздную базу IX… но зачем?

Он отсутствовал целый месяц, и только теперь, когда совершил столь необходимое для ментального здоровья и устойчивости паломничество, осознал, как же сильно скучал по «Энтерпрайз». Он собирался нагнать корабль как можно быстрее, чтобы вернуться к благодарным и приносящим удовлетворение обязанностям старшего помощника… и к Джиму. 

Странное сообщение сбивало с толку. Что капитан делает на Базе, когда «Энтерпрайз» находится за много световых лет отсюда? 

Служебный шаттл послушно замер на стоянке, и Спок оказался посреди огромного и очень современного жилого квартала. 

– Коммандер, мне подождать? – прервал размышления Спока пилот, которого руководство Базы выделило ему на время визита. 

– Нет, спасибо. Вы мне пока не потребуетесь, – отпустив служащего, Спок принялся обозревать окрестности. Он находился в большом ухоженном саду, разбитом вокруг строения, смахивающего на пляжный домик. Усыпанный ракушками песчаный берег был совсем близко, и мощеная тропинка спускалась от дома прямо к беспокойным бледно-синим волнам. Расположенный в самом центре пестрого тропического сада, домик казался сверкающим бриллиантом, и его переливающиеся в лунном свете стеклянные стены манили спокойствием и умиротворением, а тяжелые портьеры, опускающиеся с внутренней стороны стекол, надежно хранили секреты жильцов от любопытных глаз. 

Он позвонил в дверь, и на пороге появилась андорианка. Она вежливо поинтересовалась, как его зовут, и Спок не смог скрыть удивления. Этот дом, мебель, прислуга… все это навевало мысли о… постоянстве. Зачем Кёрку понадобились такие сложности, если он пробудет здесь совсем недолго? 

Женщина вывела его обратно в сад и, попросив подождать, исчезла за закрывшейся дверью. Минуту спустя она вернулась и сообщила:

– Вас ждут, коммандер Спок. Прошу, входите. 

Помещение, в которое его провели, оказалось рабочим кабинетом. Освещение было приглушено, но даже в неверной полутьме можно было легко разглядеть массивные полки красного дерева, сплошь заставленные книгами – настоящими бумажными книгами, которые так нежно любил Кёрк. Присутствовали также куда более привычные стопки карт памяти, на письменном столе стоял компьютер. Стеклянная дверь, ведущая во внутренний дворик, была открыта, и там Спок заметил человека, неподвижно сидящего в кресле и устроившего ступни на подставке для ног. Он видел только силуэт: волевой подбородок, коротко остриженные светлые волосы и широкие плечи, но ошибки быть не могло…

– Спок? – прозвучал мягкий, полный радушия голос. – Иди сюда, присаживайся! – Кёрк взмахнул рукой, указывая на соседнее кресло, и повернулся к вулканцу. – Прости, что не встал, чтобы тебя встретить. Я растянул лодыжку, и доктор запретил мне несколько дней подниматься на ноги, а с ним лучше не спорить!

– Капитан, я отсутствовал 33,4 дня и очень рад наконец вас видеть. Однако должен признать, что ожидал встретиться с вами и остальной командой на борту «Энтерпрайз». 

– Разумеется, мистер Спок, разумеется… – губы Кёрка расплылись в мягкой, понимающей улыбке. – Верный, преданный своим обязанностям вулканец, как и всегда, – слова капитана звучали ласково, но почему-то Спок был разочарован полученным ответом, хоть и не понимал, откуда взялось это чувство. После нескольких недель отсутствия, после свершения паломничества, он пришел к новым умозаключениям касательно своего вулканского наследия, и это, как ни странно, во многом примирило его с человеческими эмоциями. Он скучал по Джиму Кёрку, а их теперешняя встреча оказалась совсем не тем, на что он рассчитывал. Огорчение – одно из чувств, совсем недавно признанных вулканцем – вот что он ощутил, когда внимательно оглядел своего капитана. Кёрк заметно похудел с момента их последней встречи, его лицо казалось бледным и отрешенным. 

– Спок, давай сначала о тебе. Как поездка? Родители? – вопросы посыпались из Кёрка как из рога изобилия. Он хотел узнать всё и обо всём. 

– Поездка была удовлетворительна по всем параметрам, капитан. Что касается родителей, то Сарек шлет вам свои наилучшие пожелания, а Аманда… свою любовь, – Спок едва не улыбнулся, с нежностью вспомнив неизменную и чисто человеческую экспрессивность матери. 

– Спок, ты великолепно выглядишь! Я тоже рад тебя видеть… – Кёрк широко улыбнулся старшему помощнику. – Ох, прости, я ужасный хозяин. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? – он потянулся к кнопке вызова, расположенной на ручке кресла. – Фруктового сока? Или рискнешь разделить со мной стаканчик траньи? – Кёрк покачал полупустым бокалом.

Хагар, его экономка, появилась с подносом в руках, подала Споку напиток, одновременно наполняя до краев бокал Кёрка.

Спок отпил глоток сладкого ярко-оранжевого ликёра и с любопытством осмотрелся.

– Джим, этот дом разительно отличается от капитанской каюты. Я восхищён работой дизайнера по интерьеру. 

– Милый дом, не так ли? Мне и самому очень нравится. Он принадлежит моему отлучившемуся на несколько месяцев другу. Определённо, здесь куда лучше, чем в одном из этих безликих гостевых отсеков, которые может предложить руководство Базы. 

Кёрк снова и снова задавал вопросы, внимательно слушал рассказ о поездке Спока, его впечатлениях о Вулкане, о том, что их отношения с отцом значительно улучшились. На его лице было написана только радость встречи, но Спок с беспокойством отметил, что улыбка, играющая на губах, резко контрастирует с неявным напряжением, сковавшим его друга. Слова звучали обыденно, руки расслабленно лежали на подлокотниках кресла, но мускулы, время от времени подрагивающие на его подбородке, говорили о собранности, с трудом скрываемом внутреннем надрыве. Тревога Спока с каждой минутой росла, и он рискнул спросить прямо.

– Капитан, простите мою бестактность, но что вы делаете на Звёздной базе?

– Мистер Спок, позвольте мне попытаться объяснить. Я… больше... не служу на «Энтерпрайз». 

Это заявление, прямое, однозначное, взорвалось между ними, словно бомба замедленного действия, и Спок поймал себя на том, что не в силах контролировать выражение лица. Пытаясь преодолеть вихрь наполнивших его чувств, он даже не заметил горечи, прозвучавшей в голосе Кёрка.

– Могу я поздравить вас с заслуженным повышением, сэр? – Спок с трудом заставил себя произнести требуемые в данной ситуации формальные слова. 

– Стой, Спок. Подожди с вопросами, ладно? Нет, я не лезу вверх по карьерной лестнице… я… оставляю службу. И да, я в полном порядке – как и корабль. Я просто решил уйти.

Спок молчал, понимая, что сейчас ему предложили уточнение, а не объяснение. Он ждал продолжения. 

– Причины личного характера, – задумчиво протянул Кёрк, словно бы говоря с самим собой. – Нужно уходить, пока не стало слишком поздно. Все мечты, которым не суждено сбыться, все надежды, все… потери… всё ради этой требовательной, вечно голодной «железной леди»… Я женюсь, Спок, мне придется её оставить. Я женюсь на Китар, дочери адмирала Сингха. 

Повисла гробовая тишина, и только несколько мгновений спустя Спок нашел в себе силы ответить.

– Капитан, я желаю вам и вашей невесте долгой жизни и процветания, – он постарался поверить в произнесённые слова. Глядя на Кёрка, Спок пытался определить, заметил ли тот боль на его лице, но Кёрк избегал встречаться с ним глазами, устремив взор куда-то вдаль, в сиреневый вечерний сумрак. 

– Свадьба состоится на Орионе Бета – закрытая церемония только для родных Сингха, – смущение отразилось на лице капитана, но было мгновенно подавлено. – Маккой прибыл на Базу, чтобы помочь мне с организацией, но он скоро её покинет… Спок, я бы очень хотел пригласить тебя, но желание семьи… – Кёрк помолчал, а затем тихо добавил: – Я уезжаю через два дня. 

Вулканец сидел неподвижно, опасаясь, что любое движение выдаст его истинные чувства, обнажит испуганного, брошенного ребенка, притаившегося у него внутри. 

– Спок, они могут предложить «Энтерпрайз» тебе… Я, конечно, не уверен, но моё мнение должно быть для тебя очевидным. Лучшего варианта им не найти, – голос Кёрка сорвался. Хватка «железной леди», ослабела ли она хоть чуть-чуть? – И… ты, мой дорогой, друг, живи долго и процветай! – он протянул было ладонь для рукопожатия, но замер на полпути и, передумав, устало опустил руку. – Конечно, мы ещё увидимся до моего отъезда. 

Спок понял, что визит окончен. Он тихо пожелал капитану доброй ночи, но Кёрк даже не повернулся в его сторону, просто смотрел на зажатый в ладони опустевший бокал, и вулканец медленно и нерешительно направился прочь. 

Ему срочно нужно было отдышаться, пройтись и подумать. Он пошёл в сторону главного комплекса зданий, решительно меряя шагами дорогу и понимая, что не способен убежать от тревожных, мучительных вопросов, роящихся в сознании, убежать от послевкусия, оставленного странной встречей с человеком, который вдруг стал для него незнакомцем. 

Куда он сейчас идет, куда должен идти? Звёздный флот – его «дом»… жестокая ирония этого слова ударила ему под дых. Флот, корабль, на котором он служил вот уже шестнадцать лет, его обязанности – его стиль жизни, его способ существовать достойно, принося пользу… но «дом»? Дом должен дарить тепло, ощущение защищенности, понимание, что есть на свете вещи… люди, ради которых стоит жить и умереть… Джим… Теперь это слово казалось Споку пустой насмешкой, иронией, звучащей в такт его одиноким шагам. 

«Причины личного характера» – планы Кёрка, в которых не нашлось места для него. Он оставил бы службу, последовал бы за Джимом при любых обстоятельствах, куда угодно – кроме брачного союза. 

Горечь потери окатывала его, словно ледяной липкий дождь, просачиваясь сквозь кожу, остужая сердце. Привкус этой горечи был для него нов: вулканец Спок сорок лет укреплял окружавшую его каменную стену, он не встретил на своём пути почти ничего, что ценил бы по-настоящему, боялся бы потерять. Но не так давно приобретенные _особенные_ отношения, это драгоценное чувство, которое он только-только осмелился признать, эта тонкая материя, наполненная неизмеримой красотой, сейчас окрасилась черными красками потери… 

Вернувшись в гостевые комнаты, выделенные ему руководством Зв`здной базы, Спок принялся бродить по номеру. Необъяснимая, совсем невулканская волна ревности, почти ненависти, клокотала в груди. Она выиграла, эта женщина, которую он даже не видел, эта безликая незнакомка. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он сел за компьютер и решительно ввел запрос, озлобленно колотя пальцами по клавиатуре. 

– Спок, коммандер, звездолёт «Энтерпрайз», личные данные, допуск класса «С». Выдать мне всю доступную информацию об адмирале Сингхе, Индре. Конкретизация: история семьи, потомство. 

Монотонное пощелкивание компьютера сменилось женским голосом, предоставляющим запрошенные данные:

– Индра Сингх, адмирал, возраст: 62 года. Назначение: военный губернатор, Орион Бета II. Семейное положение: женат. Потомство: одна дочь, Китар Сингх-Уотсон, замужем за коммандером Томасом Уотсоном, звёздная дата 2269.12. Родители: де…

– Довольно, – оборвал Спок компьютер и поспешил к двери. Не дожидаясь транспорта, практически бегом, он устремился вдоль линии пляжа.

Эти слова: «…замужем за коммандером Томасом Уотсоном…» прогремели для него словно сигнал боевой тревоги, запустивший цепную реакцию в тренированном логичном разуме, оживляя его аналитические способности, останавливая бушующий водоворот эмоций, только что грозивший поглотить его с головой. Что-то было не так, иначе и быть не может! Китар Сингх замужем за коммандером Томасом Уотсоном уже два месяца. Совершенно очевидно, что Кёрк… солгал ему. А Кёрк, он понимал это отчетливо, не стал бы ему лгать, если бы не… Скрывает… он что-то скрывает. Может, это связано с какой-то миссией, в которой Спок не должен участвовать? Да уж, их воссоединение действительно оказалось странным…

Он поймал себя на том, что ищет объяснение, пытаясь оттолкнуть смутное пока подозрение, что случилось что-то очень плохое, но это подозрение крепло в нем с каждой секундой.

Их встреча смахивала на составную картину, написанную в черных и серых тонах, мозаику с отсутствующими элементами, без которых невозможно собрать единое целое. И в центре всего этого был Кёрк, почти неуловимо изменившийся, не такой как всегда. 

Он ощутимо запыхался, когда добрался до дома. Стараясь отдышаться, он ненадолго остановился, приводя в норму свое сердцебиение и собираясь с мыслями. А потом вместо того, чтобы пройти сквозь главные ворота, он направился вокруг забора к боковой калитке и вскоре оказался во внутреннем дворике, сообщённом с рабочим кабинетом. 

Раздвижная стеклянная дверь была по-прежнему открыта, но лампы в помещении на этот раз горели ярко. Кёрк сидел за письменным столом, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Он был облачён в чёрную тунику, плечи были безвольно опущены, и, глядя на охваченного бессильным отчаянием друга, Спок больше не сомневался в том, что случилось что-то поистине чудовищное. 

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, Кёрк поднял голову, посмотрел прямо на Спока и тихо спросил:

– Это ты, Боунс? 

Его глаза были широко открыты, он, не моргая, глядел прямо на вулканца, и тогда Спок все понял. Кёрк был слеп.

* * * * *

Разговор, которого он ждал, состоялся около часа назад. Несмотря на то, что Кёрк говорил по телекому совершенно спокойно, сообщив о визите Спока и о том, что их план, похоже, сработал, Маккою казалось, что он должен быть рядом. Они проговорили почти полчаса… но что-то в голосе Кёрка наводило доктора на мысль, что депрессия его друга усугубляется. 

Нервно побарабанив пальцами по столу, Маккой решил налить себе еще одну порцию алкоголя. Выделенные Звёздной базой апартаменты, состоящее из жилых комнат и рабочего кабинета, казались доктору слишком большими, но, несомненно, более удобными по сравнению с ограниченным пространством его каюты на «Энтерпрайз». 

«Энтерпрайз»… конечно, он будет по ней скучать… но его место здесь, с Джимом. Когда он доставил Кёрка на Базу, то подал запрос и незамедлительно оформил перевод. Корабельный хирург в поисках работы был штучным, ценным товаром, и без каких-либо проволочек его назначили главой специального исследовательского отдела местного Медицинского центра. Кёрку будет проще примириться с текущим положением дел, если он будет знать, что Маккой продолжает работать, а самому Маккою позволит без лишних сложностей сделать то, что он должен сделать… быть рядом с другом. 

Настойчивый стук в дверь застал его врасплох – он никого не ждал. Так что, когда он открыл дверь и увидел на пороге вулканца, доктор сразу понял, что их с Джимом план все-таки провалился. 

Он никогда не видел Спока в таком состоянии: его лицо блестело от пота, волосы были растрепаны, ботинки покрыты толстым слоем пыли, форменка смята и чем-то испачкана, а глаза… словно две глубоких угольных шахты, на дне которых полыхали невыносимые боль и ярость. 

– Доктор Маккой, за что? Разве я не имел право знать? Я требую, чтобы вы мне все рассказали! Что произошло с Джимом и почему вы решили от меня это скрыть? – слова звучали взвешенно, но сопровождающий их взгляд говорил о невысказанном, нестерпимом страдании. 

– Спок… что… что, черт подери, с вами случилось? – Маккою никак не удавалось собраться и достойно встретить нежданную атаку, мысленно он старался отыскать какой-нибудь способ выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации. Но потом он взглянул на Спока, страшного в своей боли и злости, и понял, что способ есть только один. Сказать правду. 

С немалым трудом он взял себя в руки и, глядя Споку прямо в глаза, заговорил медленно и четко:

– Спок, Джим ослеп. Вероятнее всего, необратимо. Он потерял зрение месяц назад, сразу после того, как ты уехал. Это долгая история… Как ты это понял?

Спок помолчал пару секунд.

– Я не понял… сначала. Но потом я вернулся. Он меня не узнал.

Леденящая дрожь сотрясла вулканца, когда он вспомнил, как Кёрк снова и снова спрашивал: «Кто это? Боунз? Тормак? Кто здесь?» Спок не смог ответить, не сумел найти в себе силы заговорить с ним в тот момент. Шокированный, он развернулся и побежал прочь, оставив друга в темноте, растерянного, испуганно ищущего ночного гостя. 

Спок почувствовал, что его снова сковывает ужас, когда он мысленно представил Джима – одинокого, потерянного и совершенно беспомощного. Но он должен был всё узнать.

– Доктор Маккой, вы должны рассказать мне все подробности. Немедленно!

– Сядь, и я расскажу, – отрезал Маккой. Спок не пошевелился, только встретил его взгляд с холодной решимостью, и доктор, вздохнув, приступил к рассказу:

– Это случилось сразу после того, как ты отбыл на Вулкан. «Энтерпрайз» было приказано отправляться в Толианский сектор. Согласно последним расчетам геофизиков, вскоре должна была произойти долгая пространственная интерфаза, и нам было поручено попытаться вернуть «Дифайэнт». Федерация желала получить его назад, причем желала отчаянно. Они боялись позволить всему ее военному арсеналу и аппаратуре болтаться где-то между галактиками в свободном доступе для всех любопытствующих и, возможно, враждебных рас. 

– На этот раз мы подготовились и накачали команду до полупьяного состояния раствором производных хлорфарагена, чтобы предотвратить космическое безумие. Мы быстро обнаружили «Дифайэнт», видели его своими глазами, но сенсоры ничего не регистрировали. Он болтался там как тело без признаков жизни, он сам и его тень одновременно. 

– Как обычно Джим решил отправиться на «Дифайэнт» самостоятельно, чтобы скоординировать стыковку корабля с тяговыми лучами «Энтерпрайз». Ох, Спок, мы должны были тридцать раз подумать, но ты же знаешь Джима, его не переубедить. Он только ухмыльнулся, как обычно, да сверкнул глазами (тогда я в последний раз видел этот блеск): «к старости становишься нервным, да, Боунз?», а потом встал на платформу транспортера. Всё остальное, чёрт его дери, произошло так быстро, что я даже не уверен в точности своего рассказа, – Маккой умолк, погружаясь в воспоминания, и на его лице отразилась явная боль, а губы плотно сжались, делая его похожим на сломленного старика. С горечью в голосе он продолжил:

– Силуэты на платформе только начали мерцать, и тут мы услышали жужжание чужого транспортера, вмешавшегося в работу нашего и перехватившего наш десант. Захваченный двумя лучами, Джим стоял, словно парализованный, не в состоянии пошевелиться, и тогда этот грёбаный толианец появился на платформе рядом с ним. Достав оружие, он прицелился капитану в голову, и ярко-красный луч – дьявольский огонь, не иначе, – попал Джиму прямо в лоб. Он вскрикнул, руки дернулись от боли, разрывая пересечение лучей транспортера. А потом он прижал ладони к вискам, словно стараясь защититься от нападения голыми руками, и упал. 

– Охрана выстрелила в толианца, и нарушитель дезинтегрировал прямо на наших глазах, оставив за собой только оружие. Как я узнал позже – в тот момент меня интересовало только состояние Джима – фазер охранника был установлен на оглушение, и убило толианца отнюдь не это. Похоже, он был смертником, и луч, любой луч – хоть фазера, хоть транспортера – привёл бы к его немедленной аннигиляции. 

– Звёздный флот собрал осколки оружия и внимательно их исследовал, разложив вплоть до молекул, но ответ не найден до сих пор. Мы не представляем, как оно работает – только, что оно делает… – Маккой снова помолчал, справляясь с эмоциями, вызванными воспоминаниями. Налил себе еще стаканчик и предложил Споку, но тот решительно отказался, готовясь внимательно слушать продолжении истории. 

– В течение нескольких дней Джим то приходил в себя, то опять терял сознание. Он был подключен к аппарату жизнеобеспечения, и при этом мы не могли найти никакой патологии, которая могла бы объяснить его состояние. Мы опасались, что его мозг поврежден необратимо, что может случиться кровоизлияние. Однако в один прекрасный день боль просто исчезла, и он пришел в себя… абсолютно слепым. 

Какое-то время оба сидели неподвижно, погруженные в свои мысли, в общее на двоих горе. Лицо Спока не выражало абсолютно ничего, но не маска вулканского спокойствия делала его таким, а отпечаток душевной боли. 

– Доктор Маккой, – хрипло проговорил он, – вы правда считали, что я не узнаю об этом рано или поздно?

– Не считал, – вздохнул Маккой, – но надеялся, что это случится тогда, когда в должности капитана ты уведешь корабль за много световых лет отсюда… и, может быть, тогда осознаешь, что именно этого хотел Джим, сумеешь понять, почему он так поступил. 

– Никогда.

И за этим словом последовала долгая тишина.

Маккой очнулся первым:

– Джим! О господи, он там совсем один. Нужно бежать к нему, – схватив аптечку первой медицинской помощи, он поспешил к выходу, утаскивая Спока за собой. 

– Я должен предупредить тебя еще кое о чём. У Джима до сих случаются эти необъяснимые припадки… не так часто, как раньше – с тех пор, как мы прибыли сюда, было всего два. Они начинаются без всякого предупреждения как мучительные головные боли, приводящие в итоге к потере сознания. И что хуже всего… в результате припадков резко увеличивается внутричерепное давление, что может привести к инсульту и обширному кровоизлиянию в мозг. Мы не знаем, из-за чего это происходит, но волнение и другие сильные эмоции могут выступать как провоцирующие факторы, а ты определенно оставил Джима в возбужденном состоянии. Лучше нам поспешить, Спок. 

* * * * *

В доме было темно и тихо, свет горел только в обеденной зоне. Экономка еще не спала. Тихо напевая себе под нос, она заканчивала работу на кухне. Маккой сразу же направился в спальню Кёрка. Он пробыл там пару минут, показавшихся Споку вечностью, а потом открыл дверь и жестом пригласил вулканца войти. Спок не представлял, о чем они там говорили, но к моменту его появления Кёрк сидел в огромном кресле, которое, казалось, вот-вот проглотит своего исхудавшего владельца. Успокоительное, введенное ему Маккоем, помогло расслабиться, но когда он повернул голову в направлении приближающихся шагов, Спок разглядел в его лице явное смущение и неуверенность в себе. Маккой, привыкший считывать выразительную мимику капитана, заметил также облегчение и слабую улыбку, притаившуюся в уголках губ: спектакль позади, и Спок здесь, рядом с ним…

_Господи, как же он по нему скучал_ , – подумал Маккой со странной дрожью в сердце. Кёрку пришлось нелегко, когда он пытался утаить свою слепоту, чтобы отпустить Спока на волю… но где-то там, в подсознании, он наверняка хотел, чтобы правда вышла наружу, чтобы его друг всё узнал.

– Спок? – Кёрк протянул руку, и Спок после секундного колебания сжал его ладонь. 

– Это я, капитан. Доктор Маккой рассказал… – он осекся, заметив, что рука Кёрка дрогнула при слове: «капитан». Впредь стоит воздержаться от его использования. 

– Спок. Прости, что был вынужден солгать тебе, – Почувствовав боль в голосе Кёрка, Спок склонил голову. – Этот фарс не принес мне никакого удовольствия… Позволь мне объяснить. 

Спок чуть сжал его ладонь, чтобы остановить.

– Джим, не стоит. Я понимаю, я действительно понимаю… – его голос был полон нежности, но в обращенном к Маккою взоре полыхали языки пламени. И тогда доктор понял: Кёрк прощен. Спок понимал, чем он руководствуется. Он, но не Маккой. И когда безжалостный взгляд темных глаз впился в его лицо, по позвоночнику доктора пробежала дрожь…

– Я… должен был так поступить… ради тебя, – добавил Кёрк, и Спок понял, как сложно, как невыносимо трудно, далось ему это решение. И весь этот «фарс», который Кёрк и Маккой спланировали всего за 24 часа до его прибытия…

Все кусочки мозаики наконец заняли свои места: неподвижно сидящий Кёрк, не поднявшийся, чтобы его поприветствовать, предложив в качестве оправдания больную лодыжку, свадебные планы, бокал в руке Кёрка, который он так ни разу и не поставил на стол, его расфокусированный задумчивый взгляд…

Стоило вулканцу погрузиться в размышления, как на лице Кёрка отразилось разочарование, и только тогда Спок сообразил, что его друг больше не способен понимать, что происходит с собеседником, когда тот молчит. И тогда он нарушил тишину, решившись задать вопрос, ответ на который для него был очень важен:

– Джим, я хочу продлить увольнительную и остаться на Звездной базе IX. Ты позволишь мне быть рядом с тобой? 

– А как же «Энтерпрайз», Спок? Кто возьмет корабль под свою ответственность? А как же ты? Как долго командование Флота разрешит тебе продлевать отпуск? – Кёрк всё ещё продолжал отрицать очевидное, но вулканец прервал его, повторив предыдущий вопрос:

– Ты позволишь мне быть рядом?

И это прозвучало настолько уверенно, настолько искренне, что Кёрк только кивнул с благодарностью. Счастливая улыбка осветила его лицо, когда он позвал экономку, чтобы та подготовила для Спока гостевые комнаты. Проблема никуда не делась, и решение ещё только предстояло принять: Споку придется уехать, но не сейчас – позже. Со всем этим они непременно разберутся когда-нибудь потом. Спок был здесь, и в данный момент ничто другое не имело значения. 

* * * * *

Возвращаясь в свое жилище, Маккой старался хоть как-то привести мысли в порядок. Итак, Спок все узнал… и решил остаться, как он, доктор, и предполагал. С самого начала вся цепь событий была случайной. Сразу после инцидента Маккой настойчиво пытался связаться со Споком, но тот был недоступен. Вулканцы во время паломничества не имеют связи с внешним миром. Это древнее правило, и никто не имел права его нарушать. 

Когда Кёрк пришёл в сознание, он умолял, просил, угрожал и наконец выбил из Маккоя обещание сохранить всё в тайне – хотя бы на какое-то время. Прошло пару недель, и доктор осознал, что поддерживает намерения капитана: он боялся, что настойчивая опека Спока скорее помешает реабилитации Кёрка, нежели ускорит её. А к тому моменту, когда до них дошли вести, что Спок направляется на «Энтерпрайз», и Кёрк решил перенаправить его на Базу до того, как он узнает о произошедшем, Маккой был безоговорочно готов помочь Кёрку разыграть этот спектакль... 

Но теперь он больше не был ни в чём уверен. Этой ночью, когда он наблюдал за Кёрком, его не покидало ощущение, что он наконец вернулся домой после долгого изматывающего путешествия. Было совершенно очевидно, что Спок нужен Джиму.

Со смешанными чувствами Маккой осознал, что начался совершенно новый этап их жизней.


	2. Chapter 2

_Я поклянусь без всякого сомненья,_  
Что можно сдвинуть горы, русла рек,  
Что зимний холод оголит деревья  
И что твоя любовь ко мне навек

_\---– Эдна Сент-Винсент Миллей_

Темнота. Он потянулся, ощущая себя отдохнувшим: суставы не ныли, мышцы не были напряжены, и в голове – приятная пустота. Он чувствовал, что выспался, а значит, уже наступило утро. Тем не менее, было темно. Абсолютно. Остатки сна улетучились как не бывало. 

Чувство горечи, его новый утренний товарищ, заструилось по жилам подобно отраве – почему-то по утрам ему было тяжелее всего… Служа во Флоте, он привык с жадностью встречать каждый новый день – потереть глаза, размять руки, лениво поприветствовать мир, который по утрам всегда казался еще интереснее, чем был вчера. Теперь он ненавидел утро. 

Стоп… что-то изменилось, крохотный проблеск счастья, маленькая капля тепла, надежно укрылась ото всех на самом краю его сознания. В чем же дело? И тут он вспомнил: Спок. Его вулканский друг вернулся. Он был рядом уже четыре дня и… Нет. Вспоминать вечер их встречи совсем не хотелось: он стыдился своего поведения, своей лжи, притворства. Не вышел бы из него актёр, что и говорить, раз не удалось обмануть даже одного зрителя… 

Все еще охваченный эйфорией от воссоединения с другом, он поспешно оделся, собираясь отыскать Спока, и… замер как вкопанный. Куда он спешит, что ждёт его впереди? Горько-сладкий аромат прошедших дней уже начал рассеиваться, и он легко представлял себе холодный, цепкий и полный любопытства взгляд старшего помощника – так кошки наблюдают за окружающим миром, гипнотизируя, собирая впечатления, информацию. Нерешительные шаги в сторону неизвестных препятствий, неловкие руки, ищущие неуловимые предметы, пустой блуждающий взор невидящих глаз – жалкая пародия но того, кто когда-то был Джеймсом Т. Кёрком. Пустая раковина. Вот кто он теперь. 

Нет, он не может этого допустить, он просто не вынесет. Внимательный взгляд ничего не упустит и точный аналитический ум рано или поздно придет к единственному логическому умозаключению – Кёрк достоин жалости. А жалости Спока он боялся больше всего. И ещё одно – Спок захочет остаться с ним, пожертвует своей жизнью и карьерой, руководствуясь дружескими чувствами, обязательствам и… жалостью. Миранда была права, жалость хуже всего. Он не может этого допустить.

Он услышал голос Спока во внутреннем дворе и направился туда: порывистые, поспешные шаги сменились спокойными и размеренными. Перед тем как завернуть за угол, он поднял голову, устремил взгляд прямо перед собой и придал лицу выражение решительности. Эх, были бы у него сенсоры… Вздохнув, он растянул губы в улыбке.

– Спок, ты рано проснулся! Дело в армейской дисциплине или вулканском аскетизме? Лично я не могу спать, когда вокруг белый день…

Спок поднялся, удивленный циничным тоном Кёрка куда больше, чем его неожиданным появлением. 

– Доброе утро, Джим. Могу я помочь тебе сесть?

Кёрк остановился. Волна его собственного недовольства поднялась между ним и вулканцем, словно бы отделяя их друг от друга, но он только покачал головой и продолжил свой путь к столу. 

Хагар накрыла стол и принялась расставлять перед Кёрком тарелки, объявляя:

– Тост на два часа, яйца – на шесть, салат – на десять. Сок из джеффы справа, сэр. 

_Рутина_ , – слово возникло в холодном сознании Спока невольно. – _Инструкции, необходимые слепому человеку_. Его лучшему другу. Он посмотрел на Кёрка и тут же смущенно отвел взгляд, в то время как сам Кёрк сидел спокойно, не ведая об этой безмолвной интерлюдии. 

Раздраженно отодвинул тарелку, Кёрк заявил:

– Хагар, я не хочу есть. Только кофе.

_Он боится,_ – сердце сжалось, стоило Споку это осознать. – _Он боится принимать пищу у меня на глазах_.

Лицо Кёрка приобрело очень знакомое выражение – жесткое и решительное. Он медленно пил кофе, не выпуская чашку из рук, крепко прижимая пальцы к фарфору даже тогда, когда ставил ее на стол. Он сидел прямо напротив Спока, опустив глаза или отвернувшись в сторону. И только один раз самоконтроль дал трещину, и он поднял голову.

Этот взгляд… даже явный восторг, который капитан испытывал в ту, первую, ночь не смог заполнить его пустоту. Некоторая живость тронула черты его лица, насмешливые нотки иногда снова звучали в голосе. Время от времени он даже хохотал в голос – и все же смех всегда звучал как-то некстати, почти неприлично… радость Кёрка была слепой радостью. _Слепая радость_ … – Спок вздрогнул от этой мысли, но слова были удивительно подходящими – они не вели никуда, кроме иллюзорных тропинок, идущих из темноты и возвращающихся туда же. Ледяная пустота в расфокусированных глазах, казалось, проникает в самую душу Кёрка, стирает солнечную улыбку, плавит черты лица, превращая его в маску вечной скорби, и последние отголоски его смеха скоро растворятся вдали. Кёрк говорил со Споком сдержано и учтиво – почти так, как в первые дни их знакомства, и все, что оставалось Споку – это молча наблюдать за происходящим, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным, ничего не понимая и страдая вместе с другом. Кёрк, казалось, полностью ушёл в себя, погрузившись в ему одному известные размышления, отстранившись от окружающего мира и его невидимых обитателей. Как будто бы… он не хочет, чтобы Спок был рядом, не нуждается в нём. А может, и правда не нуждается? Временами он выглядел абсолютно независимым, отшельником, добровольно подписавшимся на одиночество. А потом вдруг становился совсем другим – отказывался от еды, беспомощно шарил руками по стенам в поисках дверей, замирал на ходу, пытаясь сориентироваться, уловить запахи и звуки. И тень страха искажала выразительное лицо, на несколько мгновений оставляя его открытым, уязвимым – до тех пор, пока он снова не закрывался, с гордостью и решительностью отвергая предложенную помощь. 

Спок чувствовал, что запутался. Постоянно сомневался в своём решении остаться, анализируя, взвешивая и подвергая его критике. Он хотел быть рядом, он не был готов уйти, но хотел ли этого Кёрк? А желание Джима – это всё, что волновало Спока. Споку казалось, он угодил в ловушку, он опасался заблудиться в лабиринтах человеческой психологии, в которых до сих почти не ориентировался, одновременно плутая в хитросплетениях собственных двойственных чувств, которые испытывал, хотя не должен был… А ставки были высоки, пугающе высоки. Если он неправ, если сделает неверный шаг, примет неудачное решение, то причинит Кёрку боль…

– Спок, пойдем, я покажу тебе окрестности, – ворвался в поток его тревожных мыслей голос Кёрка. – Мне говорили, местные пейзажи великолепны, и я думаю, тебе стоит насладиться красотой побережья и океана до того, как ты вернёшься на «Энтерпрайз». 

Кёрк уже направился в сторону сада, навигационная трость постукивала по камням дорожки в такт его неспешному шагу. Спок следовал за ним на расстоянии, и эхо последних слов Кёрка гремело у него в ушах. 

Он почти не смотрел по сторонам, не отрывая взгляда от Джима, казавшегося хрупким и невесомым, прокладывавшего свой путь среди невидимых опасностей большого мира, спотыкаясь на камнях, с трудом удерживая равновесие, но упрямо идя вперед. Беззащитный человек. 

Каждый раз, когда он поскальзывался или терял равновесие, Спок протягивал руки, желая поддержать – и каждый раз опускал их, не решаясь дотронуться. Кёрк всё равно не принял бы помощь, снова бы его оттолкнул…

_Быть может,_ – думал Спок с горечью, в которой не сознавался сам себе, – _ему действительно будет легче, если я уеду. Быть может, он не хочет моего присутствия, на самом деле не нуждается во мне… Быть может, я был большим слепцом, чем мой друг._

Уставшие и вспотевшие, они вернулись домой. Спок сразу же оправился в свою комнату, а Кёрк остался ждать Маккоя. Доктор наконец прибыл, чтобы сопроводить своего пациента на ежедневный сеанс реабилитации, и Спок как раз собирался спуститься к ним, когда услышал раздраженный голос Кёрка:

– Боунз, я не хочу…

– Джим, возьми трость, она может тебе понадобиться. 

Спок остановился в дверном проёме, глядя на них обоих.

– Она не помогает, Боунз… ничего не помогает, – в голосе Кёрка звучало редкое отчаяние, лицо было искажено мукой. – Иди сюда, дай мне руку. Я так устал…

Маккой не стал спорить. Его обычно угрюмые черты лица непривычно смягчились, когда он подхватил руку Кёрка и повёл его к выходу из комнаты. По пути к аэрокару Маккой поймал внимательный взгляд вулканца, безмолвно наблюдавшего за разворачивающимся действом. В это мгновение доктор вдруг понял, что видит в тёмных глазах всё – тревогу, нерешительность, сомнение – так ясно, словно вулканец рассказал о своих чувствах вслух. 

_Снова третий лишний?_ – с иронией подумал Маккой. – _Но чтобы Спок оказался... нежеланным гостем? Впрочем, я должен был это предвидеть..._ Интересно, как часто его, доктора, живое человеческое лицо выражало те же чувства?

_Терпение, Спок,_ – глазами попытался сказать он. – _Он старается. Потерпи…_

* * * * *

Спок проснулся от ощущения, что сегодня должно что-то случиться. Чувства, приглушенные сном, мгновенно обострились, а затуманенный разум усиленно пытался определить, что за странное напряжение сковало его тело. 

Это утро ничем не отличалось от любого другого утра на Звёздной базе. Распахнув занавески, Спок увидел то же самое безоблачное светло-голубое небо, большое солнце планеты лениво поднималось над горизонтом, а малое только-только появлялось, лаская первыми лучами зеленые волны океана. Положение светил свидетельствовало о том, что ещё очень рано, и Кёрк наверняка спит. Долгие годы службы изменили многие привычки капитана, но только не эту – он по-прежнему любил спать долго и потом понежиться в постели. Но сегодня… да, теперь он вспомнил, сегодня Кёрку нужно прибыть в реабилитационный центр раньше. Ему должны установить первые сенсоры. 

Предвкушение напополам с тревогой окатило Спока, стоило ему только об этом подумать. Кёрк ослеп совсем недавно, и его подвижность всё ещё была очень ограничена, поэтому нередко ему требовалась помощь в перемещении даже по собственному дому. Сенсоры должны облегчить ему жизнь – но только до определенной степени. Люди, лишившиеся зрения в зрелом возрасте, так никогда и не приобретают умения полностью использовать потенциал сенсоров, поскольку их физиологические проблемы сопряжены с психологическими. 

Слепота – слово из словаря, статья из медицинской энциклопедии. Миранда Джонс… несколько очень старых вулканцев, которых он знал в давние времена, специальные, небольшие палаты в лучших медицинских центрах Флота. Он ознакомился с досье Кёрка, говорил с Маккоем и потому знал, что случай Джима – один из самых тяжёлых. Его зрительные нервы не функционировали, и он страдал от полной потери зрения, не сохранив даже способности к светочувствительности. Его глаза не были повреждены – они по-прежнему казались огромными каре-зелеными озёрами, но миллионы выражений, таких знакомых, таких родных, исчезли… возможно, навсегда. 

Лишения – это слово казалось синонимом слепоты… длинный список лишений, описанный сухим врачебным языком в бесчисленных книгах и банках данных, которые Спок только сумел отыскать. Исключительно лишения – никаких приобретений, ни одной передышки, ничего… 

Строгие отвлечённые описания оживали, применённые к живому существу, к другу, который прошёл через то, что эти светила науки подавали как: «смерть зрячего человека». Для существа, полагающегося в основном на зрение, слепота означала потерю физической полноценности, превращая человека в искалеченное тело, создание второго сорта для всего зрячего мира. Рассказы о том, что другие органы чувств способны компенсировать утраченное, было ничем иным как мифом, созданном невеждами – наоборот, очень часто слепота приводит к тому, что на какое-то время ослабевает работа всех остальных анализаторов. Без зрения импульсы, идущие от слуховых, вкусовых и обонятельных рецепторов, от рецепторов равновесия и мышечной памяти, воспринимаются организмом с недоверием, возникающем из-за дисфункции зоны визуальной оценки ситуации. 

Утратив способность к нормальному восприятию, незрячие теряются и в потоке событий: помещения, предметы, людей не всегда получается достоверно отличить друг от друга, а даже когда это удается, они, теряя объём, глубину и цвет, кажутся нереальными. Слепой человек вынужден полагаться на другие сигналы: прислушиваться к голосам, ощупывать вещи, чтобы опознать их – жалкая имитация живого и красочного, бесконечно изменчивого мира зрячих. Кёрку приходится жить в темном однообразии «оптической тишины». И в этой тишине, наполненной лишениями и неуверенностью в себе, так легко потерять самоидентификацию, подорвать образ собственного «я», если не утратить его полностью. 

Психологическая травма подпитывается другими лишениями, усугубляя их в ответ. Элементарные действия по удовлетворению повседневных бытовых нужд, независимость и подвижность, воспринимаемые взрослыми людьми как должное, превращаются для недавно ослепшего человека в настоящее испытание. Унизительно позволять другим помогать тебе в поддержании личной гигиены, готовить еду и подавать так, чтобы ты смог найти её на тарелке, проверять причёсан ли ты и обул ли одинаковые туфли. Частичная регрессия до уровня беззащитного ребёнка неизбежна, поскольку потребность в поддержке и направлении лишает тебя личной свободы передвижения. Желание что-то делать самому, любопытство подавляются непреодолимыми страхами – реальными и нервными – и слепые люди часто превращаются в отшельников, скрываясь в относительной безопасности четырёх стен. 

В социальном плане слепота выступает как наиболее яркий признак, перерастая в определяющее качество незрячего человека. Это смущает окружающих, сбивает с толку, заставляя обращаться к слепым людям с явной жалостью или грубым напускным безразличием. Быть слепым – значит потерять способность стать незаметным, когда того требует ситуация. Слепой человек перестает быть человеком, превращаясь в стереотипный образ. Беседы с ним всегда – пусть и неявно – крутятся вокруг его слепоты. В компании большинство слепых людей держатся в стороне, вежливо улыбаясь и отмалчиваясь, поскольку, не видя лиц и жестов окружающих, не способны понять, что происходит. Отрезанные от течения жизни, они покорно ждут, пока кто-то небезразличный предложит им кусочки мозаики, которую им не собрать самим – предложит из дружеских чувств, любопытства или… из жалости. 

Быть слепым – значит бесконечно продолжать борьбу за право найти золотую середину между зависимостью и самостоятельностью, поддержкой и свободой. Потребность в помощи неоспорима, однако напускная независимость часто скрывает истинную беспомощность незрячего человека. Попросить о помощи и принять её, когда требуется – вот признак настоящей независимости. 

_Одни лишения,_ – думал Спок с горечью в сердце. – _И лучший совет, который могут дать все эти научные трактаты – это «принять слепоту раз и навсегда и встретить смерть зрячей жизни»…_

Кёрк живет в мире тьмы. Нет, – поправил Спок сам себя, – не совсем тьмы, скорее однообразной серости, как утверждают занимающиеся этим вопросом медики. Ему больше не доступны цвета, формы и образы, в его мире нет тьмы и света, только воображение и память. Кёрка держат в плену в серой пустыне, приговорённого к постоянным депрессиям, резким сменам настроения от безудержного веселья и вымученного смеха назад, к долгим периодам угнетенного молчания. 

А ведь есть ещё эти припадки… Похоже, что мозг Кёрка, поврежденный толианским оружием, продолжает борьбу с неясными побочными эффектами – потерей зрения или ещё какими-то не обнаруженными врачами патологиями. С момента несчастного случая у него было пять серьёзных припадков – три из них подряд – и ни в одном случае Маккой не смог выявить причину. Но доктор очень хорошо понимал то, что эти припадки могут убить Кёрка, вызвав инсульт и кровоизлияние в мозг, и их возможное повторение висит над Кёрком дамокловым мечом до тех пор, пока не будет обнаружено то, что их вызывает. 

Два часа спустя они приземлились около медицинского центра. Маккой встретил их у входа и, подхватив Кёрка под локоть, повел к реабилитационному корпусу. Губы Кёрка были плотно сжаты, скулы напряжены, и было ясно, что он сильно волнуется. 

_Наверное, переживает из-за сенсоров,_ – подумал Маккой. Стараясь разрядить обстановку, он пустился в воспоминания:

– Помнишь Миранду, Джим? Какая женщина, верно? Все парни на «Энтерпрайз» таскались за ней следом, капая слюной. И она всех нас обдурила. С помощью сенсоров она была почти также проворна, как любой зрячий человек. Она даже ухитрилась превратить свои сенсоры в модное украшение, – он помолчал, а потом добавил уже серьёзнее: – Разумеется, она родилась слепой, а остальные органы её чувств были усилены телепатией… – он осёкся, сообразив, что несёт. Звучало так, словно он готовит Джима к тому, что зрение к нему больше никогда не вернётся. 

Кёрк никак не отреагировал, и единственным ответом Маккою была неодобрительно приподнятая бровь вулканца. Он замолчал, и все трое продолжили свой путь в тишине. 

Ради Кёрка медицинский центр запустил специальную программу реабилитации для людей, лишившихся зрения. Они выделили помещение, изыскали средства, приняли нового сотрудника – и всё это без привычных бюрократических проволочек. Капитан звездолёта заслуживал лучшего. Специалист реабилитационного отделения был временно переведен из общей хирургии, и две недели назад приступил к работе с Кёрком. Следующим шагом было обеспечение пациента набором сенсоров. 

Бейтс, тот самый специалист, был дородным лысеющим мужчиной среднего возраста. Глаза его светились искренним интересом, а умелые руки мягко подхватили Кёрка, помогая пройти к креслу. 

– Доброе утро, мистер Кёрк, – Бейтс не чувствовал, что может обращаться к пациенту по имени, а обращение «капитан» его попросили не использовать. 

Распаковав хрупкие с виду механические приспособления, он продолжил:

– Сегодняшний день очень важен, поскольку эти устройства помогут вам лучше ощущать окружающий мир. Первый, самый главный и при этом простой, сенсор служит в качестве детектора предметов. 

Достав крохотный, круглый и очень похожий на микрофон инструмент, он взвесил его в ладони, другой рукой помогая Кёрку нащупать устройство, чтобы его изучить.

– Этот инструмент будет считывать информацию о форме и размерах предметов, встречающихся у вас на пути, но он собирает данные только о том, что находится прямо перед вами на расстоянии не более восьми метров. Он, безусловно, позволит вам увеличить подвижность, но нужно всегда помнить об ограничениях в его работе, – Бейтс помолчал, ожидая, пока Кёрк ощупает устройство. Губы капитана по-прежнему были плотно сжаты, он выглядел все более напряженным по мере того, как входил в следующую фазу адаптации – ещё один шаг в направлении принятия своей слепоты. 

Маккой, рассмотрев инструмент, не удержался от профессионального вопроса:

– Мистер Бейтс, вы не против рассказать нам, как он работает?

Специалист кивнул и повесил сенсор на тоненькую цепочку.

– Мы рекомендуем носить его на шее как обыкновенное украшение. Таким образом поток информации всегда будет поступать спереди. А теперь самое сложное, – сообщил он и застегнул цепочку у Кёрка на шее. 

– Вам придется научиться «читать» его сигналы. Они будут поступать в виде прикосновений к коже на задней стороне шеи. Устройство переводит поток поступивших данных в слабые электрические импульсы, но вы должны правильно их интерпретировать. Готовы попробовать?

Он помог Кёрку подняться на ноги, взял за руку и подвел к большому столу. Остановившись, не доходя до него пару метров, он спросил:

– Чувствуете что-нибудь? 

Кёрк, только сейчас начавший вникать в суть эксперимента, покачал головой. 

– Нет, только легкое пощипывание на коже, – он прикрыл глаза, как делал всегда, когда пытался сконцентрироваться. 

– Это хорошо, значит, всё работает, – успокоил его Бейтс. – Теперь сделайте два шага вперед.

Кёрк, предоставленный самому себе, нерешительно подчинился. И тут же его лицо озарилось восторгом.

– Ощущение стало сильнее, – сообщил он с первыми нотками заинтересованности в голосе. – Я к чему-то приближаюсь? Или вы скажете мне об этом, только когда я ударюсь? – улыбнувшись, он ещё продвинулся вперёд, руками пытаясь нащупать препятствие. Он обнаружил стол и после того, как потрогал его и опознал, повернулся к Бейтсу. 

– Все верно, я перестал чувствовать стол, когда развернулся к нему спиной, – заметил он, захваченный новизной ощущений. – Но теперь мне поступает множество противоречивых сигналов спереди. Погодите, я постараюсь разобраться… и найти одного из вас. 

Словно старомодный радар, он медленно повернулся на девяносто градусов, изучая окружающую обстановку и наконец, выделив один из сигналов, осторожно шагнул в сторону Спока. Шаг за шагом он приближался к вулканцу, едва не задев по дороге стул. Сигналы сенсора становились все отчетливее, и когда он ощутил тепло чужого тела, то протянул руку и коснулся предплечья Спока. Радость свершения осветила на мгновение его лицо, но он быстро отвернулся, намереваясь попробовать ещё раз. 

Бейтс удержал его и кое-как уговорил присесть, чтобы продемонстрировать остальные приспособления. Более крупный и сложный сенсор, крепившийся на ремень, охватывал больший радиус и собирал данные о текстурах объектов. Наконец на свет была извлечена целая сеть сенсоров, очень похожая на ту, которой пользовалась Миранда Джонс, по функциям приближённая к настоящему компьютерному глазу.

– Но я должен сразу предупредить, мистер Кёрк, очень немногие люди могут этим пользоваться. Большинство моих пациентов из тех, кто лишился зрения в зрелом возрасте, справляются только с первыми двумя сенсорами. Те немногие, кому удалось научиться пользоваться сетью, потратили на это долгие годы. На сегодняшний день я дам вам только простейший сенсор, чтобы вы привыкли к нему как следует. 

Приём был окончен, и Кёрк смело направился к выходу, надеясь на то, что сенсор не даст ему ошибиться. Однако ему не удалось понять по поступающим сигналам, чем стена отличается от двери и, прежде чем кто-то успел его остановить, он со всей силы впечатался в стену. Рассмеявшись, чтобы скрыть смущение, он заявил:

– Хорошо, что мои пальцы стали железными, когда я был в стране Оз.

Тем не менее его уверенность в себе пошатнулась, и он был рад, когда Маккой подал ему руку.

Позже, уже дома, Кёрк восторженно ходил по комнатам в течение нескольких часов, пробуя в действии свой новый сенсор, а оба его друга следовали за ним по пятам. Когда Маккой повернулся к Споку, то заметил какое-то странное выражение на его не выдающим обычно никаких чувств лице. Сообразив, что пойман с поличным, Спок смутился и отвернулся. 

_Хотелось бы знать, что творится у него в голове,_ – подумал Маккой. – _Но меня он точно ещё не простил._

Однако мысли Спока занимал совсем не Маккой. Он смотрел за тем, как Кёрк перемещается с помощью сенсора, и вдруг его охватило непонятное ощущение отчуждённости – как будто механическое устройство возвело искусственный барьер между ним и его другом. Какая-то часть беспечной непосредственности, всегда являвшейся неотъемлемой частью Кёрка, была утрачена – ему приходилось постоянно концентрироваться, чтобы считывать импульсы прибора, и это отдалило его ещё на один шаг от реального мира. Вместе с непосредственностью, казалось, уходит и его тепло… или Спок это просто вообразил?  
_Совершенно нелогично_ , – подумал Спок, но решил, что всё равно ненавидит сенсоры. 

Маккой уехал после ужина, и они вдвоём, уставшие после богатого на события дня, устроились у бассейна. Кёрк казался расслабленным и на удивление довольным.

– Впервые за долгое время я почувствовал, что чего-то достиг. Я научился опознавать столы, – сказал он, откидываясь в кресле. – Это забавно, Спок, как быстро может опуститься планка… Думаю, все зависит от пределов возможностей.

Спок собирался кивнуть в ответ, но потом, вспомнив кое о чём, произнес:

– Мне кажется, более значимым то, что понимается под словом «достижение» в каждом конкретном случае. Достижения бывают разной величины и к ним можно идти разными дорогами, Джим. 

_Да, мой бесконечно добрый вулканец,_ – подумал Кёрк. – _Ты наверняка глубоко впечатлён… да что там впечатлён? Восхищён моими жалкими успехами в борьбе со слепотой. Твой бесстрашный капитан Кёрк сражается с силами тьмы… прямо как в старые добрые времена…_

– В самом деле, Спок, на нашу долю пришлось немало достижений. Говоря о «величинах», не стоит забывать звёздах. Космос, безусловно, дарит уникальные возможности. Помнишь машину Судного дня, с которой мы как-то повстречались и любовно прозвали «убийцей планет»? Не будем скромничать, эта штуковина могла уничтожить не одну галактику, если бы мы её не остановили. 

_Она могла уничтожить тебя_ , – мысленно произнёс Спок. Один случай из целого ряда вынимающих душу, треплющих нервы случаев, когда Кёрк без особой необходимости рисковал своей жизнью. Взрыв можно было произвести через шестьдесят секунд, а не через тридцать, кто-то другой мог занять место Кёрка – Скотти, и еще кто-нибудь из инженерного. Но Джим должен был сделать всё сам. Он всегда был неудержим, и его доблестное безрассудство компенсировалось только везением. До некоторых пор…

Он посмотрел на ожидавшего его реакции Кёрка. 

– Не мы остановили её, если я ничего не путаю, Джим, а ты. И в процессе ты пошёл на… хм, скажем так, умопомрачительный риск? 

Лёгкий, полушутливый тон, столь необычный для вулканца, заставил Кёрка улыбнуться.

– Вы не одобряете, мистер Спок? Странно, в тот раз вы не сказали ничего, кроме как: «Добро пожаловать на борт, капитан»… Спок, ты сейчас на меня смотришь?

Секунда тишины, и…

– Да.

Кёрк склонил голову.

– Я так и думал. Я это почувствовал.

Он поднялся, потянулся, а затем повернулся к вулканцу.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы поплавать, мой пустынный житель? Давай, пошли переодеваться. 

Вода казалась прохладной… прохладной и очень приятной после жаркого дня. Спок с удовлетворением наблюдал за тем, как Кёрк плывёт, делая мощные гребки, полностью поглощенный процессом, и вдруг подумал, что всё будет хорошо. В темноте, в звёздной глубине ночного сада, в тишине, нарушаемой только движениями Кёрка, он чувствовал себя почти счастливым.


	3. Chapter 3

**ГЛАВА 3**

_Иди, скажи спартанцам, прохожий,  
что здесь лежим мы, оставшиеся верными спартанским законам._

_— Геродот, «О битве при Фермопилах»_

Телеком настойчиво сигналил, пока Кёрк на ощупь пытался найти кнопку приёма вызова, то и дело натыкаясь на разбросанные по столу вещи.

– Хагар должна ответственнее относиться к уборке: из-за бардака я не в состоянии даже дотянуться до этой чёртовой кнопки, – вслух выругался Кёрк и, нащупав наконец аппарат, прервал его пронзительный звон. 

– Привет, это я, – раздался дружелюбный голос невидимого собеседника. Затем, после секундного колебания, звонивший пояснил: – Боб Уэсли. Я прибыл на Базу с хорошими новостями.

– Боб! Сколько лет сколько зим! Как дела? Только не говори, что твои новости касаются М-5, – он натянуто улыбнулся, вспомнив инцидент. – Единственной хорошей новостью об М-5 может быть только отсутствие всяких новостей. 

Он услышал ответный смешок Уэсли и подумал, что голос старого товарища звучит как-то напряженно. Похоже, Боб нервничает. В последние месяцы Кёрк неоднократно сталкивался с подобной реакцией людей, с которыми раньше был близко знаком. 

– Нет-нет, М-5 всё ещё в отрубе. Новости касаются куда более важных вещей. Я хотел поздравить тебя первым, Джим… а точнее, коммодор Кёрк.

Повисла тишина. Кёрк лишился дара речи, и слово «коммодор», казалось, эхом прокатилось по комнате. Официальное обращение заставило его съёжиться – любое официальное обращение заставило бы, поскольку напоминало о мире, частью которого он больше не был. 

Уэсли окликнул его, и на этот раз напряжение в его голосе было очевидным. Вспомнив, что говорит по видеосвязи, Кёрк постарался придать лицу нормальное выражение.

– Завтра в десять утра в офисе адмирала Стокера состоится приватная церемония. Приватная, но не закрытая, так что можешь привести друзей. 

– Скорее, это они меня приведут, – пробормотал себе под нос Кёрк.

Уэсли снова напрягся.

– Ровно в десять. Если будут какие-то вопросы, то я в офицерском пункте. А сейчас мне пора бежать, так что увидимся завтра. 

– Ага, увидимся, – Кёрк раздражённо стукнул кулаком по кнопке, завершая сеанс связи. – Увидимся? Нет, Боб, я больше не увижу тебя… или кого-то другого. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через день. Я. Не. Увижу. Никогда, – кровь зашумела в ушах, заставляя задохнуться от клокочущей внутри ярости. – Коммодор, ну конечно. Звания достаются куда проще, чем я думал. Всего-то и требовалось – обменять глаза на нашивки. Надо было сделать это давным-давно, когда я был моложе и амбициознее. Кто бы мог подумать! Честный обмен, чёрт бы их всех побрал! 

В сердцах бормоча себе под нос, он смахивал со стола всё лишнее, освобождая поверхность, и вещи с грохотом падали на пол, рассыпаясь по комнате. 

– Для них всё так… просто. Повысить, чтобы убрать с глаз долой, похлопать по плечу и поздравить, очистив этим жестом собственную совесть. Пересадить за стол, вооружить рабочим инструментом – и всё решено, цена уплачена. 

Наткнувшись на стопку карт памяти с библиотечными записями разных справочных материалов, он схватил их и в растрёпанных чувствах разломал, разбросав осколки во все стороны. Решительно шагнув к двери, он запнулся за валяющуюся кассету и упал, во всю длину растянувшись посреди созданного собственными руками хаоса. Сильный удар об пол выбил из него дух на пару секунд, но, собравшись, Кёрк поднялся и, снова пошёл – на этот раз очень медленно и нерешительно. Дверь закрылась за его спиной, погружая комнату в пропитанную духом поражения тишину. 

Услышав грохот и ругань хозяина, Хагар отправилась проверить, всё ли с ним в порядке, но предварительно связалась со Споком, оправившимся по делам на Базу. Судя по всему, вулканец развил варп-скорость, поскольку не успела экономка закончить с уборкой, как он постучал в дверь. В ответ на вопросительно приподнятую бровь она только развела руками, и Спок поспешил в спальню Кёрка. 

– Кто на этот раз? – раздался оттуда усталый, полный раздражения голос.

– Это я, Спок. Могу я войти?

– Нет. Оставь меня в покое. Что ты вообще тут делаешь? Что случилось с дисциплиной в этом мире? Такое ощущение, что никто больше не хочет работать.

Что бы ни творилось в голове Спока, его лицо оставалось невозмутимым. Обернувшись, он жестом попросил Хагар уйти. Посторонним здесь не было место.

– Джим, в чём бы ни заключалась проблема, позволь мне помочь, – лицо, быть может, и было невозмутимым, но голос звучал слишком мягко, почти умоляюще. 

– Помочь? Ха! Зачем, Спок? Я в отличной форме и в помощи не нуждаюсь. В конце концов, я лучший капитан Звёздного флота… то есть, был капитаном до того, как меня повысили. Мистер Спок, теперь вы должны называть меня коммодором… эм… в отставке? – горечь Кёрка была очевидна, несмотря на то, что сейчас он был не более, чем безликим эхом за дверью. 

Спок замер, ошеломленный, не в силах подобрать правильный ответ, подходящие слова… Джим говорил с такой нескрываемой злобой, щедро приправленной испытываемой им болью, что вулканец просто не знал, что делать. 

– Я следую собственным традициям, – тем временем продолжал Кёрк, – самый молодой капитан во Флоте, самый молодой коммодор. Слепой, к сожалению. Хотя нет… воспитанные люди не вспоминают о столь незначительных фактах и ничтожных неудобствах. Это дурной тон, – Кёрк умолк, и Спок напрягся в ожидании. Но дверь оставалась закрытой.

– Кстати, Спок, ты поступил совершенно неправильно. Слишком быстро восстановился после Деневы. Побудь ты слепым подольше, уже бы получил звание капитана. Смешная цена, на самом деле. _Честный обмен_ … Предела для честолюбивых замыслов нет, хватило бы только частей тела для торговли. Ещё одна звезда или нашивка на рукаве в качестве товара, а цена вопроса – всего лишь твоя конечность, душа, жизнь… – его голос сорвался от захлестнувшего отчаяния, и именно это вывело Спока из состояния шокового оцепенения. 

– Джим, прошу, позволь мне войти. 

– Нет, чёрт возьми! Уходи, Спок, вали куда подальше! Займись чем-нибудь действительно полезным. Я не хочу никого видеть и не нуждаюсь ни в чьей помощи… я же теперь коммодор. Просто уходи! 

* * * * *

Спок налил бренди в два бокала: один поставил перед доктором, второй взял себе. Маккой всегда был не прочь пропустить стаканчик, а сегодня уж точно выпить было не лишним. 

– Я сделал пару звонков, доктор Маккой, и выяснил, что Джима действительно повысили. Церемония состоится в офисе адмирала Стокера в присутствии коммодора Уэсли. 

– Старый добрый Уэсли, – задумчиво протянул Маккой, прерывая доклад Спока. – Интересно, что он забыл на Базе? Он, конечно, друг Джима… да, наверное, в этом всё и дело. Эти штабные крысы, похоже, здорово наложили в штаны, и ожидают неприятностей, вот и послали Боба Уэсли, чтобы он морально поддержал Джима и этим прикрыл их задницы. Сволочи!

– Ваше предположение кажется мне логичным, доктор, – неосторожно одарил Маккоя комплиментом Спок, – однако сейчас мы должны подумать о капитане. Он определенно… не рад повышению, – понимая, что сильно преуменьшил, вулканец помолчал, подбирая слова. – В действительности оно его очень расстроило. Я бы не рекомендовал ему появляться на церемонии, чтобы не усугубить положение дел. 

– Напротив, Спок, я считаю, что Джим может пойти. Даже должен, если подумать о его будущем.

– Вы намекаете на то, что капитан должен сохранить… текущие взаимоотношения со Звёздным флотом? – уточнил Спок.

– Я не совсем это имел в виду, но не отмахивайся сразу, Спок. Позже Джим сам решит, хочет ли, даже, если зрение не вернется, работать на Звёздный флот – пусть и не в космосе, – тень грусти промелькнула на лице Маккоя, когда он подумал о том, что Кёрк может лишиться горячо любимых звёзд. – Но даже если он примет решение уйти в отставку, то сможет воспользоваться преимуществами высокого звания. Не такой уж он и богач, знаешь ли. 

Спок прежде об этом не думал. Привычный к благосостоянию и влиятельности своей собственной семьи, он никогда не беспокоился о будущем Кёрка. Не в этом смысле. Он не сознался бы в этом даже себе, но на подсознательном уровне всегда полагал, что всё, что принадлежит ему, принадлежит и Кёрку тоже. Но это не так важно. Сейчас не время думать о бытовых мелочах. 

– Смирение, – с отвращением выплюнул слово Маккой, но страх, прозвучавший в его голосе, не укрылся от Спока. Это застало его врасплох, и он недоуменно посмотрел на доктора, ожидая пояснений. Столь озадаченное выражение на обычно высокомерной вулканской физиономии заставило Маккоя ухмыльнуться. Спок ещё столького не знает о человеческой психологии. Однако стоит признать, учится он с фантастической скоростью. К тому же поводов у него для этого выше крыши…

– Всё элементарно, мой дорогой Спок. Я говорю о довольно типичных и предсказуемых состояниях человеческой психики, следующих за серьёзной утратой. Сначала идут неверие и отрицание, затем – неконтролируемый гнев, следом – депрессия и отчаяние, приводящие обычно к смирению. Он успокоится. Горевать – нормально, а Джим всё еще оплакивает утраченное зрение… так же как и мы с тобой, – и это откровенное, очевидное заявление отчего-то сблизило их, соединило невидимой нитью одной на двоих скорби. – Но следующей стадией должно стать принятие изменившейся жизни, нового себя. Старые ценности, убеждения, идеалы должны идти рука об руку с новыми неизбежными потребностями. Это долгий и трудный путь, но в конце его ждёт… жизнь. Не такая, как раньше, не такая, какой она могла бы стать, но всё-таки жизнь. Отказ от неё равносилен медленной смерти, а Джим не из тех, кто на такое решится. 

Психология принятия. Спок знал о ней не понаслышке. Возможно, он впервые услышал термин, но с концепцией был хорошо знаком. И боль ему тоже была хорошо знакома. Боль могут испытывать не только люди, но и вулканцы, обречённые на одиночество, благородную уединенность, лишённые друзей, духовной близости и конкретных стремлений. Но всё это изменилось – по крайней мере, для одного отдельно взятого вулканца. Он открыл для себя духовную близость, научился заботиться и… жить. И теперь тот самый Спок, который отказался _принять_ положенный ему путь, больше не желал возвращаться к одиночеству, он хотел остаться и быть рядом с тем, кто научил его жить. 

Однако Маккою всего этого знать не следует.

– Я слушаю, доктор, – просто сказал он. – Вам есть что предложить?

– Честность. Я поговорю с Джимом, постараюсь его убедить. Он, вероятно, разъярится, как потревоженный во время спячки тамуа, проклянёт меня и всех моих предков, пожелает гореть в аду – но он выслушает. Я воспользуюсь его слабым местом – волей к жизни. Скорее всего, я причиню ему боль, но без этого никак. Я верю, что Джим – борец, что он способен принять любой вызов – и он это сделает. 

– Я согласен с вашей оценкой личности капитана, – отстранённо заметил Спок, но в его глазах блеснули лучики надежды, – и очень хочу разделить вашу убеждённость в благоприятном исходе. Желаю вам удачи, доктор. Я подожду в саду.

– Легко тебе «разделять убеждённость»… снаружи, – в сердцах пробормотал Маккой, приближаясь к спальне Кёрка. В горле стоял комок, и не было никакой уверенности в том, что он действительно сумеет справиться со сложившейся ситуацией. Он знает, что поступает правильно – с каждым днём Кёрк все больше замыкается в себе. Всё чаще и чаще он находит оправдания, чтобы не выходить из дома, избегая людей и запирая себя в четырёх стенах, рассчитывая на то, что здесь он в безопасности. Исключение он делает только для посещения Медицинского центра и даже тогда не общается ни с кем, кроме водителя Тормака, неотступно следующего за ним Спока, лечащего врача Бейтса и ненавязчиво толкающегося рядом Маккоя. Нет, доктор ни на секунду не сомневался, что поглотивший Кёрка порочный круг надо разорвать. Он принял правильное решение, вот только правильное ли он подобрал время? Кёрку, должно быть, очень больно… Повышение. Эти бесчувственные ублюдки, конечно, выбрали момент… С тех пор, как Джим ослеп, прошло всего три месяца, неужели нельзя было ещё немного подождать? По крайнее мере до тех пор, когда причина и следствие не будут казаться такими очевидными. Но что сделано, то сделано, к тому же, Маккой всегда верил в радикальную медицину. 

С глубоким вздохом он расправил плечи, готовясь ринуться в бой с демонами, терзающими его друга, и решительно постучал в запертую дверь:

– Джим, это Маккой. Открывай, – он не просил, а приказывал, как и положено врачу. Дверь с тихим жужжанием отъехала в сторону. 

Комната тонула в полумраке, и Маккою пришлось напрячь зрение, чтобы разглядеть одинокую фигуру, калачиком свернувшуюся на кровати. 

– Джим? – несмотря на всю свою решимость, доктор был очень обеспокоен, и больше всего ему сейчас хотелось успокаивающе похлопать Кёрка по плечу. Но пока не время.

– До меня дошли слухи из офиса Стокера. Мои поздравления. Хочешь, чтобы мы со Споком пошли завтра с тобой? 

Взбешённый, Кёрк распрямился, словно пружина, резко сев в кровати. 

– Поздравления? Ты – мой друг – поздравляешь меня? Да что с тобой такое, Боунз, с каких пор тебя восхищают звания?

– Джим, за твоими плечами годы безупречной службы. Это заслуженное повышение. И если тебе его дают – радуйся… и прими его с достоинством. Не каждый капитан в тридцать шесть лет получает звание коммодора. 

– Особенно если этот капитан слеп… Не будете ли вы так любезны пояснить мне, доктор, почему вдруг требования Звёздного флота к безупречному здоровью коммодоров меня не касаются? 

Полные горькой иронии слова ударили доктора, словно пощёчина, и он, не задумываясь, выпалил: 

– Жалость к себе, Джим? Это первый шаг к…

– Так и есть. Я упиваюсь своим горем… Скажи мне, Боунз, что мне делать с этим званием? Вставить диплом в рамочку и повесить на стену? Так мне всё равно не удастся на него _полюбоваться_ , знаешь ли. 

– Ты же всегда этого хотел – с тех пор, когда я впервые встретил тебя ещё энсином, много лет назад. Ты не думал, что у тебя будет возможность оценить новое звание, когда… – Маккой колебался всего мгновение, – когда к тебе вернётся зрение и у тебя снова будет команда? – он понимал, что не стоит бросаться словами: надежда – неверное чувство, способное утопить человека с той же лёгкостью, с какой удержать на плаву. Говоря о восстановлении зрения Кёрка, стоит использовать слово «если», а не слово «когда», и с каждым проходящим днём его зрительные нервы атрофируются всё сильнее, уменьшая вероятность того, что это «если» вообще случится. Но интуитивно он чувствовал, что Кёрку был нужен сейчас лучик надежды, что ещё не настал час смирения с суровой реальностью его мрачного будущего.

– Боунз? Что ты сейчас сказал? Когда вернёт… Брось, Боунз, не стоит строить воздушные замки и вселять в меня надежду… Боунз? Ты правда считаешь… – надежда уже была здесь, звучала в его голосе, очевидная и беззастенчивая. 

– Прости, Джим, я доктор, а не провидец. Я не умею предсказывать будущее и ничего не могу тебе обещать.

– Что ж, как бы то ни было, я идти не собираюсь. Они могут забрать все эти повышения, звания и лицемерные церемонии и засунуть себе в задницы. Я не собираюсь превращаться в их комнатную собачку и участвовать в этом насквозь лживом и жалком цирковом представлении. Танцуйте, коммодор Кёрк, музыка играет, улыбайтесь, вас снимают для глянцевых журналов, толкните речь, расскажите о планах на будущее… и просим вас, не опозорьтесь, поворачивайте голову в нужном направлении, не спотыкайтесь, не пугайте людей… вы что, не можете вести себя _не как слепой_?! Чёрт, ну как такое можно пропустить?

– Боже мой, Джим, а ведь ты действительно слеп! – теперь Маккой был не на шутку раздражён. – Жалеешь себя? Желаешь спрятаться? Не выходить из дома, не появляться на публике, не жить? Капитан Кёрк, в отставке, скрывшийся от всех, забравшийся в раковину, похороненный под обломками собственной нездоровой гордыни и хромоногой самонадеянности. Это ничего не изменит, ты по-прежнему останешься слепым. Более того, ты превратишься в неудачника. Я не знаком с этим Джеймсом Кёрком, постоянно прячущим голову в песок, и знакомиться не хочу. – Доктор глубоко вздохнул, надеясь, что не зашёл слишком далеко, и отчаянно желая прикоснуться к другу, стереть с его лица выражение глубочайшего шока, но он продолжил:

– Звёздный флот не виноват в том, что ты лишился зрения, а ещё, – он сменил тон, – я тоже надеюсь, что ты дашь им отличное представление – не споткнёшься и повернёшь голову в нужном направлении. Кстати, я врач, если помнишь, и могу заверить тебя в том, что ты не ведёшь себя «как слепой», – Маккой знал, что Кёрк ловит каждое его слово, по его лицу видел, что наконец достучался, пробился сквозь тщательно выстроенные защитные укрепления его психики, сквозь саможаление, гнев и отчаяние. Использованный им метод грубой атаки – причиняющий боль, но необходимый – сработал. _Ты всё ещё годишься на что-то как психиатр,_ – подумал он, мысленно похлопав себя по плечу, а вслух добавил:

– Так что, пригодится тебе завтра моя скромная персона, чтобы помочь избежать столкновения с предметами мебели… и разделить с тобой радость? 

Кёрк поднялся с кровати, подошёл к Маккою, положил руку ему на плечо и тихо произнёс:

– Да, Боунз, спасибо, – и на его лице появилась робкая улыбка. 

Доктор чувствовал себя вымотанным и эмоционально опустошенным. Всё, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это укрыться в исследовательской лаборатории Медицинского центра и побыть одному. 

Выйдя в сад к Споку, он просто сказал:

– Встречаемся завтра здесь, в 9.45 утра. 

Спок понял. 

* * * * *

Маккой прибыл до назначенного часа: не было ещё и девяти, когда он приветствовал явившегося так же рано вулканца. 

– Джим уже собрался? – нетерпеливо спросил Маккой, невероятно волнуясь. Вулканец только кивнул в сторону запертой двери. 

Он сел на стул и постарался успокоиться, но всё равно не находил себе места, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, рассматривая собственные ногти и стряхивая с униформы несуществующие пылинки. Они со Споком перекинулись парой слов о делах насущных, но напряжение не отпускало – одно на двоих оно висело в воздухе, почти осязаемое, неоспоримое, пока оба думали о том, правильное ли вчера приняли решение. Возможно, сегодня Кёрк сделает важный шаг вперёд, а возможно, всё действительно обернётся неловкостью, грозящей отбросить его далеко назад, столкнуть с дороги, ведущей к принятию себя. 

Они практически препарировали друг друга взглядами, словно бы ждали, кто первый сделает неверный ход, оступится, и даст собеседнику повод выпустить пар. 

В груди Маккоя клокотал гнев, но он сам не знал, на кого злится. Никто не должен проходить через такие испытания, лицом к лицу сталкиваться с такими сложностями. 

Он заметил, что Спок нервно сглотнул – ему так и не удалось избавиться от этой распространённой только среди людей идиосинкразии. _Даже вулканцы не способны на сто процентов контролировать свою физиологию, что бы они там не говорили, заносчивые выскочки_ , – отметил про себя Маккой и улыбнулся. Поднявшись, он принялся нервно мерить шагами комнату, то и дело покачиваясь на каблуках. Остановившись, он в сотый раз выглянул в окно, но ожидаемо не увидел ничего, кроме пустого сада.

Висящее в воздухе напряжение крепло с каждой минутой ожидания, но они оба сохраняли молчание, не желая делиться своими переживаниями. 

Хагар вышла из комнаты Кёрка и, едва взглянув на гостей, отправилась по своим делам. Некоторое время спустя дверь снова открылась, и представшая им картина заставила обоих широко раскрыть глаза от удивления. Одетый в зелёную парадную униформу, Кёрк казался бесстрастным и собранным, и весь как будто лучился авторитетностью и уверенностью в себе. И это его спокойствие странным образом контрастировало с почти невыносимым напряжением, тугой нитью протянувшимся от не на шутку взвинченного Маккоя к с трудом контролирующему себя Споку. Повернувшись к Маккою, Кёрк приветливо кивнул, произнеся: – Доброе утро, Боунз, – и на один короткий миг доктору показалось, что его самое заветное желание исполнилось. _Всё встало на свои места,_ – подумал он. – _Джим снова видит…_

А потом Кёрк спросил: «Спок здесь?», и мечты доктора рассыпались прахом. Послушно ответив на заданный вопрос, Маккой подошёл к Кёрку и вложил ему в руку трость, обратив внимание на то, что награды на груди капитана приколоты очень аккуратно, но не в том порядке, в каком он предпочитал их носить. _Должно быть, Хагар помогла ему одеться,_ – с содроганием подумал Маккой. – _Она же ему никто. Почему было не попросить меня? Потому что в этом случае ему пришлось бы пойти на компромисс со своим стремлением к независимости,_ – мысленно ответил он на собственный вопрос. Жизнь Кёрка совсем скоро превратится в длинную череду компромиссов между помощью, которая ему необходима, и независимостью, о которой он отчаянно мечтает. Другого пути нет. 

– Ну что, джентльмены, мы готовы к отправлению? – отвлек Маккоя от размышлений голос Кёрка. – Я не хотел бы вставлять палки в колеса всесильной машине Звёздного флота и без всякой необходимости откладывать своё повышение… абсолютно заслуженное, я услышал твои доводы, Боунз. Пошли? 

У Маккоя волосы дыбом встали от непривычного тона Кёрка. В его голосе не было иронии – это как раз было бы типично, на иронию Кёрк опирался, словно на костыль, прикрываясь ей от внешнего мира с того самого дня, как получил увечье. Сегодня же голос Кёрка звенел от беззаботной решимости, фальшивые нотки которой эхом отозвались в ушах доктора, запуская сигнал тревоги в его сознании и искушая отменить эту дурацкую затею к чертям собачьим. 

Кёрк пошёл один, впереди друзей, и, осторожно миновав ворота, повернулся к ожидающему аэрокару. На ощупь он отыскал дверцу, забрался внутрь и с довольным вздохом откинулся на спинку сиденья. Его поза, выражение лица, твёрдая хватка ладони на наконечнике трости говорили об энергичности, непоколебимости и вере в себя. Перед ними был Кёрк – капитан, командующий самим собой.

Маккой смотрел на него, и его наполняла гордость. Это был его Кёрк, тот человек, которого он уважал и любил. _Капитан Кёрк,_ – с нежностью подумал доктор, – _не волнуйтесь, из вас выйдет великолепный коммодор._

Когда они прибыли в расположение командования Звёздной базы, к ним тут же приставили небольшой почётный караул. Молодой учтивый лейтенант приветствовал Кёрка, с его разрешения легко подхватил под локоть и повел в зал для приёмов. Когда они вошли внутрь, Кёрк едва заметным движением освободил локоть, снял с пояса трость и медленно повернулся на месте, чтобы с помощью сенсоров составить представление о помещении. Затем сделал шаг, оставляя сопровождающих позади, замер, заложив руки за спину, и высоко поднял голову, с вызовом вздернув подбородок. 

У Маккоя снова засосало под ложечкой, когда он взглянул на храброго человека. Безумно хотелось, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось, и они снова оказались дома, в безопасности. Он посмотрел на Спока и, словно в свете фар или вспышке молнии, увидел, как вулканца охватило редкое ощущение полной беспомощности. Готовый в любой момент кинуться на защиту Кёрка, Спок стоял за его спиной, и его нервные окончания чуть ли не искрили от напряжения, едва прикрытого каменной маской безразличия, неестественной даже для вулканца. Он казался пустой оболочкой без содержимого, словно его внутренняя сущность покинула тело, устремившись к замершему перед ним человеку. _Парадоксально_ , – подумал доктор, – _как же парадоксально_ … Кёрк слеп и совершенно беспомощен, но не Кёрк, а они со Споком, холодным логичным Споком, стоят за его спиной совершенно потерянные. Кёрк стал фокусным центром, точкой привязки, придающей значение их действительности. Забавно… зависимость может принимать столько разных форм. 

В небольшом помещении царила армейская атмосфера. Людей было немного – восемь-десять человек, как прикинул Маккой, и почти все были высшими чинами. Впрочем, узнал он лишь некоторых. 

Высокий крепкий мужчина вошёл в комнату, и Маккой тут же признал в нём Стокера, недавно получившего звание адмирала и, в связи с этим, переведённого с девятой Звёздной базы на десятую. Неплохой администратор, он совершенно не разбирался в звездолётах, но недурно разбирался в их капитанах. По крайней мере, в некоторых. С ним был Боб Уэсли, поседевший и слегка располневший с последнего раза, когда Маккой с ним встречался. Серьёзные выражения лиц чиновников входили в противоречие с натянутыми и неестественными улыбками… Атмосфера в зале приёмов была не менее натянутой, и Маккой вдруг подумал, что никто из присутствующих не рад своей роли в разворачивающемся действе. Казалось, только Кёрк не утратил точку опоры. Абсолютно спокойный и собранный, он, тем не менее, был мрачнее тучи. 

– Капитан Кёрк, добро пожаловать. Очень рад, что вам удалось до нас добраться, – приветствовал Кёрка Стокер, делая шаг вперёд. 

– И я очень рад, – Кёрк протянул руку. После секундного колебания Стокер её крепко пожал.

– Джим, это Боб, – Кёрк повернулся в направлении приятного дружелюбного голоса. – Счастлив снова тебя видеть. Столько времени прошло. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– По-видимому, неплохо. По-крайней мере, так считают в Штабе. Видимо, требования Звёздного флота к показателям здоровья будущих коммодоров недавно претерпели существенные изменения. Я прав, адмирал Стокер? – его дерзкий вопрос остался без ответа, и Кёрк продолжил: – Кстати, адмирал, помните то происшествие на Гамме Гидры II… или это была Гамма Гидры IV, мистер Спок? Обычно зрение слабеет с годами. Похоже, со мной всё произошло с точностью до наоборот… Ну что, джентльмены, начнём?

Собеседники, не искушённые в цинизме безысходности, покраснели и надолго умолкли, огорошенные горечью, прозвучавшей в голосе Кёрка. 

Стокер опомнился первым. 

– Конечно, капитан. Готовы получить третью нашивку, не так ли? Уверен, вам не терпится… Коммодор Уэсли, приступайте.

Уэсли вышел вперёд, принимая из рук обслуживающего церемонию энсина Куалу небольшой золотистый конверт.

– Всем внимание. В знак признания выдающихся заслуг и достижений, а также по приказу Звёздного флота и с одобрения Межпланетного совета Федерации капитану Джеймсу Т. Кёрку присваивается звание коммодора. Приказ подписан сегодняшним числом. Властью, данной мне Звёздным Флотом, я лишаю вас капитанских знаков отличия и заменяю их тремя полными коммодорскими нашивками. 

Он извлек из конверта три волнистые золотые ленты, и все присутствующие затаили дыхание. У Маккоя ком встал в горле, а Спок на мгновение прикрыл глаза. 

Уэсли прикрепил ленты на рукава Кёрка, стоящего безмолвно и неподвижно, вытянув руки вперёд. 

– Поздравляю вас, коммодор Джеймс Т. Кёрк.

В тот же миг незнакомые голоса хором начали его поздравлять, чужие ладони хлопали по плечам и пожимали руку. Им всем почему-то было жизненно необходимо облечь свои добрые пожелания в физическую форму, будто бы потеря зрения прицепом лишила его и слуха, оставив в рабочем состоянии только тактильный анализатор. Это было возмутительно.

Кто-то обнял его. Запах, ощущение искренней привязанности в прикосновении – это был Боунз. Боб Уэсли несколько раз хлопнул его по спине, заставив закашляться. Стокер поздравил его издалека, сохраняя уважительную дистанцию. Безликий энсин – Калуа, или как там его звали, – вложил ему в руку бокал с бурбоном, судя по запаху. И всё это время Кёрк думал: _Спок. Где Спок?_ Он не мог быть далеко… Кёрк загривком ощущал его пристальный взгляд. Он был уверен в том, что способен почувствовать, когда Спок на него смотрит, и почти никогда не ошибался. Это было жутковато, иногда раздражало и выводило из себя… но странным образом подбадривало. И все его тревоги исчезали. 

Он сделал глоток бурбона и, сконцентрировавшись на сигналах, посылаемых сенсорами, медленно и осторожно пошёл в направлении того, что смахивало на большой стол, и поставил бокал на его поверхность. Он не мог себе позволить осушить бокал, поскольку нуждался в трезвой голове, чтобы не допустить ошибки. Ему казалось, что он персонаж киноленты, прокрученной в замедленном воспроизведении: полусонные движения, продирающиеся сквозь загустевшее пространство, на время лишённое голосов людей, собравшихся здесь ради него одного. И это замедленное воспроизведение было включено им самим и его страхами. Как же чертовски он боялся. 

Ему казалось, что за последние несколько недель темноты он привык к постоянному чувству стыда, но эта церемония, организованная Звёздным флотом и его чёртовыми представителями, напомнила ему о безвозвратно потерянном мире… Он словно в первый раз унизительно запинался, с трудом определяя направление, ориентируясь исключительно по голосам и поддерживающим рукам. Он был решительно настроен предотвратить этот позор, заставить их всех поверить, что он может видеть, ну или хотя бы убедить, что он самый лучший слепой капитан – то есть коммодор – когда-либо служивший во Флоте. Мрачная решимость стабилизировала его шаги, удерживала руки от дрожи, поднимала подбородок и скрывала лицо под маской уверенности в себе. Он не раз преодолевал свои страхи... Но сейчас ему не хватило скорости, лёгкости походки, полного контроля над своим телом. «Медленно» – это слово не из словаря Джима Кёрка. Он всё ещё помнил, каким был, меряя коридоры «Энтерпрайз» твердыми решительными шагами, ставшими его отличительной чертой. Он всегда был словно натянутая струна, и это напряжение выражалось в быстроте мысли, скорости принятия решений, стремительности манёвров и быстродействии. А сейчас он заперт в слепом тёмном мире медленных движений. 

Он слышал, как вокруг говорят люди – говорят ни о чём, вежливо перебрасываются словами, как предписано правилами этикета, поздравляют с повышением и задают вопросы, не справившись с любопытством. И за всем этим шумом – знакомое до боли напряжение, к которому он уже привык. Словно со стороны Кёрк слышал свой голос, поддерживающий иллюзию, что он тут, участвует в этот дурдоме, организованном в его честь. Но он едва понимал, что говорит – происходящее казалось лишь сном. Кошмаром. Самым ясным звуком был внутренний голос, настойчиво и озлобленно повторяющий одни и те фразы: _Я должен справиться… Не могу проиграть, не могу опозорить Боунза и Спока… Стол, должен запомнить, что он справа… нет, слева, точно слева, нельзя в него врезаться… Дверь, где же дверь? За мной… нужно найти её, когда буду уходить… Они все устремят на меня свои хищные взгляды, ожидая провала… Я должен уйти красиво, я должен справиться…_

Зацикленность на деталях. Люди вокруг говорили о карьерах, далеких планетах и человеческих судьбах, о Флоте, войнах и мирных договорах, о _больших_ вещах – в то время как он концентрировался на мелочах. Он всё ещё пытался представить себе план помещения и расположение мебели, чтобы найти путь назад. 

_Наверное, рано или поздно я к этому привыкну,_ – подумал он, горько улыбнувшись самому себе. – _Это просто одна из комнат в растущем списке незнакомых мне помещений. Интересно, как у слепых работает память? Как можно вспомнить то, что невозможно визуализировать?_

– Коммодор Кёрк, я слышал, вы будет продолжать лечение… до тех пор, пока… не будет найдено лекарство, – неуверенность в голосе. Это вновь заговорил Стокер. – Мы понимаем, что пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем вы сумеете вернуться на службу. Тем не менее, если вы решитесь сотрудничать, то у Звёздного флота есть для вас специальное задание. На следующей неделе состоится встреча представителей Высшего командования в засекреченном месте, расположенном на этой планете. Переговоры также будут проходить под эгидой строгой секретности и продлятся восемь дней. Нам бы хотелось, чтобы вы приняли участие, но решение, разумеется, за вами…

Шутники. Что это, благотворительность или издевательство – тащить слепого человека в центр событий? Позволить ему хоть немножко поиграть в «настоящего коммодора», подчеркнуть важность его присутствия, чтобы восстановить самооценку… 

Или он им правда нужен?

– Вы не могли бы подробнее остановиться на цели переговоров? – он с удивлением осознал, что в его голосе прозвучали нотки заинтересованности. 

– Речь пойдет о стратегических аспектах взаимодействия с враждебными инопланетными расами. Мирные средства или сила? А ваш опыт общения с клингонами, Балоком, тот инцидент с ромуланским устройством маскировки и многие другие случаи – это просто хрестоматийные примеры.

_Быть может, он им правда нужен._

– К завтрашнему утру я сообщу вам о своём решении, адмирал. 

Он должен остаться один. Сбросить со своих плеч старое бремя, избавиться от старых связей и воспоминаний, из-за которых он навсегда застрянет в прошлом. Отослать от себя Спока – да, это главная задача на сегодняшний день. Наверное, и Боунза тоже. Конечно, он ведёт какие-то исследования на Базе, но доктор должен служить на звездолете, жить своей жизнью, заботиться о десятках, а иногда и сотнях, людей вместо того, чтобы ухаживать за ним одним. Спок, Боунз, Джим Кёрк – им всем стоит отправиться своими дорогами…

Еще одна порция тёплых поздравлений и рукопожатий – и церемония завершилась. Теперь он коммодор. Кёрк легко отыскал дверь, сам прошёл по коридору и сквозь ворота, ведущие на стоянку, и согласился принять помощь только, когда приблизился к припаркованному там аэрокару, двигатели которого нетерпеливо шумели в ожидании взлёта. 

Откинувшись на спинку мягкого сиденья, он облегчённо вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Всё было позади.

– Ну что, Джим, как ощущаются новенькие нашивки? – попытался завести непринуждённую беседу Маккой. – Мне кажется, церемония была замечательная… и, слава богу, короткая.

– Всё было отлично, Боунз.

– Стоит признать, – сказал Спок, – что мероприятие действительно было необычно коротким и сдержанным. Я не ошибусь, если замечу, что командный состав Звёздного флота не славится пониманием того, что краткость – сестра таланта, – это замечание, совершенно типичное для Спока, очевидно, было поддразниванием, адресованным лично Кёрку приглашением для обмена колкостями. 

– Да, они всё хорошо спланировали, – только и ответил Кёрк.

– Жаль, что ты не мог видеть выражения лица Стокера в тот момент, когда ты напомнил ему об инциденте двухлетней давности. Готов спорить, он предпочёл бы об этом забыть, – с ухмылкой сообщил доктор, пытаясь поддержать тон вулканца.

– Это не его вина. В целом, он неплохой человек.

_Он притворяется_ , – подумал Маккой. _Просто отголоски сыгранного для командования спектакля – безупречно сыгранного, между прочим_ , – с удовлетворением добавил он про себя. Но, тем не менее, доктор был озадачен. Он ждал, что Кёрк отпустит себя, сбросит накопившееся за день напряжение, широко улыбнётся, спросит что-то вроде: «Ну что, Боунз, я был хорош? Не запнулся и никуда не врезался, не так ли?» А может, даже скажет: «Ты был прав. Я рад, что пошёл». Хотя последнее, конечно, маловероятно. Но эта немногословность ставила его в тупик. Кёрк казался отрешённым, обращённым внутрь себя, поглощённым собственным мыслями. А вдруг… вдруг он всё же не притворяется?

Они вошли в дом, поздоровались с радостной Хагар, и тогда Маккой с тревогой заметил, что Кёрк вдруг стал очень бледным и теперь выглядел совершенно измученным.

– Джим, почему бы тебе не прилечь, чтобы немного передохнуть перед ужином?

– Я не хочу, Боунз, всё в порядке, – тот же отрешённый вид и неестественно вежливый тон. _Нет, не неестественный_ , – поправил Маккой самого себя, – _а просто бездумно отстранённый_. 

– Тогда, может, хочешь выпить?

– Да, спасибо. Бурбон, пожалуйста. 

Сделав несколько глотков, Кёрк направился кабинет, но остановился в дверном проёме и добавил: 

– Адмирал Стокер предложил мне принять участие в восьмидневных переговорах представителей Высшего командования. Я решил принять приглашение.

И дверь за ним закрылась.


	4. Chapter 4

_Захлопни дверь без ссор и без дебатов._  
Уйди, не потеряв лица в пылу.  
…Пусть из потерь в итоге выйдет прок.  
Но прения с незрелыми умами  
со стычкой "За" и "Против" – это блажь.  
Пусть ровно и спокойно светит пламя,  
иначе выйдет только ералаш.  
Я ни с тобою, ни с собой не спорю:  
не трачу дней на болтовню о вздоре. 

_\---– Эдна Сент-Винсент Миллей в переводе В. Кормана_

Строение смахивало на крепость – высоченные отполированные столетиями стены грозно поднимались над выжженной землей, мрачной тенью выступая из-за линии горизонта. На Земле такая местность была характерна для прерий, но на этой засушливой планете, опаляемой светом двух солнц, – навсегда оставалась безжизненной расширяющейся пустыней. Здесь не было животных, растений, никакой жизни вообще, и именно поэтому Звёздный флот выбрал это место для строительства одного из наиболее важных комплексов – засекреченной исследовательской лаборатории, выступающей в качестве руководящего центра всего региона, а также неизменного места проведения секретных совещаний самого высокого уровня. В океане мёртвого грязно-желтого песка, под оранжевым безоблачным небом подобное форту сооружение напоминало кишащий живностью оазис в пустыне. 

Небольшое жилое помещение, которое выделили Кёрку по его просьбе, оказалось, довольно комфортабельным. Он был абсолютно один, и это, к его немалому удивлению и радости, практически не доставляло никаких неудобств. 

Его решение присутствовать на переговорах было окончательным и бесповоротным, и что бы там не думали себе Спок и Маккой, какие бы беспокойства их не терзали, озвучивать они их не стали. Его решение было безмолвно принято как «приказ главнокомандующего», и Кёрк искренне надеялся, что эта поездка убедит друзей в том, что он вполне способен сам позаботиться о себе. 

Тормак составил ему компанию в качестве шофёра и личного помощника. Кёрку нравился этот андорианец, он был лёгок в общении, надежен и вызывал доверие, но всё же не был близким другом. Как раз то что нужно.

Переговоры должны были начаться в первый же день его прибытия, и у Кёрка сосало под ложечкой, когда он входил в зал совещаний под руку с йоменом, назначенным специально для того, чтобы за ним присматривать. Он чувствовал, как на него устремились взгляды – цепкие, полные удивления и любопытства непрошенные взгляды незнакомцев, вторгающиеся в его личное пространство, проникающие прямо под кожу. Он мог легко ощутить, как меняется «настроение» этих взглядов: недоумение, узнавание, а потом – без всякого сомнения – жалость. 

Мысленно отмахнувшись от представшей перед внутренним взором картины, он постарался как можно быстрее забыть это неприятное ощущение. Он не станет заниматься самокопанием, только не сейчас. Он слишком хорошо помнил первые дни своего пребывания на Базе, своё почти параноидальное желание сидеть в четырёх стенах, свой страх встречи с друзьями и коллегами, из самых лучших побуждений пытавшихся его навестить в первые несколько недель. Он не выходил за пределы сада, день за днём подолгу просиживал в комнате, глядя в окно невидящим взором, словно пытался разглядеть за стеклом мир, частью которого он больше не был. Маккой начал всерьёз беспокоиться, полагая, что стремление Кёрка сидеть неподвижно вызвано боязнью падения, столкновения с предметами или потери направления.

Но дело было не в этом… Ему было наплевать на ушибы, синяки и царапины, ставшие постоянными спутниками его ежедневной «борьбы за независимость». Они не причиняли особой боли. Бестактные взгляды окружающих ранили куда сильнее. Именно они заставляли его чувствовать себя беспомощным, неуклюжим, потерянным. Но он прошёл долгий путь и больше не может позволить себе эту слабость.

Усилием воли он стряхнул с себя непрошенные мысли. Лёгкость, с которой человек погружается в себя, отделяясь от мира, казалась Кёрку одной из главных опасностей слепоты. Он снова вслушался в голоса присутствующих, пытаясь поймать нить разговора. 

Доклады первого дня были посвящены вопросам представления присутствующих, договоренностей и прочих бюрократическим аспектам, поэтому Кёрк особо в них не вникал. Совет состоял из одиннадцати избранных членов и нескольких приглашенных экспертов, вызванных для обсуждения ряда узких проблем. Некоторых из них он знал лично, о других – только понаслышке. Стокер был здесь. Лейтенант-коммандер Уитни, с которым он был знаком ещё с Академии, и адмирал Льюис – старый противник, бдительно следивший за карьерой Кёрка, время от времени язвительно его критикуя. Они обменялись вежливыми приветствиями, но по большей части старались избегать компании друг друга. 

Когда он вернулся в своё жилище, то некоторое время провёл за составлением плана комнат, стараясь чётко сориентироваться в пространстве, тщательно запомнить расположение объектов и расстояние между ними. Тормак провёл его по помещению в первый раз, но потом Кёрк отказался от помощи андорианца. Он хотел остаться наедине со своими мыслями. 

Он не был одни с тех пор… с тех пор, как получил травму. Даже в самые первые дни, воспоминаний о которых у него почти не сохранилось, несмотря на невыносимую боль и ускользающее сознание, он ощущал присутствие Маккоя, его заботу и беспокойство, плохо замаскированные под скупой профессионализм. Маккой никого к нему не пускал, но сам был рядом, неотлучно, питая Кёрка той силой, какой обладал только он один. Боунс – такой заботливый… заботливый мягкосердечный глупец! Конечно, он нашёл себе работу в исследовательских лабораториях Базы – работу, с которой справился бы любой квалифицированный врач – но исследования никогда не были по-настоящему интересны Маккою. Он жил для того, чтобы помогать людям, исцелять их. Настоящих людей. Не экспериментальные образцы. 

А Спок? Такой напряжённый, такой дёрганный, ставший совсем другим в тот день, когда остался на Базе ради Кёрка. В каждом его действии сквозили нерешительность, осторожность, как будто… как будто он вообще не понимал, что вокруг происходит. Запутавшийся, какой-то _не-вулканский_ Спок, посылающий Кёрку совершенно непонятные сигналы, подверженный нехарактерным перепадам настроения… Кёрк не мог разгадать этого Спока, и дело было совсем не в потере зрения. 

Присутствие Спока изменило и его самого, смягчило, подплавило ледяную корку, которой он окружил себя сам, закрываясь от мира. Но этот ледяной барьер давал ему уверенность. Его боль, отчаяние, презренные демоны жалости к себе самому были крепко заперты внутри, окаменевшие, никем не видимые гротескные изваяния, созданные его гордостью. Спок обнажил его слабость, а он не мог её себе позволить, не был готов встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. Неполноценной жизни Кёрк страшился куда больше, чем смерти. 

Спок, его вулканский друг… Спок принадлежал звёздам, много лет назад он заменил ими отчий дом. Это было очевидно, прозрачно, логично – так почему же Спок этого не понимает? Может, отъезд Кёрка откроет ему глаза? Может, он осознает и наконец оставит его, вместо того, чтобы сидеть рядом, руководствуясь преданностью и ложным чувством долга? Спок должен понять – не сможет сам, так нужно заставить – что он был предан другому Кёрку, капитану Кёрку, ныне усопшему. И тот Кёрк хотел бы, чтобы его друг занял своё место – капитанское кресло звездолёта «Энтерпрайз». Как было бы здорово, если бы Спок улетел к тому времени, когда Кёрк вернётся домой… 

Он так сильно отвык от активной деятельности, что к вечеру чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным, и был рад вернуться в свои комнаты. Повалившись на кровать, он мгновенно отключился и без сновидений проспал до утра. 

Во второй день обсуждались различные столкновения Федерации с инопланетными расами, и Кёрк поймал себя на том, что охотно подключился к оживлённой дискуссии, несмотря на то, что обещал себе не выходить из роли молчаливого слушателя. Льюис высказывался в пользу политики силового вмешательства и демонстрации превосходства; Стокер подчеркивал важность мирного урегулирования спорных ситуаций, считая, что это единственный способ избежать вооружённого конфликта галактического масштаба.

– Коммодор Кёрк, полагаю, опыта работы в полевых условиях у вас куда больше, чем у всех нас вместе взятых, – произнёс Стокер, желая услышать его мнение. – Какую стратегию порекомендовали бы вы, исходя из своего опыта?

Кёрк помолчал пару секунд, прежде чем ответить.

– Я не могу посоветовать. Каждый случай уникален, поэтому оценить ситуацию и принять какие-то решения можно только на месте. Капитан часто оказывается в шкуре актёра, которому не дали сценарий, и всё, что остаётся – это импровизировать. Бывает, что не обойтись без шляпы, из которой приходится доставать «кролика» – например, уловка с «корбомитом» сработала для нас дважды. Но более прочего… капитану нужна удача… 

– И это ваш совет, как эксперта, Кёрк? – издёвка в голосе Льюиса была более чем очевидна. – Будем желать капитанам удачи перед тем, как отправлять их в миссии? Посмотрел бы я на реакцию вулканцев, вздумай вы поделиться с ними этой мудростью. Да их Научная академия просто подняла бы вас на смех!

– Господа, я имел в виду, – невозмутимо ответил Кёрк, – что вам не удастся вывести формулу, которая поможет в реальной ситуации. Космос – это не то место, где работают алгоритмы. Мы должны каждый миг ожидать неожиданного, непознанного и необъяснимого с точки зрения привычных человеку концепций. Конечно, определённые правила нужны, мы должны твёрдо знать, что можно, а что нельзя. Должны понимать пределы своих возможностей – например, в том, что касается вооружения. Но, прежде всего, мы должны твёрдо усвоить основные принципы – такие, как «Первая директива» – способные послужить прочным фундаментом нашей собственной нравственности, и именно на эти принципы, в лучших традициях интерсубъективности, можно опираться при взаимодействии с другими мирами. Если говорить обо мне, то правило невмешательства всегда казалось мне скорее моральным постулатом, нежели тактическим руководством. А уж когда речь идёт о морали, тогда интуиция – лучший советчик... И кстати, адмирал Льюис, счастлив сообщить вам, что вулканцы не понаслышке знакомы с понятием «удача» – проконсультируйтесь с коммандером Споком по этому вопросу. 

Адмирал покраснел. 

– Вам не кажется, коммодор, что вы толкуете «Первую директиву» очень вольно? Мы только что обсуждали миссию вашу на Гамму Южного Треугольника VI. А что вы можете рассказать нам о том, как уничтожили Лэндрю на Бета 3000? Стратегия менялась – то корабельные фазеры, то ваша собственная, по-видимому, довольно убедительная логика, но моральные принципы оставались неизменными – и, мягко сказать, сомнительными – в обоих случаях. Капитан звездолёта – формовщик цивилизаций… – он глубоко вдохнул, стараясь подавить приступ острой личной неприязни к собеседнику, затем продолжил: – Перемены, прогресс, свобода выбора – важнейшие вещи, ценности высочайшего порядка – для человека, Кёрк, для _человека!_ Вы воссоздавали эти культуры по своему усмотрению…

– Эти культуры не были «культурами», – в ответ повысил голос Кёрк. – Бета 3000 погибала из-за того, что Лэндрю трактовал идею совершенства единственным доступным для машины способом, а Гамма Южного Треугольника под руководством Ваала была скорее ботаническим садом, нежели сообществом живых существ. Управляемое машинами, население этих планет было поголовно лишено разума, самосознания. Смоделированная смерть или смоделированная жизнь – что лучше? Освобождение от машин дало им хотя шанс с течением времени научиться принимать собственные решения, и кроме того…

Перепалка была прервана адмиралом Пиотро, председателем собрания.

– Господа, прошу вас, давайте вернёмся к повестке дня. Коммодор Кёрк, вам ещё есть что добавить? 

– Да, сэр. Прошу прощения за отклонение от темы. Всю ночь я размышлял о наших столкновениях с инопланетными расами и, говоря по правде, ответ на вопрос, заданный адмиралом Стокером, уже не кажется мне столь очевидным, каким казался еще вчера. Я даже не могу сказать, «мечом» или «словом» нам удавалось разрешить большинство конфликтов – грань слишком тонкая. Взять, например, случай с хортой, произошедший на Янусе VI. В тот раз мы были охотниками и были жертвами, были готовы убить и подвергались смертельной опасности, а сегодня, как я слышал, новое поколение хорт трудится бок о бок с шахтёрами. А в истории с Балоком и Первой федерацией мы были на грани уничтожения кораблей друг друга прежде чем поняли, что нужно не только говорить, но и слушать. И таких эпизодов – великое множество…

– Мне любопытно, Кёрк, как бы вы охарактеризовали происшествие с толианцами? – снова вступил Льюис, на этот раз даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение. Вопрос подобно раскату грома взорвал тишину конференц-зала, и, казалось, все присутствующие задержали дыхание. Секунды складывались в минуты, но никто не отвечал, не комментировал, никто не зашептал и даже не кашлянул, чтобы разрушить повисшее напряжение. Словно граната с выдернутой чекой, вопрос лежал перед Кёрком, ожидая его реакции. Никто иной не имел права на него отвечать. 

– Происшествие с толианцами стоит классифицировать как военный инцидент, разрешённый с минимальным ущербом для жизни, собственности и статуса, – ответил Кёрк, надеясь, что Льюис не будет настаивать на продолжении этого разговора. Напрасно.

– Этого инцидента, Кёрк, не случилось бы вовсе, если бы не необъяснимое поведение вашего старшего помощника, мистера Спока. Его жалкие попытки решить проблему с помощью дипломатии потерпели крах, так же как потерпели крах и его неосторожные военные действия. Он выступил против толианцев, потерял капитана, загнал «Энтерпрайз» в смертельную ловушку. Рискнул четырьмястами жизнями! Его стоило представить военному суду за это!

Кёрк вскочил на ноги. Впервые за всё время заседания он на самом деле потерял контроль над собой. 

– Адмирал Льюис, вам не следует переходить на личности. С коммандера Спока были сняты все выдвинутые после этого происшествия обвинения. Более того, он был отмечен в приказе за спасение «Энтерпрайз». И я не стану молча сидеть и слушать, как вы толкаете речи, изобилующие инсинуациями и публичными оскорблениями в адрес отсутствующего здесь мистера Спока… 

Конференц-зал был по-прежнему погружён в тишину, и казалось, что Кёрк почти кричит.

Внезапно на него накатила чудовищная слабость. Кончиками пальцев он коснулся часов – совещание близилось к концу. Он даже не стал садиться. Не давая себе времени передумать, он схватил дежурившего у его кресла йомена за руку и повернулся к двери. 

– Прошу меня извинить, господа.

Его ощутимо подташнивало. 

* * * * *

Пустая комната показалась Кёрку холодной и негостеприимной. Он включил приёмник, чтобы заполнить тишину, но донёсшийся из динамиков механический голос невероятным образом сделал её только оглушительнее… Бессмысленные слова, произносимые роботом, лишённым человеческих эмоций, только подчёркивали его одиночество. 

Может, стоить пойти прогуляться? Что-нибудь купить, ознакомиться с окрестностями, встретить кого-нибудь из старых друзей или знакомых? Не став снимать комплект сенсоров, он отыскал трость, шагнул к дверям и замер. Куда ему идти? В одиночку он собьётся с пути, но звать на помощь свой «эскорт» не хотелось. От мысли, что с ним рядом всё время будет профессионал, обученный обращаться с незрячими, мутило. Раздосадованно сорвав с себя сенсоры, он бросил их на кровать. Бесполезное изобретение… Причудливый способ сообщить всем: «Я в порядке, спасибо! Я способен делать всё сам». Но он не способен. И совершенно не в порядке. 

Вскоре, всё так же в одиночестве, он лежал без сна в своей постели, широко открыв глаза и слушая проникающие в комнату приглушённые звуки живущей активной жизнью Базы. 

_Льюис, чёртов ублюдок! Таким как он не место во Флоте… Он считает, что имеет право совать нос в чужие дела, не верит в концепцию объективного подхода… Руководствуясь собственными симпатиями и антипатиями, превращает рабочие вопросы в сражения личного характера… Жалкое ничтожество, вцепившееся зубами в Спока, чтобы добраться до меня… Но ничего хорошего ему это не принесёт…_

Отбросив прочь холодные простыни, он поднялся на ноги, и принялся рассеянно бродить по помещению, пока не отыскал рукомойник. Напившись, он вернулся в кровать.

_Спок… Он рискнул тогда всем, бросил вызов Звёздному флоту, здравому смыслу, логике, пошёл против Маккоя, не обращал внимания на неодобрение команды, не думал даже о том, чего бы хотел я, если бы мог принять решение… Почему? Почему он так поступил? Я сам защищал бы Спока, даже если бы всё высшее командование полопалось от ярости, но… почему Спок так поступил?_

Начинала болеть голова. Кёрк старался лежать неподвижно, не думая ни о чём, пытался расслабиться, но он слишком сильно устал. Был измотан до изнеможения. До такой степени, что казался себе не способной чувствовать скорлупкой с зияющей пустотой внутри. С содроганием он вспомнил звенящую, невыносимую тишину, последовавшую за вопросом Льюиса, и вдруг подумал… Не было ли у переговоров какой-то скрытой, неизвестной ему одному, цели? 

* * * * *

Тормак принёс завтрак ему в комнату. Кёрку нравилась уединенность его личного жилища, и совсем не хотелось отправляться в шумную столовую, где его всюду преследовали бы тяжёлые взгляды, попытки помочь, дать совет, где он кожей ощущал бы жалость, которую испытывали к нему окружающие. 

Гул голосов сменился шёпотом, когда он вошёл в конференц-зал на дневное заседание. Он замер, затем расправил плечи и уверенно прошествовал на своё место. Казалось, он совершенно холоден, отстранён и с мрачной решимостью контролирует каждый свой жест. Разговоры вокруг возобновились. 

– Господа, я полагаю, пришло время поговорить о шпионе, пойманном три недели назад, – открыл дискуссию адмирал Пиотро. 

_Значит, скрытая цель у переговоров всё же была_ , – подумал Кёрк, чувствуя, как сердце уходит в пятки. 

– Предлагаю для начала озвучить известные на сегодняшний факты: речь пойдёт о толианце, захваченном на маленькой нейтральной планете, расположенной у самой границы толианского сектора. Это зона находится во множестве световых лет от того места, где экипаж «Энтерпрайз» в последний раз столкнулся представителем данной расы. С неопределённой целью шпион напал на лейтенанта-коммандера Зона, вулканца. Во время стычки с вулканцем толианец применил неизвестное оружие, в результате чего лейтенант-коммандер лишился зрения и в течение некоторого времени был подвержен периодическим припадкам, которые главный хирург охарактеризовал как… – Пиотро перевернул страницу, – «симптомы, наблюдаемые при инсульте и различных сердечно-сосудистых патологиях». Лейтенант-коммандер Зон и оружие были доставлены на Вулкан для проведения более детального анализа. Проблемой занялись лучшие учёные Вулкана, но, к сожалению, пленный толианец погиб – очевидное самоубийство. Вопросы есть? 

Вопросов не было, и Пиотро так же монотонно продолжил:

– Происходящие события, вне всякого сомнения, могут иметь галактическое значение. До описываемых событий атака на коммодора Кёрка была всего лишь единичным случаем, и не давала возможности понять, какой вред планировали причинить жертве с помощью вышеупомянутого оружия толианцы. Теперь же ясно, что оружие запрограммировано на ослепление, а не на убийство, – в первый раз за всю речь его голос сорвался. – Представляете, что может натворить такое оружие во время боя… учитывая, что гуманоиды практически полностью зависят от зрения?

– Пока что толианцы для нас – неизвестный враг, но, по моему мнению, они настроены скорее на защиту своих территорий, нежели на их расширение, – заговорил Кёрк, чувствуя, как него обратились взгляды всех присутствующих. Они явно не ожидали, что он выступит первым. Но его голос даже не дрогнул. – Нам стоит бояться совсем других, менее отдалённых от нас, соседей. Подобное оружие в руках ромуланцев, клингонов… – нужды заканчивать фразу не было. 

– Согласен, – вступил в дискуссию Стокер. – И это возвращает нас к целому ряду задач. Во-первых, мы не должны допустить, чтобы это оружие попало в руки кому-то ещё – если это вообще возможно. Оружие и все ведущиеся исследования должны быть строго засекречены. Во-вторых, мы обязаны разобраться, как оно работает, и, следовательно, как его обезвредить. В-третьих, должны больше узнать о планах толианцев и причинах их нападений. Коммодор Кёрк? 

Остальная часть встречи была посвящена обсуждению толианской проблемы с использованием звездных карт, схем проложенных между секторами границ и ряда других документов, предоставленных исследовательскими отделами Звёздного Флота.

Кёрк принимал активное участие в дискуссии, без особого труда удерживая нить разговора. Находившийся рядом йомен по первому требованию зачитывал ему необходимую документацию, и он с лёгкостью восстанавливал в памяти детали требуемых схем, карт и графических презентаций. 

Спокойным, лишённым каких бы то ни было эмоций голосом он шаг за шагом перечислял события того дня, когда получил травму: положение «Дифайэнта», инопланетный транспортер, внешний вид материализовавшегося рядом с ним толианца, свои ощущения от попадания под луч его оружия и характер боли. Описания были краткими, хорошо сформулированными и точными, его лицо было невозмутимо, а в голосе звучали интонации незаинтересованного учёного. Как будто он говорил о незнакомце.

После заседания Уитни проводила его до гостевых комнат. Прикосновение к её изящной руке тут же отозвалось приятной дрожью во всем теле – знакомое ощущение, которого он не испытывал с тех пор, как ослеп. 

Он познакомился с Джоанной Уитни, когда она только поступила в Академию. Девушка ничуть не отличалась от всех новичков: испуганная, наивная, доверчивая, но, тем не менее, уверенная в своих силах и амбициозная. _А ещё очень красивая_ , – с улыбкой вспомнил Кёрк. Наверняка, она и сейчас отлично выглядит. У них закрутился мимолётный роман – без обязательств и обещаний, просто парочка приятных воспоминаний, время от времени оживающих после трёх-четырёх бокалов вина и наполняющих сердце теплом. 

Сейчас Джоанна отнеслась к нему с явным участием, и Кёрк никак не мог понять, была ли эта забота продиктована жалостью или былыми чувствами. Она захотела подняться к нему, чтобы выпить по бокальчику, и Кёрк сомневался всего мгновение, прежде чем отказать. Джоанна была славной и до сих ему нравилась, но всё же он не хотел оставаться с ней наедине. В своей мужественности он ничуть не сомневался, осознавал, что привлекает эту женщину, а значит, его необъяснимое обаяние (причин которого он никогда не понимал, но знал, что оно есть) никуда не делось. 

Когда он вошёл, в комнате было по-настоящему холодно – он сам запрограммировал климат-контроль на слишком низкую температуру – но это его устраивало, непостижимым образом соответствуя настроению. Прошло немало времени, пока он принял душ и переоделся, поскольку предметы, мебель и дверные проёмы, словно бы играли с ним в прятки, но он не стал беспокоить Тормака из-за такой ерунды. Он справится. _Медленно, немного неуклюже и неаккуратно_ , – с улыбкой подумал он, локтем смахивая со стола неопознанную вещь. Он сам себе хозяин. 

Зажав в руке бокал, он устроился на балконе, откинулся на спинку сиденья и попытался привести мысли в порядок. Он вспомнил, как на сегодняшнем заседании отстранённо докладывал о произошедшем несчастном случае и с трудом подавил уже зародившийся в горле стон отчаяния, грозивший разрушить стены, которыми он окружил своё подсознание, не давая слабости вырваться наружу. Какое счастье, что эти стены устояли, когда были так нужны. Каждый шаг, каждый вздох, каждая деталь последнего события, которое он видел своими глазами, была с ним, вписанная на страницы памяти болезненно сочными красками, сверкающими ярче, чем сама жизнь. _Какая злая ирония_ , – подумал он, – _кроется в том, что последнее воспоминание из моей зрячей жизни, застывшее, словно кадр диафильма, застрявшего в старинном проекторе, всё ещё способно бередить раны, которые только-только… нет, которые ещё даже не затянулись. И, возможно, никогда не затянутся_.

Его мысли вновь обратились к ещё одной жертве толианского оружия, Зону. Интересно, легче ли вулканцу справиться с последствиями нападения? Могут ли доктрины логики сделать темноту хоть немного менее пугающей, менее одинокой? Сейчас казалось, что он практически породнился с этим безликим вулканцем, разделившим его судьбу.

Несколько раз на балкон выглядывал Тормак, стараясь скрасить его монотонный вечер, заполнить чем-то давящую тишину. Андорианец пытался вытащить его на прогулку, предлагал почитать, принести ещё выпить, уговаривал пойти поплавать, но Кёрк ничего не хотел. За прошедшие несколько дней Тормак стал ему верным спутником, подсознательно реагирующим на малейшее изменение в поведении Кёрка, но он не понимал, почему происходили эти изменения, и не знал, как с ними справиться. Всё, что он мог предложить, – это неловкое участие, свою компанию, и Кёрк, безусловно, ценил его старания. Но Тормак был не в силах развеять одиночество, снять с него груз, не дающий вздохнуть полной грудью. 

Он устал и решил оправиться спать, но сначала связался с Тормаком через интерком, чтобы сообщить андорианцу, что его вахта окончена. Немного побродив по комнате, он разложил по местам одежду, сенсоры, трость, а затем погасил свет. Он так и не избавился от привычки активировать освещение, входя в помещение, а потом никак не мог вспомнить, включены лампы или нет. В комнате было холодно и пусто, и единственным звуком было отражающееся от стен эхо его шагов. Передёрнув плечами, он забрался в постель. Ещё одна ночь без сновидений… а он так хотел, чтобы ему что-нибудь приснилось, чтобы яркие образы скрасили его тёмное одиночество… Даже кошмары, что так часто мучили его после травмы – странные, искажённые, жутковатые картины, вынуждавшие каждое утро просыпаться в холодном поту – подошли бы даже эти кошмары. Только не ещё одна пустая бессмысленная ночь без сновидений… 

Проснулся он рано. Собраться без помощи ассистента было непросто, но гордость не позволяла просить о помощи, а Тормаку пока не хватало опыта, чтобы почувствовать, когда в нём нуждаются. 

На заседании вновь обсуждались вопросы, касающиеся толианского оружия, и Кёрк осознал, как сильно ошибался, думая, что сможет вполне эффективно работать и без зрения. Накануне они говорили о знакомых ему вещах: он всё ещё помнил планы звёздных систем у границ толианского сектора. Но когда речь коснулась объектов, которых он никогда не видел – таких, например, как схема устройства пресловутого оружия, никакие подсказки сидящего рядом йомена не помогали ему создать мысленный образ. Он просто не мог представить себе эту вещь. _А ведь число таких вещей_ , – со страхом подумал он, – _со временем будет только увеличиваться._

В свои комнаты он вернулся притихшим, задумчивым, и безымянная печаль сдавливала его горло, стоило только подумать о том, что он снова остался один на один с ужасами окружавшей его бесконечной тьмы. Он должен взять себя в руки – ради Спока, ради Боунза, чтобы они с чистой совестью могли оставить его и вернуться к своим делам. А ещё ради себя самого, потому что иначе ему не удастся собрать воедино осколки своей жизни и понять, что делать дальше. 

Тормак прервал его размышления, без предупреждения постучав в дверь. От неожиданности Кёрк его впустил.

– Сэр, вы готовы ехать? – спросил андорианец.

– Куда ехать?

– На приём к коммодору Литаи…

– Нет, Тормак. Сегодня я хочу лечь пораньше. Но спасибо, что зашёл.

Его не пригласили. Оплошность? Может быть. Или проявление заботы. Возможно, они поняли, что не стоит ставить его в ситуацию, в которой он почувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Довольно самонадеянно решать за него… А может, они наоборот позаботились о других гостях, не желая отягощать их отдых присутствием слепого человека, бывшего когда-то одним из них. Всё может быть. Он не знал, чем они руководствовались. И не узнает. Впрочем, это совершенно не важно, он с радостью побудет один.

И этой ночью, впервые за долгое время, ему снились сны. Неверные, размытые цвета и формы, серо-коричневые и бледно-синие мазки, не имеющие особого смысла и явных очертаний. А ещё шёпот, ясно и отчётливо звучащий в самом сердце этого унылого небытия… _Словно цветок в пустыне… цветок… в пустыне…_ И где-то вдалеке кто-то тихо, почти беззвучно, плакал. 

* * * * *

Он уже собрал вещи и был полностью готов к отъезду. Заседания были окончены, некоторые цели и задачи определены, но окончательного плана действий они так и не выработали. Ясно было одно: нужно вести исследования. Изучать оружие, разбираться в мотивах толианцев, искать причины его состояния и состояния травмированного вулканца. Коллеги наконец оставили попытки ему помочь. Уитни больше не пыталась напроситься в гости, уважая его очевидное стремление к одиночеству. Единственное разнообразие вносил в его жизнь Льюис, продолжавший открыто на него нападать, не делая тайны из своего негативного отношения к его персоне. Честный человек. 

Ожидая Тормака, Кёрк в последний раз прислушивался к звукам комнаты, легко улавливая малейшие шорохи. Он наконец понял, что не так. Пустота, наполнявшая его до краев, ощущение бессмысленности всего сущего – это одиночество. Его одиночество. 

А ещё он понял, что своими руками делает себя одиноким и бесконечно несчастным. Он больше не хотел этого. Он хотел, по-настоящему хотел, быть рядом с теми, кто для него ближе всех на свете – с Боунзом… и со Споком. 

Если только они хотят быть рядом с ним…

Он едет _домой_ …


	5. Chapter 5

_Один шаг к свету, прочь от вечной ночи…_  
Когда над мраком отчаяния зажигается свет,  
Закрой глаза, подними голову, раздели его со мной…  
Истина сорвёт с нас оковы неволи – победа близко,  
И останется только сделать выбор… 

_— Майкл Пиндер (Moody Blues)_

Тишина шокировала его, словно внезапная пощёчина. От неожиданного отсутствия звуков зазвенело в ушах, и он поднял глаза от экрана падда. Он даже не заметил, как стих монотонный писк датчиков, встроенных в стенки бассейна для того, чтобы Кёрк мог понять, когда приближается к бортику во время плавания. Нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, он мысленно всё ещё видел человека, пару секунд назад беззаботно плещущегося в бассейне и разбрызгивающего вокруг себя воду. Теперь же золотистую от полуденного света водную гладь не нарушало ни единого движения, и Спок поднялся с кресла, чтобы поискать друга в саду. И тогда он увидел. Образ счастливого человека растворился в тумане липкого страха, когда он – слишком медленно для вулканца – осознал, что Кёрк, сжав виски ладонями и содрогаясь от боли, корчится на дне бассейна. Не в состоянии контролировать свои движения, он то и дело беспомощно взмахивал руками; сквозь толщу воды его тело казалось не более чем размытым искажённым силуэтом, и сотрясающие его конвульсии как-то сюрреалистично – словно бы во сне – контрастировали с тишиной летнего дня. 

Спок нырнул раньше, чем до конца осознал, что произошло. 

Тело Кёрка казалось холодным, липким и невероятно тяжёлым, когда вулканец подтащил его к поверхности и вытянул из воды. Словно мёртвый груз, он уложил его на кромку бассейна и приступил к реанимации. Повинуясь сильным рукам, поток хлынул изо рта и носа Кёрка, вода неохотно покидала его лёгкие, издавая неприятные хлюпающие звуки.

Спок замер на мгновение, вглядываясь в лицо человека, в безвольную линию губ, пепельно-серую кожу, и с тошнотворным ужасом понял: Кёрк не дышит. 

В приступе паники Спок перевернул друга на спину, опустился над ним на четвереньки и прижался к ледяным посиневшим губам, проталкивая в его лёгкие порцию столь необходимого кислорода. Их тела сплелись, становясь один целым, пока вулканец всем сердцем молил мироздание сохранить Кёрку жизнь. Вдох – выдох, вдох – выдох… маниакальный ритм, призванный наполнить лёгкие Кёрка кислородом, сильный нажим на грудь… дыши. Горячий пот отчаявшегося вулканца мешался с холодным потом умирающего человека, цепкие ладони сжимали плечи, пальцы впивались в нежную кожу, в бессильной ярости сотрясая обмякшее тело, стремясь не позволить ему уйти. И он не позволит, не отпустит, не даст Кёрку умереть. Не даст бросить себя, а если потребуется, как Орфей заключит сделку со смертью, какой бы ни была цена… 

Грудь болела от напряжения, глаза застилал зеленоватый туман, губы онемели, мышцы ныли от напряжения, но он не останавливался ни на мгновение, пытаясь заставить безвольное тело ожить – и наконец, на пике отчаяния он со всей силы стукнул кулаком по неподвижной грудной клетке прямо под сердцем. _Ну давай же, открой глаза, живи!_

Хриплый вдох. И каменное оцепенение разрушила слабая дрожь – истерзанные ослабшие лёгкие начали сражение за воздух. Кёрк закашлялся, извергая новые потоки воды, и его веки затрепетали. Ещё одна сильная дрожь, сотрясшая всё тело, – и ладони снова сжали виски в защитном жесте. Спок встал, поднял на руки ледяное, мокрое, то и дело содрогающееся в конвульсиях тело, и почти бегом устремился к дому. По пути в спальню он позвал Хагар и приказал побледневшей от шока андорианке немедленно вызвать Маккоя. Уложив Кёрка на широкую кровать, он укрыл его одеялом. Сделав всё необходимое, Спок замер около постели, не зная, что делать дальше, и беспомощно разглядывая хрупкую скорчившуюся от боли фигуру человека. Казалось, Кёрк был без сознания. 

_Дело не в воде… Он не просто тонул,_ – понял Спок, и от этой мысли мороз прошёл по коже. – _Это был один из тех припадков, о которых рассказывал Маккой._ Один из тех припадков, которые казались ему чем-то нереальным, в которые он до конца не верил… До этого момента. 

Он ощущал, как всеобъемлющий ужас охватывает его сознание, наполняет тело, сочится из каждой поры, из каждой клетки. Припадок случился так быстро, так неожиданно. Так непредсказуемо.

Весь день Кёрк был в хорошем настроении, смеялся, подшучивал над ним. Наслаждался солнцем, слушал, как Спок читает ему, а потом, пресытившись этим занятием, извинился и пошёл поплавать. Всего несколько минут назад… целую вечность назад. Смерть прошла между этими двумя мгновениями. 

Секунды складывались в минуты, пока Спок ждал Маккоя, не отрывая обеспокоенного взгляда от Кёрка. Кёрк был бледен и теперь лежал неподвижно, то приходя в сознание, то снова его лишаясь. Благостные мгновения забвения сменялись периодами осознанной темноты, и только тёплая ладонь Спока, словно якорь для его дрейфующего разума, помогала справляться с приступами боли. Кёрк явно понимал, что вулканец находится рядом, поскольку, на миг придя в себя, чуть сжал его руку и шепнул, слабо, едва различимо: «Я… я в порядке, Спок…» 

Маккой наконец прибыл, и его спокойный профессионализм помог Споку хотя бы частично справиться со страхом. Проведя быстрый осмотр и выслушав краткий отчёт Спока, доктор принял решение: Кёрка надо везти в больницу. У него всё ещё отмечалась дыхательная недостаточность, а артериальное давление было сильно повышено из-за случившегося приступа, поэтому Маккой боялся осложнений и не хотел рисковать. 

Больничный аэрокар напоминал маленький, но полностью укомплектованный лазарет. Пока они добирались до места, Маккой подключил Кёрка к аппарату искусственного дыхания и постоянно измерял уровень активности головного мозга. Показатели были нестабильные: волны то достигали максимальной амплитуды, то снижались практически до нуля. Чем скорее им удастся его стабилизировать с помощью параксефефрена, тем лучше. 

* * * * *

Прошёл час, прежде чем Маккой вышел из частной палаты и, удовлетворённо вздохнув, сел рядом с ожидающим вулканцем.

– Доктор? – это был даже не вопрос, скорее – мольба. 

– С ним всё будет хорошо. Мы прочистили его лёгкие и накачали антибиотиками. Успокоительные вот-вот должны подействовать, и он проспит до утра. На всякий случай я оставлю его на аппарате искусственной вентиляции лёгких еще на час, но завтра отправлю домой. 

Спок молча слушал, пряча лицо под одной из не самых бесстрастных вулканских масок. Впрочем, комментарии действительно были излишни.

– Знаешь что, Спок? – расслабленность на лице Маккоя уступила место задумчивости. – Это был далеко не худший из приступов Джима, и всё же он мог погибнуть. Утонуть. 

Сказанное стоило расценивать как: «Ты спас его, Спок», и в голосе доктора явно звучала невысказанная благодарность. Но было там что-то ещё. Страх. Неверие в то, что их друг сможет когда-нибудь жить нормальной жизнью. Боязнь, что Кёрк может умереть в любой момент – от припадка или от того, в какой момент он его настигнет. И резолюция: они оба всегда будут рядом, чтобы это предотвратить. 

– Можно мне?.. – Спок нерешительно указал на дверь палаты.

– Да, – кивнул Маккой и добавил: – Ты можешь оставаться с ним столько, сколько захочешь. Я буду заходить время от времени, – он тяжело поднялся на ноги, и в этот момент каждая морщинка на его лице с лихвой выдавала истинный возраст. Не дожидаясь, пока Маккой уйдёт, Спок устремился к двери. 

* * * * *

Так спокойно. Стерильно бело, чисто, тихо… и спокойно. Неприлично спокойно. Отчего-то он ожидал, что ночь выдастся трудной, волнительной, и это отлично вписалось бы в хаос, творящийся у него внутри. Но он находился в Медицинском центре, оплоте науки и цивилизации – продвинутом, утилитарном, совершенном: стройное жужжание аппаратуры, медицинские сестры и доктора, передвигающиеся совершенно бесшумно, скользящие мимо, словно бестелесные тени – технологии и их создатели, работающие как детали логичного безупречного механизма, призванного спасать жизни. Спокойно. 

Он наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на Кёрка. Избавленный от всех переживаний, его друг был погружён в сон, глубокий, бездумный, почти что обезличенный: его тело сейчас выплачивало цену за, то он остался жив. Расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, Спок прикрыл глаза. Он слышал, как вошёл Маккой, как он отключил аппарат искусственного дыхания, как присел рядом с ним. Спок не повернулся, не заговорил. Он был совершенно вымотан, и перед его мысленным взором плыли беспорядочные образы, пока не остался только один, заслуживающий внимания.

Лицо Кёрка редко бывало бесстрастным. Не было оно таким и в то утро, двенадцать дней назад, когда тот вернулся с переговоров. Он вышел из шаттла на удивление спокойным, строго контролировал каждую мимическую мышцу, и казался каким-то отстранённым. Вспомнив об этом, Спок мысленно улыбнулся. Он тогда поймал себя на том, что выпрямился и замер, как старший помощник перед капитаном корабля. От старых привычек не так просто избавиться. 

Но Кёрк изменился за те восемь дней, что провёл вдали от него. Спок боялся перемен, надеялся, что они никогда не произойдут… его терзал бессмысленный, нелогичный, необоснованный страх, что он может никогда больше не увидеть Кёрка, и этот страх был странным и пугающим образом ему знаком. Что сделал бы он, вулканец, оказавшись… на месте Кёрка? Ушёл бы от всех, один, научился бы самостоятельно справляться со своими нуждами… обрёл бы независимость. Решил бы всё за своих друзей. Не потрудившись узнать их мнение. И больше всего он боялся того, что Кёрк поступит так же. _Двойные стандарты – вот как это называется,_ – подумал он про себя. Но точный компьютер, находившийся у него в мозгу, уверял его в том, что одиночество – логичный выбор для вулканца, попавшего в такую ситуацию, но не для человека. Не для Кёрка. И он снова сделал ставку на человеческую природу Джима. 

Как он и ожидал, Кёрк вернулся. Он казался более расслабленным, пришедшим к некой внутренней гармонии, нашедшим какое-то решение, сделавшее его менее озлобленным, менее требовательным к себе, менее… напуганным. Да, в этом было всё дело – Кёрк вернулся цельным, он больше не боялся темноты, неизбежной зависимости, не желал сжечь все мосты – он почти решился принять себя таким, каким был вынужден стать.

Приобняв Маккоя в качестве приветствия, он широко улыбнулся Споку и без привычной демонстрации независимости позволил им обоим подхватить себя под руки и проводить в дом. 

Открыв глаза, Спок вгляделся в лицо спящего человека, с удовольствием отметив, что его кожа постепенно приобретает здоровый оттенок, и снова откинулся на спинку кресла. 

Перемены. Кёрк изменился, стал более мягким, более открытым в общении со Споком. Его словно бы окружала аура тепла. Он вернулся… к Споку. Не от отчаяния, а по собственному решению. Очень человеческому решению, в самом деле. _Такой непредсказуемый, чудесный… нелогичный… человек…_

Несколько секунд спустя Спок крепко спал, и выражение его лица подозрительно смахивало на улыбку.

* * * * *

Маккой даже не заметил, что сидящий рядом вулканец задремал. Не отрывая внимательного взгляда от показателей на мониторах, он погрузился в собственные мысли, вспоминая то солнечное утро, когда Джим прилетел с переговоров. 

Он был счастлив, взволнован и одновременно обеспокоен, с предвкушением ожидая возвращения друга. Они не расставались с тех пор, как Джим получил травму, и у Маккоя не было иного выхода, кроме как с недовольством признать, что эта разлука далась ему тяжело – он чудовищно скучал. А еще он переживал – несмотря на то, что на сто раз проинструктировал докторов той Базы, на которую отправился Кёрк. _Курица-наседка, говорите? Ну, что выросло – то выросло, ничего не поделаешь_. Как друг, лечащий врач и многолетний психолог он ни на секунду не сомневался, что Джим способен позаботиться о себе сам, но оставить его без присмотра казалось кощунственным. Только не Джима.

Кёрк вернулся, и его радость – сдержанная, но вполне явная – доказала то, что он считает Спока и Маккоя своим «домом». Когда он вышел из шаттла и устремил невидящий взор в сторону знакомых голосов, в уголках его губ дрогнула слабая улыбка. Он казался мягче, уязвимее, однако какая-то новообретённая сила озаряла его изнутри. Очарованный, Маккой разглядывал знакомые черты, поражаясь тому, насколько выразительно залитое ярким утренним светом лицо его друга. _Удивительно,_ – подумал он: у слепых людей, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться, мимика становилась более бедной, потеряв для них какое бы то ни было значение, но с Джимом всё случилось с точностью до наоборот – казалось, его лицо с каждым днём становится всё более живым и открытым, если это вообще возможно. Казалось, он призывал друзей подойти, прочесть на его лице все чувства, эмоции, ощущения. Маккою на мгновение даже стало неловко. 

Объятия, которые подарил ему Джим, доверие, светившееся в его улыбке, обращенной к Споку, говорили о том, что он примирился с самим собой, отыскал внутреннюю гармонию и готов ею щедро делиться. И Маккоя это безмерно радовало. 

Позже Джим рассказал ему о Льюисе и Стокере, о совещаниях и исследованиях, которые сейчас ведутся, о пустотелых зданиях, холодных комнатах, о местах, которые ему никогда не увидеть, о том, как чувствовал себя брошенным, потерянным и более всего… одиноким. Маккой хорошо его понимал, эти чувства были ему знакомы, и он легко нашёл объяснение произошедшим с Джимом изменениям. Пришла пора встретить реальность лицом к лицу, смириться с новыми потребностями, пойти на компромиссы. Джим должен был принять решение… и он его принял, вернулся домой, к Споку, к Маккою. Не потому, что должен был – он уже доказал, что может быть независимым – а потому, что этого хотел. В самом деле, одиночество – неплохой катализатор…

Поднявшись на ноги, он потёр глаза, окинул взглядом чутко дремлющего вулканца и вышел из палаты. 

* * * * *

Спок проснулся от ощущения, что его кто-то позвал. Кто-то… Джим… нуждался в нём. Несмотря на скудное освещение, он увидел, что Кёрк, обхватив голову обеими руками, стоит около каталки с медицинскими инструментами. В одно мгновение Спок оказался рядом с дрожащим, едва держащимся на ногах человеком и обхватил его за плечи, чтобы удержать от падения, успокоить. Кёрком завладела паника, он трясся и бесцельно размахивал руками, его глаза то и дело закатывались, но с губ слетал только слабый шёпот. Споку почти ничего не удалось разобрать, кроме постоянно повторяющего слова: «где… где… где…» Сначала он с ужасом подумал, что у его друга начался очередной припадок, и незамедлительно нажал на кнопку экстренного вызова. Но взглянув на Кёрка ещё раз, понял, что дело в чём-то другом. Спок попытался повернуть дрожащего человека лицом к себе и прижать покрепче, чтобы отвести обратно в кровать, но тот был неподвижен – казалось, какой-то неведомый страх заставил его окаменеть.

– Джим. Джим, это я, Спок. Прошу, позволь уложить тебя в постель. В чём дело?

– Нет… нет, я не могу… Я потерян… потерян… Я не могу… Куда бы я ни шёл, что бы ни делал… мне нет места. Нет, не надо! Не могу идти, не могу пошевелиться… Куда? – голос Кёрка был хриплым, слова едва различимы – будто бы он говорил с самим собой.

И Спок наконец понял. Кёрк не был в больнице с тех пор, как его выписали после ранения, и сейчас он попросту не осознавал, почему здесь оказался. Мучимый побочными эффектами припадка и последствиями гипоксии, накаченный успокоительным, он очнулся и понял только одно: он находится в каком-то странном месте. Он ничего не видел. Вокруг были странные предметы, незнакомые вещи, и, сколько не искал, он не мог найти ни единой подсказки, которая помогла бы определить его местоположение. Его окружали только чужеродные приглушённые звуки погружённой в сон больницы. И когда поиск хоть чего-то знакомого окончился ничем, он впал в истерическое состояние, захваченный в плен чёрной пустотой, сжимающей его со всех сторон. Он чувствовал себя потерянным, дезориентированным и одиноким. 

Спок обнял Джима, неловко похлопал по плечу, стёр выступившие на лице капли холодного пота, без остановки повторяя слова утешения:

– Всё хорошо, Джим. Это я, Спок. Я с тобой. Ты в больничной палате, ты не один, – он больше не пытался сдвинуть его с места, просто говорил и говорил, пытаясь разделить тепло своего тела на двоих, крепко прижимая к себе бледного, всё ещё дрожащего человека. 

– Джим, ты не один… ты никогда не будешь один. Ты же знаешь, что я не оставлю тебя, – он говорил и сам не верил своим ушам. Не верил, что вулканец вообще способен произнести такие слова. Но Джиму это было нужно. К тому же, это было правдой. 

И Кёрк почувствовал тепло обнимающих его рук, это ощущение волнами прокатилось по всему телу, концентрируясь где-то в животе. _До мурашек…_

Он не размышлял о том, что это значит. Ему было всё равно.

В эту секунду в палату ворвался Маккой в сопровождении медсестры. Доктор ввёл Кёрку ещё одну дозу успокоительного и подробно описал все случившиеся до этого момента события. Всё ещё ошарашенный, Кёрк наконец вернулся в постель. Его глаза уже закрывались, когда он повернулся к Споку и тихо попросил:

– Останься…

Минуту спустя он снова крепко спал. 

* * * * *

На следующий день Маккой отпустил Кёрка домой с условием, что он отдохнёт пару дней. Кёрк спорить не стал, поскольку до сих пор чувствовал себя слабым и вымотанным. Стараясь не приближаться к бассейну, он отправился в свою комнату и с удовольствием проспал весь день, пробуждаясь только для того, чтобы перекусить и перекинуться парой слов с друзьями. 

Поздним вечером, в одиночестве бродя по погружённому в сумерки саду, Спок обошёл бассейн по кругу, не в силах оторвать взгляд от бледного отражения луны на поверхности воды. _Кошмары нелогичны,_ – подумал он и заставил себя остаться, несмотря на то, что это место вызывало у него не самые приятные воспоминания. В каком-то смысле, то, что последовало за припадком Кёрка, было тяжелее, чем сам припадок. И люди, и вулканцы реагируют на чрезвычайные ситуации сходным образом: решение проблемы требует незамедлительных действий, быстрых рук и пустой головы. Спасая Кёрка, он был слишком занят, чтобы думать, а потом, в больнице, попросту оцепенел от счастья, что его друг жив. Осознавать произошедшее было некогда. 

Но «завтрашний день» неминуемо наступил, и ступор, порождённый стрессом, уступил место полному пониманию сложившейся ситуации. Его вулканский разум – сомнительный подарок предков – разложил все произошедшие события по полочкам с беспощадной точностью. Каждый аспект был тщательно проанализирован, каждый факт занял своё место в списке причин и следствий. 

Если бы Кёрк вчера был один, то наверняка бы погиб. Вывод: он не должен плавать в одиночестве – по-хорошему, он вообще ничего не должен делать в одиночестве. Слепота в комбинации с припадками ставит его жизнь под угрозу, и он всё время находится на грани смерти. С ним рядом постоянно должен кто-то находиться. 

Но на этом моменте Спок сталкивался с нелогичным и неизменным людским неприятием простых решений: если поступить так, как должно, жизнь Кёрка существенно изменится, а он, безусловно, посчитает это неприемлемым. Жить в постоянном напряжении под присмотром кого-то (даже если эти «кто-то» – его лучшие друзья) – немыслимо для Кёрка, обожающего бросать судьбе вызов, превыше всего ценящего свободу выбора и независимость. Кёрк знает, что такое страх, и любит жизнь, но храбрость – часто неоправданная – является неотъемлемой частью его личности. И Спок понимал, что изменить это будет невозможно – даже нежелательно, потому что Кёрк в этом случае перестанет быть Кёрком. 

Тогда получается, что Споку доступна только одна линия поведения: всё время быть неподалёку, но не вступать в личное пространство друга, оставаться рядом, но не душить его излишней заботой, не лишать свободы. Осуществить это будет непросто, но он обязан справиться.

Анализ был окончен, факты рассортированы и выводы сделаны, но боль, поселившаяся глубоко внутри, не ослабевала, не желали отступать невыразимый страх и необъяснимая печаль. Вулканские техники не всегда помогали. Он снова взглянул на воду, и на какой-то миг ему показалось, что он снова видит бьющегося на дне человека, обхватившего голову руками и отчаянно сражающегося за глоток воздуха. Безупречная память так безошибочно чётко обрисовала каждую деталь этого воспоминания, что сейчас оно показалось Споку куда более реальным, чем то, что происходило на самом деле. Словно видеозапись, поставленная на повтор. Содрогнувшись, он отвернулся от бассейна и пошёл к дому. 

Кошмары нелогичны. Однако они могут стать явью. 

* * * * *

Утро было тёплым и ясным, и первое впечатление от начала дня было просто прекрасно: мягкий солнечный свет нежно ласкал его голые плечи. Он с удовольствием потянулся, тщательно размял затекшие мышцы, наслаждаясь охватившим его ощущением целостности. Так хорошо быть живым. 

Тепло сопровождало его целый день, даря редкое чувство защищённости, единения с действительностью, и понимание, что он – часть мироздания, и каждая его деталь прекрасна по-своему. Спок и Маккой были рядом неотлучно, и их присутствие, почти осязаемое ощущение их небезразличия, сопровождало его на каждом шагу, поддерживало и направляло в борьбе с испытаниями, наполнявшими его погружённый во тьму мир. Обидам не было места, только не сегодня – счастье, наполнявшее его до краёв, на время потеснило накрепко засевшую в сердце горечь. 

Они сидели в саду, наслаждаясь прохладой, пришедшей с заходом солнца, нежась в потоках бриза, доносившего до них слабые запахи воды, соли и рыбы. 

– Джим, ко мне обратился доктор Араз из Центра астрофизики с предложением присоединиться к его исследованиям, – тихо проговорил Спок. – Они запускают интереснейший проект, связанный с изучением возможностей применения сдвигов магнитного поля для осуществления межгалактических передач. Я собираюсь дать положительный ответ на его предложение.

Кёрк мысленно улыбнулся. Только Спок способен таким причудливым способом сообщить о том, что планирует остаться на Базе, вместе с ним... и делать вид, что занимается чем-то чрезвычайно важным и полезным. Он не сомневался, что вулканец правда заинтересован в этом проекте, быть может, даже считает его «очаровательным», но…

– Спок, я по-прежнему считаю, что тебе стоит вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», – ответ прозвучал резче, чем он планировал, но ставший неотъемлемой частью его натуры страх уже подступил комком к горлу. Заявление Спока не должно было застать его врасплох – он ждал этих слов. Он готовился к этому разговору с того самого момента, как узнал, что вулканец прибыл на Базу, он продумал и отрепетировал логичные аргументы, которые собирался использовать, и всё же… всё же… В душе вдруг стало нестерпимо пусто, он сам не понимал, чего хочет и почему так боится. 

– Восемнадцать лет твоей жизни, Спок, – продолжил он, – восемнадцать долгих лет, отданных службе. Неужели ты готов всё бросить?

– В настоящее время я нахожусь в долгосрочном отпуске, капи… Джим, – ответ Спока прозвучал довольно холодно, и, будь он человеком, в произнесённых словах можно было бы усмотреть негодование. – Наука всегда интересовала меня более всего, а возможность поработать в выдающейся команде доктора Араза – поистине уникальна. 

– Наука, мистер Спок? Тогда почему вы выбрали службу на звездолёте? Неужели у вас не было других интересных предложений? – голос Кёрка был наполнен сарказмом. 

– Служба на звездолёте позволяла мне постоянно знакомиться с новыми мирами, культурами, существами. По сути, корабль – это полевая лаборатория. Все эти годы я жил в постоянном «контексте открытия», и этому позавидовал бы любой учёный. 

– Тогда объясните мне, мистер Спок, почему сейчас вы решили от этого отказаться? – с плохо скрываемым любопытством Кёрк наблюдал за тем, как Спок угодил в собственную ловушку. И дело было не в том, что он хотел услышать ответ – он и так был для него очевиден. Каким бы выдающимся учёным не был доктор Араз, Спок бросал службу из-за своего друга. И это знание порождало в Кёрке инстинктивное желание бежать прочь: он не хотел нести ответственность за то, что Спок положит жизнь, следуя за капитаном – слепым, вероятнее всего, до конца своих дней. Он не может лишить Спока будущего – если не ради вулканца, так ради очистки собственной совести. 

– Я не оставляю службу, Джим. После долгих переговоров Звёздный флот разрешил мне добровольно приостановить выполнение обязанностей на неопределённый срок, но, как говорится, все двери для меня по-прежнему открыты, – Спок помолчал, ожидая возражений, но их не последовало. Тогда он заговорил вновь – тихо и очень решительно: – Я остаюсь потому, что решил остаться. Прошу тебя это принять, Джим. Это то, чего я хочу. 

Шумно сглотнув, Кёрк опустил голову, не зная, что сказать. Спок поднялся, расправил плечи и, пожелав всем спокойной ночи, направился к дому. 

– Джим, я думаю, ты давишь на него слишком сильно, – сказал Маккой, словно бы озвучивая мысли Кёрка, и этим раздражая его только сильнее.

– Тебе не кажется, что с моей стороны было бы слишком самонадеянным принять его «жертву» лёгким кивком головы? Я чувствую себя ответственным за Спока. Я должен быть уверен, что он точно знает, что делает.

– А по-моему, слишком «самонадеянно» брать на себя ответственность за поступки всех окружающих. Кажется, Спок вполне уверен в своём решении. Он хочет остаться. Это его выбор, – слова Маккоя прозвучали необычно резко. То, что он с таким глубоким пониманием только что сказал в защиту Спока, было и его собственной защитой. 

Не зная, что ещё добавить, Кёрк молча сделал глоток из поданного Маккоем бокала. Спок добился уступок, и одному богу известно, каким образом он сумел уговорить флотских чиновников отпустить его на неопределённый срок. Кёрк так и слышал, как они стенают, окропляя крокодильими слезами годы работы и материальные затраты, потребовавшиеся для обучения Спока, как толкают пафосные речи о его незаменимости, о долге перед Федерацией. Но Спок остался верен собственной концепции долга…

Что ж, на данный момент это решение сойдёт. Время расставит всё по своим местам. Улыбнувшись изменившемуся направлению своих мыслей, Кёрк повернулся к Маккою и приподнял бокал:

– Спасибо, что остался со мной, Боунз.

– Во время твоего пребывания в больнице? – Маккоя был рад сменить тему разговора. – Даже не благодари, Джим. В конце концов, для чего ещё придуманы семейные врачи?

– Нет, Боунз, спасибо за то, что ты рядом с… с самого начала… – в один глоток он опустошил бокал, поднялся на ноги и направился к дому.

Маккой проводил взглядом растворившуюся в сумерках фигуру и, тоже собираясь уходить, прошептал:

– Хотелось бы мне сказать: «с радостью», но какая уж тут радость, Джим… 

* * * * *

В течение следующих нескольких дней их жизнь вошла в колею – по крайней мере, насколько это было возможно в условиях неопределённости их совместного будущего. 

Каждое утро Кёрк проводил в реабилитационном центре, Маккой – в медицинской лаборатории, в то время как Спок приступил к своим новым обязанностям в команде доктора Араза. 

Белоснежный коттедж на берегу океана стал для них домом, точкой опоры посреди моря зыбучего песка, и всё свободное время они проводили там вместе – плавали, вели беседы, играли в шахматы. Маккой и Спок продолжали свои обычные пикировки – скорее для удовольствия Кёрка, нежели для своего собственного. Временами между ними вновь струной натягивалось напряжение, и чёрная ярость, вспыхнувшая в глазах Спока в тот день, когда он впервые прибыл в это место, всё еще была там, преобразовавшись в обиду, которая никогда не будет забыта. Однако и тут улучшения были на лицо: в их непростых отношениях появилась свежая нотка – новоприобретённое чувство уважения, зародившееся там, над больничной койкой Кёрка после его припадка. Этот момент был для них символичен, поскольку тогда они очень остро понимали, что Кёрк жив благодаря им обоим. Они оба были ему нужны. 

* * * * *

Ворча и ругаясь себе под нос, Кёрк без предупреждения ворвался в кабинет Маккоя. Доктор с изумлением воззрился на друга, с размаху шлёпнувшегося в кресло.

– Боунз, ты здесь? – недовольно поинтересовался Кёрк.

– Да, Джим, заходи – гостем будешь.

– Премного благодарен. Чёрт, Боунз, не подливай масла в огонь, – он нервно стёр с бровей капли пота. – Мне уже хватило на сегодня.

– Дай-ка подумаю… ты идёшь с тренировки в реабилитационном центре? Это Бейтс задал тебе жару? Слишком много поворотов, углов и стен? 

– Боунз, я мог бы поклясться, что это чёртово место хуже лабиринта минотавра! Я никогда не видел – точнее, _не врезался_ – в такое количество углов, стен и прочих неприятных выступов в своей жизни! – замолчав, он осторожно дотронулся рукой до бедра и поморщился, а потом, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: – Готов поспорить, Спок решит, что я стал фанатом вулканцев, ибо скоро позеленею с головы до пят. 

Вообразив эту картину, он расхохотался так сильно, что из глаз потекли слёзы. Маккой сначала робко улыбнулся, а затем в полной мере присоединился к веселью – не столько из-за удачной шутки, сколько радуясь приподнятому настроению друга: гипотетическое овулканивание Кёрка доктора отчего-то особо не радовало. 

Они уже приближались к дому, когда Кёрк задумчиво произнёс:

– Хорошо, когда есть с кем посмеяться. Если подумать, то смех – одно из самых интимных переживаний, которое можно разделить на двоих. Во время переговоров около меня не было никого, с кем можно было посмеяться… даже старые знакомые, такие как коммандер Уитни, для этого не годятся. Милашка Джоанна Уитни… Да, в трудные времена рядом должны быть настоящие друзья. Впрочем, и в час веселья они должны быть рядом. 

Маккой заметил, что на лицо Кёрка набежала тень, и интуитивно почувствовал, как непросто ему пришлось в те восемь дней, когда он был один. Захотелось протянуть руку и похлопать Кёрка по плечу, но он не решился. 

* * * * *

Ужин уже подошёл к концу, и они собирались вставать из-за стола, когда Кёрк замер и потянулся к кармашку, закреплённому на ремне. Несколько секунд спустя он извлёк оттуда несколько клочков смятой бумаги, осторожно расправил кончиками пальцев и с торжествующей улыбкой передал друзьям.

– Боунз, Спок, у меня для вас сюрприз! Посчитайте, их должно быть три.

– Это же… Джим, это же билеты на концерт, – воскликнул Маккой, пробежав глазами напечатанный на листках текст.

– Так и есть. Я счастлив пригласить вас на живое выступление квартета главной филармонии этого квадранта. Редкая возможность для неизбалованных развлечениями покорителей звёзд, не так ли? Жду вас завтра здесь ровно в 19.00. Ах, да, форма одежды – парадная. 

Спок и Маккой молча переглянулись, словно бы прочитав мысли друг друга. Кёрк до сих пор вёл отшельнический образ жизни, лучше всего чувствуя себя дома, рядом с близкими людьми. Посещение концерта станет для Кёрка маленьким, но очень важным шагом вперёд, и самое главное, что он захотел этого сам. 

– Эм, по поводу парадной формы одежды, Джим… – улыбнулся Маккой. – У нас… её нет, – он намеренно «забыл» про флотскую униформу – она привлекла бы к ним излишнее внимание, что наверняка заставило бы Кёрка почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. – Завтра нам придётся пройтись по магазинам, если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы шли на концерт, одетые как Акута. Наряд, как у него, можно соорудить и из лилий, что растут у нас в саду. 

Кёрк попытался возразить и убедить их пойти за покупками без него, но Маккой быстро выиграл спор, заявив, что это «рекомендации врача». 

Решение было принято, и Кёрк настроился справиться с ситуацией с максимальным достоинством: на следующее утро, крепко стиснув навигационную трость и отказавшись от предложенной Маккоем руки, он целеустремлённо вышагивал по торговому комплексу, представлявшему собой череду дорогих магазинов, выстроенных специально для персонала Звёздного флота, часто останавливающегося на Базе во время увольнительных. По-разному выглядевшие существа говорили на десятках различных языков, но всех объединяла одна вещь: они были членами растущей на глазах Федерации, а значит, использовали одну и ту же платёжную систему. 

Когда они вошли в магазин мужской одежды, Маккой наклонился к Кёрку и шепнул:

– Продавщица – телларитка, и сама, господи прости, похоже, не слишком интересуется модными прикидами. 

– Какое счастье, – скорчил гримасу Кёрк, – что её внешний вид меня не слишком заботит.

Телларитка отвела их в приватный зал, предназначенный для самых важных (читай: «богатых») клиентов, и после короткой беседы вынесла несколько моделей, отвечающих последней моде. Спок без особых раздумий выбрал тёмно-синий костюм – практичный и удобный. Маккой, поддавшись не понять откуда взявшемуся порыву, приобрёл серебристый костюм-тройку ригеллианского производства. Кёрк тихо сидел в кресле, не в состоянии оказать друзьям поддержку, и ждал, когда они закончат с выбором одежды для себя, чтобы заняться им.

Почувствовав, что на него обращены взгляды присутствующих, он поднял голову и нарушил тишину:

– Я хочу самый простой вариант. Например, костюм-двойку в старо-китайском стиле. Желательно чёрного цвета. 

Телларитка вернулась через пару минут, принеся требуемое. Кёрк пощупал мягкую вельветовую ткань, прошёлся кониками пальцев по высокому воротнику и кивнул. Да, этот подойдёт. 

Выбрать остальное было совсем не трудно, и вскоре они уже были на пути домой. Не изменяя упрямству своей натуры, Кёрк шёл без посторонней помощи, ощупывая дорогу навигационной тростью, и только на оживлённых перекрёстках соглашался взять Маккоя под локоть.

Спок наблюдал за ними с лёгкой грустью на лице. Кёрк так старался сохранить независимость, так отчаянно не желал принимать помощь, а когда всё-таки приходилось, то обращался к Маккою. Почему? Всё дело в том, что Маккой землянин, или в том, что он врач, а просить о помощи врача не так стыдно? А может, Кёрк просто принимает во внимание то, что вулканцы не слишком любят прикосновения? Вулканцы действительно испытывают некоторое неприятие к чужим запахам, к теплу чужого тела, не терпят вторжения в личное пространство… Но Джим, при всех своих отличиях от него, не был _чужим_ , и Спок с неохотой признавался себе в том, что уже довольно давно испытывает тайное наслаждение от его присутствия, его близости, его прикосновений… Это началось в тот день, когда капитана разделило на две части из-за сбоя в работе транспортера. Спок всё время был рядом, наблюдал за его мучениями, за его болью, пытался помочь, чем мог – и дистанция, существовавшая между ними до этого инцидента, сокращалась на глазах, никогда более не став прежней. Он видел уязвимую, скрытую от посторонних глаз, часть Кёрка, видел то, как по воле случая его поступками управляют непреодолимые базовые потребности человека, видел, какой он на самом деле, и это только усилило его благоговение перед уникальной, неповторимой личностью Кёрка, когда тот, став цельным, вновь оказался способен контролировать себя. 

Он всегда нуждался в Кёрке – до сих пор нуждался – и хотел, в свою очередь, быть нужным. Зависть разъедала его, словно кислота, не имея выхода. Кёрк принимает помощь Маккоя, так легко и непринуждённо касается руки доктора. Глядя на них, Спок испытывал почти что физическую боль, и приходилось задерживать дыхание, чтобы взять себя в руки, побороть желание вмешаться. Он так хотел, чтобы Кёрк попросил о помощи его, прикоснулся к нему… _До мурашек…_

Он неоднократно видел, как слепые люди касаются лиц своих спутников, и не мог оторвать глаз от красивых пальцев Кёрка, почти чувствуя их на своём лице, почти ощущая, как они исследуют его черты, ощупывают высокие скулы, линию губ… Быть может, выражение его лица смогло бы рассказать Кёрку о том, о чём он никогда не осмелится сказать вслух… не осмелится… но так хочет…

Спок вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, рассеянным и ослабленным. Последние несколько ночей он толком не отдыхал, поскольку его сон всё время нарушали ночные кошмары – неосознанные и неоформленные, находящие на грани восприятия образы, понятные его телу, но не его разуму. Что-то происходило с ним, меняло его в ответ на перемены, случившиеся в его жизни. 

Хотелось домой, и Спок ускорил шаги, чтобы не отстать от своих друзей.

* * * * *

Маккой нажал на сигнал вызова, и дверь гостеприимно распахнулась. Пришло время отправляться, и он поднялся, чтобы узнать, не требуется ли Кёрку помощь.

Комната была погружена в полумрак, и доктор только успел включить свет, когда Кёрк вышел из ванной комнаты, завернувшись в банное полотенце и всё ещё мокрый.

– Это ты, Боунс?

– Кто ещё, кроме твоего лечащего врача, может зайти сюда без приглашения? – рассмеялся Маккой.

Кёрк притворился, что внимательно разглядывает гостя, затем одобрительно кивнул.

– Отлично выглядите, доктор – даже жаль, что мы собираемся в простую филармонию, а не в какой-нибудь храм наслаждений на Ригеле. 

– Отлично, а то как же… Ты тоже хорош, Джим, – не остался в долгу Маккой. – Так и планируешь идти? Уверен, взгляды всех присутствующих будут прикованы только к тебе – даже в филармонии.

– Я в этом даже не сомневался, – улыбнулся Кёрк, сбросил полотенце и принялся возиться с вещами, разложенными на кровати.

Маккой принялся рассматривать друга с видом профессионала за работой – внимательно, оценивающе, пристально. Кёрк был очень привлекателен. Красивое лицо, широкие плечи, крепкие мышцы. Но дело было не только в конкретных признаках – каким-то неведомым доктору образом Кёрка окружала аура сексуальности, казалось, жизненная сила била из него ключом, притягивая к себе окружающих. Всех, кроме вулканцев, разумеется, – эти зеленокровые упрямые вычислительные машины заточены для выполнения _определённых_ функций с периодичностью раз в семь лет. Даже жаль, что… Он покачал головой, гадая, способен ли Спок ощущать эту ауру Кёрка, неудержимую чувственность, излучаемую самим его существом. Даже ослепнув, Кёрк не лишился этой особенности. Хотя, если подумать, сразу после ранения, чувственность Кёрка несколько померкла, однако, словно горячие угли, всё ещё тлела где-то в глубине для того, чтобы со временем разгореться вновь. Как и предполагалось, вскоре пламя вспыхнуло с силой, удивившей даже Маккоя, на сто процентов уверенного, что сам Кёрк решительно ничего не замечает. Не один раз доктор задавался вопросом, что же этому поспособствовало.

Может, Джоанна Уитни, старая подруга, о встрече с которой Кёрк недавно ему рассказал? Нет. Это была только догадка, но Маккой рискнул бы поставить свою репутацию на то, что Кёрк её не хочет. То, как он о ней говорил… Нет. Даже несмотря на то, что леди, похоже, пыталась с ним флиртовать. 

Его размышления были прерваны появлением Спока, не дождавшегося своих товарищей внизу. Когда вулканец увидел по-прежнему обнажённого Кёрка, с изящной непосредственностью перемещающегося по комнате, его зрачки на миг расширились, и он быстро отвёл взгляд, заливаясь краской. 

Секунду спустя Спок собрался, нацепил на лицо непроницаемую маску и сложил ладони за спиной с видом полной невозмутимости.

Отправившись на поиски Тормака, Маккой не мог перестать думать о том, как сильно ошибался насчёт Спока… Невозмутимый вулканец, ну конечно… невосприимчивый, бесчувственный. Ну-ну…

Не шевелясь и не издавая ни звука, Спок наблюдал за другом. Кёрк оделся, застегнул рубашку и теперь пытался завязать на вороте лёгкий шёлковый галстук.

– Чёрт подери, Спок, не поможешь мне справиться с этой штуковиной? – наконец потерял он терпение.

Вулканец привык держать в руках хрупкое лабораторное оборудование, а не тонкую ткань экзотических предметов гардероба, но беспрекословно подчинился. Ставшие вдруг грубыми и неловкими, пальцы дрогнули, когда он коснулся тёплой гладкой кожи. _До мурашек…_ К горлу подступила тошнота. 

Кёрк нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, мешая и без того выбитому из колеи вулканцу сосредоточиться на галстуке. 

– Спок, я распорядился, чтобы мои вещи, оставшиеся на «Энтерпрайз», оправили на Базу, – он посерьёзнел и добавил: – А ещё я взял на себя смелость попросить, чтобы сюда доставили твою вулканскую святыню. Подумал, что тебе её не хватает. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

– Нет, Джим, не возражаю, – в голосе Спока не прозвучало ни единой эмоции. – Спасибо, – он благодарил Кёрка не за святыню, а за то, что тот сейчас дал скрытый ответ на нерешённый до этого момента вопрос. Спок остаётся, и Кёрк с этим согласен. 

– Пошли, Спок, Маккой нас заждался, – направляясь к двери. Кёрк вновь выглядел совершенно беззаботным. – Кстати говоря, разве ты не заметил, что я живу в пляжном коттедже? _Пляжном_ , обрати внимание. Ты здесь уже целый месяц и до сих пор не насладился океаническими волнами. Что, водичка солоновата на твой вулканский вкус, а, Спок? Давай завтра пойдём купаться.

Спок собирался отказаться – океан был ему совершенно безразличен, кроме того, он считал, что плавание в открытой воде для Кёрка ещё опаснее, чем плавание в бассейне. Однако, заметив, как воодушевился его друг, со вздохом согласился.

Забравшись в аэрокар, все трое заняли свои места и умолкли. Кёрк явно нервничал, то и дело трогая галстук и пытаясь ослабить узел.

– Постой, дай помогу… – пришёл на подмогу Маккой, без всякого сожаления уничтожая результат стараний Спока. – Не удивительно, что тебе неудобно, эта странная вариация гордиева узла чуть не придушила тебя до смерти. 

Кёрк тихо рассмеялся.

– Не нравится мой выбор галстука, Боунс? Что ж, никто не идеален… – только и сказал он, решив не сдавать Спока. 

Концертный зал был полон, и в нём стоял такой шум, что Кёрку показалось, будто зрители висят даже на стенах, мешая его сенсорам определять направление. Он слышал, как музыканты настраивают инструменты, создавая какофонию, предшествующую каждому живому выступлению. Он ощущал тепло многочисленных тел, в его уши вливался нестройный гул голосов, говоривших на десятках разных языков, и на какой-то миг он оказался на грани приступа паники, готовясь схватить своих друзей за руки. Но нет, он должен справиться… ему придётся справляться с этим до конца своих дней. Шумно сглотнув, он решительно вздёрнул подбородок и медленно последовал за голосом Маккоя в зал. Когда они добрались до своей ложи, Маккой положил его ладонь на спинку кресла, чтобы он понял, куда садиться.

– Боунс, – усмехнулся он. – Ты позволяешь мне сесть вперёд, чтобы я лучше видел оркестр?

– Тебе не угодишь, не так ли? – возмутился Маккой. – На самом деле, я всего лишь не хотел опозориться, заснув на первом ряду во время такого значимого культурного события. 

В этот момент, похоже, погас свет, поскольку гул голосов смолк, и зал погрузился в тишину. Пару секунд спустя раздался гром аплодисментов: очевидно, на сцену вышел ведущий. А затем, словно по волшебству, над замершими в ожидании зрителями заструились вступительные аккорды девятой симфонии Бетховена. Оркестр сыграл последнюю часть «Оды к радости», и в тот момент, когда хор грянул «Alle Menschen einem Bruder», из глаз Кёрка побежали слёзы, но это были отнюдь не слёзы радости…

Во время антракта они отправились в буфет и только пристроились в уголке, потягивая фруктовый сок, как в их неспешную беседу вмешался знакомый голос. 

– Стать мне клингоном, если это не мой старый друг Джим Кёрк! – восторженно воскликнула молодая и привлекательная женщина в униформе Звёздного флота. – Сто лет тебя не видела. Понятия не имела, что «Энтерпрайз» посетила нашу скромную обитель.

– Кейтлин, это ты? – Кёрк был ошарашен, услышав голос из прошлого. Потрясённый нежданной встречей, он даже не повернулся к знакомой и, казалось, никак не мог прийти в себя. Было похоже, что он увидел призрака; его прошлое вместе со всеми людьми, которых он когда-то знал, умерло для него в тот момент, когда он лишился зрения.

Он наугад протянул руку, и она всё поняла. В ужасе взглянув на искажённое болью лицо Кёрка, на его подрагивающую ладонь, на белую трость, она пробормотала слова извинения и растворилась в толпе. 

Абсолютно растерянный, Кёрк так и стоял, вежливо улыбаясь.

Маккой прочистил горло.

– В который раз хочется поинтересоваться, почему все твои друзья так сногсшибательно выглядят? – но его шутливый тон никто не поддержал.

По дороге в зал, Маккой ещё пару раз пытался разрядить обстановку ироничными замечаниями, но Кёрк был отстранён и молчалив, и вскоре доктор сдался. 

Вновь зазвучала музыка, но теперь ей оказалось не под силу развеять овладевшую Кёрком чёрную тоску. Он вновь ощущал привычную подавленность, чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким в пустом и сером мире без начала и конца, пугающем и полном опасностей – его окружало бескрайнее ничто, куда не способен заглянуть никто, кроме него. Это был его личный ад, и он не знал – ненавидит он его или уже начинает привыкать к такому полному горечи существованию.

Кто-то прикоснулся к его локтю.

– Джим, – шепнул Спок. – Хочешь пойти домой? 

Домой? Зачем? Серый цвет везде одинаков… вся разница в том, что дома стены ближе, чем здесь. Но в любом месте он ощущает себя как в тюрьме, из которой не сбежать.

Он только отрицательно покачал головой. Лучше остаться тут. 

Концерт закончился, и они покинули просторный зрительный зал одними из последних. Когда отзвучали последние ноты и смолкли голоса, Кёрка охватило тяжёлое чувство конечности всего сущего. Занавес опущен. 

Воздух был свеж и наполнен приятной прохладой, что совсем не типично для такой жаркой планеты, и они решили не вызывать Тормака с аэрокаром. Попрощавшись, Маккой направился в свою квартиру, расположенную неподалёку, а Спок и Кёрк пошли в сторону коттеджа вдоль линии побережья. 

Он устал. Дорога казалась бесконечно длинной, а каждый камешек – непреодолимым препятствием. Шея болела, поясница ныла, ладонь, сжимавшую трость, сводило от напряжения. Он чувствовал себя таким вымотанным… и одиноким. 

Однако рядом с ним было родное существо, тёплое, надёжное… стоит протянуть руку. Неожиданно решившись, он остановился и сложил трость.

– Спок... отведи меня домой.

И сильная рука мягко подхватила его под локоть.

* * * * *

Ясное и чистое, утро принесло неожиданную жару – самое время для обещанного плавания в океане. Несмотря на свои опасения, Спок был рад, что Кёрк помнил и с нетерпением ждал этого события. Вчерашнюю отстранённость словно ветром сдуло, и Кёрк, всю дорогу до пляжа поддразнивавший вулканца, выглядел оживлённым и довольным жизнью. Спок, в свою очередь, казался каким-то притихшим, и отвечал другу довольно сдержанно. 

Когда они достигли побережья, Спок завёл Кёрка в воду, осторожно придерживая за локоть и ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от волн.

– Океан сегодня умеренно спокоен, Джим. Высота волн не более сорока сантиметров, однако, подводные течения довольно сильные, так что не стоит заплывать далеко. 

Кёрк рассеянно кивнул и, довольно хрюкнув, опустился в белую пену. Жара стояла несусветная, и каждая пора его кожи с благодарностью впитывала в себя прохладную воду. Он быстро поплыл, делая мощные взмахи руками, то и дело погружаясь в волны с головой, наслаждаясь прелестями океана, свежего воздуха и силой, наполняющей тело. 

Не привыкший к плаванию, Спок не мог соперничать с Кёрком и быстро отстал. Кёрк всё сильнее удалялся от берега, и Споку пришлось его окликнуть в попытке остановить. 

– Джим, там слишком глубоко. Прошу, вернись обратно, – но Кёрк, не слушая друга, заплывал всё дальше, смакуя ощущение собственного превосходства над стихией и с лёгкостью прорезая грудью волны. Он плыл очень долго, движения становились всё медленнее, мышцы рук гудели от приятной усталости, ноги замерзли и потяжелели от напряжения. Наконец, он остановился и только тогда понял, что не слышит ни единого звука, свидетельствующего о наличии рядом с ним живых существ. Похоже, берег был очень далеко, поскольку он не мог расслышать даже плеск волн о прибрежные камни. 

– Спок? – громко позвал он, но ответом ему была тишина.

Где же Спок? Он не стал бы играть с ним в такие игры, это совершенно не в его духе. Он же всё время плыл рядом, разве нет? Кёрк рассчитывал на это, он привык, что Спок всегда рядом… если только не…

Мягкая прохлада волн теперь окутала его пеленой страха, а умиротворённая тишина превратилось в затишье перед смертоносной бурей. Он крикнул громче, настойчивее:

– Спок! Ты слышишь меня? Где ты, Спок? Отзовись! Спок!!!

И тогда Кёрк понял, что потерялся. Он был далеко от берега, и рядом не было никого, кто мог бы указать ему направление. Ему ни за что не понять, в какую сторону плыть. _А если_ , – в панике подумал он, – _Спок в беде? Вдруг он нуждается в помощи?_ Спок никогда не был выдающимся пловцом и последовал за Кёрком, только чтобы обеспечить его безопасность. А он, пойдя на поводу у своего эгоизма, поставил под угрозу не только собственную жизнь, но и жизнь Спока. Желая продемонстрировать свою храбрость, он затеял игры с жизнью… того, кто ему дороже всех на свете. 

Холодок пробежал у него по спине, и он снова принялся крутиться в воде, безостановочно выкрикивая имя Спока, замирая и прислушиваясь к тишине в ожидании ответа… но его не было. Если Спок тонет, то у Кёрка нет ни единого шанса найти его и прийти на помощь. Он не мог спасти Спока, не мог спасти себя самого. Он чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным, потерявшись в этой водной пустыне, опаляемой жарким светом двух светил, которые он даже не в силах разглядеть. Окружающему миру было на него глубоко наплевать, а единственное небезразличное существо, стоящее между ним и бесконечной тьмой, было где-то далеко, вероятно, в беде, возможно, на грани гибели. А он ничего не может сделать. Его напускная независимость растаяла как мираж, лопнула как мыльный пузырь, повинуясь велению суровой реальности, он был слаб и всё это время держался только благодаря силе вулканца, положившего на алтарь его благополучия свою свободу, будущее и весь огромный мир. Спок… Спок…

– Спок! – хотел крикнуть он ещё раз, но с губ сорвался только полный глухого отчаяния всхлип.

– Джим, я здесь… всего в шести метрах от тебя. Держись. Я потерял тебя на мгновение. Прости меня. 

Это был Спок. 

Когда вулканец добрался до него, Кёрк, поддавшись порыву, восторженно обнял его за шею. Затем, вспомнив о нелюбви Спока к тактильным контактам и смутившись, отпрянул и оставил на плече друга только одну ладонь. Он был так потрясён и расстроен, что ничего не сказал и не стал задавать Споку никаких вопросов.

Обратно они приплыли вместе. Спок усадил всё ещё дрожащего человека в пляжное кресло, достал захваченную с собой бутылку с водой и наполнил стакан. 

Кёрк никак не мог прийти в себя. Вцепившись в прохладные бока стакана и широко открыв глаза, он устремил невидящий взор в ярко-голубое небо и только бесконечно повторял:

– Я чуть не убил нас обоих… чуть не убил… чуть не убил…

Поднявшись с кресла, он улёгся на землю, бездумно водя пальцами по песку и не переставая размышлять о тех нескольких минутах, что в одиночестве провёл в воде. Далеко не сразу он сообразил, что сидящий в соседнем с ним кресле Спок тоже не издаёт ни звука. А секунду спустя тёплая ладонь ободряюще сжала его предплечье.

Спок закрыл глаза, но не мог выкинуть из памяти картину, отрывшуюся ему в океане. Словно на внутренней стороне век отпечаталось лицо Кёрка – перепуганное, искажённое отчаянием, а в ушах всё ещё звучал голос, раз за разом выкрикивающий его имя.

Боль на лице Кёрка, его страх почти физически истязали Спока… но он сделал то, что должен был сделать.

Сначала он просто не верил своим глазам, глядя на быстро удаляющую фигуру Кёрка, заплывающего всё дальше и дальше в открытый океан. Спок был просто поражён нелогичностью его ненормального, дерзкого поведения. Неужели ничто – _вообще ничто_ – не способно его остановить?

Он почувствовал, как в нём закипает неконтролируемая ярость, топливом для которой послужили все те немые протесты, которые он сдержал, с беспомощностью наблюдая, как Кёрк рискует своей жизнью. 

«Рассчитанный риск» – беспечно говорил Кёрк во время таких инцидентов, пользуясь командирским правом принятия решений. «Глупость» – хотел ответить логичный коммандер, но вера в капитана не позволяла. И эти слова не раз могли стать их эпитафиями. 

Некоторые риски были неизбежны – другие не нужны, и Спок никогда до конца не понимал ту загадочную часть человеческой души, что заставляла Кёрка на них идти. Что толкало его на отчаянные поступки? Мужество, бесшабашная храбрость, стремление соответствовать каким-то понятным ему одному идеалам, врождённая тяга к азарту? Или существовали более глубокие, более темные причины, вынуждающие Кёрка вести непрерывную, неосознанную игру со смертью, своей неустрашимостью бросая вызов Танатосу?

Он не знал раньше и не понимал теперь, однако его терпению пришёл конец. Хватит. Это должно прекратиться, если Кёрк хочет жить, а Спок сохранить рассудок. 

Купание в открытом океане – не самое лучшее развлечение для незрячего человека, но Кёрк, как обычно, решил это проигнорировать. Он даже не отреагировал на предупреждение Спока, безрассудно плывя вперёд, с каждым взмахом сильных рук удаляясь от своего гаранта безопасности. 

От безумной ярости у Спока даже закружилась голова, и призрачные видения тонущего в бассейне человека наложились на картину, открывшуюся его взору тогда, когда он наблюдал за тем, как, потерянный и полный отчаяния, Кёрк зовет его посреди океана. В тот миг он хотел только одного: подплыть и что есть силы ударить его по лицу, трясти его до тех пор, пока он не осознает, какие страдания причинял Споку все эти годы, на какие мучения его обрекал. Он так сильно хотел сделать ему больно, что кончики пальцев покалывало от предвкушения грядущих ударов, в порыве гнева обрушивающихся на беззащитную человеческую плоть. 

Кёрк всегда принимал его как должное… он был так уверен в том, что Спок последует за ним куда угодно. Но что если он этого не захочет или – хотя бы один раз – действительно _не сможет_?

Мышцы не слушались от нарастающего раздражения, и он замер в воде, не приближаясь к человеку. Когда Кёрк обернулся и позвал его, решимость Спока улетучилась в один момент… но логика, холодная и безупречная, взяла верх. Ему выпала редчайшая возможность продемонстрировать Кёрку свою точку зрения, и это однажды может спасти ему жизнь. Нерушимый вулканский самоконтроль позволил ему оставаться в стороне и молча, не шевелясь, наблюдать за происходящим.

Это длилось не более пары минут – достаточно для того, чтобы Кёрк всерьёз запаниковал – но у Спока едва не остановилось сердце. Очевидное отчаяние Кёрка словно ножом врезалось ему в грудь, заставляя содрогаться от чувства вины, ломая его решимость, но он должен был выдержать, он должен был…

Совсем нелогичным было то, что он и сейчас сгорал от стыда, однако с этим ему придётся жить, ничего не поделаешь. Конечно же, Кёрк никогда не узнает о его поступке. 

Открыв глаза, он повернулся и взглянул на Кёрка. Притихший и сосредоточенный, он лежал на песке, и его лицо казалось абсолютно спокойным – словно и не было никаких переживаний. И негодование снова охватило Спока. _Почему?_ – подумал он. _Почему он так поступает со мной? Почему превращает меня в безвольную пешку в своей упрямой игре с судьбой?_

Он окинул взглядом фигуру лежащего рядом человека. Гладкая кожа Кёрка потемнела от солнца, а волосы выгорели до золотистого оттенка, уставшее тело практически вплавилось в светлый песок, и весь он казался сейчас таким открытым, таким уязвимым. 

Гнев Спока начал отступать, он чувствовал, как раздражение медленно сменяется странной смесью неопределённых, непонятных чувств… и какая-то дымка словно бы обволакивает его разум. Поддавшись порыву, он протянул руку, коснувшись загорелого плеча… и в животе снова странно потяжелело… Нервно сглотнув и закрыв глаза, он крепко и собственнически сжал руку Кёрка.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ты и не думал тогда, какой тонкий огонь электрический играет  
во мне из-за тебя. _

_— У. Уитмен “Ты, за кем бессловесный” в переводе К. Чуковского_

Луг раскинулся перед ним. Притягательный и прохладный, он обнимал его, заменяя собой горячий и солёный песчаный пляж, оживляя в памяти образы и картины из бесконечно далёкого детства. Луг пах свежестью чистейшей росы, и молодая трава послушно приминалась под его босыми ступнями, когда он ускорял шаг, пробираясь по этому бескрайнему морю зелени. Прохладными пальцами утренний ветерок ласкал его лицо, ерошил волосы, и он остановился, улыбаясь внезапному ощущению, что вместе с ним затих и ветер. 

Это была идея Спока. Убежать от всего куда подальше. Конечно, Спок бы так не выразился… _…Довольно интересное место. Искусственно созданный анклав зелени посреди пустыни, демонстрирующий успехи современных агротехнологий и экологической инженерии. Я навёл кое-какие справки..._ – вот что сказал тогда Спок. 

Он не хотел ехать. В новом месте окружающая его тьма всего лишь приобретает новые формы. Но всё же, это открывало для него двери в новый мир – пусть и ненадолго, пусть всего лишь на один день. И он согласился. А теперь, пропитанная спокойствием раннего утра, специфика этого места, казалось, поглощала его без остатка, ключевой водой омывая его истерзанную душу, обостряя чувства, прочищая разум. 

Догнав его, Спок окинул долгим изучающим взглядом тихо стоящего, подставив лицо ветру, человека, но ничего не сказал. Вскоре бок о бок они продолжили свой путь. 

Стройные ряды деревьев, клумбы и фонтаны оживали в сознании Кёрка вербальными образами благодаря точным описаниям Спока, не упускающего в своем рассказе ни единой детали, с научной безупречностью характеризующего особенности насаждений и ботаническое разнообразие данной местности. Поток описательной информации стал неизменным аспектом их совместного времяпрепровождения. _Почти так же,_ – с болью подумал Кёрк, – _как в те времена, когда мы были одной командой_. Вот только тогда данные, поступающие от старшего помощника, были основанием для принятия командных решений, а теперь помогали Кёрку компенсировать физические недостатки. 

– Джим, ты не хочешь ненадолго присесть?

– Устал, Спок? Согласен, бессмысленно шататься туда-сюда по траве абсолютно нелогично. Ладно, давай передохнём. Жаль только здесь негде взять кофе.

– Сливки добавить? – небрежно поинтересовался Спок, и Кёрк ощутил запах свежего кофе.

Изумление на лице человека почти моментально сменилось улыбкой, и он безмятежно заметил:

– Мне начинает нравится это место – очень уж здесь хорошее обслуживание. Печенье есть?

Сжав в ладонях термокружку и неспешно потягивая горячий напиток, он умолк, почти забыв о том, что вулканец сидит рядом. Кёрк был обеспокоен. Что-то изменилось в их отношениях, но он не мог дать этому определения, поскольку сам не понимал, в чём дело. Это новое… _что-то_ было практически неуловимым, но оно было! В последнее время они со Споком стали ближе друг другу, чем были когда-либо, но всё же, несмотря на обоюдную заботу и очевидную симпатию, Спок вдруг стал казаться ему более отстранённым, слишком скованным – даже для вулканца. После каждого мгновения духовной близости Спок погружался в себя, словно бы играл в психологическую игру «приближение-избегание». Вот только они оба были живыми существами из плоти и крови, их чувства не были вымышленными, они не играли, а в действительности ранили друг друга. Спок вёл себя так, словно попеременно открывал и закрывал дверь перед тем, кто в нём сейчас так сильно нуждался. И Кёрк чувствовал себя потерянным и совершенно сбитым с толку. 

Спок прервал его размышления, коснувшись предплечья.

– Джим, мне надо отойти к аэрокару. Я вернусь через пять минут.

Кёрк слышал, как Спок поднялся на ноги и пошёл прочь, а потом настала тишина. Расслабленно растянувшись на траве, он закрыл глаза, ожидая друга и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Умиротворённый безмятежностью и спокойствием этого места, он чувствовал себя частью большого мира – простого и понятного, и уютное счастье наполняло его до краёв. 

Вскоре Кёрк снова услышал шаги. Но теперь они звучали иначе: похоже, Спок нёс, или, скорее, толкал перед собой что-то тяжёлое. Голос его тоже звучал совсем по-другому – как-то беззаботно и иронично.

– Джим, я приготовил для тебя сюрприз. Хочешь потрогать? – он легонько подтолкнул Кёрка за плечи, вынуждая наклониться. 

Пальцы Кёрка коснулись чего-то большого, на ощупь состоящего из металла, кожи и, кажется, резины. Одновременно озадаченный и полный любопытства, он попытался представить себе этот объект, но ничего не вышло. Какие-то здоровенные окружности, металл, резина…

– Спок, это колёса? Ты что, отыскал здесь новый вид космических челноков? 

– Нет, Джим, не так современно… подумай, к примеру, о прошлых периодах развития техники на Земле.

– Так, придётся угадывать… Это летает? – Решив перейти к расспросам, Кёрк перестал ощупывать объект. 

– Обычно нет, Джим, и уж точно не полетит, если это будет зависеть от меня. Сконцентрируйся на других, менее «воздушных», я бы сказал, назначениях. Но ты, однако, прав – это вид транспорта. По крайней мере, так считали его гордые изобретатели. 

– Прошлое Земли, простое транспортное средство на колёсах… так, погоди-ка, – Кёрк снова прикоснулся к загадочному артефакту. – _Два_ колеса, Спок! – воодушевлённо воскликнул он. – Это же велосипед! 

– Примитивный, двухколёсный, неавтоматизированный, педальный вид транспорта, пригодный для перемещения на небольшие расстояния – и он весь твой. Хочешь попробовать?

– Я? – на лицо Кёрка набежала тень. – Спасибо за подарок, Спок, но сомневаюсь, что сейчас мне выдали бы права на управление этим транспортным средством. 

– Он имеет два сиденья, Джим. Насколько я помню из курса истории техники, такие назывались тандемами. Отважишься опробовать вместе со мной эту археологическую находку? 

Кирк восторженно кивнул. Спок усадил его на сидение и забрался сам, пытаясь понять, как управлять опасной машиной, сохраняя при этом равновесие.

Кёрк молчал, про себя поражаясь происходящему. Спок всегда был чутким, внимательным и изобретательным, но сегодня он превзошёл сам себя. Идея подарить Кёрку велосипед как дань уважения его земному детству была поистине проницательной, гениальной и не лишённой юмора. Он знал, что в глазах Спока сейчас пляшут озорные искорки, а чёрная бровь насмешливо изгибается – не столько в ответ на привычные человеческие «слабости» Кёрка, сколько из-за его собственной совсем не вулканской бесшабашности. _С ума сойти,_ – подумал Кёрк, – _Мне достался эксцентричный вулканец…_.

Кёрк уже начал крутить педали, когда Спок оттолкнулся от земли. Колёса вращались всё быстрее, Спок, удовлетворившись наконец качеством балансировки, тоже поставил ноги на педали, и они помчались вниз по травянистому склону. 

Внезапная свобода передвижения захватила Кёрка с головой, и от его расслабленной умиротворённости не осталось и следа. Забыв обо всём, он раскинул руки, ловя потоки встречного ветра, срывающего с него оковы жестокой реальности, и во всю глотку закричал от восторга. 

Безудержная радость друга подстегнула Спока, и, когда они достигли подножия склона, он заработал ногами с удвоенной силой, увеличивая скорость. Он успел заметить крохотное препятствие на их пути, но обойти его уже не успел. Велосипед подпрыгнул, на мгновение завис в воздухе и рухнул, сбрасывая своих седоков. С глухим шлепком они оба стукнулись о землю. 

Медленно сев, Спок огляделся. Джим уже был на ногах и взволнованно пытался его отыскать. 

– Джим, я тут, – позвал он и протянул человеку руку. – Ты в порядке?

– Ну конечно, в порядке. Я привык падать. Ты-то как?

– Моё состояние вполне функционально, и я готов ещё раз эмпирически подтвердить правильность моих расчётов, – не опуская ладонь Кёрка, он поднялся, покачнулся и наконец выпрямился. 

– Расчётов? Я думал… Я был уверен, что ты умеешь кататься на велосипеде, Спок. В конце концов, вулканцы же всегда тщательно готовятся к экспериментам!

– Готовятся, Джим. Я тоже подготовился, – несколько смущённо отозвался Спок. – Теоретически. Я просмотрел все законы физики, касающиеся езды на колёсной конструкции, рассчитал требуемые для вращения педалей мышечные усилия, предусмотрел фактор ветра, учёл трение о почву, угол наклона поверхности и… 

– Спок, ты _умеешь кататься на велосипеде?_

– Нет, Джим. 

Громовой раскат хохота сотряс окружающую действительность, и какое-то время Спок зачарованно изучал содрогающегося от смеха человека. Лёгкое негодование на лице быстро уступило место веселью, и совершенно нехарактерным для вулканца образом он рассмеялся в ответ. Не в силах успокоиться, он с трудом выдохнул:

– Я решил, что _ты_ эксперт в этом деле, Джим. Разве в детские годы ты не…

Кёрк согнулся пополам в новом приступе хохота, затем, задыхаясь, распрямился, и кое-как выдавил из себя ответ:

– У меня… у меня было непростое детство. А велосипеда не было. Ужасно хотел и даже пару раз катался на соседском, но почему-то так себе и не купил. Ох… прости, Спок, я тебя подвёл. Давай попробуем ещё раз, только медленно и… с чувством*.

Спок хотел было спросить о происхождении незнакомого выражения, но передумал и приступил к поискам улетевшего велосипеда. 

Кёрк стоял, всё ещё посмеиваясь про себя, и в этот момент его осенило: Спок, его преисполненный достоинства, контролирующий свои чувства вулканец, только что смеялся вместе с ним? Это было так странно, так необычно и неожиданно, что он просто не знал, как себя вести. Но настроение было таким хорошим, а день таким жарким, что подвергать произошедшее вдумчивому анализу совершенно не хотелось. Кроме того, такие перемены в Споке Кёрка полностью устраивали. Может, Спок просто слегка «очеловечился»? Он практически услышал, как вулканец сообщает ему в ответ, что не видит никакого повода для оскорблений, и решил не озвучивать последнюю мысль. 

Утерев капли пота со лба, он покрутился на месте, наслаждаясь прохладным ветерком, а потом, поддавшись внезапному порыву, стянул с себя рубашку и повязал её вокруг пояса. Два солнца, словно ненасытные любовники, незамедлительно воспользовались предоставленной возможностью и принялись ласкать обнажённую кожу, будто невесомыми поцелуями, касаясь её золотыми лучами, будто крыльями, обмахивая её потоками свежего ветра. Кёрку было так хорошо, что он почувствовал себя всемогущим. 

– Спок, а можно я сяду на переднее сиденье? – он ожидал отказа, подкреплённого логическими аргументами – разумными и адекватными, конечно же – но вместо этого Спок подвёл его к велосипеду и положил руки на руль. 

– Как хочешь, Джим. Только не спеши. 

Вначале он и не спешил. А потом, отдавшись скорости, наклонился вперёд и, прикладывая все свои силы, нажал на педали, едва слушая указания Спока, касающиеся направления движения. Несколько секунд они просто летели, не разбирая дороги, свободные и неудержимые, но потом Спок крутанул педали назад, чтобы сбросить скорость и остановить велосипед. 

Возбуждённый сверх меры, Кёрк спрыгнул на землю. 

– Это было великолепно, Спок, не так ли? По-моему, после такого им стоило бы вернуть мне лицензию пилота!

Они снова взобрались на сиденья – Спок впереди на этот раз – и поехали вниз со склона. Чтобы не потерять равновесие, Кёрк обхватил Спока за талию и едва не отпрянул от неожиданности, когда его пальцы коснулись сухой и горячей кожи вулканца: как и он сам, Спок катался без рубашки.

_Чёрт меня подери,_ – подумал он, стараясь избавиться от смущения. – _Спок, воспользовавшись тем, что я его не вижу, катается полуголым. Жаль, Маккой этого не видит!_

Рёбра поднимались и опускались под его ладонями в такт учащённому дыханию – то ли вследствие непривычной физической активности, то ли в ответ на неожиданное прикосновение Кёрка. Тепло вулканского тела окутывало и одурманивало его, и, поддавшись порыву, он прижался ухом к спине Спока, прислушиваясь к каждому глубокому вдоху и выдоху, словно к чему-то запретному. Он почувствовал, как от этого прикосновения мышцы Спока расслабились, и непонятное чувство разлилось в груди Кёрка, скручивая внутренности в тугой узел. Он не знал, что означает это чувство, но его это и не заботило. 

Минуту спустя спина знакомо напряглась… словно перед Кёрком закрылась дверь. Спок осторожно отстранился, немного увеличивая расстояние между ними, но не высвобождаясь до конца из хватки друга. 

Повисшее в воздухе напряжение было смыто внезапным душем. Крупные холодные капли забарабанили по голым плечам Кёрка, от неожиданности тот потерял равновесие, велосипед пошатнулся, и они полетели вниз, на этот раз начав смеяться ещё до того, как плюхнулись на землю. 

– Спок, как дождь мог начаться так резко?

– Не мог. Очевидно, мы заехали в зону действия системы водного орошения, настроенной на определённые интервалы. Очень непредусмотрительно с моей стороны. 

Но Кёрк, похоже, совершенно не возражал. Когда они начали подниматься обратно на вершину холма, ведя велосипед с двух сторон, он счастливо вздохнул.

– Никаких стен.

– Прости, Джим?

– Никаких стен. Здесь я чувствую себя свободным, – он с наслаждением потянулся. – Никаких стен, в которые можно врезаться.

Спок искоса посмотрел на друга, отмечая, что лучи инопланетных светил вычерчивают золотой нимб вокруг его головы, и вдруг отчётливо понял, о какой свободе говорит ему Кёрк. 

Кёрк же продолжал, как будто общаясь с самим собой:

– Но эта свобода обманчива. Я скучаю по стенам, на самом деле. Они мои друзья – холодные, угловатые, бесстрастные друзья, указатели на дороге тьмы. Я потерялся бы без них. 

Рука Спока скользнула по рулю, дотронулась до ладони Кёрка и замерла на краткое мгновение полного единения. И это прикосновение болью отозвалось в сердце человека, встало комком во внезапно пересохшем горле. В абсолютно пустой голове шумел ветер, перемешивая слова и обрывки фраз, кружа их танце бестолковой двусмысленности, размывая границы сознания, сужая его мир до точки соприкосновения их рук. Прикосновение Спока захватывало его целиком, заполняло разум, грозя овладеть мыслями, и он встряхнулся, пытаясь вернуться к реальности. Рука напряглась, дрогнула в нерешительности и исчезла, оставив за собой лишь тепло и… миллион вопросов без ответов.

Стены… _Стены, окружающие Спока_. Они никогда не давали ему свободы… Сможет ли он прожить без них? 

Планетарные светила быстро опустились за горизонт, погружая луг в сумерки, окрашивая траву и деревья в оттенки серого. Но приближающаяся ночь не в силах была победить жару, и даже земля, лениво расстилающая под их ногами, дышала теплом, когда они возвращались к аэрокару. 

Тишина, наполненная необъяснимым волнением, окружила их, словно кокон, и воздух дрожал от напряжения, пропитанного дурным предчувствием, странно знакомым им обоим. Притихшие и приятно утомленные, они вошли в спящий дом и отправились по своим комнатам. 

_____________

_* – Медленно и с чувством (Slowly With Feeling) – песня в исполнении британской певицы Руби Мюррей (прим. переводчика)._

* * * * *

Ночь была невыносимо жаркой – слишком жаркой даже для сухого, выжженного солнцем мира Звёздной базы IX. Система воздушного кондиционирования не справлялась с поддержанием относительно приятной температуры в помещениях. 

Тихо войдя в спальню Кёрка, Спок с удивлением обнаружил, что его друг бодрствует, сидя за рабочим столом. Сенсоров на нём не было, и невидящие глаза устремились в направлении приближающихся шагов. 

– Кто это? Спок?

Быстрым шагом Спок приблизился к столу и дотронулся до человека, чтобы успокоить.

– Это я, Джим. У нас сегодня было много впечатлений – солнце, свежий воздух и зелёная трава. Не говоря уже о катании, – добавил он, потирая пятую точку. – Ты хочешь спать?

Кёрк поднялся на ноги, медленно и очень осторожно подошёл к кровати, дотрагиваясь по дороге до определённым образом расставленных предметов мебели. Это помогало не заблудиться.

_Он слеп,_ – подумал Спок, и что-то в груди привычно сжалось. – _Абсолютно и, скорее всего, необратимо…_ Прошло уже пять месяцев с момента ранения и четыре с тех пор, как об этом узнал Спок, но он до сих пор не мог принять этот факт. 

Кёрк принялся раздеваться – без всякого стеснения и с какой-то поистине природной грацией. Стянув футболку, брюки и плавки, полностью обнажённый, он растянулся на прохладных простынях и повернул лицо к Споку. 

– Спок, прошу тебя, не уходи. Побудь немного со мной. Иди сюда, – он протянул вулканцу открытую ладонь. – Не хочу сейчас оставаться один… 

Слова показались Споку двусмысленными, и он судорожно сглотнул. Но быстро справился с собой и сжал протянутую ладонь, остро ощущая себя нужным. Присев на край кровати, он зачарованно вгляделся в пустые, но по-прежнему ясные глаза Кёрка. Они ничуть не изменились: длинные прямые ресницы, мягкие линии век, светлые брови и бездонные каре-зелёные озёра, такие же прекрасные, как прежде. Как часто он тонул в этих глазах во время смены на мостике, забывая на мгновение о своих обязанностях, показателях и данных на экранах мониторов… Эти глаза притягивали его, словно магнитом, поглощали без остатка, и чувства, которые испытывал тогда Спок, теряя себя, смущали и увлекали его одновременно. 

А потом произошло нечто жуткое… Слепые, широко открытые глаза будто бы вгляделись в него, и чувственное лицо Кёрка осветилось улыбкой.

– Спок, ты смотришь на меня?

– Смотрю, – вулканцы не редко лгут. – Прости меня.

– Не за что прощать. Можешь смотреть, – отозвался Кёрк и снова протянул руку, чтобы сжать ладонь Спока. 

_Всё это время,_ – подумал Кёрк. _Бог знает, чем я заслужил его терпение и понимание, прилагающиеся к дружбе. Всё это время…_

Он снова вспомнил тот вечер, когда Спок вернулся с Вулкана, и свою собственную жалкую попытку скрыть от него свою слепоту и прогнать друга ради его же блага. Темноте достаточно одного пленника… он не хотел, чтобы Спок стал ещё одним рабом его незрячести. Но всё изменилось. Спок изменился. А ещё Кёрк больше не понимал самого себя. Теперь ему казалось, что тот вечер был миллион лет назад, или его вообще не было и ему всё это приснилось. 

Он чувствовал, как Спок разглядывает его лицо, касается его руки, и внезапная дрожь – предвкушения или страха? – пробежала по телу. Спок смотрел на него далеко не впервые, он часто чувствовал его взгляд – внимательный, дружелюбный, заботливый. Но сейчас всё было не так. От взгляда Спока в воздух взметались снопы искр, обжигая, проникая под кожу, обнажая душу. 

Вулканец сжал его ладонь чуть крепче – знакомое привычное движение, в последнее время приносящее Кёрку успокоение. Рука в руке… И вдруг в его сознании ожило воспоминание. Он стоял посреди улицы, неуверенный в себе, раздавленный, отказывающийся от помощи, стараясь держать лицо, стараясь показать, какой он сильный и независимый, хотя на самом деле чувствовал себя потерянным и испуганным. Его горделивое упрямство заставляло его вести себя так, как будто ничего плохого не случилось, ничего не изменилось, когда весь его мир разрушился до основания, и осколки прахом растворились в поглотившей его тьме. Они направлялись домой после долгого утомительного дня, и он шёл сам, опираясь на сенсорную трость и пытаясь понять, в какой части серой мглы он сейчас находится. Он был вымотан, подавлен, захвачен отчаянием. И вдруг понял, что игра, которую он ведёт, бессмысленна и совершенно беспощадна – по отношению к Споку, по отношению к нему самому. Ему была нужна помощь. Спок хотел помочь. И кроме Спока, на свете не было большое никого, от кого он принял бы ту помощь, в которой нуждался. Он _хотел_ , чтобы Спок ему помог. Остановившись посреди дороги, он замер, сложил трость и сказал:

– Спок... отведи меня домой.

И эта же рука, что подхватила его в тот день, ослабев, сейчас дрожала в его ладони. Вулканец казался очень горячим, его кожа просто пылала и покрылась испариной. Тишина узлом скрутила внутренности Кёрка, и, решившись, он заговорил вновь:

– Спок, почему бы тебе не избавиться от этой тёплой одежды? – он провёл рукой по телу, вулканца, ощупывая его строгое, как обычно, облачение, смахивающее на флотскую униформу без нашивок. – Нельзя же так одеваться на этой богом забытой планете – не сомневаюсь, даже Вулкан покажется прохладным местом по сравнению с этой печкой. Кроме того, я уверен, что ты обгорел. Покрылся солнечными ожогами… э-э, _зелёными_ , верно? – Спок не пошевелился, ничего не ответил, и Кёрк продолжил: – Всё в порядке. Спок. Твоему достоинству ничего не угрожает: мы здесь вдвоём, а я ничего не вижу. 

_Так себе шутка,_ – подумал Кёрк. – _Мне стоит следить за собой. Бедному Споку временами приходится тяжелее, чем мне самому._

Спок медленно поднялся на ноги и подчинился. Почему? Всё дело в невыносимой жаре или он просто привык подчиняться приказам Кёрка? Раздевшись до пояса, он принялся разуваться, тоже размышляя о прошедших неделях…

Он никогда бы не поверил, что может так сильно с кем-то сблизиться. Они всегда понимали друг друга на подсознательном уровне, с лёгкостью читали друг друга, несмотря на очевидные врождённые различия. Маккой как-то пошутил (а шутил ли он?), что они никогда не смогут расстаться. Но сейчас происходило что-то иное. Постоянный физический контакт перевёл их близость на новый уровень. Он чувствовал себя так, будто бы каждую секунду ощущает Кёрка – именно физически ощущает, словно бы они не отдельные существа, а единое целое. За эти дни и ночи, что он провёл рядом с человеком, каждая капля его крови, каждый мускул, каждый вдох больше не принадлежали ему одному, слившись, смешавшись с сущностью Кёрка. Его пальцы привыкли постоянно прикасаться к коже человека, его глаза неотрывно следили за ним, мгновенно ловя перемены в настроении, невысказанные желания, его руки были готовы в любой момент подхватить тело друга, помочь, поддержать. Для него всё это было в новинку, никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя таким открытым и свободным. И к собственному изумлению он обнаружил такую близость с кем-то приятной, в полной мере удовлетворительной. Постоянный физический контакт пробуждал в нём давно забытые воспоминания из раннего детства… потускневшие, подавленные образы полупридуманных, полузабытых рук, обнимающих, гладящих, любящих… мягкие изгибы тела, доброе лицо… Но то лицо, что когда-то ассоциировалось у него с чувством защищённости и тепла, уже почти растворилось в его памяти, заменённое другим образом: и это, тоже человеческое, но отнюдь не женское, лицо было отражением силы, мужества и сострадания…   
Задумавшись, он продолжал раздеваться, дрожащими пальцами пытаясь справиться с застёжкой на брюках. Собственные пальцы казались ему чужими и неловкими, словно руки марионетки. Правильно истолковав раздающиеся звуки и стараясь не улыбаться, Кёрк положил руку на живот Спока, нащупал застёжку и ловким движением её расстегнул. Но ничего не сказал, всё ещё погружённый в собственные мысли.

Спок снова сел на край кровати. Не в силах ничего с собой поделать, он неотрывно разглядывал раскинувшегося на простынях Кёрка… Привязанность, любовь, забота… запретные слова, неприемлемые для вулканца чувства… но отрицать испытываемые эмоции нелогично, если они так же реальны и достоверны как законы физики. Он никогда прежде не испытывал таких чувств, не заботился так даже о себе самом. Желание дарить, любить, слиться с человеком воедино обжигало его изнутри, подобно острому лезвию вонзаясь в плоть. 

Лампы были выключены, и помещение тонуло в полумраке – Спок не готов был сейчас смотреть на Джима при свете – но ясная полная луна заглядывала в потолочное окно, озаряя комнату синеватым таинственным сиянием. Он ощущал странное напряжение, оно согревало изнутри, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по жилам. Он тянулся к Джиму каждой клеточкой своего тела, он чувствовал себя живым, цельным и… голодным. Его сознание будто бы отключилось, спряталось от реальности, и только туманные обрывочные мысли беспорядочно вспыхивали в его мозгу. Эмоции, это так удивительно… Должны ли они остаться внутри или выступить руководством к действию? Каждой фиброй своей души он чувствовал опасность – тёмный омут неизвестности грозил поглотить его с головой, и этот ужас мутил его разум. Действовать… действовать по своему желанию, ради удовлетворения собственных потребностей, позволить своему телу пойти на поводу у стремления сердца, насытить не только сердце, жаждущее любви, но и тело, голодное до прикосновений… 

Кёрк лежал тихо, не шевелясь, черты его лица заострились от внутреннего напряжения, и Спок восхищённо рассматривал его нос, гладкую линию шеи, глубокую ямочку между ключицами. Человеческое тело сияло и искрилось в лунном свете, словно покрытое серебристой пыльцой, оно казалось сейчас фантомным, бессмертным. Серебряные лучи и сияние золота: бесценная смесь, плавящая действительность, превращающая человека в глазах Спока в ожившую древнегреческую скульптуру. 

Колени ослабли, по телу бежали мурашки, и тошнотворный комок подступил к горлу, грозя лишить дыхания. Нужно отвернуться хоть на секунду, чтобы успокоиться. Он вгляделся в тёмный горизонт, и слова, словно непрошеные гости, сами пришли на ум:

_Лунное сияние, яркая луна… Надеюсь, я смогу, надеюсь, я сумею..._

Почему именно эти слова? Именно эти строки? Это было совершенно нелогично… _Надеюсь… смогу… сумею…_ Губы онемели от ужаса, когда он осознал, в чём дело, и в панике повернулся к Кёрку.

Растрепанная прядь светлых волос, тоже расцвеченная сейчас серебром, упала на лоб Кёрка, и Спок не смог себя остановить. Дрожащей рукой (неужели это та самая логичная и безупречная вулканская рука, которую когда-то раньше он мог держать под контролем?) Спок отвел прядь с лица Кёрка, но не остановился на этом и несмело очертил пальцами высокий лоб, скулы, легко, словно дуновением ветерка, коснулся пересохших, чуть приоткрытых губ, и смущённо отстранился. 

В мыслях у казавшегося неподвижной золотой статуей Кёрка, царила неразбериха. Осознание накрыло его с головой, и все разбросанные ранее кусочки мозаики постепенно вставали на свои места. Лёгкие прикосновения, нежные несмелые пальцы, сильные, всегда готовые поддержать руки – и его тело, лишённое зрения, уже с готовностью отзывается на ласку вулканца. Эти прикосновения стали фокусом новой действительности Кёрка, его гарантом безопасности, способом вернуть утраченное ощущение собственного «я». Они были вместе… всегда были вместе… Что с ними происходит теперь? Чувства берут над ними верх? Неужели они оба готовы признать существование этих чувств? 

Он казался себе слепым. Больше чем обычно. Если бы он мог сейчас посмотреть Споку в глаза, прочитать язык его тела, почувствовать его настроение… Люди так сильно зависят от этого самого развитого из своих чувств – зрения. Он не имел права ошибиться, не имел права неверно истолковать сигналы Спока. Никто из них не мог себе этого позволить. О, как же он ненавидел темноту! 

Он поднял руку, пытаясь отыскать лицо Спока. Лишившись зрения совсем недавно, он пока не прикасался ни к чьему лицу и совсем не был уверен, что с помощью только тактильного анализатора сумеет определить чувства, мысли и настроения, скрывающиеся за мимическими мышцами. Он не знал, позволит ли Спок, обычно застёгнутый на все пуговицы, попробовать ему «рассмотреть» своё лицо руками. 

Его рука замерла в воздухе и тут же были перехвачена сильными длинными пальцами. Сейчас они оттолкнут его, не разрешат прикоснуться… Пальцы мягко сомкнулись на его запястье и доверчиво притянули его руку, позволяя дотронуться до лица. Острые черты смягчились под осторожным прикосновением Кёрка: интуитивно почувствовав, что нужно делать, Спок постарался передать послание от своей души к слепо ищущим пальцам. 

И Кёрк его прочёл. Постоянно меняющий очертания разлом, разверзшийся в его душе, вытянул из него все силы, и постоянное чувство опасности, страх унижения, ощущение беспросветности зияли чёрными дырами на дороге принятия решений. Но он всегда жил интуицией, рисковал, верил в прозрение…

Уверенный в себе и сосредоточенный, Кёрк смело встречал неизвестность, готовый в любую секунду сделать отчаянный шаг, минуя точку невозврата. Спок очень хорошо знал это выражение, но пустые глаза, отражающие лунный свет, пугающе контрастировали с живым чувственным лицом. Не сомневаясь более ни секунды, Кёрк обхватил затылок вулканца и потянул его на себя. Его мягкие тёплые губы захватили в плен прохладные губы Спока, целуя его сладко, яростно, решительно. 

Спок почувствовал, как руки и ноги налились тяжестью, услышал, как собственная кровь застучала в висках, и, подчиняясь сумасшедшему ритму её биения, он склонился над Кёрком и, всего на мгновение замерев в сомнении, поцеловав его в лоб. Губы вулканца были сухими, несмелыми и нерешительными в своей неопытности. Кёрк не шевелился, он лежал, широко открыв глаза, ошалев от собственной смелости и позволяя Споку продолжать. Почти невесомыми движениями Спок оглаживал любимое лицо, очарованно вглядываясь в каждую неровность на коже, следуя губами за прикосновениями пальцев. Поочерёдно поцеловав мимические морщинки в уголках рта, он прижался губами к гладкой коже на виске, отчётливо и остро ощущая, как там, под тонким слоем плоти, бешено бьётся маленькая жилка. Его пальцы, неловкие и онемевшие от возбуждения, очертили круглые человеческие уши, острый край подбритых бакенбард, его губы, не в силах остановиться, то тут, то там прижимались к золотой от лёгкого загара коже. Он поцеловал углублённые годами принятия командных решений морщинки на переносице так крепко, словно пытался разгладить их, забрать себе всё беспокойство, всё внутреннее напряжение любимого человека. Добравшись до широко открытых глаз, он остановился на мгновение. Он не может, никогда не сможет забыть…

Кёрк почувствовал тёплое дыхание в паре миллиметров от своих более не живых глаз, ощутил сомнение, охватившее вулканца… и, не желая причинять ему боль, взмахнув длинными ресницами, закрыл глаза…. 

…и Спок поцеловал их, лаская губами тонкие веки, принимая и признавая. 

Он двигался неспешно, целуя рот Кёрка, впадинку под нижней губой, вычерчивая влажную дорожку на шее. Неопытный и неумелый, он экспериментировал, неуклюжий в своём почти детском изумлении – и Кёрку это нравилось… _Мой девственный вулканец,_ – думал он, вплетая пальцы в густые и гладкие чёрные волосы, дразня и поглаживая с обнадёживающей и практически бессознательной чувственностью.

Руки Спока опустились на плечи Кёрка, стиснули их на пару секунд и, словно подстёгнутые внутренней силой человека, двинулись дальше, оглаживая острые ключицы, маленькие тёмно-розовые соски, крепкие грудные мышцы. Прижавшись лицом к груди Кёрка, он потёрся щекой о гладкую тёплую кожу, вдыхая её свежий солоноватый аромат. Его органы чувств были перегружены, он никогда не думал, что человеческое тело может быть таким – бархатистым, гладким, что оно может так потрясающе пахнуть. С каждым мгновением желая большего, он неспешно продолжил свой путь вниз, к плоскому животу, к изысканному изгибу тазовых костей… 

Поцелуи с каждой секундой становились всё жарче, настойчивее, ставшие влажными, губы приоткрылись, подчиняясь незнакомым, глубинным желаниям плоти. Крепко прижавшись к Кёрку, он ощутил его ответное желание, наливающееся силой под его прикосновениями, и, приподнявшись, замер в полнейшем восхищении. Он так похож на его собственный, и всё же… Он уже видел людей раздетыми, ему даже приходилось видеть обнажённым капитана, не говоря уже о тщательном изучении литературы, касающейся человеческой анатомии и физиологии. Но он никогда не рассматривал этот вопрос в личном плане. Ствол, гладкий, изящный, изгибался в предвкушении, разбуженный именно его лаской. 

Грудь сдавило, казалось, лёгкие сейчас просто не выдержат интенсивности его возбуждённого дыхания, но собственные страхи не давали ему двигаться дальше. Готов ли он зайти так далеко?.. Не воспримет ли Кёрк – сейчас или позже – его действия как насилие?.. Неужели Кёрк на самом деле хочет его?.. И… сможет ли он сделать всё… правильно?! 

Он замер, удерживая Кёрка за бёдра. До глубины души тронутый его сомнением, Кёрк сжал ладонь Спока и мягко переместил её на свой возбуждённый член, другой рукой не переставая поглаживать затылок вулканца. Пальцы Спока двинулись, заворожённо исследуя новую территорию – сначала неловко, но со временем всё решительнее и решительнее. Его наполняло чувство благоговения перед явным свидетельством того, насколько он желанен. И с крайней осторожностью, смахивающей на религиозное поклонение, он наклонился и поцеловал влажную бархатистую головку. 

Неожиданный спазм удовольствия прошёл по всему телу Кёрка, заставив выгнуться дугой, и Спок на короткое, но поистине леденящее душу мгновение, решил, что сделал ему больно. Но вздох, сорвавшийся с губ Кёрка, и пальцы, страстно впившееся в плечи Спока, доказали обратное – всё было в порядке. 

Он снова наклонился и провёл языком по твёрдому, крепкому стволу, лаская, поглаживая, легко сжимая в ладони нежную мошонку, чувствуя, как поджимаются яички. Он больше не испытывал неловкости, больше не осторожничал, боясь сделать что-то не так – интуиция верно вела его за собой. 

Наслаждение постепенно заполняло возбуждённое тело Кёрка до краёв, проникая в каждую мышцу, каждую клеточку, его дыхание участилось, с губ слетали хриплые стоны, член отвердел ещё сильнее. Руководствуясь реакцией Кёрка и его отзывчивостью, Спок ускорил ритм, двигаясь с ним в едином порыве, исследуя границы их ставшей одной на двоих чувственности. 

Внезапно тело Кёрка сковало судорогой, поясница выгнулась в приступе острого удовольствия, ресницы дрогнули, бросая под глаза тёмные тени, и он кончил. Тёплое семя наполнило рот Спока, и он едва не задохнулся от восторга, принимая в себя часть любимого человека, словно последний дар в этом ритуале единения. 

Уставшие, они какое-то время лежали неподвижно: Спок прижался щекой к груди Кёрка, прислушиваясь к его постепенно замедляющемуся сердцебиению, Кёрк обнимал вулканца за плечи, будто бы пытаясь защитить от всего на свете. Тишина убаюкивала, и только одно слово на мгновение нарушило уютное молчание:

– Идеально, – едва слышно шепнул Кёрк самому себе, и улыбка осветила его расслабленное лицо. 

* * * * *

Им обоим хотелось принять душ. Из большой спальни со стеклянным потолком вело несколько дверей: в ванную комнату, кабинет, гардеробную и библиотеку. Дом был погружён в полную темноту – даже луна, прежде заливавшая комнату серебряным светом, теперь скрылась в густых грозовых облаках. Услышав, как Спок возится около кровати, пытаясь определить направление движения, Кёрк рассмеялся. _Глупый мой вулканец,_ – с любовью подумал он, – _готов сломать себе шею, лишь бы не включать свет. Как будто мне может это помешать._ Продолжая посмеиваться, он поднялся с постели и отыскал руку Спока.

– Ну же, Спок, так уж вышло, что я привык ориентироваться здесь в абсолютной темноте. Я тебе помогу, – уверено ступая, он провёл вулканца в огромную, отделанную мраморными панелями ванную. Спок настроил душ, и прохладная, не более 25 градусов по Цельсию, вода забила из боковых отверстий кабины, испаряясь на лету и окружая их густым туманом. Пару секунд они просто стояли, прижавшись друг к другу и впитывая в себя живительную силу свежести. 

Нажав на кнопку дозатора, Спок набрал в ладони гель для душа и тщательно намылил тело Кёрка, покрывая его кожу белой пеной, старательно растирая и не пропуская ни единого местечка. Кёрк замер, с благодарностью принимая заботу и слегка смущённо улыбаясь. Затем хитро ухмыльнулся и в свою очередь потянулся к дозатору:

– Теперь вы, мистер. Моя очередь оказывать вам королевские почести. 

Намыленными руками он коснулся Спока, но тут же с ужасом осознал, что покрыл пеной не только волосы, но и лицо вулканца, заставив того отфыркиваться и кашлять под атакой скользких пузырьков. 

– К сожалению, – смущённо объяснил он, – мой прицел несколько сбился, и я не всегда теперь попадаю в яблочко, – он осторожно продолжил намыливать друга, восхищённо оглаживая ладонями его тело, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы неспешно ощупать новый изгиб, форму или текстуру.

– Так, Спок, я точно знаю, что ты сейчас на меня смотришь. Что ты видишь?

Неожиданный вопрос застал Спока врасплох. Непривычно расслабленный, он стоял, бесстыдно рассматривая партнёра. Красота человеческого тела – тела Кёрка – увлекала и очаровывала его, но озвученный вопрос заставил чувствовать себя виноватым. 

– Я… прости, меня. Я не смог остановить себя. Просто при свете… Но я постараюсь впредь воздержаться от этого. Приношу извинения за бестактное вторжение в твоё личное пространство. Мне действительно очень жаль, прошу меня простить…

– Не глупи, Спок! – со смехом отозвался Кёрк. – Я готов простить тебя только при одном условии: если ты пообещаешь, что будешь смотреть на меня тогда, когда только захочешь. Но… когда ты смотришь на меня, что ты видишь? 

И Спок наконец понял. Кёрк лишился зрения более пяти месяцев назад, и хотел знать, что видят другие, глядя на него. Всё это время он не решался задать кому-либо – даже Маккою – этот вопрос, и Споку было приятно оказанное ему доверие. Ухватив Кёрка за плечи, он развернул его, мягко удерживая за подбородок, приподнял его лицо к свету, и со свойственной одному ему обстоятельностью принялся разглядывать своего друга. 

– Ты не изменился, Джим. Никаких отличий. Волосы стали чуть-чуть длиннее и светлее от того, что выгорели на солнце, а кожа потемнела от загара. Но в остальном – никаких отличий. 

– Спок, – нерешительно спросил Кёрк, – а мои глаза? Они…

Спок всмотрелся в немигающие, широко открытые глаза. Невидящие зрачки сузились от света, делая светлые радужки огромными, а из-за цвета мрамора в ванной комнате они казались более зелёными, чем обычно. Боль сдавила сердце вулканца, когда он с ностальгией вспомнил бесчисленное число эмоций и переживаний, когда-то отражавшихся в этих глазах. Кёрк, «человек с тысячей лиц…»

– Твои глаза… остались прежними, – в конце концов, он почти не солгал.

– Но я думаю, – сказал Кёрк, обдумав услышанное, – они ничего не выражают. Что ж, значит тебе придётся следить за моей мимикой, Спок, – и его губы растянулись в характерной усмешке, разрушая неловкость момента. 

Вытерев Кёрка большим зелёным банным полотенцем, Спок отвёл его в спальню. Опустившись на край кровати, Кёрк в растерянности замер. Поддавшись порыву, Спок наклонился и поочерёдно поцеловал его всё ещё влажные прохладные щеки. Буквально несколько секунд спустя Кёрк свернулся калачиком на своей половине, положил голову на ладонь Спока, и, кажется, заснул. Спок некоторое время смотрел на него, прислушиваясь к спокойному дыханию и невесомо поглаживая кончиками пальцев светлые волосы и то местечко на шее, где под кожей бьётся пульс, а потом тоже натянул на себя одеяло и заснул, вымотанный событиями этого дня. 

Но Кёрк не спал: тревожные мысли так и роились в голове. Он связал себя обязательствами окончательно и бесповоротно. Спок лишился брачной связи после того инцидента с Т’Прин. Он был девственником. И после этой ночи он никогда не сможет – просто не имеет права – возжелать женщину, вулканскую или какую-то иную. Представители его расы образуют пары на всю жизнь. И это значит, что они вместе до конца своих дней. В богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, пока… смерть не разлучит… Обязательства перед тем, кого любишь… ответственность за его жизнь… Всё остальное сейчас не важно, они всё обсудят, они построят планы. Ведь Джеймс Т. Кёрк всегда был честным человеком, готовым ответить за свои слова и свои действия. Уравнение, сложенное из чувств, трудностей и обязательств, уже решилось в его уме, и ответ был окончательным. 

Стараясь не шуметь, он откинул одеяло и принялся осторожно ощупывать Спока. Его волосы, такие мягкие, гладкие и – он хорошо это помнил – чёрные и блестящие; суровые черты лица, преисполненные достоинства, так редко и оттого бесценно отражающие глубоко запрятанное веселье. Изящные заострённые уши, которыми в своё время так восхищалась Хорта – Спок гордился ими как явным свидетельством своей принадлежности к расе вулканцев. Эти сатанински изогнутые брови, глубоко посаженные тёмные глаза, способные в одно мгновение превратиться в чёрные костры, питаемые вулканской яростью. Спок никогда не мог спрятать свои эмоции от Кёрка, капитан почти сразу научился различать скрытые на дне этих чёрных омутов гнев, заботу, растерянность, преданность. Как теперь он будет читать своего вулканца?

Его кожа была сухой и горячей, она так сильно отличалась от влажной и прохладной человеческой кожи. Под покрытой мягкими волосками грудью не ощущалось биения – сердце у вулканцев находится в левом боку. Узкие бёдра с выступающими тазовыми косточками, тонкая талия, плоский живот. Тело вулканца под пальцами Кёрка казалось пугающе хрупким, не имеющим веса, но мышцы были куда крепче и сильнее человеческих – сжатые, словно пружины, под тонкой кожей они в любой момент были готовы к резкому движению. 

_Нужно будет его откормить_ , – подумал Кёрк, – _и научить расслабляться. Он весь будто комок нервов, отстранённый, напряжённый, всегда готовый броску…_

Его рука нырнула вулканцу между ног, осторожно ощупывая, и сухое тепло ожгло ладонь. Спок был очень закрытой личностью, и только несколько человек из рядов медицинского персонала видели его обнажённым. Дрожащими пальцами, очень осторожно, он огладил член партнёра – большой, по форме похожий на человеческий, и, к изумлению Кёрка, частично возбуждённый. Асексуальные вулканцы, ну конечно. Репродуктивный цикл, может, и призывает их под угрозой жизни к обязательному размножению раз в семь лет, но Спок однозначно функционален и определённо возбуждён прямо сейчас. Или всё дело в чувственной человеческой части его природы? _Интересно,_ – самому себе улыбнулся Кёрк, – _он правда зелёный? Надо будет спросить Спока._

Медленно перекатившись на живот, он забрался на Спока, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, пристраиваясь так, чтобы их члены соприкасались. Обняв вулканца, он начал неспешно двигаться вверх и вниз, вжимаясь в его пах. 

Первым, что почувствовал Спок, было невероятное тепло, потрясающее ощущение трения кожи о кожу, наслаждение от близости с другим живым существом. Сначала он не мог понять, где находится и что с ним происходит. Жаркая ночь, прохладные простыни, странные запретные переживания… Он вспомнил.

Волны удовольствия разливались внутри, опаляя внутренности, наполняя чем-то доселе неиспытанным, обжигая языками пламени, кажущимся чужым и его собственным одновременно.

Паника охватила его без предупреждения, грозя утопить в безымянном ужасе, он терял контроль, и стены, старательно возводимые в течение сорока двух лет, трещали по швам. Казалось, он плавится, растворяется в жаре страсти, сливается с Кёрком воедино в точке соприкосновения их тел, горячих, пульсирующих жизнью. В последней попытке взять ситуацию под контроль, он попробовал оттолкнуть Кёрка:

– Нет, прошу, не нужно… Ты не должен… Это неправильно…

Но Кёрк зажал его рот ладонью и решительно продолжил ласкать его, целуя губы, шею, обнажённые плечи. Он чувствовал, как их соприкасающиеся члены возбуждаются всё сильнее, как от прилившей крови они становятся всё теплее, твёрже, чувствительнее. Дыхание Кёрка участилось, стало прерывистым, и Спок тоже не смог сдержать тихого стона удовольствия, сорвавшегося с губ.

Ритм их движений синхронизировался, и, потерявшись в урагане страсти, они двигались к логическому завершению, как единый организм. Вжавшись друг в друга бёдрами, они качнулись ещё раз, замерли, и целая вселенная разлетелась на тысячи осколков, разорванная силами экстаза и освобождения. 

На долю секунды Спок решил, что это Смерть – таким интенсивным, бескрайним, незнакомым было поглотившее его ощущение, – но потом осознал, что это, впервые испытанное им, чувство, очевидно, и есть сама Жизнь, прекрасная и сияющая в каждом своем проявлении. 

Несколько секунд никто из них не шевелился, не произнёс ни слова, и тишину нарушали только звуки их учащённого дыхания. Кёрк не знал, что и думать. Это был первый раз Спока, возможно, одно из ярчайших событий его жизни. Что он сейчас ощущает? Было ли ему приятно? Готов ли он принять то, что только что произошло? 

Кончиками пальцев он осторожно коснулся вспотевшего лба Спока, очертил не по-человечески острые скулы, пробежался по прямой спинке носа, на мгновение задержался на тёплых губах, и нашёл ответы на все незаданные вопросы. Ставшие очень чувствительными, подушечки его пальцев уловили явные изменения в знакомых чертах, смягчённых, разглаженных охватившим вулканца блаженством. Бесстрастная маска сползла с лица Спока: заботясь о Кёрке, он всё-таки научился выражать свои чувства через мимику. Спок улыбался. 

…Т’Прин стала далёким, лишённым очертаний и совершенно безболезненным воспоминанием. Зарабет, Лейла утонули в прошлом, потеряв всякое значение. Он никогда не думал, что так бывает. Наверное, он любил Кёрка очень давно, с самого начала… вот уже 4,16 года… 

Кёрк всегда был уникальным: особенным капитаном, особенным другом, неповторимой личностью, но дело было не только в этом. Один на целом свете, Кёрк знал, как взаимодействовать с двойственной природой Спока. Чувственный, как и все дети Земли, терзаемый человеческими эмоциями, но сдерживаемый вулканским наследием, Спок выбрал путь логики – и проиграл. Без посторонней помощи Спок никогда не смог бы принять произошедшие изменения, но Кёрк является живым доказательством того, что поддаться человеческим чувствам – это не значит предать разум, логика Кёрка никогда не вступала в противоречие с его эмоциями. И Спок любил его, любил всей своей раздираемой на части душой полукровки, он полюбил его задолго до того, как отважился даже мечтать о том, чтобы посмотреть, прикоснуться, раствориться в запахе человеческого тела. И сейчас Кёрк преподнёс ему бесценный дар, приняв его истерзанную, раздробленную на части личность, став для него первым. Преисполненный благодарности, он перехватил исследующие его лицо руки, сжал их, осторожно, словно дражайшее сокровище, и поочерёдно поцеловал открытые ладони. 

Они лежали бок о бок, Кёрк неосознанно ерошил пряди волос Спока и вдруг произнёс, обращаясь к себе самому:

– Уолт Уитмен, верно. 

И Спок тут же отозвался:

– «О теле электрическом я пою»?

– Именно, – ответил Кёрк и процитировал:

«Мужчина тоже душа…  
В нём тоже все качества – он действие, сила…  
И бурные страсти, безмерная радость, безмерное горе, и гордость ему подобают;  
Ведь душу умиротворяет достойная гордость мужчины;  
И знанье ему подобает, он любит всегда всё исследовать сам…  
Священно тело мужское…»*

А потом зачарованно добавил:

– Спок, а может быть такое, что между нами…

– Образовалась связь во время мелдинга? – закончил за него Спок. – Нет, Джим, мы просто подходим друг другу… в земном смысле этого слова, – и в его голосе прозвучала такая редкая улыбка. 

– О теле электрическом я пою… и если б я только мог видеть… – мягко повторил Кёрк.

_________ 

_* – данный вариант перевода выдержек из стихотворения У. Уитмена «О теле электрическом я пою» найден на просторах интернета, чьему перу он принадлежит установить, к сожалению, не удалось (прим. переводчика)_

* * * * *

Дремал он недолго и, проснувшись, снова не поверил своему счастью. Неужели всё это правда с ним происходит? Он повернул голову, посмотрел на спящего рядом человека и коснулся так осторожно, словно боялся, что он исчезнет. Неужели Кёрк действительно здесь, или это только игра воображения? Кёрк спал некрепко, его закрытые глаза были неподвижны, не потревоженные сновидениями, черты живого лица расслаблены. Спок смотрел на него и думал о том, что во второй раз, когда Кёрк инициировал контакт, он выступил в качестве благотворителя. Он хотел преподнести Споку тот же дар, что до этого получил сам. Но Спок желал только одного – удовлетворить Кёрка, а потому не ждал ничего в ответ, даже не смел об этом мечтать. Кёрк и в самом деле был благотворителем. И Спок любил его. 

Человек пошевелился и резко открыл глаза. Лёгкая тень набежала на его лицо, когда он вгляделся в беспросветную тьму, и в панике он инстинктивно выбросил руки, пытаясь отыскать что-то знакомое, чтобы сориентироваться. Но руки Спока уже были здесь, возвращая к реальности, и тень исчезла, уступая место ясной улыбке.

– М-м-м… Чувствую себя восхитительно ленивым и… голодным. Я сейчас просто не способен думать ни о чём, кроме еды. Пошли Спок, совершим налёт на кухню. 

Разумеется, Спок не был так голоден. Руководствуясь логикой, он принимал пищу только тогда, когда это было необходимо для поддержания нормального функционирования организма. Но он давно научился с доброжелательной терпимостью относиться к гастрономической зависимости землян. 

Он принёс банные халаты, и, облачившись, они отправились в обеденную зону. Дом был оборудован типовой старомодной кухней, поскольку Кёрк не уважал синтезированную пищу. 

– Джим, почему бы тебе не сесть и не сказать мне, что бы ты хотел съесть? – ожил в Споке старый добрый заботливый вулканец. 

– Ох, нет, не надо меня баловать, Спок. Я хорошо здесь ориентируюсь… ты не поверишь, но я могу быть очень хозяйственным, – отказался Кёрк, отыскивая чистую тарелку. – Ты сам-то что хочешь? – спросил он, вспомнив о вегетарианской диете вулканца. 

Спок изучил содержание большого холодильника, скрытого за панелью в стене, и остановил свой выбор на зелёном авокадо, сыре и стакане молока.

– Не знаю, некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, – непринуждённо поделился Кёрк, один за другим открывая пищевые контейнеры. – После секса я всегда хочу арахисового масла. Привычка делать себе в таких случаях бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и джемом закрепилась за мной ещё в юности…

Краска прилила к щекам Спока, когда он вспомнил, что всё, что произошло сегодня, было впервые для него, но не для Кёрка. Внезапно он ощутил укол ревности – совершенно непростительно – и искренне надеялся, что Кёрк не почувствовал перемены в его настроении. В полной тишине он очистил авокадо и нарезал его на равные, идеально симметричные ломтики. Он молчал, ему было нужно немного времени, чтобы справиться с захватившим его водоворотом эмоций и взять себя в руки. 

– Спок, можешь сделать мне чашечку горячего шоколада? – смущённо попросил Кёрк. – И не смейся надо мной. Я обожаю шоколад.

Лицо вулканца смягчилось.

– Конечно. Джим, сейчас сделаю.

Вложив чашку с горячим напитком в руки Кёрка, он вернулся к своей тарелке… но некоторые из аккуратно разложенных кусочков с неё уже исчезли. Он поднял голову и обнаружил, что неприлично довольный Кёрк жуёт бутерброд с арахисовым маслом и… авокадо!

– Эм… Джим, – осторожно начал он, – А… ты знаешь, что у тебя на хлебе? Это… не джем.

– Ну конечно, знаю, Спок! – ухмыльнулся в ответ Кёрк. – Это авокадо. Думаешь, я слепой?

Расправившись с едой, Кёрк поднялся и, потянувшись, принялся развязывать халат.

– Пошли купаться нагишом! Сегодня невероятно жарко. 

– Что, прости? – растерянно переспросил Спок. – Что значит нагишом?

– Это жаргон, Спок. Значит купаться без одежды. А что такого, очень даже логично: сад окружён забором, и никто нас не увидит.

Небо было затянуто тучами, но ночь не стала от этого менее жаркой, и аромат тропических растений ощущался больше, чем обычно. Воздух будто бы загустел, погружая мир в обманчивое спокойствие, всегда предшествующее летнему шторму. Грозовые облака сгущались всё сильнее, и серебряный свет луны почти не проникал на землю. 

В последнее время Кёрк проводил в саду много времени, загорая и иногда помогая садовнику. Мягко, но решительно, Маккой настаивал на таком времяпрепровождении, чтобы ограничить сидение Кёрка в четырёх стенах. Копаясь в саду, Кёрк чувствовал себя более живым: ощущение теплой влажной почвы на пальцах, запахи цветов и травы, гладкость листьев и лепестков, упругость ветвей были для него осязаемы, а потому реальны. 

Бледно-голубая водная гладь приглашающе раскинулась у их ног, и, взявшись за руки, они прыгнули в бассейн. Ухватившись за бортик, Спок лениво болтал ногами в воде: тусклое мерцание специальных ламп освещения позволяло беспрепятственно наблюдать за Кёрком, который вёл себя, как довольный жизнью дельфин, опьянённый ночным воздухом и свободой передвижения. Сенсоры, встроенные в края бассейна, глухо попискивали, когда Кёрк приближался к бортикам. Погрузившись под воду, он проплыл до дальнего края, вынырнул, отплёвываясь и хватая ртом воздух, а потом неспешно поплыл в направлении Спока. Волосы человека блестели от влаги, а лицо светилось от радости. Плеснув водой в лицо не ожидавшего подвоха вулканца, он вытянул руки, крепко обхватил его за талию и потянул на себя.

Устроив притворную рукопашную схватку, они толкались и пихались до тех пор, пока обоих не разобрал смех, и незаметно борьба превратилась в объятия, а удары в ласковые прикосновения. Прижавшись на мгновение крепче, Кёрк поцеловал мокрые губы Спока, а затем вдруг снова погрузился под воду и поплыл прочь.

Ошеломлённый и притихший, Спок вылез из бассейна и растянулся на траве, каждой порой своей кожи впитывая безмятежность ночи. Проплыв ещё несколько кругов, Кёрк наконец почувствовал себя полностью удовлетворённым упражнением, расслабленным и приятно уставшим.

Выбравшись наружу и сверкая, словно драгоценный камень, в бледном свете луны, он попытался отыскать Спока.

– Я здесь, Джим, – вулканец лениво открыл глаза, наблюдая за приближением друга.

Они лежали рядышком, заложив руки за голову и наслаждаясь красотой момента. Недавно подстриженная трава щекотала и покалывала их голые спины, влажную кожу ласкал ставший наконец прохладным ветерок, и казалось, что сейчас они – естественное отражение гармонии самой природы. 

– Ты слышишь ночь? – спросил Кёрк. – Раньше я думал, что ночи тихие и спокойные, что весь мир спит в это время. А теперь я слышу…

И Спок тоже услышал. Превосходный вулканский слух позволил ему уловить не менее дюжины разнообразных звуков.

– Это сверчок! – взволнованно воскликнул Кёрк, узнав стрекотание насекомого. – Интересно, он местный или люди завезли их, чтобы под чужими небесами чувствовать себя как дома? Ты видишь его?

Спок поднял голову, но в тусклом свете, пробивающимся сквозь облака, сад казался всего лишь скопищем разномастных теней. 

– Нет, Джим, слишком темно. Скоро будет гроза.

Это началось внезапно. Они потянулись друг к другу в едином порыве, движимые одной мыслью, они оба дарили, оба принимали с одинаково сильным желанием, исследуя кончиками пальцев силу ответного возбуждения, подбадриваемые чувственным великолепием бесконечной ночи. Кёрк был более опытным любовником, но Спок быстро учился. Лежа на боку, они вжимались друг в друга, и отвердевшие члены двигались в медленно изысканном танце, словно живя собственной жизнью. Ритм движений нарастал, толчки ускорялись, и, лишаясь самоконтроля, они сливались с тёмными небесами, великой силой земли, утрачивали границы, разделяющие их самих. В этот раз разрядка пришла одновременно, и тёплая влага смешалась между их животами как ещё одно подтверждение полного единения. 

Не выпуская Спока из объятий, Кёрк быстро заснул.

Не шевелясь, Спок разглядывал своего человека, трогательно невинного во сне.

– _R'Vamo_ , – шепнул он по-вулкански. – Вечная часть моей души. Я буду называть тебя _Pa'oti_. 

Перевернувшись на спину, он растянулся на сырой траве и, уже погружаясь в сон, подумал: _И снова Уолт Уитмен… только совсем другие строки:_

_«И ночь наступила, и все было тихо, и я слушал, как неторопливые волны_  
катились одна за другою к земле,  
Я слушал, как шуршали-шипели пески и вода, будто шептали, меня поздравляя,  
Потому что, кого я любил больше всех, тот лежал рядом со мною,   
спал под одним одеялом со мною в эту прохладную ночь,  
И в тихих лунных осенних лучах его лицо было обращено ко мне,  
И рука его легко лежала у меня на груди, – и в эту ночь я был счастлив».*

Первые тяжёлые капли дождя разбудили задремавшего Спока. Подняв на руки спящего человека и нежно прижав его к себе, он понёс свою бесценную ношу в дом. Он только успел войти в помещение, как начался сильнейший ливень, и первая молния вспорола ночные небеса.   
_________ 

_* – Выдержки из стихотворения У. Уитмена «Когда я услыхал к концу дня» в переводе К. Чуковского_

* * * * *

Спок почти не спал этой ночью. Прислушиваясь к раскатам грома, он стерёг сон своего друга, и в его душе бушевал не менее сильный шторм. В первый раз за свою жизнь – так много _первого_ случилось с ним этой ночью – он чувствовал, что стал частью кого-то, отдался без остатка. Он любил и был любим. Но вместе с любовью пришли обязательства, которые он был счастлив принять. Его человек – при одной мысли об этом в груди теплело – нуждается в защите, в поддержке. Он был рождён, чтобы стать счастливым, любимым. Он был сыном сияния и смеха. На их совместном пути ещё будут преграды, камни преткновения, тысячи вопросов… разное происхождение, разрушенные карьеры, непонимающие взгляды окружающих, забытые возлюбленные Кёрка, с которыми он когда-то так любил проводить время. Достоин ли он, Спок, преданности этого человека? Правильно ли, что именно он станет для Кёрка спутником жизни? Эти вопросы неизбежны, но Спок не хотел сейчас искать на них ответы. Отложив тяжкие раздумья на дальнюю полку своего логичного организованного сознания, он снова повернулся к Джиму, стараясь впитать каждое мгновение этой прекрасной первой ночи…

Кёрк пошевелился, и на секунду его лицо помрачнело, но Спок был рядом, успокаивая, поглаживая по лбу, забирая боль. Что ему снится? Он знал, что за прошедшие месяцы сны Кёрка тоже стали размытыми, краски потускнели, очертания предметов исказились. Зрительные образы постепенно стирались, оставляя его один на один с сюрреалистичным миром фантомных теней. Сны слепого человека. 

* * * * *

Когда они проснулись, от шторма не осталось и следа. Утро было ясным и чистым, и любопытные солнечные лучи проникали сквозь потолочное окно, прячась по углам, пуская золотые искры в светлые пряди Кёрка, целуя его бледную после сна кожу. 

Длинные ресницы дрогнули, веки открылись, и погружённый во тьму мир в очередной раз омрачил лицо Кёрка. Сжав его руку, Спок поднёс её к губам и поцеловал ладонь в попытке отогнать непроглядную бесконечную мглу. _Не бойся, я с тобой. Мы будем касаться друг друга вечно…_

Кёрк замер. Кто… почему… что произошло? Размытые образы прошедшей ночи вихрем пронеслись в голове, рождая неверие и изумление, дрейфуя на границе сна и реальности. Спок?! Неужели это… правда? Это… Пусть это будет…

Протянув руку, он положил её Споку на плечо, спустился на грудь, прошёлся по плоскому животу и, наконец, остановился под выступающей тазовой косточкой. Сомнения… Если прошлая ночь ему приснилась, то Спок вздрогнет, отстранится. Несколько жутких секунд он ждал реакции, а потом ощутил, как вулканец, принимая ласку, нежно накрыл его руку своей.

Лениво потянувшись, Кёрк выбрался из постели, оделся и решил нацепить сенсоры, чтобы свободнее перемещаться по дому. Он до сих пор током к ним не привык. Полный комплект был очень сложным, он включал тяжёлое ожерелье, ремень и целую сеть датчиков, образующих что-то наподобие рубашки. Пока он мог носить их совсем недолго, поскольку поток спутанной информации перегружал его органы чувств, и он вообще переставал понимать сигналы. 

Он часто с удивлением думал о Миранде Джонс, но напоминал себе, что она слепа от рождения, училась на Вулкане и вообще всегда была телепатом. Нередко сенсоры вызывали у него головные боли, и дома он ограничивался лишь ожерельем, помогавшим избежать столкновения с препятствиями. 

Кёрк решил дать Хагар внеплановый выходной, поэтому Спок приготовил завтрак. Сидя за столом, они болтали о всякой ерунде, стараясь оттянуть неизбежное. Кёрк сделал глоток сока из джеффы, осторожно поставил стакан на стол, и эта внезапная пауза стала сигналом к началу серьёзного разговора. 

– Нам придётся непросто. Давление, неприятие, друзья… – произнёс Спок, и они оба подумали о Маккое, близком друге их обоих. – Как далеко простираются границы толерантности наших с тобой народов? Ещё не поздно… изменить решение, – голос вулканца дрогнул от боли, когда он произнёс последние слова. – Я могу собраться и покинуть Базу сегодня же. 

В ответ не раздалось ни звука, и эта тишина, словно скользкая липкая тварь, узлом скрутила внутренности Спока. Он должен был это сказать, это было честно и логично… но, как он недавно понял, надежда имеет с логикой мало общего. Он отвернулся, не решаясь смотреть на выразительное лицо Кёрка, не желая наблюдать за процессом принятия решения. 

Звук удара чего-то металлического о поверхность стола заставил его повернуться. Кёрк сорвал с шеи тяжёлое сенсорное ожерелье и, лишённый сигналов из внешнего мира, казался сейчас хрупким и ранимым. 

– Знаешь, мне больше не нужна это штуковина, – сообщил он и протянул руку Споку.

Сжав его изящные пальцы, Спок тихо прошептал:

– Моя жизнь теперь в твоих руках, а твоя – в моих… 

– Мой дорогой друг, рано или поздно это действительно может случиться, – сказал Кёрк и вдруг расхохотался, разрушая неловкость момента. В груди потеплело, и пришедшие на ум слова легко сорвались с губ: – Невероятно, мне достался романтичный вулканец! 

Не отпуская руку Спока, он добавил:

– Пойдём прогуляемся. 

* * * * *

Ранним утром Кёрка вызвал Маккой. Отправившись по каким-то рабочим делам, доктор отсутствовал уже неделю и теперь решил договориться с Кёрком о внеплановой встрече в больнице. О цели мероприятия он предпочёл умолчать. 

Вызов вернул Кёрка к реальности, от которой, охваченный эйфорией, он так усердно прятался в последние несколько дней. Спок почти заставил его забыть – нет, не о слепоте, разумеется: темнота, словно монстр из ночных кошмаров, неотступно следовала за ним пятам – но о делах насущных, о трудностях, которые вот-вот должны были накрыть их с головой. Спок… прошло уже шесть суток с их первой совместной ночи. И эти дни подтвердили то, что Кёрк знал и так: Спока терзало желание – ненасытное безграничное желание любить и быть любимым, жажда прикосновений, жажда близости, которую невозможно было отрицать. Кёрк плавился в жаре вулканской страсти, раз за разом заглядывая в пугающие глубины его неуверенности в себе, невероятным образом сочетающиеся с собственническими порывами, но яснее всего этого Кёрк ощущал безмерную преданность и нежную привязанность друга, и беззастенчиво грелся в их лучах. Спок, его верный спутник.

Вызов Маккоя оживил в памяти бесконечный лабиринт больничных коридоров, запах антисептиков, бесчисленные, иногда болезненные, обследования, безликие голоса незнакомцев, носящих неизвестные ему имена, неприятные курсы терапии, только усиливающие ощущение потери… и растущее чувство разочарования. Обследования, осмотры, тесты – всё это было бессмысленно, они не могли выявить природу его травмы, и надежда таяла с каждым днём. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь видеть снова?

Он отказался от сопровождения Спока, собираясь справиться с этим сам. Вулканец помог ему собраться и лично проверил всё необходимое оснащение: полный набор сенсоров, портативный коммуникатор на тот случай, если Кёрку понадобится связаться с домом или больницей, и белую трость – верную спутницу жителя серого мира. Напряжённый и молчаливый, Кёрк поспешил в больницу.

Первым делом Маккой взглянул на него с профессиональной точки зрения и заключил, что пациент очевидно в порядке: что-то изменилось в Кёрке с момента их последней встречи, его лицо лучилось, казалось бы, навсегда утраченным светом. И только когда первичный осмотр был окончен, доктор по-дружески подхватил Кёрка под руку и усадил в кресло у своего стола. Готовя напитки, Маккой мучительно прокручивал в голове вопрос, вот уже несколько ночей не дававший ему спать: «Как я ему скажу»? 

Месяцы, потраченные на исследования, прошли впустую. Они ничего не обнаружили. Проклятое инопланетное оружие, от которого пострадал капитан, на вид казалось таким несерьёзным, таким невинным, но было смертельно опасным. Чёртов толианский шпион… И вот теперь Звёздный флот решил сдаться, свернуть программу, закончить поиск лекарства, бросая на произвол судьбы одного из своих лучших офицеров… его ближайшего друга. 

Он тяжело сглотнул, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал непринуждённо.

– Рад видеть тебя, Джим. Как дела? Меня не было всего неделю, а ты явно чувствуешь себя лучше! Да уж, выходит, не так много проку было от старого сельского доктора! 

– Боунз, я занятой человек (и откуда только вылезла эта старая фраза?), придётся тебе с этим смириться, – пытаясь скрыть волнение, Кёрк решил пойти на доктора атакой. 

– Ладно, Джим, не кипятись… Медицинский центр уведомил меня о том, что их исследования ни к чему не привели. Даже повторные анализы не дали никакой информации о том, каким образом повлияло на тебя это оружие. Они сворачивают программу – не полностью, конечно, но… – он умолк. 

Ну конечно, Кёрк понимал. Он не дождётся ответов, не узнает ничего ни об оружии, ни о причинах потери зрения. В глубине души он этого ждал, с каждым уходящим днём его состояние становилось всё привычнее, всё реальнее. Но надежда ещё оставалась…

– Джим, – продолжил Маккой, глядя на Кёрка и остро ощущая, как чёртова тоска вгрызается в горло, – прошу, не сдавайся. Я не сдаюсь. Я буду продолжать работу, попытаюсь найти способ лечения…

– Разумеется, Боунз, я в этом не сомневаюсь, – во рту пересохло. – Я просто… хочу домой. Тормак отвезёт меня. У меня к тебе только одна просьба: не говори Споку. Я сам скажу, – нужно было срочно отсюда убираться. Это место, навязчивая забота Маккоя – казалось, темнота давит на него всё сильнее, грозя задушить. 

Маккой пытался его задержать, разговорить, пригласить выпить, сделать хоть что-то для друга, чтобы разделить его ношу, но Кёрк был непоколебим в своём решении: он желал уйти, и доктор понял, что он действительно хочет остаться один. Маккой проводил Кёрка до двери, и его сердце сжалось от беспокойства, когда, поспешив и забыв об осторожности, тот запнулся, переступая через порог. 

Тормак помог ему забраться в аэрокар, но, прежде чем водитель успел поднять аппарат в воздух, Кёрк его остановил. Отправиться домой? Нет. Нельзя, он не готов сейчас встретиться со Споком. Бедный Спок, он пока даже не представляет, во что ввязался. Провести жизнь со слепым человеком! Он должен отпустить Спока… он не может использовать его, не может принять такую жертву. Помощь… какая ещё помощь?! Ему уже не помочь, он навеки останется во тьме.

– Отвези меня в центр, – попросил он Тормака и, открыв крышку коммуникатора, вызвал Спока.

– Это я, Спок. Я поговорил с нашим добрым доктором и теперь слегка расстроен. Буду дома через несколько часов, не беспокойся, – он оборвал связь раньше, чем Спок успел что-то сказать в ответ. 

По его требованию андорианец вывел его из аэрокара.

– Вы на перекрёстке Зетара и Ориона, сэр. Прямо перед вами отделение Интергалактического банка и торговая улица, – объясняя, где они находятся, Тормак обеспокоенно смотрел на работодателя. – Вы уверены, что мне не стоит вас проводить до места назначения? – но Кёрк не хотел, чтобы андорианец его ждал и отрицательно покачал головой.

Он точно знал, куда хочет пойти, он бывал там часто и был уверен, что легко отыщет это место. Выдвинув трость, он сосредоточился на поступающих с сенсоров сигналах и пошёл вперёд. Он двигался медленно и осторожно, стараясь подавить панику, рождаемую окружавшей его бесформенной пустотой. Два квартала прямо, поворот направо и потом… перейти улицу. Он слышал, как взлетают и садятся аэрокары, как тихо жужжит наземный транспорт, как переливается сотнями голосов сжимающая и давящая толпа разномастных разумных существ. Страх парализовал его на мгновение: сливающиеся воедино звуки напоминали злобный рык неведомого чудовища, люди задевали его и дотрагивались до него со всех сторон, тянули за собой будто бы тысячами щупалец. Окаменевший, он замер на месте, готовясь сделать последний шаг и броситься в огненную пасть многоголового монстра. 

И вдруг посреди этого хаоса раздался приятный голос:

– Могу я помочь вам перейти улицу?

Он только кивнул с благодарностью, вцепился в мягкую женскую руку, как в спасательный круг, и, не в силах унять дрожь в ногах, шагнул с тротуара на дорогу. 

* * * * *

Он не слишком заботился о клиентах. Проработав двенадцать лет барменом, он потерял всякий интерес к личным драмам и анекдотам, которыми эти люди пытались отблагодарить его за поданные напитки. Каждый день одно и то же: жадные до выпивки глотки и скучные истории, похожие одна на другую… Привычным жестом он протёр стойку, словно пытаясь очистить её от грязных сплетен, которые эти пьяницы щедро распространяли направо и налево. И тут его взгляд наткнулся на нечто нестандартное. Неужели это он, один, без своего вулканского спутника? Вот же чертовщина… разве можно таким, как он, шататься по людным местам без сопровождения? Только этого ему и не хватало! И так утро не задалось, а тут ещё сюрпризы! 

Ворча на ходу, он вышел из-за стойки и направился к замершему в дверном проёме человеку, ожидая, когда его заметят. 

На самом деле ему нравился этот парень. Он был каким-то другим. Он принадлежал к касте старших офицеров Звёздного флота – может, даже был адмиралом? – из тех, что управляют звездолётами, этими крутыми новомодными кораблями. Наверное, произошёл какой-то несчастный случай… бедняга, ну какой теперь из него командир? Хотя рядом с ним всегда был вулканец, с которым они определённо были очень близки. Они часто заходили вдвоём, и Кёрк – как там его зовут? Джон… нет, Джим Кёрк – заказывал бурбон: один, реже два стакана, а вулканец сидел рядом и потягивал свой манговый сок. Та ещё парочка.

– Сэр, это я, бармен. Проводить вас к вашему столику? – подхватив человека под локоть, он повёл его в дальний угол зала. 

Вечер был ранний, и до закрытия бара было далеко. На столике слепого клиента стояли уже четыре пустых стакана, а он требовал пятый. Определённо, не стоит лезть не в своё дело… это его не касается, да и потом, какая ему вообще разница? Но почему-то он беспокоился. Было что-то неправильное в том, что этот человек сидит в одиночестве и медленно, но целенаправленно напивается. Он вёл себя почти по-детски вызывающе, но без труда можно было понять, что он подавлен и совершенно беспомощен. Не стоит вмешиваться… но позвать кого-нибудь на помощь лишним не будет. Погодите, разве его не сопровождал иногда доктор? Доктор Маккой, точно. 

Он связался с медицинским центром, но там не знали, где сейчас находится этот Маккой. Хреново… 

Подавая клиенту шестую порцию, он услышал, как тот бормочет:

– Безнадёжно… он должен уйти… позволить мне… быть…

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Кёрк сделал пару шагов и врезался в другого, проходившего мимо, клиента. Избыток алкоголя в крови не позволил удержать равновесие, и он рухнул на пол. Смущённый, второй участник столкновения протянул руки, чтобы помочь ему встать, но слепой оттолкнул его и, вцепившись трясущимися руками в край столешницы, поднялся самостоятельно. Должно быть, он крепко ушиб колени, когда упал, но, изо всех сил стараясь не хромать, он твёрдо пошёл вперёд, будто бы наказывая своё тело за неспособность видеть. 

За двенадцать лет общения с посетителями бармен научился узнавать настоящее отчаяние. Отыскав в компьютере домашний номер человека, он нажал на кнопку вызова и вскоре услышал сдержанный голос вулканца. 

Спок прибыл через несколько минут и, практически взвалив Кёрка на себя, покинул бар. Пьяный до непотребства, Кёрк был почти без сознания, его одежда была покрыта пятнами, волосы растрёпаны, на коже блестели капли пота. Споку пришлось занести его в дом на руках, положить на диван, раздеть и обтереть полотенцем. 

Забывшись тяжёлым сном, Кёрк негромко похрапывал, неловко свесив руки и ноги с дивана. Спок избавлял от одежды и вытирал непослушное тело, не в силах подавить поднявшуюся в груди волну отвращения. Он всегда считал, что пьянство – это унизительно, нелогично, разрушительно… он никогда не думал, что Джим способен так надраться… Это шокировало его и почему-то оскорбляло. Если уж так хотелось выпить, то Джиму стоило сказать ему об этом. Несмотря на своё неприятие, он бы составил ему компанию, как не раз делал раньше. Но нет, Джиму нужно было сделать всё самому, так незрело и абсолютно безответственно. Он не имел права! Может… может, он больше не хочет видеть Спока рядом? Может, он, Спок, слишком много о себе возомнил?.. 

Проспав совсем недолго, Кёрк оттолкнул руки желающего помочь Спока и, спотыкаясь на ходу, отправился в ванную, чтобы принять холодный душ. Он закрыл за собой дверь, желая продемонстрировать вулканцу свою независимость. Проклятье, ну надо же было врезаться в баре в этого беспечного идиота! Не случись этого, он бы прекрасно справился без посторонней помощи. Он, может, и слепой, но он не желает быть обузой – он самодостаточен! Холодные струи барабанили по телу, заливали лицо, смешиваясь со слезами, пока он пытался заставить свой затуманенный алкоголем мозг принять решение.

Парализованный неожиданным отказом, вулканец просто стоял и смотрел, как его друг идёт в спальню. 

Чувствуя, как серая пустота заполняет его изнутри, поглощая даже вызванное выпивкой спасительное отупение, Кёрк отвернулся к стене и заснул. 

Была уже глубокая ночь, но Спок по-прежнему охранял покой Кёрка. Охватившие его обида и злость постепенно отступали, и он смотрел на мирно спящего человека, больше всего желая сейчас прикоснуться к нему, крепко обнять. Раздевшись, он забрался в постель и прижался к тёплому телу. Кёрк застонал, просыпаясь, а потом резко развернулся к вулканцу, и прошептал – хрипло, едва различимо:

– Уходи… не сейчас… ты должен уйти… я больше не хочу этого.

Смертельный холод окатил Спока, он был ранен, он снова был одинок. Выбравшись из кровати, он на негнущихся от холода ногах пошёл прочь – от Джима, из этой комнаты, из этого дома – так быстро, как только мог. Руки плохо слушались, пальцы дрожали, когда он пытался застегнуть на себе робу. Он уже был за дверью и не мог слышать слов, продолжающих срываться с губ Кёрка:

– Я не могу принять такую жертву… не могу больше использовать тебя… нет…

Бежать… Длинные тени на траве в саду, голубоватый лунный свет, чёрные листья, нашёптывающие древние как мир сказки, рассказывающие друг другу про вулканца, который рискнул и проиграл. Дух Сурака, клятва его предков служить логике, спасительное очищение от эмоций… Что это? Расплата за то, что поддался чувствам, пошёл на поводу у желаний? Джим был прав, а Спок глуп, считая, что способен удовлетворить человека. Вулканец, поддавшийся похоти. От одной мысли об этом затошнило. Наверное, Джим посчитал постоянно терзающий Спока голод отвратительным и недостойным. То, что он не имел ничего против в течение недели, доказывал только одно: Джим настоящий друг. Бежать, бежать отсюда и спрятаться… но разве можно спрятаться от себя, от презрения к самому себе? Он урод, ошибка природы, плод эксперимента, который не следовало проводить. Но он реален, его боль реальна… боль, и позор, и… слёзы?

Сначала он хотел убраться отсюда, как можно дальше, но потом понял, что не может оставить Кёрка одного в доме. Ему придётся дождаться утра.

Что заставило его остаться? Врождённое чувство ответственности… или что-то совсем иное? Он ходил по саду туда-сюда, вокруг плавательного бассейна, вокруг погружённого в тишину дома, и улыбающееся лицо его бесценного человека стояло перед внутренним взором, куда бы он ни шёл… он не мог его оставить.

* * * * *

Он почувствовал, как солнечные лучи коснулись лица. Утро. Голова раскалывалась, в мыслях творился невообразимый хаос. Он протянул руку, чтобы отогреться в спасительном тепле Спока. Холодные простыни, смятая его ночными метаниями постель. Где Спок? Кажется, он только что ему снился.

Медленно поднявшись с кровати, он принялся ощупывать все поверхности в комнате и наткнулся на стопку старательно сложенной одежды. Несмотря на головную боль и беспокойство, он улыбнулся: некоторые вещи не меняются, и вулканца всегда можно опознать по его безупречной аккуратности. 

Борясь с тошнотой, Кёрк с трудом перебирал в памяти события вчерашнего вечера. Бар… алкоголь… много алкоголя. Воспоминание о том, как сильно он напился, принесло с собой чувство вины. Вины и неповиновения. А что такого? Он имеет право на независимость…

Вслепую пробираясь по комнате, он наконец нащупал комплект сенсоров и, поколебавшись мгновение, надел их на себя.

Спока не было ни в ванной, ни на кухне. Распахнув стеклянные двери, ведущие в сад, Кёрк прислушался, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то, но тишину свежего утра не нарушало ни звука. И тут он услышал шорох… так вот где прячется Спок! Испытав приступ облегчения, он последовал за шорохом в другой конец дома, в гостевую комнату, которую занимал Спок… раньше.

Шум оказался жужжанием компьютера: очевидно, Спок был занят работой. Обрадовавшись сделанному открытию и широко улыбаясь, Кёрк двинулся вперёд – и с размаха врезался в закрытую дверь. Он довольно сильно ударился и едва не упал, но не это причинило ему боль, а сам факт того, что дверь была закрыта. В последнее время между ними установилось негласное правило открытых дверей. _В конце концов_ , – цинично подумал он, – _я не могу увидеть ничего личного…_ Но он понимал, дело не в том, что Спок просто забыл. Постель, не разделённая впервые с… той ночи. Закрытая дверь… Спок пытается вернуть себе личное пространство, от которого они совместно решили отказаться? Между ними неожиданно выросла стена, ужасная стена, которую он не мог увидеть и не мог понять, но знал, что ему придётся подчиниться. 

Вернувшись в свою комнату, он снова обратился мыслями к вчерашнему дню, вспоминая слова Маккоя: «…исследования ни к чему не привели… они сворачивают программу…» _Довольно разумное решение_ , – горько подумал он, понимая, что это решение лишило его последних надежд и окончательно приговорило к жизни в бесконечной тьме. 

В памяти всплыли запахи и звуки бара, тускневшие с каждым выпитым им стаканом. Это был бунт, борьба за независимость… а потом болезненное падение, в полной мере доказавшее, что он совершенно беспомощен. От воспоминания об этом неловком падении щёки снова заалели – от стыда и злости. Больше он не помнил ничего – только то, что был до безобразия пьян. Может, Спок расстроился из-за того, что он так напился и выставил себя дураком? Одному богу известно, что ещё он мог сделать или сказать этой ночью. А может, Споку просто надоело с ним нянчиться? Что ж, он справится, как-то же справлялся раньше. 

* * * * *

Днём пришёл Маккой, и они с Кёрком отправились на прогулку. Спок наблюдал за тем, как, глубоко погружённые в беседу, они под руку идут по пляжу, и его сердце сжималось от зависти. Да, совершенно очевидно, что Джим больше не хочет его… он нуждается в том, чтобы рядом был человек, такой, как Маккой, например. Джим сжимал локоть доктора так непринуждённо, так естественно, совершенно не стесняясь принимать его помощь. А дома он закрылся от Спока, отверг его, лишив всех тех привилегий, что дал ему раньше.

Когда они вернулись, Маккой отправился на поиски Спока, и обнаружил, что вулканец засел за компьютером. 

– Спок, мне нужно возвращаться в больницу, – бесцеремонно оторвал его от работы доктор, – но Джим очень расстроен. Он переживает из-за вчерашнего и очень подавлен. Может, тебе стоит сводить его куда-нибудь вечером, чтобы отвлечь? И, Спок, позаботься о нём, ладно?

Какие-то нотки, прозвучавшие в голосе Маккоя, заставили Спока забеспокоиться. Дело было не в произнесённых словах, а в тоне и во взгляде, и это заставило Спока не на шутку встревожиться. От чувства зависти и жалости к себе не осталось и следа, и вулканец ощутил себя виноватым. Что если, Джим нуждался в нём, а он не пришёл? Преисполненный обиды, страдая от надуманного оскорбления, он даже не удосужился проверить свои предположения… 

Прислушавшись, он понял, что Кёрк вошёл в библиотеку, вставил в проигрыватель флэшкарту, и секунду спустя зазвучали знакомые строки: 

«Вопите, войте, войте! Вы из камня!  
Мне ваши бы глаза и языки -  
Твердь рухнула б!..»

Это был нежно любимый Кёрком Король Лир. Он слушал до тех пор, пока опытный чтец не добрался до последней сцены:

«Какой тоской душа ни сражена,  
Быть стойким заставляют времена».*

Он больше не злился на Джима. Он чувствовал только любовь, он хотел заботиться и быть рядом… разве не должен он сказать об этом другу?

Он нерешительно ступил через порог, и Кёрк, вздрогнув от неожиданности, уронил вторую флэшкарту, которую собирался вставить в проигрыватель. Стремительно преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, Спок наклонился, поднял карту и аккуратно положил её на колени Кёрку. Несколько секунд Кёрк рассеянно крутил в руках прямоугольный кусочек пластика, а потом его полный тепла голос нарушил тишину. 

– Спасибо, Спок.

Ощущая неловкость, Спок повернулся, чтобы уйти, но Кёрк продолжил:

– Прошу, останься. Я сожалею о вчерашнем. Мне не стоило напиваться и доставлять тебе неудобства, но… – он должен рассказать всё Споку. Он ведь обещал Боунзу это сделать, кроме того, Спок имеет право знать правду. – Вчера в больнице Маккой сказал мне, что медицинский центр принял решение завершить исследования… – вывалив на Спока первую порцию новостей, он ненадолго умолк, но вскоре заговорил снова: – После этого мне хотелось побыть одному. Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя волноваться, но я чувствовал себя как раненный зверь, ищущий место, чтобы отлежаться и зализать раны. А ещё… я понял, что не желаю быть тебе обузой. Не в таком состоянии. Я хотел, чтобы ты ушёл… хотел отпустить тебя. 

…Сквозь слепящий туман саможаления, придавленный чувством вины и надуманным грузом мелких неурядиц, он не сумел разглядеть правды, не догадался предложить помощь и понимание, когда это было так нужно. Глядя в открытое лицо Кёрка, омрачённое болью потери, он страстно желал только одного: дать Джиму понять, что он здесь, он сожалеет, ему не всё равно. И что он хочет остаться здесь… навсегда. 

Раздираемый эмоциями, он опустился перед Кёрком на колени и уткнулся в его ладони, пряча в них своё пылающее от жгучего стыда лицо. 

Они проговорили много часов, они снова были вместе, их любовь и понимание окрепли, а приносящие боль сомнения сгорели дотла.   
_________ 

_* – Выдержки из пьесы У. Шекспира «Король Лир» в переводе Б. Пастернака_

 

* * * * *

Кёрк думал об этом с их первой ночи. Спок лишился брачной связи, и, учитывая его вулканскую физиологию, нельзя забывать о том, что следующий пон-фарр может начаться в любой момент. И теперь, когда они сидели, наслаждаясь заслуженным отдыхом после целого дня мучений, он решил поднять этот вопрос. 

– Спок, поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но разве вулканцам не положено создавать Связь, когда они вступают в… отношения? – он говорил в пустоту и, чтобы почувствовать собеседника, положил ладонь на руку Спока. – Если ты этого хочешь, то я тоже хочу…

Спок молчал довольно долго, и только тепло его пальцев убеждало Кёрка в том, что он здесь, с ним. Связь… Спок понимал, что без неё он, вероятнее всего, умрёт, когда к нему вернётся позорное время ярости – плак-тау. Но он никогда не стал бы просить Джима, никогда не упомянул бы об этом. Вулканцу положено – пускай, это кажется человеку нелепым и бессмысленным – справляться самому, не прося о помощи, тем более, не требуя её. Но теперь, когда Джим предложил ему… Джим… он отдал бы за него жизнь, сразился бы ради него с целой вселенной. Может, и Спок сумеет преподнести ему дар… дар разума, дар единения… 

Сжав руки Кёрка в ладонях, он потянул его на себя, поднимая на ноги, поглаживая его виски в жесте полного доверия.

– Сегодня.

Его ответ был сдержан и краток, но Кёрк понял. Спок хотел этого, здесь и сейчас, так же, как и он сам.

* * * * *

Он очень тщательно подбирал наряд для этого вечера. На ощупь перебирая вещи в шкафу, он, наконец, коснулся мягкой и гладкой ткани – именно то, что он пытался найти. Достав искомое, он повернулся к Споку:

– Это ведь чёрный костюм, да?

Когда тёплым летним вечером они спустились с крыльца, Спок вложил ему в ладонь что-то металлическое.

– Надень это на меня, пожалуйста. 

Чувствительные кончики его пальцев тут же опознали вещь: это был кулон с вулканской эмблемой, который Спок подарил ему много лет назад. Бесконечное Разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях. Очень смахивает на описание его жизни. 

Он подошёл Споку и, спросив позволения, коснулся его волос, лица, тела. Сосредоточившись на тактильных ощущениях, он почти увидел гладкие блестящие пряди, еле заметную улыбку, спрятавшуюся в уголках губ, изящное от природы сильное тело. 

– Спок, тебя так приятно трогать! – сообщил он и улыбнулся во весь рот, воображая, как сейчас смутился вулканец.

Спок усадил Кёрка в кресло и на мгновение нежно сжал его плечо.

– Джим, я организовал особый ужин при свечах. Поможешь зажечь?

Свечи! Что у Спока на уме? Преисполненный предвкушением, он кивнул, и Спок поднёс его руку к свечам. Нащупав фитиль, Кёрк щёлкнул автоматической зажигалкой. 

Он почувствовал тепло на своей ладони, и краска прилила к его щекам, а потом… раздался негромкий, сладкий, мелодичный звук. Колокольчики… так давно на чужой красной планете ритуальные колокольчики пели песнь о крови и пламени; колокола укрепляли дух верующих, давали силы тем, кто слушает; напоминали вдруг ностальгическую мелодию, звучащую, точно как дверной звонок в доме женщины, которую он любил в те годы, когда был мичманом. А потом звук поменялся. Стал громче и выше, сливаясь, окрашиваясь новыми тонами, стуча незнакомыми ритмами…

– Спок? – в полнейшем замешательстве позвал он, и Спок притянул его к себе.

– Теперь ты «слышишь», как горят свечи, Джим? – он направил пальцы Кёрка к ряду крохотных колокольчиков, покачивающихся от жара пламени. Волшебство, рождающее мелодию тепла и света.

– Я понял… теперь я понял! – прошептал Кёрк, не в силах скрыть изумление. 

Был поздний вечер, и они шли по пляжу. Этим вечером между ними возникнет Связь…

– Спок, нам понадобится как-то готовиться к церемонии? – спросил Кёрк, взволнованный перспективой участия в инопланетном ритуале.

– Это не официальная церемония, Джим. Формирование Связи для вулканца – очень интимный процесс, в нём нет места посторонним. Единственное, что требуется, это уверенность в своём решении и обоюдное желание тех, кто решился вступить в этот союз. 

– Уверенность, Спок, мы пришли к ней вместе. 

Повернувшись лицом друг к другу и соприкоснувшись поднятыми ладонями, они опустились на колени в песок. Погрузившись глубоко в себя, они не шевелились очень долго, наслаждаясь сладостью момента, ощущая его значимость, морально готовясь к принятию обязательства длиною в жизнь. А потом их руки вдруг стали точкой неразрывности, смешивающих две такие разные сущности в одно целое, переплетая человеческую кровь и плоть с вулканской и создавая новый союз, неповторимый и прекрасный. И тёмное небо, и мириады звёзд, и сияющие волны, лижущие океанический берег, и свёркающие кварцевые песчинки замерли немыми свидетелями этого единения, порождённого доверием, любовью и заботой. 

Голубоватый лунный свет окутывал их прозрачным покрывалом, и, казалось, они оба светились, оставшись один на один в этом сюрреалистическом мире. И неподвижные силуэты, сплетённые золотой нитью только что рождённой Связи, словно бы отпечатались на самом небосводе как живое подтверждение божественной красоты их нового Я. 

А потом Спок заговорил – тихо, нарочито неспешно:

– Воды твоего мира,  
Ласковые, синие, яркие;  
Пламя моего мира,  
Гневное, красное, жаркое,  
Вели нас друг к другу,  
Плавили в огне, закаляли в прохладных волнах   
В едином порыве –   
Безбрежные, как океан,  
Ограниченный лишь линией горизонта,  
Прожорливые, как костёр,  
Вскормленный кислородом.  
Иди со мной –   
Я отдаю себя тебе,  
Я забираю тебя себе,  
Мы едины, хоть и разделены,  
Свободны, но связаны навеки,  
Касаемся друг друга вечно и никогда,  
Связанные в жизни, смерти и безвременье…

Закончив, Спок открыл глаза и понял, что Кёрк дрожит. Человек стоял перед ним на коленях, и две струйки, серебристые в свете луны, медленно стекали из его открытых глаз, оставляя влажные дорожки на тёплых щеках. А потом он тихо прошептал в ответ:

– Касаемся друг друга вечно и никогда,  
Чтобы любить… и быть любимыми… 

Едва различимые слова, почти похожие на детский лепет, до странного непривычно сорвались с чувственных губ как трогательный вулканский аналог человеческого «я согласен». 

Высвободив одну руку, Спок очень нежно стёр слёзы с любимого лица. А потом его длинные пальцы в знакомом жесте прижались к виску и щеке Кёрка, инициируя мелдинг. 

…и свежий океанический бриз вдруг превратился в жаркое дыхание пламени, холодный серебристо-серый туман полыхнул горячим золотом, и дрожь прошла по телам, когда их сознания встретились на пороге формирующейся Связи. 

– Мой разум к твоему разуму… твой разум к моему, – Кёрк не знал, прозвучали эти вечные слова на самом деле, или родились в самом сердце его сознания, открытого осторожному прикосновению. На долю секунды он запаниковал, поддавшись зову крови, гласу мятежных предков, кричащих в его душе от страха перед покорением, рабством, потерей свободы. И эти голоса настойчиво твердили: _Ты не можешь… не должен… не делай этого – ради нас, ради себя самого…_ Но тихий шёпот легко заглушал их крики, усмирял их бушующую ярость: _Доверие… безграничное доверие… расслабься, не спеши, прими… попробуй…_ Он чувствовал мягкое прикосновение чужых мыслей, и его беснующийся разум постепенно познавал смирение паломника, идущего по дороге к правде, он искал свой путь, пользуясь словно компасом, только что рождённым единством. 

Но была еще одна сила, странная, соблазнительная сила, притягивающая его разум, вытаскивающая его из надёжного укрытия. _Пойдём, я покажу тебе… Я открыт, только для тебя, я желаю, чтобы ты меня увидел, желаю, чтобы ты познал меня…_ Он запутался, неуверенный в том, что делать дальше, но сознание вулканца было рядом, поддерживая, показывая, приглашая. Потоки их мыслей слились в вечном объятии, бесконечным счастьем наполняя тела и души… и Кёрк понял, что он наконец дома, что его давно здесь ждали. 

… чужой разум, чужие воспоминания… Ребёнок, которому нельзя плакать, нельзя трогать, нельзя чувствовать; желание быть как все, отрицание собственного «я». Жаркие дни, слепящий свет, работа, учёба, и логика, бесконечная логика, а потом – безлунные ночи и пустое холодное одиночество… Отец, требовательный, недовольный; мать, почти отверженная… Побег и космос… первый капитан, всё бесконечное новое, мучительно непонятное… Дружба, забота, преданность… И страх перед смертью при жизни, до сих болезненное воспоминание о мигающих огоньках на инвалидном кресле: «Нет, нет, нет!...» Они просили о помощи или молили о смерти?

Слой за слоем он изучал чужой разум… а чужой ли? Он поднимался выше, к поверхности, в поисках последнего слоя, пытаясь отыскать воспоминания о себе самом… Тепло, водоворот эмоций и… любовь – отрицаемая, недозволенная… Внутренняя вселенная, сложенная из размышлений и чувств, формирующих планеты и луны, вращающиеся вокруг золотого солнца, и траектория их движения вычерчивала повторяющееся имя: Джим, Джим, Джим…

Спок проник в сознание Кёрка очень осторожно, бережно. Это был их первый обоюдный мелдинг – все остальные, инициированные по долгу службы, были односторонними, имели конкретную цель. Этот мелдинг был частью формирования Связи, он был началом их долгого пути… касаться друг друга вечно, отдавая, дополняя друг друга. Людям это недоступно, но перед ним был не просто человек, а _его_ человек… _Светлый малыш, звёздный малыш, неповторимый,_ – пришла ему на ум детская песенка, и он мысленно прошептал: – _Pa'oti_ , мой малыш… 

Он врачевал страхи, успокаивал, убеждал, что нет повода бояться потерянной свободы, он соединял воедино, искусно и точно как вулканец, но страстно и порывисто как человек. Его более опытное сознание легко считывало образы и воспоминания, он видел Землю, и Академию, и жизнь, так рано – может быть, слишком рано? – отданную Звёздному флоту. Отвергнутая любовь, рухнувшие надежды… Сэм, он мёртв, я опоздал… Эдит должна умереть – вчера, и все её завтра должны быть положены на алтарь «сегодняшнего дня». Я… есть… Кирок… и сознание бьётся, отчаянно цепляясь за дом и любовь… Мирамани, и первый крик нерождённого ребёнка… Друг, мой вулканский друг… или что-то большее?.. Инопланетное оружие, свистящий звук выстрела… мгновение нестерпимой боли и последняя вспышка света перед глазами… Слёзы, пролитые над неслучившимся, потери, сорвавшиеся планы, разбитые мечты; слёзы, текущие из глаз, которые больше никогда не увидят… 

Спок ощутил, как его сознание затягивает в чёрную бездну бессознательного ужаса, и чужая, сводящая с ума, боль вдруг затопила его изнутри. Он должен устоять, должен держать всё под контролем ради них обоих… но боль отбрасывала его назад, парализовала. Он должен унять её или хотя бы разделить траур… оплакать смерть зрячего человека... 

– Джим, это мой дар тебе, – свободной рукой он обнял Кёрка, поддерживая и крепко прижимая к себе. – Смотри на небо!

Слова прозвучали у Кёрка в сознании, и, словно во сне, он поднял голову, глядя в темноту. Он едва успел открыть глаза во всю ширь, как мрак раскололся, и вселенная – его вселенная! – возникла перед его взором. Над солёными волнами поднялись покатые спины величественных холмов, а прямо над линией горизонта… _он увидел звёзды._

Серебряная луна, объёмная, яркая на фоне чернеющей выси, холодный свет звёзд в прекрасном безоблачном небе… и его глазам, таким же мёртвым, как давным-давно сгоревшие звёзды, чей прошлый свет всё же увидел будущее… его глазам снова было доступно великолепие этого мира. 

Спок медленно повернул голову, стараясь не перегрузить чувства восхищённого человека, и оглядел изумрудные волны беспокойного океана, светлые искорки кварца на песке, маленькую изящную ракушку. Это выматывало их обоих, и Спок понимал, что должен скоро остановиться, но на несколько бесценных секунд с помощью мелдинга он стал глазами Кёрка и преподнёс ему в дар возможность видеть…

Звёзды померкли, пёстрая ракушка поблекла и слилась с песком, а песок… песок тоже исчез. Утонул в сером небытии. Но он больше не был один… Слепо ощупав Спока, он на мгновение прижался мягкими дрожащими губами к его губам, а потом упал в объятия того, с кем только что разделил Связь, спрятав залитое слезами лицо у него на груди.


	7. Chapter 7

_…и только звук твоих шагов  
поможет отыскать мне путь в этой глуши._

_— Р. Тагор “Весенний цикл”_

Он проснулся от ощущения полной гармонии: свежий аромат раннего утра, звуки просыпающегося дома, ритмичные движения грудной клетки спящего рядом вулканца. Положив ладонь ему на бок – что за странное место для расположения сердца? – Кёрк ощутил неспешное биение, и на мгновение ему показалось, что вся жизнь, весь смысл существования сконцентрированы в нём одном. 

Его партнёр. Избранный. Принятый. Навсегда. Именно _это_ было даром, который ему преподнёс Спок, а вовсе не мелдинг с его горько-сладкими зрительными образами, болезненно острыми, неизбежно краткими… Их обоих била дрожь, когда они снова опустились на колени в песок, теперь сверкающий в лунном свете только для Спока. Но, несмотря на вернувшуюся тьму, Кёрк был заворожён, полон благоговения, благодарен до слёз…

Они шли назад, поддерживая друг друга за талию в жесте полном любви и печали, заботы и надежды, обнимая, не давая оступиться. Спок едва передвигал ноги от изнеможения: проецирование зрительных образов в сознание Кёрка вытянуло из него всю энергию до последней капли – он казался пустой оболочкой, приводимой в движение лишь безграничным счастьем и чувством, которое больше не было нужды отрицать. 

Слепой ведёт слепого… Кёрк улыбнулся, представляя, как они смотрелись со стороны, когда, покачиваясь, брели по пустынному пляжу – Спок, едва удерживающий связь с реальностью, покорно идущий за незрячим проводником, и он сам – потрясённый и переполненный впечатлениями, тянущий за собой совершенно беспомощного вулканца. 

Когда они вернулись, Спок, даже не стряхнув с себя песок, рухнул на кровать, вымотанный, дрожащий, будто от сильного холода. Кёрку пришлось повозиться, прежде чем удалось стянуть одежду с непослушного тяжёлого тела и самому улечься рядом. Они уснули в объятиях друг друга, невинно, без какой бы то ни было страсти, и только любовь наполняла эту ночь. 

Его партнёр.

Глубоко вздохнув, он поднялся с кровати и, сходив на кухню, вернулся, тщательно просчитывая каждый шаг, с подносом, на котором были пристроены стакан фруктового сока и чашка кофе. Отставив поднос в сторону, он сел на краешек кровати, бедром коснувшись тёплой кожи всё ещё спящего вулканца.

Протянув руку, он нежно погладил щёку Спока. Это лицо… как хотел бы он снова увидеть его, хотел так сильно, что готов был разрыдаться от отчаяния. 

Раньше он часто разглядывал Спока: бесстрастное выражение лица, невозмутимый взгляд, ладони, сложенные за спиной, сгорбленной в момент работы за научной станцией, жёсткая линия плеч. Застёгнутый на все пуговицы, преисполненный достоинства… Такой же, как и все вулканцы? Кёрк никогда в это не верил. Скорее, одиночка – по воле судьбы и по собственному желанию. Спок был таким, пока не появился он. Сколько иронии было в том, что весь калейдоскоп эмоций вулканца был доступен взгляду лишь одного наблюдателя… и этот наблюдатель всегда был рядом, смотрящий, считывающий, не скрывающий любопытства, впитывающий каждую спрятанную в уголках губ полуулыбку. Он так хорошо помнил каждую из этих эмоций… Ошеломление после гибели «Интрепида», мучительное напряжение, отражавшееся в тёмных глазах по пути к Вавилону, беспрецедентно открытая демонстрация чувств, когда весь их мир оказался под угрозой уничтожения из-за действий М-5… _Звездолёт держится на преданности одному человеку. Её ничем не заменишь… и его тоже._ Эхо прошлых дней всегда будет звучать в его памяти. 

Таким лица Спока не видел никто, кроме Кёрка, не понимал, что скрывается под каменной маской. Там пряталась гордость, умение сопереживать, а ещё немного грусти. Наверное, это лицо выражает сейчас что-то другое, наверное, произошедшие изменения оживили его, наделили особым светом тщательно хранимой тайны, которой он мог бы, готов бы был поделиться с ним одним… Вот только Кёрк никогда этого не увидит. 

Тоска сдавила грудь, и он прошептал, обращаясь к самому себе: 

– Песок, ракушка, звёзды, на которые мы смотрели – ты поделился со мной этим чудом, и я тебе благодарен. Но на самом деле я хочу увидеть _тебя_ , Спок, хочу снова заглянуть в твои глаза…

Печаль наполнила его сердце, и он вновь погладил лицо Спока. Он хотел разбудить его и уже наклонился, чтобы поцеловать, но вдруг замер, не закончив движения, и мысленно рассмеялся над собственной глупостью. То, что он сейчас хотел сделать, было результатом условного рефлекса, привычки, выработавшейся за многие ночи, проведённые _с женщинами…_ Обнимать их, ласкать, будить поцелуями – это было романтично, уместно, это было частью его амплуа сердцееда и соблазнителя, и он продолжал следовать этой линии поведения совершенно бездумно. 

Но перед ним был Спок. Его друг, его любовник. Вулканец. Мужчина. Не станет же он будить его поцелуем, как сказочный принц… без белого коня и тридевятого царства. 

Уже почти коснувшись кончиками пальцев губ Спока, он спешно отдёрнул руку и съёжился, мысленно проигрывая сражение за мужество. Какое-то время он сидел, не двигаясь, а потом решительно поднялся на ноги. Разве есть что-то постыдное в том, чтобы показать свою любовь, отблагодарить за эту ночь, прекрасную в своей неповторимости, за славу былых дней и полноту тех, что ещё наступят? Они просто живые существа, влюблённые друг в друга, так зачем навешивать ярлыки и возводить стены там, где этого не требуется? 

Он наклонился и прижался к тёплым, чуть приоткрытым губам Спока в долгом поцелуе.

Вулканец пошевелился, лениво потянулся и ответил на поцелуй – отзывчиво, жадно, захватывая губы Кёрка в плен, беззастенчиво доминируя. 

Кёрк встал с кровати, на ощупь добрался до стеклянной стены и распахнул тяжёлые портьеры, впуская в помещение солнечный свет. Он никак не ожидал, что в ответ на его действия со стороны кровати раздастся поток недовольства:

– Джим, не надо… Я не могу вынести такой интенсивности света… Моя голова…

Ошеломлённый, Кёрк вновь задёрнул шторы и, вернувшись к Споку, коснулся его лба, затем плеча, локтя, словно стремился убедиться в его реальности. Провёл кончиками пальцев по щеке, осторожно смахивая песчинки, прилипшие к коже, желая успокоить его этим поглаживанием, помочь расслабиться. Каким всё же потрясающим умением владеют вулканцы. Зрительно-образный мелдинг! Но как дорого им приходится за это платить… отдавать все силы, практически выкачивать энергию из каждой клетки, доводить себя до полного изнеможения. Кёрк решил, что никогда больше не согласится принять такой дар: слишком высока цена, слишком сильна боль, терзающая сейчас Спока. И всё же… живущие в нём монстры тьмы, жадные, голодные, требовательные, считали иначе… Ведь он так хотел увидеть Спока ещё раз… 

Спок ощущал усталость и слабость целый день, и из-за периодических головокружений провёл большую его часть в постели. Кёрк, мучимый чувством вины и взволнованный тем фактом, что вулканец так медленно восстанавливается, не отходил от него ни на шаг. Спок много спал, а когда просыпался, лениво следил из-под полуопущенных ресниц за тем, как его друг приносит напитки, поправляет подушки, вытирает пот с его лба, держит за руку во время особо острых приступов тошноты. Кёрк не упускал из вида ни одной мелочи, интуитивно чувствовал, что нужно, и Спок был слегка смущён такой заботой, ему упорно казалось, что это неправильно, что так быть не должно. С самого раннего, почти забытого, детства за ним никто не ухаживал, не пытался утешить ласковыми прикосновениями. Он не привык к заботе, и этот обмен ролями решительно сбивал его с толку. С момента прибытия на Базу он был в роли помощника, он поддерживал Кёрка, потакая его слабостям, оберегая и защищая. Так почему тогда он не готов сейчас принять ответный жест? Может, он просто… боится окончательно сознаться себе в том, что так долго отрицал, боится принять то, как сильно нуждается в этом человеке?

К вечеру физический дискомфорт прошёл, но когда он лёг в постель рядом с Кёрком, то понял, что не в состоянии утолить желание, зародившееся в нём при одном взгляде на партнёра. Зрительно-образный мелдинг, о котором он раньше только слышал, но никогда не пробовал, временно лишил его чувственности, преобразовав её в психическую энергию. Ещё одна ночь без близости.

Позже, когда он наблюдал за спящим человеком – новая, недавно рождённая привычка – он думал о том, что непременно сделает это снова… поделится с Джимом хотя бы ограниченной частичкой вселенной, позволит ему посмотреть на то, что он никогда больше не увидел бы сам. И он готов на что угодно – _что угодно!_ – только бы свет хоть на мгновение вернулся в погасшие глаза Кёрка. 

* * * * *

Уютное замкнутое пространство аэрокара показалось неожиданно приятным после шумной сутолоки Медицинского центра, и Кёрк с удовлетворённым вздохом откинулся на спинку сиденья. Погрузившись в тревожные размышления, он почти не обращал внимания на то, что говорит Маккой. С каждым днём становилось всё труднее: мелкие разочарования, совсем даже не мелкие провалы, ложь во спасение, напускная беззаботность… и усиливающееся ощущение безысходности. От сеансов терапии, по-прежнему длинных и трудных, было всё меньше и меньше проку, и его всё больше раздражало отсутствие какого бы то ни было прогресса. Он до сих пор не был готов признать очевидное, хотя Бейтс и Маккой уже не раз на это намекали: если зрение не вернётся само, то не стоит ожидать больше никаких улучшений. Они говорили о том, что даже современные технологии не в состоянии усилить эффективность работы остальных органов чувств, изменить сенсорное и пространственное восприятие человека, чуть менее чем полностью зависящего от зрения. И за всей этой проклятой профессиональной терминологией скрывалось только одно: он останется слепым, по-настоящему слепым – без компромиссов, без каких-либо вариантов, без шансов на выздоровление. И эту потерю ничем не компенсировать. 

Он чувствовал себя загнанным зверем, мечущимся в ловушке своего серого мира, знакомого до мельчайших деталей и обманчиво безопасного. И больше никаких приключений и путешествий. Иногда ему казалось, что лучше бы он умер. 

И всё же у него был Спок. 

Магия Связи, всё ещё новая, дарящая радость, не оставляла его ни на секунду. Эта тайна принадлежала им двоим, хотя они оба, конечно, понимали, что долго так продолжаться не может. Хагар знала, что они живут вместе – тот факт, что они спят в одной комнате, не мог скрыться от того, кто живёт с ними в одном доме – но её врождённая неболтливость, бисексуальность, характерная для представителей её расы, а также преданность Кёрку делали экономку надёжным союзником. Их со Споком затворничество давало им определённую отсрочку, давало время адаптироваться к изменениям в жизни. Тем не менее они оба знали, что настанет день, когда сказка закончится, и суровая реальность потребует от них принятия решений. Это было неизбежно и, пожалуй, обосновано… Последняя мысль заставила его вспомнить о спутнике. 

– Боунз, не хочешь выпить? – спросил он, когда, ориентируясь с помощью сенсоров, шагал в сторону дома.

– С удовольствием. Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить. 

Ожидающий дома Спок приветствовал Маккоя сдержанным кивком, исподтишка коснувшись руки Кёрка. Прихватив напитки, они устроились в креслах в кабинете, отдыхая после тяжёлого дня. 

– Итак, Боунз? – Кёрк улыбнулся и салютовал доктору бокалом. – Что у тебя на уме?

– Ты… ради разнообразия, – отозвался Маккой, разрушая расслабленную благодушность момента. – Ты вообще задумывался о том, что будешь делать дальше, Джим?

– Ну что ты, Боунз, я полагал, что это твоя работа. Я ведь ваш подопечный, так сказать, в связи с чем ожидаю, что именно вы спланируете моё будущее, доктор, – огрызнулся Кёрк, ненамеренно выделив последнее слово, и это явно задело его собеседника.

– Джим, ты прекрасно меня понял. Ты должен задуматься о том, что будет дальше. Построить определённые планы… _на всякий случай_ , – доктор понимал, что обязан сдержаться, как-то смягчить заданный ранее вопрос. Ему было больно смотреть на выражение лица Кёрка, но всё же – время для этого разговора пришло. Звёздный флот прекратил исследования, а сам он был больше сосредоточен на поисках способов борьбы с приступами Кёрка, опасными в своей нерегулярности, нежели на лечении слепоты. Если он хоть что-то понимает, то зрительный нерв Кёрка уже атрофировался без возможности восстановления. А ещё он был уверен в том, что его друг не сможет всю жизнь провести на Звёздной базе IX, не сможет стать бездействующим, равнодушным, никому не нужным человеком, влачащим жалкое существование инвалида. И даже если его жизнь отныне будет полна ограничений, он всё же должен отыскать для себя новое предназначение, новые цели, которых нужно достигать. 

– Конечно, Боунз. Ты прав, – обманчиво мягко отозвался Кёрк. – Я непременно рассмотрю твоё предложение и всё распланирую – на тот _случай_ , если ничего не изменится; на тот _случай_ , если я так и останусь посреди вечной ночи; на тот _случай_ , если никому не будет до этого дела; на тот _случай_ , если в тридцать шесть лет, в самом расцвете сил, окажусь похоронен заживо; на тот _случай_ , доктор, если я больше никогда не смогу видеть. Что я буду делать дальше, ты это хочешь знать? Тащи кружку для сбора пожертвований и предоставь любой угол, а там я как-нибудь сам, – Кёрк вскочил и вылетел из комнаты так стремительно, что едва не расплескал виски из зажатого в дрожащей ладони бокала. 

– Я не позволю вам говорить с ним в таком тоне, – отчеканил Спок, заставив доктора открыть рот от неожиданности. – Ваша попытка заставить его «посмотреть правде в глаза» была, в данном случае, ничем не обоснована, нелогична и жестока. 

Маккой никогда не слышал, чтобы Спок так с кем-то разговаривал, не пытаясь даже скрыть злости и раздражения. Доктор не сомневался, что со временем Кёрк поймёт, что он имел в виду, осознает его правоту. Он верил в то, что Кёрк более чем способен трезво смотреть на вещи. Но он совершенно не представлял, что делать с разъярённым вулканцем. 

– Спок, разве ты не понимаешь, что пришло время для этого разговора? Разве ты сам не видишь, что я прав? Джиму тридцать шесть – и он жив, хоть и слеп. И если он хочет жить дальше, то пора избрать новое направление движения, сильно отличающееся от того, которого придерживался прославленный капитан звездолёта, – резкость тона не могла скрыть горечи, и в ту секунду, когда Спок встал со своего места, Маккой подумал, что тот сейчас его ударит. 

– Чёрт бы вас побрал… чёрт бы вас побрал, Маккой! – в бешенстве выпалил Спок. – Что это за качество, которое, по-вашему, делает человека капитаном звездолёта? Что бы это ни было, оно всё ещё часть Джима, и отсутствие зрения не имеет никакого значения. Капитан в нём самом, а не в его звании, не в нашивках на его рукавах! Но вам этого не понять, – последние слова он произнёс очень медленно, его ярость преобразовалась в отвращение. – Что вы от него хотите? Чтобы он научился плести корзины и превратил это в своё новое призвание? 

Маккой был настолько ошеломлён срывом Спока, что даже не чувствовал злости. 

– Спок, ты тоже ослеп? Ты можешь представить Джима – человека, которого мы оба хорошо знаем – сидящим без дела до конца своих дней… никому не нужным? 

– А кто вы такой, чтобы судить о его «нужности»? – ненависть звенела в голосе Спока, пламя, полыхающее в чёрных глазах, грозило спалить Маккоя дотла. 

– Я тот, кем я был всегда, – друг Джима, – доктор развернулся и покинул комнату, оставив за собой только эхо удаляющихся шагов.

Спок остался и принялся бродить по кабинету, стараясь привести в порядок разбредающиеся мысли. 

*

Кёрк ждал его в спальне – притихший, расстроенный, истерзанный событиями прошедшего дня. Раздевшись догола, Спок растянулся на кровати, и Кёрк в поисках утешения и тепла свернулся калачиком рядом с ним. Просунув руку под голову Кёрка, Спок притянул его к себе, устраивая щекой на своём плече. 

Вычерчивая кончиками пальцев узоры на груди вулканца, Кёрк произнёс:

– Знаешь, когда я был подростком, то всё время переживал, что у меня на груди не вырастут волосы. Я считал это признаком мужественности…

– Надеюсь, теперь тебя это не слишком беспокоит? – отозвался Спок. – К тому же у тебя ещё есть все шансы – ты по-прежнему выглядишь, как юноша. 

Кёрк усмехнулся.

– Это комплимент? Впрочем, я давно сдался. Тем более, теперь у меня есть возможность любоваться на твои. 

Спок тихо рассмеялся, но за лёгкостью его тона Кёрк без труда разглядел напряжение. Какое-то время они оба лежали молча, и только звуки их синхронного дыхания нарушали тишину спальни.

– Маккой прав, Джим, – наконец сказал Спок.

Кёрк замер на мгновение, прекратив поглаживать вулканца, а потом прижался к нему ещё теснее.

– Знаю.

Спок в ответ сжал плечо Кёрка, словно бы хотел сказать: «Не беспокойся, я знаю, что тебе непросто, но я рядом». Уже засыпая, он подумал, что утром первым делом позвонит Маккою. Вскоре они оба спали, так и не разомкнув объятий. 

* * * * *

Кёрк находился дома один, и только монотонное тиканье старинных часов нарушало тишину летнего дня. Он улыбнулся: часы были одним из безумных подарков Маккоя. 

Этот дом тоже снял дня него доктор, и он въехал сюда, как только выписался из больницы. В тот день, потерянный, он без устали бродил по лабиринту коридоров и комнат, стараясь запомнить расположение дверных проёмов и мебели, и в этот момент вошёл Маккой, таща или, скорее, волоча за собой что-то тяжёлое. 

– Джим, послушай, – возбуждённо позвал он. – Я знаю, что у тебя полно всяких электронных приспособлений, но это другое. Они не только показывают время… дай сюда руку, я помогу тебе пощупать… эти здоровенные маятники – они и есть само время. 

Старинные часы в резном корпусе, выполненном из вишни, Маккой откопал в антикварной лавке Звёздной базы IX. 

С удовольствием проведя пальцами по изысканной резьбе, знакомой теперь до последнего завитка, Кёрк коснулся маятника. Боунз… он так гордился этим подарком. 

Да, он посчитал правильно: уже шесть часов. Спок всё ещё торчит на встрече. В который раз Кёрк с самоиронией подумал о том, как сильно изменилось его отношение к отсутствию Спока дома с момента образования Связи. Ему всё время его не хватало, и тех часов дня и ночи, что они проводили вместе, казалось не достаточно, он хотел ещё больше. Он стал собственником… и эгоистом. 

Лучше пойти послушать новости. Планетарная служба оповещения передавала последние сводки событий каждый час, и сейчас было самое время присоединиться к «миру живых» – пусть и частично. Чем быстрее он отыщет свой собственный путь в этот мир… тем быстрее будет им принят. 

Молодой голос диктора звучал профессионально-жизнерадостно:

– Клингоны подписали договор о торговле с Деган-Р. 

_Ну конечно, они не могли упустить этот лакомый кусочек. Планета чуть ли не целиком состоит из энергоёмких минералов,_ – подумал Кёрк. 

– Однако, – всё так же оптимистично продолжил диктор, – деганианцы заявили, что это не повод для прекращения дипломатических отношений с Федерацией. К другим новостям: учёная группа из Академии работает над улучшением технических характеристик стандартных ручных фазеров, что, в теории, должно позволить увеличить их мощность на двадцать семь процентов. 

_Именно столько им не хватает для установления мира во всём мире,_ – с иронией подумал Кёрк, собираясь выключить трансляцию. 

– На Звёздной базе XIV прошла официальная церемония назначения коммодора Рэя Ари на должность нового капитана «Энтерпрайз». Он сменил на этом посту капитана Джеймса Кёрка, легендарного командира «Энтерпрайз», который при трагических обстоятельствах лишился зрения во время исполнения служебных обязанностей. На церемонии присут… 

Стукнув кулаком по кнопке, Кёрк наконец выключил передачу. Он был больше не в состоянии слушать эту жизнерадостную болтовню. _Хватит! Хватит говорить в таком тоне о моём корабле, о моей команде, о моей… жизни!_ – мысленно прокричал он, стараясь не выпустить наружу давно сдерживаемую боль. Он должен смириться с этим… но как это сделать? Как принять неприемлемое? Как научиться жить в этой суровой реальности? 

Очень долго он сидел неподвижно, и безразличные ко всему минуты утекали сквозь пальцы, не принося с собой облегчения. Упершись лбом в холодную неудобную столешницу, он сражался с водоворотом отчаяния, разверзшимся в душе и грозившем поглотить остатки его самоконтроля. 

Один… два… пять… восемь. Он подсчитал удары часов рефлекторно. Восемь часов. Пора утереть слёзы и взять себя в руки. Спок будет дома в любую секунду, и он не имеет морального права вываливать всё это на вулканца. Он приклеит на лицо улыбку и будет притворяться – сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы, даже если это его убьёт. Нужно потерпеть совсем немного: притворство быстро входит в привычку, срастается с личностью, пускает корни в подсознание, подавляя неописуемый ужас перед встречей с действительностью… 

Был поздний вечер, и они были одни. Тормак уехал домой, а рабочий день экономки давным давно закончился. Кёрк находился в состоянии бурного веселья, что периодически с ним случалось, но Спок без труда чувствовал напряжение, скрывавшееся за беспечными шутками и смехом. Кёрк был будто бы окружён аурой нервозности, и сколько Спок не пытался, он никак не мог сквозь неё пробиться. 

Они шли по пляжу, рука об руку, когда Кёрк внезапно остановился, повернулся лицом к Споку и просто сказал:

– Я хочу тебя. Прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Его лицо казалось непроницаемой маской, губы поджались в демонстрации полнейшей решимости, и пальцы с силой сдавили ладонь Спока, призывая не спорить. 

Они опустились на влажный сверкающий песок, и Кёрк, раздевшись до пояса, нетерпеливо срывал одежду со Спока. Одной рукой стягивая с него свитер, другой он уже шарил по его груди в поисках соска и, найдя, наклонился и захватил его в тёплый плен губ, целуя и кусая одновременно. Языком он проследовал по невидимой дорожке от золотисто-зеленоватого соска к острой ключице, к маленькой ямочке на горле, остановился на мгновение, лаская кадык. Кёрк всегда легко мог определить, когда Спок нервничает, когда напряжён или чем-то обеспокоен: кадык, поднимающийся и опускающийся в такт движениям горла, всегда выдавал вулканца с головой. Спок предпочитал прятать его под высокими воротниками. _Забавно,_ – подумал Кёрк, – _может ли быть такое, что вулканцам тоже не чуждо тщеславие?_ Вздохнув, он улыбнулся и поцеловал маленькую жилку на шее Спока, быстро бьющуюся в ответ на его прикосновения. Его вдруг охватило ощущение силы, всемогущества: жизнь Спока пульсировала в его руках, отзываясь на его страсть, его вожделение. Безграничное доверие…

Не говоря ни слова, Спок потянулся к вискам Кёрка, чтобы инициировать мелдинг, но тот решительно оттолкнул его руки.

– Давай без мелдинга. Сегодня я хочу сделать всё по-земному. 

Тяжело дыша, он продолжил исследовать тело вулканца, вылизывая, оцарапывая зубами кожу, зарываясь носом в короткие волоски на груди, кончиками пальцев следуя дорожке жёстких волос на животе, опускаясь всё ниже, только чтобы встретиться с до предела возбуждённым членом. Живое доказательство желания Спока. Он сжал его в ладони, поглаживая и дразня, а потом наклонился и обхватили крепкий ствол губами, продолжая эту соблазнительную медленную пытку. Застонав, Спок выгнулся в предвкушении, и в это мгновение Кёрк остановился, заставляя вулканца выдохнуть от разочарования. Оседлав Спока и стиснув коленями его бёдра, он упёрся ладонями в его плечи и с торжествующей улыбкой прошептал: 

– Я властелин твоего наслаждения – проси меня, умоляй! 

Его загорелое тело казалось юным и обманчиво невинным в свете луны, в волосах полыхали искорки кварцевого песка, и от этой похотливой улыбки у Спока снесло крышу. 

– Если ты желаешь играть, моя любовь, то я удовлетворю твоё желание… но по-вулкански! – выдохнул он и, резко вывернувшись, легко сбросил Кёрка на песок и расстегнул его брюки. Натянутый как струна, дрожащий от возбуждения, он легко подчинил себе сопротивляющегося человека, распластав его под собой. Одной ладонью он стиснул его запястья, заламывая руки за голову, вжимая в песок. Искрящиеся крупицы кварца от их возни серебристым туманом взлетали в воздух и опускались на землю, очерчивая переплетённые обнажённые тела. Другой рукой он решительно раздвинул бёдра человека, втискиваясь между его ног, вжимаясь в тёплую плоть, скользя напряжённым членом по члену Кёрка.

– Связь дарует силу, – хрипло прошептал он, – дарует власть и могущество. Я властелин твоего удовольствия и твоей боли. Твоя задача подчиняться. Задача вулканца доминировать…

Сильные пальцы впились в бёдра Кёрка, оставляя синяки на нежной коже. Потерявшись в желании, он отпустил на волю вулканскую силу, которую был вынужден подавлять, живя и работая бок о бок с хрупкими людьми. Его пальцы умело касались самых чувствительных точек тела партнёра, воспламеняя, обжигая. Он впился зубами в плечо Кёрка, оставляя глубокий след от укуса, и, ощущая на губах вкус человеческой крови, порывисто прижался щекой к его широкой груди, слушая сердцебиение, учащённое от страха и возбуждения. Зарывшись ступнями в песок, он начал двигаться, вжимаясь в пах Кёрка – резко, быстро, грубо, заставляя человека вскрикнуть от боли в тот момент, когда жёсткая кожа оцарапала чувствительную головку его члена. Но этот крик только усилил жар его крови, углубил нестерпимое возбуждение, заставляя дрожать от неутолённого голода. От солёного тумана, наползающего с океана, от вездесущих песчинок, от стекающего со лба пота щипало глаза, и Спок зажмурился, окончательно потерявшись в водовороте растущего с каждой секундой желания. 

Словно бы со стороны он услышал, как Кёрк снова закричал, и в этот миг реальность растворилась в красном мареве его пылающей крови. 

Покрытая потом, кожа Кёрка скользила под его ладонями, грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась в такт учащённому дыханию: губы приоткрылись, жадно и хрипло втягивая воздух, за каждым рваным выдохом следовал тихий всхлип. Судорожно дёрнувшись, Кёрк выгнулся дугой навстречу вулканцу, ни на секунду не прекращая сражения за свободу, не бросая попыток вывернуться из парализующей хватки.

Плоть Спока больше не была подвластна его сознанию, нестерпимое возбуждение размыло границы реальности, поглотив песок, и воду, и землю, и небеса. Его жизнь, сама возможность его дальнейшего существования сконцентрировались в одной части его тела, налитой кровью, пульсирующей, пускающей по всему телу волны острейшего наслаждения. Словно сквозь вату он услышал свой собственный дикий крик и кончил. 

Какое-то время, почти без сознания, он просто лежал на груди Кёрка, дрейфуя в сюрреалистичном мире полнейшего удовлетворения, но вскоре начал осознавать – сначала с удивлением, а затем с растущим беспокойством – что что-то не так. Кёрк всё ещё извивался под ним, его грудь вздымалась, мышцы сводило судорогой, а член, вялый и безжизненный, лежал на покрытом потом бедре. Мотая головой из стороны в сторону, он боролся за каждый вдох, хрипя и корчась в мучительной агонии… 

Испытав приступ паники, Спок отпустил руки Кёрка и сжал его лицо в ладонях, но тот тут же принялся отбиваться. Его глаза были плотно зажмурены, густые ресницы вычерчивали длинные тени на щеках, и Спок едва не заплакал от открывшейся его взору картины. Лицо человека было покрыто песком, и пряди растрепавшихся волос налипли на взмокший от пота лоб. 

Спок протянул руку, чтобы вытереть дорогое его сердцу лицо, и его пальцы коснулись чего-то мокрого, тёплого и липкого. Инстинктивно он отпрянул, пытаясь понять что это. Сначала он подумал, что это пот, но потом понял, что пот должен быть прохладным и менее густым. Он удивлённо размазал субстанцию по пальцам, наблюдая за тем, как Кёрк медленно повернул голову набок, виском почти касаясь земли. Он всё ещё тяжело дышал, но судороги прекратились, и всё его тело казалось пугающе неподвижным. Несколько капель скатились с его щеки, медленно и неохотно впитываясь в песок. Луна светила очень ярко, и ошибиться было невозможно: на белом, девственно чистом песке расплывались алые пятна драгоценной человеческой крови… 

Спок был не в состоянии думать – его разум сейчас был полностью открыт боли, испытываемой его партёром, ошеломлён агонией, раздирающей его тело на части. Губы онемели, едва складывая слова:

– Нет, только не очередной приступ… Не может быть… Нет!

Он повторял и повторял эти слова, словно бы всерьёз надеялся, что от этого происходящее станет менее реальным. Но его тело действовало на уровне рефлексов: подхватив бесчувственного человека на руки, он осторожно прижал его к себе, поддерживая влажную от пота голову. 

Кёрк казался неестественно лёгким, пугающе безжизненным, и Спок обнял его крепче, как будто стремился поделиться хотя бы каплей своей силы. Стараясь удерживать его голову неподвижно, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль и неудобство, он побежал, покачиваясь на онемевших от ужаса ногах, через песчаные дюны к дому. Не в силах справиться с беспокойством, смущением и страхом – прежде всего страхом – он с трудом сохранял концентрацию и пару раз едва не споткнулся, рискуя уронить свою бесценную ношу. 

Под бледным ликом луны, в тусклом свете звёзд он чувствовал себя абсолютно одиноким, и только тонкая нить, связывающая его с угасающим сознанием родного человека, не давала сойти с ума.

Звёздная база IX была чужим миром: песчаные холмы и белые стены строений не были ему домом. «Энтерпрайз», Земля и Вулкан тоже им не были. Единственным домом, который он когда-либо знал, была эта дружба. Эта любовь. Эти светлые глаза. Улыбка, наделившая его жизненной силой, заполнившая пустоту в его душе. _Джим… прошу, не оставляй меня одного среди звёзд, чужих, холодных… Я не смогу…_

Спок вгляделся в прижимающееся к его груди лицо, в безвольное тело, обмякшее в его объятиях, будто бы тряпичная кукла, и первый приступ вины поразил его, как вспышка молнии. Лицо Кёрка было покрыто песком, кровь всё ещё текла из носа, смешиваясь с каплями пота, низ живота и бёдра были покрыты спермой – позорным свидетельством похоти Спока. Слепой, яростной, эгоистичной, животной похоти, заставившей его забыть обо всем на свете… даже о том, кто был причиной её рождения. Пот, кровь и сперма – чудовищная смесь, которая навсегда останется свидетельством его вины. 

Добравшись до дома, он положил Кёрка на кровать, устроив его голову на подушках, и вызвал Маккоя по экстренному каналу связи. Его голос срывался, пока он говорил, нервно расхаживая туда-сюда по комнате. В отчаянии кусая побелевшие губы, он пытался взять себя в руки, ни на мгновение не отрывая взгляда от лица Кёрка. 

Что ему делать? Что он не учёл? Может ли он хоть как-то облегчить страдания Кёрка? Он подумал было разбудить Хагар, мирно спящую в отдельной комнате, но быстро отверг эту идею. Они ничем не сможет помочь. 

Кёрк перестал мотать головой, его лицо побледнело от боли, кожа горела, руки и ноги подрагивали. Спок присел на край кровати, чтобы переместить его в более удобное положение. Обнаружив около кровати полотенце, он вытер тело Кёрка досуха. Глядя на его измождённое лицо, на трепещущие ресницы, Спок отчаянно молился всем богам на свете, чтобы человек выжил, как будто это могло хоть чем-то помочь. 

И только услышав звук аэрокара Маккоя, Спок осознал, что он всё ещё голый. Спешно натянув брюки, босиком и с обнаженным торсом, он бросился в прихожую, чтобы впустить доктора. 

– Где он? – спросил Маккой, и последовал за Споком в спальню. Доктор был собран и спокоен – как и всегда в кризисных ситуациях. Жизни пациентов зависели от его профессионализма. 

Подойдя к кровати Кёрка, он принялся настраивать сложное медицинское оборудование, практически не отрывая взгляда от пациента и регистрируя симптомы: румянец на щеках свидетельствует о повышенной температуре, дыхание учащённое и неровное, тело периодически сотрясает дрожь, пальцы комкают простыни. Умелым движением он ловко прикрепил металлический диск в область сонной артерии и подключил прибор к переносному монитору. Диски поменьше он закрепил на висках Кёрка и присоединил к ним электроэнцефалограф: как и ожидалось, мозговая активность была совершенно ненормальная. 

– Первым делом нужно снизить его кровяное давление, – пробормотал Маккой, подготавливая гипошприц. Очевидно, что его уверенный тон должен был успокоить вулканца, но тот нервничал всё сильнее, и Маккой отметил про себя, что Спок явно обеспокоен – даже не обеспокоен, а взвинчен – куда сильнее, чем в тот раз у бассейна, когда он впервые стал свидетелем приступа Кёрка. Может, вколоть ему успокоительное?

Второй гипошприц он наполнил параксефефреном – обезболивающим, обладающим снотворным эффектом, но не вызывающим угнетения дыхательных функций. Нужно было помочь Кёрку заснуть, чтобы он не лишился сознания: в его состоянии потеря сознания чревата впадением в кому. В течение следующих часов нужно будет внимательно следить за его состоянием и контролировать давление. 

Настроившись на длинную ночь, он наконец обратился к Споку:

– А сейчас рассказывай, – невозмутимо промолвил он, даже не поворачиваясь к собеседнику. 

– Мы… мы были на пляже. И у Джима случился… припадок. Я принёс его домой и вызвал вас. Как… как он? – обычно такой спокойный, голос Спока непривычно срывался. 

– Пока не знаю, – отмахнулся доктор, и тут же пожалел о своей резкости. Вулканец был явно в полнейшем отчаянии, но вести долгие разговоры сейчас было некогда. – Ещё что-то?

Спок только отрицательно покачал головой, и Маккою пришлось уточнить свой вопрос.

– Джим успел что-то сказать или, как и прежде, всё случилось слишком быстро?

– Он ничего не сказал, – отвечая, Спок опустил глаза. 

Прошло больше часа, когда цепко наблюдающий за показателями на мониторах Маккой с облегчением отметил, что мозговая активность стала более ровной, а давление пришло в норму. Сейчас сон его пациента ничто не тревожило. Доктор приподнял голову Кёрка, чтобы проверить, нет ли каких-то повреждений, и только тогда заметил кровоподтёки на его плечах и бёдрах. Решив не пока заострять на этом внимания, он продолжил осмотр. 

– В этот раз приступ протекал несколько иначе, – пробормотал он, обращаясь, по сути, к самому себе, но Спок его услышал. – Носовое кровотечение… мне это совершенно не нравится. Да и закончилось всё куда быстрее. Обычно я приезжал, когда приступ был в самом разгаре, сейчас же всё практически закончилось к моему появлению. Это странно… Спок, – он повернулся к вулканцу, замершему возле кровати словно каменное изваяние. – Сколько ушло на то, чтобы доставить Джима домой? 

Спок ответил не сразу, изучая свои ладони. 

– Доктор Маккой, – наконец прошептал он, – я должен задать вам вопрос.

У Маккоя в голове будто бы сработал сигнал тревоги. Положив руку на локоть вулканца, он потянул его за собой.

– Пошли выпьем. Мне это точно сейчас нужно, да и тебе, похоже, не помешает. 

Сопротивляясь, Спок попытался вырвать руку, но Маккой не пустил.

– Мониторы подадут сигнал, если состояние Джима изменится. Не волнуйся, – видя, что Спок всё ещё колеблется, он добавил: – Сигнал поступит при малейших изменениях, поверь мне. 

Они вошли в гостиную, и Маккой направился к бару.

– Бренди, Спок? – спросил он.

– Ничего не нужно, – отозвался вулканец.

– Значит, бренди, – невозмутимо констатировал доктор, наполнил два бокала янтарного цвета жидкостью и подал один Споку.

Прислонившись к стенке бара, он ждал, понимая, что в таком состоянии Споку нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Предварительно понюхав напиток с явным отвращением, Спок без возражений отпил из бокала, очевидно, решив, что принимает противную, но нужную в данный микстуру. Маккой ожидал комментариев, но их не последовало, и тишина в комнате была просто звенящей.

И вдруг:

– Доктор, – едва слышно проговорил Спок и умолк в сомнении. Повернувшись к Маккою спиной, он заговорил вновь, чётко выговаривая каждое слово:

– Может ли сексуальная активность вызвать приступ?

Маккою показалось, что только что отпитый глоток бренди рухнул куда-то в область пяток, а голову вдруг набили ватой.

– Что? – смущённо переспросил он. – Чья сексуальная активность? – Задавая вопрос, он вдруг понял, что каким-то образом уже знает ответ – задолго до того, как на него устремился полный решимости взгляд Спока. 

– Наша. 

Тёмные глаза вулканца теперь излучали только уверенность. Спок не защищался, не чувствовал себя виноватым. 

Маккою понадобилось время, чтобы собраться и стереть с лица выражение полнейшего неверия, когда до него наконец дошёл весь смысл сказанного. Вата из головы пропала, и сознание неожиданно прояснилось. 

_Джим… и Спок… любовники,_ – мысленно он пытался распробовать на вкус новое сочетание знакомых слов. _Наша._ Это было ново для Маккоя и при этом не было неожиданностью. Джим и Спок всегда были вместе… неважно, что они делали – они делали это вдвоём. Лучший капитан и его старший помощник, лучшая команда, лучшие друзья, лучшие… с самого начала… а теперь. Они вместе. 

«Наша», – сказал Спок. 

_Их,_ – перевёл Маккой про себя. Они и он. Третий лишний. И как всегда – чувство ревности. 

Он остановил себя, откладывая на потом размышления, сомнения, вопросы. Реальность была прямо перед ним, расцветала в его собственном смущении, звенела в напряжённой позе вулканца. И та неловкость, которую он чувствовал сейчас, выступала в качестве напоминания о том, как нелегко далось Споку это признание. Он должен вести себя достойно. У него ещё будет время всё обдумать… и принять. Эх, если бы Джим сейчас был здесь. Но его не было… он не мог быть. А вулканец по-прежнему ждёт ответа. 

– Моё мнение таково, Спок, – он откашлялся. – Приступы являются следствием полученной травмы и практически не зависят от внешних факторов. Есть данные, что психологическое напряжение и стресс могут увеличить вероятность их возникновения, но я бы не стал относить сексуальную активность к такого рода стимулам. 

Спок, казалось, витал в своих собственных мыслях. Предполагалось, что ответ на заданный вопрос принесёт ему хоть какое-то облегчение, но, похоже, этого не случилось. Маккой понимал, что Спок решил поделиться с ним сокровенным вовсе не для того, чтобы смягчить чувство вины – с ним он справился бы сам, без посторонней помощи. Он думал о Кёрке. Он так мало знал о природе припадков и понимал, что каждая крупица информации может оказаться ключом к разгадке, а каждое упущение может стать фатальным. 

– Спок, давай попробуем в этом разобраться, – нарушил молчание Маккой. – Каково было состояние Джима? Был ли он подавлен, напряжён, расстроен? Ты заметил какие-то изменения в его поведении – в лучшую или худшую сторону? 

Спок нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться. 

– Я не видел никаких изменений до этого вечера. Но сегодня Джим казался встревоженным, можно сказать, вёл себя взбудоражено. Я считаю, что-то терзало его изнутри, но не имею представления о причинах этого состояния. 

– И что, тебе ничего не приходит в голову? – удивился Маккой. – Совсем ничего? 

– Нет.

– Сегодня в новостях прошла информация… – догадался Маккой и нахмурился. 

– Какая информация?

– О том, что коммодор Ари принял командование «Энтерпрайз». Всего в двух словах, но это повторялось в каждом новостном выпуске. Мне рассказал мой секретарь. Может быть, Джим…

– Весьма вероятно, – убеждённо согласился Спок. – Это бы всё объяснило.

_Да,_ – подумал он про себя. – _А ещё это объяснило бы тот факт, что Джим впервые отказался от мелдинга. Он не хотел, что я знал._

– Я должен был догадаться, – смущённо произнёс он вслух. – До меня доходили слухи о грядущем назначении, но я не знал, когда это произойдёт… Я проявил небрежность.

Испытав приступ раздражения, Маккой резко повернулся к нему. 

– Боже мой, Спок, ты не можешь брать на себя ответственность за всё на свете! Мы не можем защитить его от этого мира!

– Нет, – сказал Спок, – но было бы куда лучше, если бы он узнал эту новость от одного из нас. Этого не произошло… Джим был один. 

Маккой вздохнул, не зная, чем помочь вулканцу. 

– Мы даже не знаем, слышал ли он трансляцию, Спок. Придётся потерпеть, прежде чем мы сможем расспросить самого Джима. 

Расспросить… Он должен расспросить Кёрка о многом. Доктор вдруг почувствовал себя таким уязвимым. А вдруг Джим не захочет с ним говорить? Вдруг не захочет больше оставаться его другом? 

Бросив взгляд на хронометр, он поднялся на ноги.

– Нужно проверить его состояние. 

После яркого света гостиной полумрак спальни казался благословением. И Кёрк был рядом…

Доктор присел на край кровати, проверяя показатели мониторов, и его лицо разгладилось. Джим будет в порядке. Он смотрел на спящего друга и думал о том, что тот ничуть не изменился, что он по-прежнему такой же, по-прежнему _его Джим._ И эта мысль тоже приносила облегчение. 

Повернувшись к вулканцу, он сказал:

– Похоже, кризис миновал. Давление пришло в норму, мозговая активность стабилизировалась. Я поеду домой и вернусь утром. Побудь этой ночью с ним рядом – на всякий случай, – он прекрасно понимал, что о последнем просить не нужно, что ни одна сила во вселенной не смогла бы заставить Спока оставить сейчас Кёрка одного. 

Он в последний раз взглянул на Джима, и красные метки на плечах мирно спящего человека снова привлекли его внимание. Он задержал дыхание, чертыхаясь про себя. Теперь он понял: это отпечатки зубов. Укусы. Оставленные зубами Спока. Холодного, логичного, не испытывающего эмоций… _Это сделал Спок._

Он почувствовал изучающий взгляд на своей спине. Обернувшись, он встретился глазами с напряжённым вулканцем, но ничего не сказал, и секунду спустя зрительный контакт был разорван. Собрав оборудование, доктор поспешно покинул спальню. 

* * * * *

Казалось, его рот был полон стеклянных осколков, язык опух и онемел. Глотать было трудно. Он чувствовал себя примерно так же, как после трёх отработанных подряд смен в состоянии боевой тревоги. Мостик… нет, одно это слово болью отдавалось в душе. Всё тело ломило, мысли путались, и вокруг было темно. Что случилось с чёртовым освещением? Темнота никуда не давалась, и понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем он сообразил, что его глаза открыты. И с освещением всё в порядке. 

– Спок… Спок, ты здесь? – он едва узнал собственный голос и протянул руку, пытаясь нащупать вулканца. Сильная ладонь тут же перехватила его руку: Спок, как и всегда, был рядом. Пульсирующая боль в голове тут же показалась более выносимой, а темнота стала менее пугающей. 

– Джим, прошу тебя, не шевелись, – вулканец слегка надавил на его плечи, укладывая обратно на подушки. – Тебе нужен отдых. Дать тебе попить?

Он только кивнул, ощутив внезапный приступ слабости, и с благодарностью принял помощь Спока, когда тот приподнял его голову и поднёс стакан сока к губам. Слабость была такой, что он не рискнул бы довериться собственным рукам.

– Джим, прошлой ночью у тебя был приступ. Тебе стоит поспать ещё – это предписание доктора.

От присутствия Спока становилось легче. Прошлой ночью? Но ночью они были на пляже…

– Спок… время… сколько… – язык прилип к нёбу, и он едва им ворочал. Он попытался приподнять голову, чтобы сориентироваться, но пульсация в висках от этого только усилилась. Заметив, что лицо Кёрка исказилось от боли, Спок ловко подхватил его за плечи и приподнял, устраивая на подушках поудобнее.

– Сейчас десять часов утра, и у тебя выдалась тяжёлая ночь, Джим. Мы можем обсудить это позже, а сейчас спи, пожалуйста. 

– Но я помню… пляж, так тихо, и песок… да, песок на моей коже… Спок? Спок?! – неверие отразилось на лице Кёрка. – Разве мы не…

– Да, Джим. И тогда у тебя начался приступ. 

– Когда «тогда»? Ты хочешь сказать?.. – в ужасе выдохнул Кёрк, воображая себе произошедшее. – Маккой, что, нашёл меня там?

– Нет, я принёс тебя в дом и только потом его вызвал. Конечно же, он прибыл через несколько минут.

– Ох, Спок, – Кёрк вздохнул, и его губы побледнели от пришедшей в голову мысли. – Дело не в том, чем мы занимались. Причина в другом…

Спок молчал всего мгновение.

– Новости?

– Да. Я услышал про Рэя Ари. Полагаю, это слегка выбило меня из колеи. 

Ответа не последовало, и эта тишина только подтвердила его догадки.

– Спок, послушай: ты не мог знать, да это бы ничего и не изменило. Весь вечер я чувствовал себя странно, и был не в состоянии держать себя в руках… просто крыша поехала, – так оно и было, он действительно чувствовал себя сумасшедшим. Приступ нельзя было предотвратить, напряжение и охватившая его внутренняя ярость выплеснулась наружу в виде странных сексуальных желаний. Спок должен понять, должен ему поверить.

– И всё же, можно было этого избежать, – наконец отозвался Спок.

– Не в тот момент, Спок. И дело не в сексе. Близость с тобой – во всех смыслах – это лучшее, что когда-нибудь со мной случалось, – он помолчал, его лицо казалось сейчас таким открытым, – Я не хочу умирать, Спок. Я не стал бы лгать тебе об этом. 

– Возможно, ты сам не понимаешь, что стало причиной. 

– Но я знаю. 

Шагнув ближе, Спок забрал из рук Кёрка пустой стакан.

– Отдыхай, Джим. Ты устал, тебе нужен сон. Я прошу тебя только об одном: когда в следующий раз произойдёт нечто подобное, ты должен сказать мне об этом.

– Я обещаю. 

Он действительно чувствовал себя вымотанным. К горлу подступила тошнота, а в голове будто бы стучал отбойный молоток. Сон вдруг показался ему решением всех проблем, и он закрыл глаза, откидываясь на подушки. 

* * * * *

Маккой дважды заходил проведать Джима, и с удовлетворением отмечал, что его давление больше не повышается, а мозговая активность в полном порядке. На следующий день он разрешил Кёрку встать с кровати, но предписал отдых и просил воздержаться от физической активности. 

Они сидели в кабинете, наслаждаясь полуденным спокойствием, когда Спок рассказал Кёрку о своём разговоре с доктором. Поделившись новостью, он с беспокойством вгляделся в лицо человека, не в состоянии предсказать его реакцию, и с удивлением обнаружил, что Джим явно испытывает облегчение.

Так оно и было. Кёрк был несказанно рад, что не ему пришлось сообщать обо всём доктору и что тот теперь в курсе. Притворство и ложь остались позади. Маккой был их ближайшим другом, и он имел право знать. Вот только сможет ли он жить с этим, сумеет ли принять изменившийся статус их со Споком отношений? Кёрк не был готов потерять в Маккое друга…

Он думал об этом ещё какое-то время, и вдруг до него дошло, как непросто, наверное, было Споку рассказать обо всём доктору. Открывшись Маккою, он наступил на горло собственным представлениям о конфиденциальности, и влез в личное пространство Кёрка. Это было совершенно не в его духе – похоже, последний приступ Кёрка напугал его до чёртиков. 

Когда Маккой заглянул к ним после ужина, Кёрк поздоровался с ним, даже не пытаясь скрыть терзающее его волнение. Но доктор вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало.

– Готов прогуляться, Джим? – спросил он и протянул руку. 

– Я готов поговорить, Боунз, – сдержанно отозвался Джим. – А ты? 

Песчаные дюны казались обманчиво нестабильными под его ногами, и Кёрку пришлось крепко ухватиться за локоть Маккоя, чтобы не спотыкаться на каждом шагу. Сейчас он не находил звуки окружающего мира прекрасными. Он не слышал шума океанических волн, не обращал внимания на крики морских птиц, парящих над водной гладью, не ощущал свежести чистого воздуха. Он чувствовал неуверенность в себе, и друг, идущий рядом с ним, казался каким-то далёким, нереальным. Как будто что-то очень важное ускользало от его внимания. 

Страх пульсировал в горле, волнение казалось почти осязаемым, но он всё же решился начать первым.

– Боунз, я знаю, что Спок поговорил с тобой, – он всегда верил в прямой подход. 

Маккой ничего не ответил, и он продолжил:

– Я сожалею, что ты узнал обо всём вот так. Я хотел сказать тебе, когда придёт время. Но… мне всё казалось, что момент ещё не настал.

– Спок всё сделал правильно, – отозвался Маккой несколько сухо. – Он беспокоился за твою жизнь.

– Всё случилось так… так неожиданно, – предпринял новую попытку Кёрк, но доктор оборвал его.

– Нет, Джим, я так не считаю. Я никогда не предугадал бы этого, но теперь понимаю, что так и должно было случиться. Именно так и никак иначе. 

_Вы были созданы друг для друга, как бы избито это ни звучало,_ – закончил он мысленно, не желая смущать друга, не желая демонстрировать свою ревность. Он мог это предвидеть, даже должен был, но никогда не позволял себе даже размышлять на эту тему. А что было бы, если бы Кёрк не лишился зрения? Их отношения шли бы по пути естественного развития, как говорится? 

– Боже, когда я думаю про все те увольнительные, про твою репутацию – должен отметить, полностью заслуженную – известного на всю галактику бабника, – пробормотал Маккой, _ Кто бы поверил… Все эти женщины… 

Губы Кёрка тронула печальная улыбка.

– Знаю. Я до сих пор помню каждую из них… Боунз, мне и сейчас приходится бороться с порывами. Когда я нахожусь в обществе прекрасной дамы, меня так и тянет очаровать её, влюбить в себя, затащить в постель. Хотя стоит признать, что невозможность видеть помогает справиться с «визуальным раздражителем», так сказать. Но со Споком всё по-другому. Дело в его личности, а не в том, что он мужчина. Скорее, несмотря на это. Он мог бы быть женщиной, это ничего бы не изменило. Главное, это Спок, – он умолк ненадолго, задумчиво прислушиваясь к звуку дыхания Маккоя, словно бы ища в нём некую поддержку. – Я всегда знал, что все представители нашей расы, по своей сути, бисексуальны, просто никогда не верил в это до конца. А потом это просто случилось. И всё стало казаться таким естественным, и правильным, и…

– Я знаю, Джим, ты не должен всё это объяснять. Я понимаю, – ему пришлось остановить поток рефлексивной откровенности Кёрка, он был просто обязан отыскать в себе не меньшее мужество, чтобы доказать другу, что он принимает его во всём. Кроме того, он действительно по-своему его понимал. Доктор был человеком широких взглядов – путешествующим среди звёзд гуманистом, поддерживающим вулканскую концепцию бесконечного разнообразия едва не больше самих вулканцев. Он видел многое, и бесконечные комбинации были частью его личной вселенной. Просто теперь мина разорвалась слишком близко. Это не было примером из книжки, сплетней о незнакомцах, рассказом об инопланетянах, которых нельзя судить с человеческой точки зрения, загонять в рамки человеческих ценностей – это был Кёрк, его лучший друг, его семья. Практически его сын. 

– Джим… я не знаю… мне понадобиться время, чтобы привыкнуть… чтобы приспособиться, – почти против воли выдавил он. 

– Я знаю, Боунз, нам со Споком тоже понадобилось время. Люди вообще имеют тенденцию противиться переменам – как и вулканцы, если на то пошло. Они исследуют неизведанное, создавая трудности себе самим, – и все вчерашние сомнения, все сегодняшние заботы были сейчас отчетливо видны на его лице. – Не спеши, Боунз, я подожду. А если хочешь выговориться, высказать мне всё, что ты обо мне думаешь, в своей обычной прямолинейной манере, то я готов тебя выслушать.

– Я доктор, а не проповедник, – беззаботно сообщил доктор, радуясь улыбке Кёрка. – Жаль, что я не могу сказать «простой сельский врач». В те времена врачам не приходилось сталкиваться с такими проблемами, – он замолчал и посмотрел на Кёрка очень серьёзно. – Какие… обязательства у вас друг перед другом? – слова прозвучали буднично, словно бы доктора не очень-то заботил ответ, и Кёрк отозвался не сразу.

– Мы разделили Связь – в вулканском смысле. Наши сознания связаны… до конца наших дней, – сомнения в голосе Кёрка тонули в очевидной гордости. 

– До конца дней? То есть, включая пон-фарр? – шок впервые отразился на лице Маккоя в полной мере. – Ты вообще представляешь себе, что значит вулканский «период спаривания»? Как ты собираешься это пережить? 

– С определённой порцией удачи. Раньше я полагался на неё постоянно. Мы не знаем, когда вновь придёт Время Спока. Т’Прин об этом позаботилась. Но мы справимся. Кроме того, Боунз, – он беззаботно улыбнулся, – в Споке куда больше человеческого, чем ты думаешь, – он покраснел, понимая, что непреднамеренная интимность этого заявления смутит Маккоя. 

– Т’Прин, ну конечно. Даже первый пон-фарр, когда Спок разделял Связь с этой хладнокровной вулканской сукой, едва тебя не прикончил! – выплюнул Маккой, не подумав о том, что причиняет боль Джиму. Раскаявшись, он добавил: – Прости, я не хотел тебя задеть.

Но он до сих пор не мог забыть красную планету, церемониальные колокольчики, и леденящий душу ужас при мысли, что он может потерять капитана. Он, наверное, никогда не соображал быстрее, не действовал быстрее, но он справился, он спас Кёрку жизнь. Нет, на самом деле в тот день он спас две жизни… _Да,_ – подумал он слегка самодовольно, – _они оба в какой-то мере обязаны мне своими жизнями,_ – и почему-то эта мысль его утешила. Может, всё дело в том, что до сих пор отчаянно ищет своё место в жизнях этих двоих?

– Я действительно хотел, чтобы Спок оставил меня здесь одного, – казалось, Кёрк обращается к самому себе. – Так же, как сначала я пытался прогнать и тебя, Боунз. Я не желал, чтобы вы жертвовали своими жизнями ради меня. 

– А вот теперь ты несёшь ерунду, Джим. Я сделал свой выбор сам. Полагаю, Спок тоже. И если ты не заметил, мы оба взрослые мужчины, обладающие правом решать за себя. И мы решили остаться с тобой, – от того, как легко и непринуждённо доктор использовал это «мы», на душе у Кёрка потеплело, и он крепче сжал локоть Маккоя. 

Какое-то время они шли молча. Кёрк сбросил сандалии, чтобы в полной мере насладиться прохладной мягкостью песка, хрупкостью пустых ракушек и гладкостью обточенных волнами камней. Этот момент вдруг показался ему до ужаса странным – Звёздная база IX, и он гуляет со своим лучшим другом, которого знает столько лет, объясняя ему, как так вышло, что он стал любовником своего второго друга, инопланетянина… Даже слепота сейчас казалась ему нереальной. Он словно бы находился во сне, под властью наведённой кем-то иллюзии. И ему нужно было это ощущение твёрдой почвы под ногами, чтобы вновь ощутить связь с реальностью. 

– Джим, ты сказал, вы разделили Связь на всю жизнь? А что станет со Споком, если что-то случится с тобой? 

Вопрос был задан очень аккуратно, но для Кёрка он стал полнейшей неожиданностью. Он не привык, что доктор открыто озвучивает свою заботу о Споке. Он сам думал об этом не один раз, долгими ночами ворочаясь без сна рядом с крепко спящим вулканцем. Если он умрёт… Человеческая жизнь и так короче вулканской, а тут ещё эти припадки… это было более чем вероятно. 

– Я осознаю уровень ответственности, доктор, и я взвесил своё решение. Какова вероятность, что Спок пережил бы следующий пон-фарр без Связи? Теперь же его шансы уравнялись с моими. Как думаешь, примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят, верно? – не дожидаясь ответа, он добавил. – Но ты прав, и мне это известно. Вулканцы обычно не способны пережить смерть своего партнёра. 

Грусть, прозвучавшая в голосе Кёрка, почти физическим грузом легла на плечи доктора, вынуждая ответить. 

– Джим, не знаю, поверишь ты в это или нет, но Спок не пережил бы твою смерть, даже если бы вы не разделили Связь. Его душа, если это можно так назвать, привязана к тебе с такой силой, которую никому из нас не понять… можно только этим восхищаться, – боль снова прозвучала в его голосе. Это не была ревность из серии «хотел бы я быть на твоём месте», просто безликая зависть тому, каким был его друг. Он никогда не смог бы стать таким, как он. – Знаешь, Джим, в тот день, когда мы подняли тебя с поверхности Вулкана – мёртвым, насколько было известно Споку – я загривком чувствовал, что он хочет умереть, и он бы умер.

Голова закружилась, и Кёрк замедлил шаг, ощущая, как невидимые звёзды вертятся над ним в чёрном небе. Едва не упав, он был вынужден схватиться за локоть Маккоя обеими руками, и замер, опустив голову и глубоко дыша, в стремлении собраться с мыслями, успокоиться. Взволнованный, Маккой обнял его за талию, чтобы поддержать. 

– Джим, нужно возвращаться. Это моя вина: я даже не заметил, как далеко мы ушли. Ты ещё не восстановился после этого проклятого приступа, – его голос прозвучал строго, профессионально, и Кёрк понял, что спорить в такой ситуации бесполезно. Он молча подчинился, и Маккой убрал руку с его поясницы, снова подставляя локоть. 

Маккой знал, что придёт время, и он смирится с этим. Примет. Первые впечатления притупятся, все слова будут сказаны, и он просто привыкнет. Но он всё ещё беспокоился о том, как сможет смотреть на них и не пытаться представлять их вдвоём, как сможет вовремя отвести взгляд, как научится находиться рядом, не вторгаясь в их личное пространство. Но он будет очень стараться, а время сглаживает всё. 

Он задумчиво посмотрел на шагающего рядом друга. Казалось, он ничуть не изменился, но так ли это? Был ли он тем же Джимом, тем же человеком, тем же другом? Вопросы, которые доктор никогда не решится задать, причиняли боль, и ответы на них могут быть так никогда и не найдены. Но один вопрос был гораздо важнее всех остальных, и именно его он должен быть задать прямо сейчас. Он не хотел ждать, это слишком много для него значило. 

– Джим, ты счастлив?

– Да. Я очень счастлив. Это лучшее, что могло случится с нами, – искренне отозвался Кёрк. И Маккой не сомневался, что это правда. 

Остановившись вновь, Кёрк спросил:

– Боунз, ничего не изменилось между нами… ведь так?

Доктор почувствовал, как влага собралась в уголках глаз, и в горле встал ком. Кёрк был сейчас таким открытым, уязвимым в своей честности. Так значит, он тоже чувствует неуверенность, тоже не знает, что будет дальше, переживает из-за чувств Маккоя и боится потерять его дружбу? Нет, Кёрк не изменился.

Не дыша, Кёрк ждал ответа на вопрос, который был для него первостепенно важен. Тишина звенела у него в ушах многоголосьем отчаяния и страха. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, потерянным, внезапно таким одиноким. 

– Я не могу видеть твоего лица… – едва слышно прошептал он. 

И тогда он почувствовал, как ловкие пальцы хирурга сжались вокруг его запястья и решительно направили его руку к покрытому мелкими морщинками лицу. Одна узкая ладонь накрыла его пальцы, а другая легла на плечи, подбадривая, согревая, притягивая ближе. И тихий голос, чуть более хриплый, чем обычно, произнёс:

– Я с тобой, Джим. Всегда был и всегда буду.


	8. Chapter 8

_Тот ясный лик в лучах живого дня,_  
Что мне светил туманно мертвой ночью.   
День без тебя казался ночью мне,   
А день я видел по ночам во сне! 

_\---– У. Шекспир, сонет 43 в переводе С. Маршака_

Два, четыре, шесть, семь… и вот его приветствует спасительный дверной проём. Поворот на девяносто градусов и… два, четыре, шесть… нет, постойте, что-то не так: стол не может стоять так близко к двери в кабинет. 

Он замер, смущённый, а потом осторожно ощупал кончиками пальцев холодную металлическую поверхность.

_Кто, чёрт возьми, опять его передвинул? Неужели так трудно запомнить, что в этом доме живёт слепой человек! Пропади оно всё пропадом!_ – он рассеяно шарил руками по столешнице, пытаясь отыскать дневную корреспонденцию. На столе было два предмета: флэш-карта, на которою, по его соображениям, и была записана запрошенная им информация, и плоский квадратный конверт. Письмо, написанное от руки? Адресованное ему? Может, это снова от Арил, или… чёрт, да оно может быть от кого угодно! Половина его знакомых упрямо забывает о том, что чтение теперь ему не по зубам. От кого же оно? Его так и терзало любопытство. Он знал, что Спок вернётся поздно, а Маккой сегодня вообще не обещал зайти, так что выхода нет: придётся использовать оптакон. Вскрыв конверт, он расправил плотный лист бумаги, как ему показалось на ощупь, государственного образца и положил его в тихо жужжащий аппарат. Он медленно провёл листом справа налево, позволяя сканеру сложить буквы в слова, и бесполый электронный голос приступил к чтению:

– …прос на отставку отклонён, санкционированный отпуск разрешено продлить до пересмотрения, – дойдя до конца строки, он замер, сообразив, что ему в руки попало чужое письмо. Письмо, адресованное Споку. 

Он аккуратно сложил лист, упаковал его обратно в конверт и оставил у Спока на столе. Монотонное жужжание оптокона странным образом контрастировало с растревоженными мыслями. 

За обедом Кёрк с трудом справлялся с нервами и в итоге ухитрился уронить стакан с водой, стоявший на своём обычном месте – справа от тарелки. В тот же мгновение он ощутил на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Спока и решил ковать железо пока горячо.

– Спок, почему ты просил об отставке? – спросил он и пояснил: – Прости, я по ошибке прочитал часть адресованного тебе письма с помощью оптакона…

Повисло напряжённое молчание, так хорошо знакомое человеку: Спок пытался подобрать правильные слова, чтобы выразить свои мысли. 

– Звёздный флот попытался заставить меня немедленно вернуться к действительной службе. Я отреагировал официальным запросом на отставку. На вулканцев… нельзя давить, – Кёрк без труда уловил улыбку в его голосе. – Очевидно, они приняли решение отреагировать на мой ненамеренный бунт продлением санкционированного отпуска. 

– Ну конечно, Спок. Ты слишком ценный кадр. Как ты сам не так давно мне говорил, Звёздный флот вложил в тебя… сколько там было?

– Полагаю, сумма составит 122235 кредитов, если не считать…

– Это достаточно точно, Спок, – улыбнулся Кёрк, но спустя секунду беззаботность улетучилась из его голоса. – Ты же не веришь в то, что я когда-нибудь смогу видеть, не так ли? – это не было вопросом – скорее, констатацией факта. 

– Я… я не знаю, Джим, – на этот раз Споку не удалось скрыть фальшь, явственно прозвучавшую в его тоне. Вопрос Кёрка застал его врасплох. Кроме того, его поступки говорили сами за себя, и отрицать что-либо не было смысла. Он никогда не попросил бы об отставке, если бы надеялся на то, что Кёрк вернётся на службу. И оставалось только признаться самим себе в том, что они оба начинают медленно, но неотвратимо принимать очевидное. Слепота. Навсегда. 

Повисшая в комнате тишина показалась Кёрку невыносимой. Он поднялся и, не говоря ни слова, направился к себе в комнату. Резкая боль мгновенно вернула его к действительности: погрузившись в тяжёлые раздумья, он отвлёкся и со всей силы стукнулся бедром об угол стоящего в холле журнального столика. На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что его кость раздробилась на мелкие впивающиеся в плоть осколки, и он стиснул зубы, чтобы не застонать от сильнейшей боли. Он знал, что Спок смотрит на него, чувствовал устремлённый в спину взгляд, и легко представлял выражение беспокойства, написанное на его лице. Кёрк не желал демонстрировать слабость и выслушивать слова утешения, считая, что и так опозорился достаточно. Решительно распрямившись, он продолжил путь, изо всех сил стараясь не прихрамывать. 

Спок не сдвинулся с места. Инстинкты побуждали его рвануть Кёрку на помощь, интуиция убеждала не вмешиваться. Некоторые вещи причиняют большие страдания, нежели физическая боль, и от его желания помочь Кёрку будет только хуже. Тяжело сглотнув, он остался за столом. И высоко вздёрнутый подбородок Кёрка, его медленные выверенные шаги лишний раз доказали Споку его правоту. 

* * * * *

– Как думаешь, у нас всё ещё «медовый месяц»? – это определённо был вопрос с подвохом, и он застал Спока врасплох. Раздевшись, Кёрк присел на край кровати и широко улыбнулся. 

– Несмотря на то, что наши отношения перешли на новый уровень приблизительно четыре года назад, когда я… помог тебе справиться с твоей агрессивной половиной, по общепринятым меркам, партнёрами мы стали… тридцать девять дней назад. Учитывая то, что под термином «медовый месяц» земляне подразумевают временной отрезок в двадцать восемь дней, я бы сказал, что мы миновали фазу…

– Да, конечно, Спок, я знаю, – со смехом прервал его Кёрк, – тем не менее, я всё время тебя хочу. Постоянно…

– Я испытываю те же озадачивающие, однако очень приятные побуждения, Джим, – щёки непривычного к таким откровенным беседам Спока позеленели, но этого никто не мог увидеть. 

– Что ж, в таком случае мы оба… развратники, – усмехнулся Кёрк и, не дождавшись ответа, неуверенно уточнил: – Ведь так, Спок? Почему бы тебе тоже не раздеться?

Вместо ответа Спок притянул ладонь Кёрка, положил её себе на шею и направил вниз, позволяя ощупать грудь, подтянутый живот, мягкие волоски в паху, напряжённые бедра. Он был обнажён. 

Тактильные ощущения, родившиеся в кончиках пальцев, мгновенно превратились в острое желание, и Кёрк рывком опустил Спока на кровать рядом с собой, жадно ощупывая его сильное стройное тело. Они сплелись друг с другом – привычно, ловко подстраиваясь под каждый изгиб, каждую выпуклость, становясь единым организмом. 

Кёрк нетерпеливо вжался бёдрами в пах Спока, и с его губ сорвался негромкий стон. Спок остановил его, стиснув плечо ладонью, и осторожно опустил на спину. Кровать скрипнула, и Кёрк понял, что вулканец поднялся и куда-то ушёл, но не успел он вздохнуть от разочарования, как снова раздался звук шагов, и прохладные пальцы коснулись его ушибленного бедра.

– Всё плохо? – настороженно спросил он.

– Нет, Джим, если ты не являешься поклонником фиолетово-чёрных разводов на коже, – добродушно отозвался Спок, почти невесомыми движениями втирая прохладную мазь в болезненную зону. 

– Значит, плохо. Впредь постараюсь смотреть, куда иду, – пошутил Кёрк, чтобы скрыть смущение, и погладил поясницу вулканца, наслаждаясь мягкостью его кожи. 

Пальцы Спока медленно переместись на член Кёрка, и массаж незаметно превратился в ласку. Пару секунд спустя к пальцам присоединились губы, и Кёрк практически почувствовал, как кровь отхлынула от его головы, устремляясь к органу, твердеющему под волшебными, посылающими волны удовольствия по всему телу прикосновениями партнёра. А потом всё кончилось, и он напрягся, не зная чего ожидать. 

Когда Спок заговорил, его голос – тихий, задумчивый – звучал совсем не по-вулкански:

– Мужской половой орган – высокоподвижный и гибкий, многофункциональный по своей анатомической структуре. Двадцать сантиметров кожи, плоти и крови… – он умолк, и на какое-то мгновение Кёрк похолодел от ужаса. Просто оцепенел. Неужели Спок решил прочитать ему лекцию по биологии в тот момент, когда они… когда они собирались… Нет, не может этого быть. 

Голос зазвучал вновь, становясь более низким, хриплым:

– Двадцать сантиметров стали, покрытой шёлком – такой гладкий, такой твёрдый, такой парадоксально красивый. Джим, – прошептал Спок еле слышно, – ты такой красивый. 

Его губы вновь коснулись жаждущего внимания члена, и их тела слились в едином порыве страсти. Спальня тонула в полумраке, надёжно скрывающем румянец, заливший щёки Кёрка, наступившая тишина позволяла Споку не выдавать своего смущения. 

Слова и зрительные образы были не нужны. Легко коснувшись виска Кёрка кончиком указательного пальца, Спок инициировал мелдинг, расцвечивая человеческую близость красками вулканской страсти. 

Кёрку так и не удалось до конца понять, как это происходит – мелдинг давал возможность чувствовать за пределами собственного тела, но при этом не нарушал ощущения собственного «Я»; позволял стать с партнёром единым целым, но не вторгался в личное пространство, не лишал индивидуальности. Обмен, а не капитуляция. 

Жар окутывал их, пуская искры под кожу, обжигая языками пламени, и ритм их движений нарастал, ускоряя сердцебиения до тех пор, пока они не стали одним телом, плывущим в невесомости навстречу вершинам наслаждения. 

Это было здорово. Это было потрясающе. Это было безупречно. 

Кончик пальца по-прежнему осторожно прижимался к влажной коже на виске Кёрка, и в это мгновение темнота перед его внутренним взором раскололась, взрываясь внезапным видением: взмокшее от пота тело, скованное пока что не отступившим напряжением, изгибаясь, тонет в смятых простынях. Его тело.

Мурашки пробежали по его спине, когда он осознал, что Спок, потерявшись в охватившей его неге, инициировал зрительно-образный мелдинг, показав Кёрку его же собственное выгибающееся от удовольствия тело. Это было почти неприлично: смотреть слепыми глазами на своё отражение в чужом сознании. 

Очень нежно он коснулся уголков глаз Спока и сказал:

– Красота в глазах смотрящего, не так ли, Спок? – и тепло кожи Спока заставило его вздрогнуть, будто бы давным-давно забытая, ни с кем не разделённая боль вновь узлом скрутила его внутренности… Глаза смотрящего… _Уклони очи твои от меня, потому что они волнуют меня… Покажи мне лицо твое…_ Песнь песней Соломона. _О, Спок, мой друг, мой любимый, дай мне увидеть твоё лицо!_

И этот мысленный крик, полный тоски и жажды, подобно урагану ворвался в сознание Спока, своим безграничным отчаянием начисто лишая его сил. Мир снова погрузился во тьму. 

Внезапная дрожь сотрясла тело Спока, возвращая Кёрка к действительности. Отдёрнув руку и отстранившись, вулканец горячечно шептал: 

– Серое… Всё стало серым. Бесформенным, бесцветным… Джим… Джим?

Беспомощно взмахнув руками, он уцепился за человека в поисках поддержки.

– Так темно… как будто падаешь в бездну, как будто умираешь. Бескрайняя серая пустошь… Джим, это твой?.. – он не нашёл в себе сил закончить вопрос. 

– Мой серый мир, Спок. Это он, – в голосе Кёрка не слышалось никаких эмоций. – Зрительно-образный мелдинг, похоже, был слишком слабым из-за того, что ты этого не планировал, а я так хотел увидеть тебя, что, очевидно, случайно его обратил… И ты окунулся в мой мир, – с горечью предположил он. – Всё в порядке, Спок, всё хорошо. Скоро всё пройдёт. 

Не в силах справиться с собой, Спок затих в объятиях Кёрка, но даже, когда пару секунд спустя лунный свет вновь очертил контуры предметов перед его глазами, дрожь не отступила. Это не было страхом – скорее безграничным отвращением к ненавистной серости, на короткий срок поглотившей его без остатка, заставившей его инстинкт самосохранения взбунтоваться против голодной слепоты, грозившей утопить его бездонном омуте тьмы. Он злился сейчас на мелдинг, на эту ночь… он злился даже на Джима.

Измученный и уставший, он задремал, и чувство вины преследовало его в его снах. 

* * * * *

– Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше? – раздражённо спросил Маккой, прекратив наконец мерить шагами кабинет.

– Я и сам до конца не понимал, что происходит, доктор, и уж тем более, не подозревал о возможных последствиях, – абсолютно спокойно отозвался Спок, в кои-то веки не желая принимать вызов, брошенный ему Маккоем. 

– Но ты копался в голове Джима, господи помилуй! Ты не думал, что стоит... – он прикусил язык, пытаясь успокоиться. Нет, конечно же, нет. Разумеется, Спок не мог поделиться с ним тем фактом, что регулярно соединяет их Джимом сознания… учитывая, какие цели преследовались. Учитывая их близость. Доверие. Отношения. Он знал это, понимал, несмотря на то, что никогда, наверное, не сможет до конца принять. Но это сейчас не так важно. 

– Ладно. Давай начнём сначала. Я хотел поговорить о том вулканце, Зоне. Этим утром целители из ШиКара сообщили мне, что Зон умер. Причина смерти – обширное кровоизлияние в головной мозг. Но это для медицинского отчёта. Реальная причина в том, что он не перенёс последнего припадка, из тех, что регулярно происходили с ним после встречи с толианцем, оружие которого, как тебе известно, ещё и лишило его зрения. А ведь он был вулканцем – физически более сильным существом по сравнению с людьми, – доктор умолк, вглядываясь в лицо молча слушающего Спока, и чувство сострадания затопило его изнутри. Казалось, вулканец уменьшился в размерах – всё его тело словно бы сморщилось, скукожилось в кресле. Будто бы что-то внутри него надломилось. 

– Мне тоже очень страшно, Спок, – непривычно мягко произнёс Маккой, – но никто пока не опускает руки. Ни один учёный не станет делать выводы на основании единичного случая, и тебе это известно не хуже, чем мне. 

– Я знаком с принципами конструирования выводов и теорией вероятности, доктор Маккой. Тем не менее, вы должны понимать, что при анализе выборки из двух пациентов смерть одного из них является поводом для беспокойства – как для учёных, так и для прочих небезразличных. Фактор времени сейчас является определяющим. 

– Кто бы говорил! – снова вспыхнул Маккой. – Именно ты принял решение не делиться со мной наблюдениями. Я что экстрасенс, по-твоему? Может, хоть сейчас расскажешь мне, что ты видел в голове Джима во время этого… этого зрительно-образного мелдинга? 

Уткнувшись лбом в сложенные домиком пальцы, Спок колебался не дольше пары секунд.

– Зрительно-образный мелдинг – крайне редко используемая техника, однако большинство вулканцев способны инициировать такое слияние сознаний. Я никогда не прибегал к ней прежде, и мне пришлось предпринять несколько попыток, – делясь с собеседником столь личной информацией, Спок понизил голос, – прежде чем что-то получилось. По своей сути данный тип мелдинга основан на использовании электрической активности нейронов и является передачей зрительных образов донора по нервным путям реципиента, – его лицо помрачнело от нахлынувших воспоминаний. – Со временем, мой разум научился «находить путь» по зрительному нерву Джима. И тогда я ощутил… блок. Сначала, я был не уверен в том, что чувствую, но теперь не сомневаюсь ни на секунду: каждый раз во время слияния сознаний я наталкиваюсь на невидимый барьер, преграждающий путь нервным импульсам, идущим от органов зрения. Это не ошибка, доктор, – блок существует, и он абсолютно реален. 

– Спок… Спок, ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас сказал? – Маккой был так взволнован, что, не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что делает, опустился в соседнее с вулканцем кресло и сжал его плечо. – В этом всё и дело! Это энергетический барьер! Вот только… если ты можешь пройти по зрительному нерву Джима и заставить его видеть, то дело не в работе самих нейронов, а в чём-то влияющим на них извне. Вроде силового поля, окружающего нерв, подавляющего его функциональную активность. Вроде… толианской сети! 

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, погрузившись в общие воспоминания. Толианцы однажды уже заставили их работать вместе, сражаться бок о бок. Ради Кёрка. Без него. 

– Это может повысить шансы Джима на выживание? – спросил Спок, на этот раз целиком и полностью полагаясь на профессиональное мнение Маккоя. От вулканской гордыни не осталось и следа – сейчас он был ребёнком, готовым поверить в чудо. 

– Пока говорить рано, но это может иметь значение. Примем это за рабочую гипотезу. Если мы обнаружим какие-то признаки силового поля, то хотя бы будем знать причину происходящего. Конкретную проблему, с которой нужно справиться. Это уже что-то, – говоря это, мысленно доктор уже продумывал стратегию дальнейших действий. Провести дополнительные тесты. Связаться с Вулканской академией наук, где проводилась основная масса исследований. Запросить отчёт о вскрытии Зона. Теперь, когда он знал, что искать, ужасающее чувство беспомощности, наполнявшее его изнутри, сменилось надеждой. 

– … и абсолютно истощён, – закончил Спок, и только тогда доктор сообразил, что не слушал вулканца.

– Джим? – переспросил он.

– Я, доктор, – ответил Спок. – Я ощущаю полнейшее истощение после каждого сеанса зрительно-образного мелдинга. Полагаю, это связано с тем, что мне приходится тратить слишком много энергии, чтобы преодолеть барьер в мозге Джима. 

– Да, скорее всего. И это, к тому же, объясняет приступы Джима. Они могут возникать в ответ на присутствие внутри него чужеродного источника энергии. Его нужно убрать как можно скорее, – доктор уже сидел за столом, делая пометки в падде. – И, Спок, не стоить говорить Джиму о смерти вулканца. Ты сумеешь скрыть от него эту информацию?

Спок приподнял бровь, не совсем понимая, о чём говорит собеседник.

– Сумею ли я… скрыть от него эту информацию?

Маккой нетерпеливо фыркнул.

– Во время этого вашего слияния сознаний, – слова прозвучали грубо, хотя Маккой этого и не хотел. Он задержал дыхание, опасаясь, что задел вулканца.

– Уверяю вас, доктор, я удержусь от любой активности, способной нанести вред состоянию здоровья Джима, – свист закрывшейся за Споком двери эффектно подчеркнул стальные нотки, прозвучавшие в его голосе.

Вот чёрт. Сердясь на себя, Маккой прикусил губу. Грёбаный мир, вывернувшийся наизнанку. Джим, Спок… и он, доктор, – запутавшийся, не понимающий, как себя вести в условиях изменившейся реальности. Хитросплетение эмоций: замешательство, беспокойство ревность… и каждое неловкое слово таит в себе угрозу… Но, по крайне мере, они всё ещё втроём. И это должно остаться неизменным. Джим должен выжить. 

Вздохнув, он взялся за коммуникатор, чтобы связаться с Вулканом. 

* * * * *

Решение пришло так быстро, что Кёрку показалось, что у него даже закружилась голова. За последние месяцы жизни в непроглядной тьме ему нечасто доводилось принимать решения, но теперь никто за него этого не сделает. Не то чтобы Спок и Маккой предложили ему множество вариантов. Факты были просты и понятны: появились новые данные касательно толианского оружия и его, Джима, ранения. Теперь нужно провести дополнительные тесты, исследовать новые возможности. И всё это должно происходить на Вулкане. На базе находящейся в ШиКаре Академии наук. 

И с этим, разумеется, связаны определённые риски: высокая гравитация и бедная атмосфера планеты могут отрицательно повлиять на сердце, на сосуды головного мозга, и он будет вынужден пообещать доктору безукоризненно следовать его указаниям. Никаких лишних нагрузок, никаких долгих прогулок по пустыне – только отдых, отдых и ещё раз отдых. Плюс придётся вытерпеть кучу новых тестов, на этот раз проводимых вулканцами. Та ещё перспектива. Впрочем, Маккой уверяет, что всё пройдёт быстро и что это его последний шанс – возможно, единственный выход из царства тьмы. В конце концов, надежда – это не пустой звук. 

Все приготовления должны занять от семи до десяти дней. 

Принять решение оказалось на удивление легко: пункт назначения – Вулкан. 

И только поздним вечером, когда Маккой ушёл, а Спок мирно сопел под боком, Кёрка окатило волной негодования. Казалось, никому нет дела до того, что он думает. Словно он был безответственным ребёнком. Весь план дальнейших действий Спок и Маккой разработали за его спиной, даже не подумав поинтересоваться его мнением. Заговор какой-то, да и только. 

Всю жизнь он ненавидел, кода его опекают. И теперь, перед тем, как уснуть, он с удовольствием размышлял о гипотетическом акте неповиновения. Но хуже всего было то, что он отдавал себе отчёт в бессмысленности и бесперспективности этого бунта. В конце концов, его покровители действуют в его лучших интересах.

Во имя него. Его не спросив. 

И от этого на душе было гадко.

Но за мысленной демонстрацией гордости скрывалось кое-что ещё. И он не готов был признаться в этом чувстве даже самому себе.

Он боялся. 

Вскоре ему придётся покинуть своё надёжное убежище и отправиться на Вулкан, и он был напуган. 

* * * * *

Пытаясь отыскать свободное место, Спок кружил на аэрокаре над переполненной парковочной зоной. Сегодня был праздник, вся База отдыхала, а они давным-давно собирались куда-нибудь выбраться на денёк. 

Кёрк так и не отошёл с прошлой ночи, и сидел, погружённый в невесёлые раздумья. Когда они наконец приземлились, он встал и попытался отыскать свою трость.

– Она тебе не понадобится, Джим. Пойдём. 

– Нет, Спок. Я возьму трость и сенсоры и пойду сам, спасибо. Мне не нужен поводырь.

Спок не ожидал от Кёрка такой резкости, хотя прежде неоднократно с ней сталкивался. 

– Как пожелаешь, Джим… – отозвался он, проглотив обиду. 

– Есть какое-то «но»? – с вызовом спросил Кёрк. – Даже я, знаешь ли, способен расслышать это «но» в твоём тоне. Ты не одобряешь моё стремление к независимости? 

– Джим, прошу тебя. Я вовсе не подразумевал…

– Мистер Спок, – когда Джим злился, он до сих пор изредка прибегал к уставным обращениям, – мне совершенно не требуется ваша, да и чья-либо другая, поддержка, я вполне способен позаботиться о себе сам. Я ослеп, а не впал в детство, если вы не заметили. 

Ледяной тон полоснул, словно кинжалом, и Спок ощутил, как в нём поднимается волна раздражения – крайне неприятная человеческая эмоция. С трудом сдержавшись, он промолчал, и это безликое неосязаемое молчание лишило Кёрка возможности продолжить перепалку. Не дождавшись ответа, он сжал трость, застегнул сенсорный ремень и вылетел из аэрокара, едва не врезавшись в припаркованный рядом летательный аппарат. 

Спок поспешил следом, ощущая, как раздражение неотвратимо заменяется беспокойством, и пошёл рядом с другом, стараясь подстроиться под темп его торопливых шагов. Они не сказали другу ни слова, и только покашливание Спока позволило Кёрку определить, что вулканец следует за ним. Досада окутала их, словно некая липкая субстанция, не оставляя места другим чувствам. Сердясь друг на друга, они оба мысленно перемалывали внутренние обиды, неминуемо накапливающиеся между двумя людьми, решившими жить вместе, и ни один из них в этот момент не был готов пойти на компромисс. Кёрк шёл чуть впереди, высоко подняв голову, и Спок сначала расценил это как акт неповиновения. Самонадеянный человек. Однако логика, прорываясь через поток нахлынувших эмоций, тут же подсказала ему, что Кёрку необходимо поднимать голову, чтобы лучше улавливать звуки, чётче определять направление. И всё же это сводило с ума. Люди так часто ведут себя неразумно – особенно этот конкретный представитель человечества. Как бы ни было больно, как бы ни было трудно приспосабливаться к изменившимся обстоятельствам, истина должна быть очевидна: быть слепым – это значит быть зависимым. Даже если тебя зовут Джеймс Кёрк. Зависимость может принимать разные формы, проявляться в разной степени, но это всё равно зависимость. Это всегда было камнем преткновения, с самого первого дня их знакомства: его осторожные «позволь мне» и «могу я помочь», произнесённые с участием, рождённым глубоким пониманием человеческой психологии в целом и особенностей личности _его_ человека в частности. А в ответ – вздёрнутый подбородок и неожиданно ледяной тон: «я могу сам», когда очевидно, что сам он не сможет…

Но бывало и иначе, бывало Кёрк оказывался достаточно сильным для того, чтобы быть зависимым, достаточно отважным, чтобы принять помощь, довериться, целиком и полностью положиться на друга, не страшась поступиться принципами. Сегодня, очевидно, был не тот случай, и Спок невольно чувствовал себя оскорблённым и раздражённым… неужели его человеческая часть берёт над ним верх? 

_Он никогда не даст мне свободы_ , – в ярости думал Кёрк. – _Я его слепой мальчик, его питомец… Мистер Спок наконец-то стал главным. Ну уж нет, только не здесь и уж тем более не на Вулкане…_ – он прибавил шагу, словно пытаясь убежать от собственных мыслей, причиняющих боль. _Я ещё покажу этому нудному напыщенному вулканцу! Чего он хочет? Гордиться своим «подопечным»? Выиграть в конкурсе на выращивание лучшей  
версии незрячего человека? Ну, так я обеспечу ему первый приз – вряд ли на Звёздной базе IX у него найдутся соперники!_ Глубоко в душе Кёрк понимал, что он не справедлив, что Спок не заслуживает быть мишенью для переполнявшей его горечи, но ему было наплевать. Чувство жалости к самому себе было настолько сильным, что затмевало здравый смысл, и всё, что он мог, это трансформировать непосильную эмоцию в гнев. 

Людей вокруг становилось всё больше, и к тому моменту, когда они достигли набережной – километрового участка вдоль берега, служащего не только в качестве дороги, но и в качестве зоны развлечений, по левой стороне которой находились многочисленные магазины и рестораны – вокруг была настоящая толпа. Они по-прежнему молчали, и Споку время от времени приходилось догонять Кёрка, в то время как тот уверенно шагал вперед, без труда пробираясь между людьми, пропускающими его вперёд, едва заметив трость. Злость постепенно отступала, вытесняемая царившей вокруг атмосферой праздника, запахом моря и солнечным теплом. 

– Я бы хотел сделать ряд покупок, – наконец нарушил молчание Спок. – Хочешь зайти в магазин со мной? 

– Я подожду снаружи. Уверен, что ничего страшного со мной не случится, – слова прозвучали слишком цинично, и Кёрк решил смягчить сказанное: – Мне нравится быть на солнце. Давай быстрее, Спок. 

Прошло несколько минут. Он ждал, полной грудью вдыхая солёный влажный воздух и повернувшись лицом в том направлении, где, судя по теплу касавшихся кожи солнечных лучей, сейчас находились светила. Тепло… и темно. Он чувствовал запахи, доносящие со всех сторон, – ароматическая смесь из лосьонов для тела, духов и пота. Запахи пищи наполняли воздух: мультинациональные, мультирасовые, непохожие один на другой. Он слышал стук каблуков – флотские ботинки, женские туфли на шпильке, деревянные сандалии – и даже шлёпанье босых ног. Прохожие спешили мимо, направляясь в одним им известные загадочные места. Он с трудом справился с внезапно охватившим его приступом паники: все места казались загадочными, когда их нельзя увидеть. Скорее бы вернулся Спок. И в этой мысли была сама суть: вот она, зависимость – пугающая и опасно искушающая. 

А потом Кёрк услышал шаги, ровную поступь вулканца, выходящего из дверей, около которых он ждал. 

– Ты провозился слишком долго, – с окрепшей решительностью и удовлетворением заявил он и самостоятельно пошёл вслед за другом. Он был уверен в своей правоте, он просто обязан бороться за свою свободу… несмотря на то, что отчаянно хочется ухватиться за руку Спока, как за спасательный круг…

Какое-то время он следовал за вулканцем, и тут звук шагов стих.

– Куда теперь, Спок? – спросил он и, не получив ответа, неуверенно позвал: – Спок… Спок, ответь мне, это ты?

– Простите, сэр, но вы не даёте мне пройти, – прозвучал в ответ незнакомый голос с сильным инопланетным акцентом. Это был не Спок. И он потерялся. 

* * * * *

Светила зависли высоко над горизонтом. Жара была невероятная. Тонкая белая рубашка намокла от пота и липла к спине, но он не хотел её снимать, чтобы не надевать сенсорный пояс на голое тело. Мысль о поясе почти заставила его рассмеяться. Вершина современных технологий, сложное, дорогое устройство, постоянно собирающее информацию, без перерыва транслирующее её ему в мозг. И никакого толку. Все эти кропотливо собираемые данные никак не могли помочь ему сориентироваться на новой территории, не могли удержать от падения и столкновений с предметами или людьми, оказавшимися на пути. Он мог идти, но не знал, куда. Он потерялся в незнакомом месте, и ни один из сенсоров не был способен помочь ему отыскать Спока. 

Крепко сжимая трость, он шёл по набережной, постукивая наконечником о деревянный настил, и от этого глухого звука уже начинало подташнивать. Казалось, он идёт по узкому тёмному туннелю, ведущему из ниоткуда в никуда, наполненному опасностями, кишащему безразличными к нему людьми, одинокий и покинутый всеми на свете. Мир вокруг жил своей жизнью, смеялся, бежал и болтал без умолку, и всё же в этом чёрном туннеле он был один, никто не решался разделить с ним эту ношу. Никто, кроме Спока… 

Он медленно продвигался вперед, и монотонное постукивание трости словно бы изолировало его, отделяло от мира, полного зрячих. Он знал, что прохожие останавливаются, чтобы поглазеть на него, он чувствовал, как любопытные взгляды ощупывают его. Он легко мог представить, как невидимые люди качают головой, осуждая, как вздыхают от жалости и перешёптываются друг с другом, но ни один из них не предложил помощи, потому что он о ней не просил. Стены туннеля сдвигались, душили его, грозя лишить кислорода. 

* * * * *

Он связался с Маккоем, с Медицинским центром, с Тормаком, с коттеджем. Никто не получал известий о Кёрке, никто его не видел. Он исследовал каждый дюйм набережной, сначала продвигаясь вперёд быстрым шагом, заглядывая в окна, всматриваясь в лица. Затем он побежал, время от времени в отчаянии выкрикивая имя Кёрка. Он заходил в магазины, спрашивая о нём с явным напряжением в сухом голосе, и тупая боль разливалась в груди, когда он описывал продавцам своего слепого друга. Но только одна женщина сумела вспомнить, как несколько часов назад он прошёл мимо её витрины. 

Вода… он боялся даже смотреть в её сторону – так близко, так глубоко, так… смертоносно. Нет, он не станет об этом думать, нужно продолжать поиски, снова связаться с Маккоем. Быть может…

День клонился к вечеру. Любители понежиться на солнце покидали пляж, довольные сегодняшним загаром, а он всё брёл вперёд, низко склонив голову, практически не глядя по сторонам, словно его надежда таяла вместе с последними лучами солнца. Он не уйдёт с пляжа. Кёрк должен быть где-то здесь, просто обязан…

Набережная закончилась. Он вышел на причал – маленькую пристань, построенную для местных рыбаков и лодочников – и стоило только ногам коснуться скользкого металлического настила, Спока снова охватила паника. А вдруг Кёрк дошёл досюда и не сумел… Он взглянул на край пристани, за которым начиналась большая вода. 

Это он во всём виноват. Как мог он разозлиться на Кёрка, зачем стал выражать своё недовольство? Разве его друг не имеет право бунтовать время от времени – не столько против Спока, сколько против собственной слепоты? Разве его ноша не достаточно тяжела? Он позволил своему раздражению выплеснуться наружу… и теперь…

Он повернул в другом направлении и в полном изнеможении побрёл в сторону песчаных дюн. Кажется, он шёл очень долго, что-то влажное туманило зрение, жгло глаза, когда в закатной дымке он разглядел на вершине одного из холмов мужскую фигуру. Человек сидел совсем один, низко опустив голову и сжав виски ладонями. Кёрк? Он побежал, но, когда приблизился, то замедлил шаг, поражённый открывшейся ему картиной полного одиночества. Он остановился на мгновение, а затем вновь устремился вперёд с такой скоростью, что со стороны можно было подумать, что вулканец летит, едва касаясь песка. Достигнув цели, он бесшумно опустился на колени рядом с человеком. Это был Кёрк. 

Долгое время они просто сидели бок о бок, не говоря ни слова. Закатный свет золотил кожу Кёрка, но его лицо было мрачно, невидящие глаза ничего не выражали, и Спок чувствовал, что не должен вмешиваться. Кёрк не шевелился, не говорил, даже не моргал, но его поникшие плечи без всяких слов говорили о капитуляции. 

Грязно-оранжевая дымка повисла над горизонтом, серые пятна расползались по небу, объявляя приход ночи, и прохладный бриз пах морем и рыбой. Мир засыпал, наполняя Кёрка ощущением покоя, а звук дыхания вулканца, близкое тепло его тела сумели пробиться сквозь чёрное удушающее одиночество, взявшее его в плен, и в стремлении избавиться от него окончательно Кёрк протянул руку и сжал локоть Спока. Это был жест доверия, но одновременно он говорил о поражении и бессилии. Ощутив прикосновение, Спок собирался было заключить человека в объятия, прижать его к себе как можно крепче, защитить от страшного мира теней, но потом он вспомнил, что не должен – не имеет права – отбирать у Кёрка его свободу, и эта мысль остановила его руки на полпути. Поднявшись на ноги, он осторожно высвободился из хватки Кёрка и вложил в его ладонь трость. Зная, что звук его шагов будет для Джима достаточным ориентиром, он направился назад к набережной. Сначала нерешительно, затем всё более и более уверенно, Кёрк последовал за ним. 

Когда они вернулись на берег, Кёрк внезапно остановился. Отринув сомнения, он наклонился, чтобы положить трость на землю, выпрямился и сжал лицо Спока в ладонях. Прохладные пальцы неловко следовали привычному маршруту, позволяющему ему «увидеть» лицо дорогого друга: он касался висков, невесомо проводил кончиками пальцев по изогнутым линиям бровей, очерчивал веки. А потом с бесконечной нежностью, он притянул Спока к себе и поцеловал в губы, и в этом поцелуе не было страсти, только любовь. И благодарность. За понимание. 

Поцелуй сменился объятием, руки Спока обвились вокруг плеч Кёрка, утешая, защищая, направляя его. Зависимость по собственному выбору – вот та свобода, которую они оба могут себе позволить. 

Они ушли, и на выбеленных досках набережной осталась только трость, забытая, ненужная… 

* * * * *

Спок перехватил его руку и развернул его резким движением, выворачивая запястье до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и сустав не выдержит. Охнув от неожиданного удара под колени, Кёрк упал, увлекая Спока за собой. Казалось, их тела переплелись в единый узел, но Кёрк продолжал бороться изо всех сил, напрягая мышцы, пытаясь противостоять стальной мощи вулканца. Наконец Споку удалось выполнить точный захват, и он прижал Кёрка спиной к полу, не давая вырваться. Победа осталась за ним. 

Напряжение покинуло лицо Кёрка, и он неожиданно улыбнулся, расслабляясь всем телом:

– Сдаюсь! Я сдаюсь, Спок, но только на одном условии… позволь мне вытереть лоб! Чёртов пот… глаза жжёт, – он поморщился, желая подчеркнуть сказанное. 

– Джим, ты определённо решишь, что я слишком педантичен, но я всё-таки рискну обратить твоё внимание на то, что ты не том положении, чтобы торговаться, – усмехнулся Спок, отпустил Кёрка и подал ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Он принёс пару полотенец, и они уселись на скамейку, вытирая лицо и руки. 

– Хорошо потренировались, – заметил Кёрк, – чувствую себя просто превосходно, словно всё напряжение из меня вытекло… или, скорее, выбито. Как бы то ни было, я рад, что ты уговорил меня почаще наведываться в спортзал – Боунз долгое время думал, как меня туда затолкать, – Он помолчал, размышляя. – Забавно, на самом деле, в контактных видах спорта, вроде борьбы, слепота ничего не меняет. 

– Так и есть, Джим – ты по-прежнему терпишь поражение, – смех Спока перешёл в стон, когда Кёрк, изображая глубокое оскорбление, ударил его в живот. 

– Невероятно самоуверенной… Господи боже, Спок, все вулканцы такие же самоуверенные, как ты? – он поднялся и лениво потянулся, – Пошли наверх, Геракл, я хочу пить. Жара просто невыносимая. 

Повесив полотенце на шею, Кёрк несколько секунд просто стоял, не говоря ни слова, и черты его лица вновь заострились. Потом он развернулся, направился к лестнице и снова застыл, положив руку на перила. 

– Спок, – тихо позвал он, – мне страшно. 

Уточнять не было нужды. Через пять дней они отправлялись на Вулкан. В мир Спока. Сарека и Аманды. Именно поэтому Кёрк стоял сейчас без движения, капли пота всё ещё стекали по его спине, пряди влажных волос налипли на виски. Он выглядел потерянным. И очень уязвимым. 

* * * * *

Тепло клубилось вокруг, накатывая душными волнами, которым не видно конца… Жарко, слишком жарко… слишком долго… так утомительно…

Нужно выходить… ещё немного…

Яркие краски жара, заворачивающиеся вокруг них, словно косяк радужных экзотических рыбок в тропическом море, внезапно померкли. Ясные формы расплылись туманом, пульсирующие всполохи красного, синего, зелёного обесцветились до пастельных тонов, пылающая магия сирокко остыла до лёгкого зимнего бриза. Водоворот искрящихся вспышек слился в медленный танец слабых оттенков, в конце концов заменившихся одним бесцветием, из которого вырос новый мир: белый, холодный, ослепительный. Жизнь возрождалась словно звезда и таяла, как крохотная снежинка в тепле их ладоней…

– Пойдём.

– Я не могу. Где ты?

– Прости. Вот, возьмись за мою руку.

– Похоже, идёт снег. Я не могу понять, где ты.

Меховые плащи казались очень тяжёлыми, но их тепло приятно согревало голую кожу, всё ещё влажную после сауны.

– Что ты видишь? Я должен знать всё.

– Видно не так много. Горные хребты на севере, высотой 3600 метров, долина на юге. И всё белое, только белое, ничего, кроме белого. Снег прекратился, но глубина покрова достигла 65 сантиметров. Ты разве не чувствуешь ногами?

– Нет. Все мои чувства… затуманены… приглушены снегом. Кроме глаз. Они в порядке. Вот только я ими не вижу… Ох, прости, Спок – снова моё извращённое чувство юмора…

Он отпустил руку вулканца и медленно развернулся, вдыхая свежий воздух, наслаждаясь окружающей действительностью. Было холодно, но при этом сухо, и чистый сладковатый запах висел в воздухе, смешиваясь с ароматом дыма, долетающего от камина, жарко горящего в шале за их спиной. Ветер взметал мелкие снежинки, и они летели ему в лицо, налипали на брови и ресницы. Звуков не было – тяжёлое снежное покрывало заглушало всё, и, даже невидимый, окружающий мир казался ему ярким, ослепительно белым. 

Он сделал несколько шагов, затем наклонился, коснувшись снега, и озорная улыбка осветила его лицо. Умело сжимая и раскатывая в ладонях, он слепил крепкий снежок, разогнулся, бросил его и смущённо замер, ожидая ответной реакции. И тогда он услышал звук – возмущённый вздох удивления. Он попал, он совершенно точно попал!

– Спок?

Ответа не было.

– Спок? Ты в порядке? Это всего лишь снежок…

Полная тишина. Не расслышать даже эхо его собственных слов. Он медленно пошёл вперёд, вытянув руки и пытаясь отыскать вулканца, и в этот миг что-то тяжёлое и мокрое шлёпнулось ему за воротник и тут же растаяло, превратившись в струйки ледяной воды, стекающие по шее и груди. 

– Мистер Спок! В самом деле, я не ожидал от вулканца такого недостойного поведения!

Он отступил на шаг, пытаясь вернуться туда, откуда прилетел предательский снежок, но неловко наступил на погребённый под снегом круглый камень, его нога поехала, и он во весь рост растянулся в мягком пушистом сугробе. Спок в одно мгновение оказался рядом, протягивая руку, помогая подняться. Осторожно счистив снег с его лица и волос, он тихо произнёс:

– Причинно-следственные связи. Постарайся об этом не думать, это не по-настоящему.

Он постарался. 

А потом развернулся и побежал со всех ног, не думая не о чём, не пытаясь определить направление.

И он не упал. 

Битва продолжалась. Кёрк храбро целился, а Спок мужественно врал о числе попаданий по отношению к промахам. Их волосы были мокрые, руки замёрзли, на губах ощущался сладковатый привкус снега. Уставший, раскрасневшийся и счастливый, Кёрк наконец отыскал Спока и, отобрав у него последний недолепленный снежок, стиснул вулканца в крепком объятии и повалил на землю. Придавив его весом собственного тела, он поднял голову и слушал, как снежные пласты ползут по склону гор. Поймав несколько снежинок, он протянул ладонь Споку, словно предлагая бесценный дар. 

– Снежинки, Спок… какой они формы?

– Как звёзды, Джим. Яркие хрустальные звёзды, – он поцеловал подставленную ладонь, теплом своих губ приближая неминуемую смерть крохотных сверкающих кристаллов, согревая человека своей любовью.

– Хочу тебя, – прошептал тот. 

Мокрая ладонь прочертила путь от мягких губ до линии потяжелевших от влаги волос, игриво огладила затылок, легко сбросила со стройных плеч тёплый плащ. Руки нетерпеливо ощупали покрытую волосками грудь, холодные пальцы вычерчивали пламенные круги вокруг маленьких сосков, тёплый язык пробуждал их к жизни. Влажной щекой он прижался к шее вулканца и замер, прислушиваясь к биению пульса, вздыхая от счастья, ощущая себя на своём месте, а потом приподнялся, чтобы впечататься жарким поцелуем в ждущие губы Спока, осторожно прикусывая, очерчивая языком их контур, касаясь острого края жемчужно-белых зубов. 

Спок прижимал его к себе – сначала очень нежно, поддерживая, защищая, затем страстно, словно изголодавшийся сейлат стискивает жертву, почти лишая её дыхания. Кёрк охнул от боли, и вулканец, испугавшись, ослабил объятия, снова становясь нежным, мягким, невесомым касанием губ сцеловывая снежинки с его лба, носа, ресниц.  
Ладонь Кёрка соскользнула на кажущееся раскалённым на контрасте со снегом бедро вулканца – стройное, крепкое, мускулистое. Кончиками пальцев он провёл по выступающей тазовой косточке и сжал жаждущую прикосновений твёрдую плоть. В нетерпении он развёл в стороны ноги Спока, и тот, с воодушевлением направляя его, подстраиваясь, в ответ вжался в тёплое тело. 

Одной рукой Спок собственнически притянул Кёрка к себе, одновременно выгибаясь в пояснице и отводя бедро, чтобы облегчить проникновение, другую просунул между их тел, чтобы иметь возможность оглаживать грудь Кёрка. 

Они уже давно не ощущали неловкости в такие моменты, ритм их движений сливался в бесконечной гармонии наслаждения, каждый из них брал и отдавал, растворяясь в собственном удовольствии, даря удовольствие партнёру, легко находя дорогу в жарком тумане страсти. 

Спок кончил первым, полностью отдавшись на волю умелых рук Кёрка, с жаром принимая его в себе, позволяя возвести себя на вершину безумия, безграничного счастья и освобождения, каждой клеточкой своего тела содрогаясь от ошеломляющего оргазма. Ничуть не смущаясь, он открыто разглядывал лицо партнёра в тот момент, когда тот в свою очередь достиг разрядки: капли пота выступили на высоком лбу, губы чуть приоткрыты, а в широко открытых глазах его, Спока, отражение. Не веря своему счастью, он зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как его образ заполняет человека изнутри, играет в каждой морщинке искажённого страстью лица, оживляет невидящие глаза. 

Они лежали без движения, чувствуя, как снег беспламенным костром сгорает вокруг них, плывя в порождённом истомой безвременьи. Когда Кёрк наконец нашёл в себе силы выскользнуть из его объятий, Спок встал, поднял один из меховых плащей, накрыл расслабленного человека, а затем залез к нему под бок.

Белая пустыня. Никаких звуков, ни одного движения, ни единого признака жизни. Дикая пустошь, нетронутая, бесконечно одинокая. Медленно перед его взором соткалась из снежного тумана бесплотная фигура в меховой одежде, сгорбленная бесконечной болью, пропитанная не имеющей края печалью, а затем исчезла и она, растворившись в дымке нереальности…

Жарко. Было по-прежнему жарко. Слишком жарко. Их кожа горела, и она горела вовсе не от… было просто жарко.

– Спок? – нерешительно спросил он, старясь скрыть охватившее его беспокойство. – Кто это был? 

– Прости, Джим. Это просто образ… из прошлого. Этот снег, эта белая безжизненная пустыня – только эхо давно погибшего мира, давно стёртых воспоминаний. На секунду я вспомнил о ней… о Зарабет, похороненной глубоко под снегом на самом краю подсознания. 

Едва слышные слова растворились в тишине. Спок искоса глянул на лицо Кёрка – задумчивое, опечаленное, отстранённое. Ему было знакомо это чувство, он не раз испытывал его с тех пор, как встретил Джима, истово подсчитывал часы и минуты, которые тот проводил с другими, морщился от уколов в самое сердце при виде улыбок, отражающихся в чужих глазах, добровольно оставался в одиночестве во время увольнительных, которые Кёрк проводил с друзьями и любовницами, ощущал себя пустой оболочкой, отравленной ядом этого чувства – ревности. К Рейне, к Мирамани, к Эдит… 

Повинуясь инстинкту, он положил ладонь на руку Кёрка. 

– Всё в порядке, Спок, – голос Кёрка предательски сорвался. – Это просто любопытство. Я почти ничего не знаю о Зарабет, я даже никогда её не видел… раньше. А ты... 

– Спал с ней? Да, но это был не совсем я – просто вулканец пятитысячелетней давности. Я сопереживал её одиночеству. Любил её? Нет. Я просто не мог. Не было никого кроме тебя, никогда не могло быть … только ты – навеки и навсегда. 

Ему было не больно. Сейчас не больно. Он даже не чувствовал ревности. Он знал, что Кёрк сжимал в объятиях, любил многих других, но в этот миг это было совершенно неважно. Он знал, что ревность вернётся – постыдное, неразумное чувство – но сейчас для него имел значение только Джим. И он не мог вынести с трудом сдерживаемой боли, отразившейся на его лице. 

– Она мертва, Джим. Уже много веков. Прости мне это потерю самоконтроля. Мелдинг не должен быть бо… он должен быть приятным. 

Кёрк молчал, его глаза были закрыты, лицо непроницаемо, и не было никакой возможности определить, о чём он думает. 

– Спок, спасибо, что дал мне возможность сбежать хоть ненадолго. Эта планета иногда напоминает мне Дантов ад. Ты прочитал мои фантазии о снеге... Вулканское слияние сознаний… мысленная любовь, мысленный секс? Поразительные техники изобрёл твой народ. Жаль только, вулканцы не пользуются ими так часто, как мы с тобой, Спок… верно?

Спок только крепче сжал его ладонь, и Кёрк продолжил:

– Удивительное смешение реальности и воображения. Даже забавно, что я запинался и падал даже в мыслях.

– Я говорил тебе, Джим, – мягко отозвался Спок, – не думай об этом. Фантазии могут быть похожи и не похожи на реальность до такой степени, до какой ты сам пожелаешь.

Долгое время они оба молчали, прижавшись друг к другу и наслаждаясь теплом, прислушиваясь к звукам дыхания.

А затем:

– Помнишь Деневу? 

Спок помнил. И он знал, что имеет в виду Кёрк. Одним стремительным движением он перекатился и приподнялся на локте, всматриваясь в лицо человека.

– Мне не хватило силы, достоинства, чтобы быть с тобой, Спок, разделить это с тобой. Вместо этого, я положился на Боунза. А теперь… Я не знал, что ты проходишь со мной через это всё, Спок, что ощущаешь ту же печаль, то же смущение, ту же боль от падений. Почему, Спок, почему ты тоже это чувствуешь?

– Потому что люблю тебя.

– Non sequitur*. Каждый день тебе приходиться иметь дело с моей слепотой, поддерживать во всём, что я делаю, сопровождать всюду, куда я иду. Ты мои глаза. Так зачем продолжать во время мелдинга? Я не хочу, чтобы ты… это больно. Я не могу сбежать, но ты должен!

– Нет. Я люблю тебя.

– Упрямец… как типично, – пробурчал Кёрк, а затем более лёгким тоном добавил: – Даже во время мелдинга мы остаёмся развратниками, а, Спок? Совершенно голые под меховыми плащами? Довольно возбуждающее зрелище для человека, но для вулканца – почти порнография. Подумай, через пару дней мы будем на Вулкане, и может такое случиться, что нам останутся только фантазии. Вряд ли твои родители вынесут что-то большее. 

– В самом деле, – согласился Спок. – Это маловероятно. 

Они лежали в кровати, не шевелясь, положив головы на ладони друг друга. А потом Кёрк вновь заговорил:

– И всё же… ты ослеп на Деневе, и я… да никто не знал, что это временно. Ты не мог видеть, а я сбежал… бросил тебя с Боунзом, и всё, о чём я только мог думать, так это о том, что мне нужно скорее уйти, что я не вынесу этого… Когда ты во мне нуждался, я пошёл на поводу у своего эгоизма, бесчувственности…

– Ты так уверен в этом?

Конечно, он отлично помнил Деневу. Помнил ужас, рождённый бесформенной тьмой, опустившейся на него со всей своей жестокостью, отчаянные попытки удержать лицо, сохранить вулканский самоконтроль, помнил, как почти физически ощущал волны сочувствия и раскаяния, исходящие от двух его друзей. Они могли подождать ещё пару минут, и этого бы не случилась, они могли бы… Но это был его выбор.

Следующие двадцать часов он провёл в лазарете, он не спал, он не бодрствовал… он ждал. Он был совершенно одинок, несмотря на нежеланную поддержку сестры Чепэл и порожденную чувством вины заботу доктора Маккоя. Он был один… Кёрк не пришёл повидать его, поговорить, просто побыть рядом. И приходилось ждать.

Вулканская нервная система и внутренние веки через день позволили ему вернуться на мостик, его зрение вернулось, он был годен к службе и шутил об остром слухе вулканцев, об их неспособности ценить красоту… и он не понимал. Он думал, строил предположения, анализировал факты, способные объяснить, почему Джеймс Кёрк, его лучший друг, к нему не пришёл. Он отыскал ответ и теперь хотел, чтобы Кёрк тоже его нашёл. 

– …я ведь никогда не любил его по-настоящему, Спок, по крайней мере, не так, как полагается любить братьев. Сэм был намного старше, но мы всё равно постоянно соперничали, спорили изо всего. Даже когда мама умерла, мы не смогли остановиться. Он всегда шёл на шаг впереди, но он не был лучше меня. Это сводило его с ума. Я раздражал его, он всё время меня отталкивал. Мы выросли в атмосфере постоянного недовольства друг другом, а потом он погиб, и оказалось, что больше нет шанса исправить все, наладить отношения, понять друг друга. Так бывает, что с некоторыми людьми ты ведёшь бесконечный диалог, даже когда их нет рядом, даже когда ты не виделся с ними годами. Мы с Сэмом не успели договорить, и больше никогда не успеем. Диалог превратился в монолог… а я не мог даже оплакать его.

– Репутация капитана, Джим?

– Чушь собачья. Даже капитаны имеют право оплакивать погибшего родственника. Сам знаешь, это в уставе написано. Меня не так волновала моя репутация, как ты думаешь, Спок. Нет, просто я был ошеломлён понимаем, что уже… как там говорила Ленор? «Поздно. Позже. Слишком поздно». Было слишком поздно, чёрт возьми, решать наши с Сэмом проблемы, что-то менять, говорить: «прости» или даже «я люблю тебя». Наше с ним время вышло. Ирония заключается в том, что наше с тобой время тоже чуть было не вышло. 

– У тебя в тот момент были более важные задачи, Джим. Всегда сложно принимать командные решения, и то, с чем ты тогда столкнулся, было едва ли не самой трудной ношей: от твоего решения зависели жизни миллионов людей. Эти существа могли перенестись на другие планеты, могли убить твоего племянника…

_А ведь ещё была Эдит_ , – мысленно добавил он, – _слишком свежее горе, слишком сильные сожаления. Ещё одно командное решение – необходимое, но от этого не менее страшное._

– Думаю, именно тогда я понял одну вещь: никакие тренировки не способны подготовить тебя к такого рода ситуациям. Одному богу известно, сколько раз я сталкивался с трудностями, на первый взгляд казавшимися неразрешимыми. Но в тот раз, полагаю, я был слегка не в себе, пытаясь подавить горе, охватившее меня после всего того, что случилась с моим братом, с Орилан, с Питером… с тобой. Знаешь, Спок, – закончил Кёрк почти легкомысленно, – от подавления эмоций может стошнить, – и фирменная ухмылка вновь появилась на его губах.

– Вот и не подавляй, – мягко отозвался Спок и притянул его ближе. Пару минут спустя он заметил, что Кёрк заснул, и его собственное тело автоматически подстроилось под ритм дыхания спящего человека, но разум был далек от дрёмы. Вспоминая тот недолгий промежуток времени, когда его мир погрузился во тьму, Спок думал о том, что теперь эта тьма – верный спутник Кёрка. Навсегда. И что он на самом деле до конца не понимал, как темно может быть, до тех пор, пока не принял решение сопровождать Джима на его жизненном пути.   
___________________  
 _* – Non sequitur (lat.) – вывод, не соответствующий посылкам; нелогичное заключение._


	9. Chapter 9

**ГЛАВА 9**

_Обнимать тебя крепче и целовать,_  
Пока твои веки не потяжелеют,  
Поддерживать тебя и тосковать,  
Пока длится бесконечный день.  
Нет ничего лучше, чем держать твою руку,  
Когда другие просто её пожимают.  
Им не понять…  
Так приди ко мне, раз суждено,  
Оставь весь мир позади, не оглядывайся  
И питай пламя моей страсти  
С торжествующей улыбкой на лице. 

_\---– «В печали и в радости», неизвестный автор_

Это была просто акустическая загадка: каким образом такое количество вулканцев – а в центральном зале прибытий их точно было не меньше нескольких сотен – умудряются перемещаться так бесшумно и организованно? До него доносились только приглушённые звуки: кто-то с кем-то встречался, кто-то кого-то приветствовал, кто-то спрашивал о направлении, кто-то желал счастливого пути, но никто не толкался, не наступал ему на ноги, не задевал чемоданом о колени. Движение толпы казалось отрепетированным, как будто посетителями управлял невидимый хореограф, и да… всё происходящее было очень «логичным». Он улыбнулся последней мысли. Жаль, что он не может быть таким же собранным. Он был в незнакомом месте, ни разу не видел этот корпус космопорта, и это сводило с ума, смущало и заставляло нервничать. 

Внезапно его охватила тревога – нежданная, непреодолимая – и перед внутренним взором поднялись красные небеса, в ушах зазвенели далёкие колокольчики. Сухой, горячий воздух, как и в тот раз, наполнил лёгкие, стоило им только выйти из кондиционированного здания терминала, и пришлось остановиться и подышать поглубже, чтобы хоть как-то приспособиться к бедной атмосфере Вулкана.

После трёх дней полёта на варп-скорости болела голова, слегка подташнивало, и он чувствовал себя просто развалиной. Этому всему было научное объяснение, как-то связанное с нарушением работы рецептов равновесия, но ему от этого не было легче, он вновь ощущал себя беспомощной жертвой слепоты. 

Было невероятным облечением уцепиться за надёжный локоть Маккоя, пока доктор вёл его через многолюдный центральный зал. Белая трость в руках и земная внешность безошибочно выделяли его из толпы, и он кожей чувствовал на себе любопытные, хоть и ненавязчивые, взгляды прохожих. Хорошо, что вулканцы слишком сдержаны, чтобы отпускать какие-то замечания. 

Спок поспешил куда-то, чтобы отдать распоряжения касательно их багажа и арендовать для дальнейших перемещений маленький шаттл, на котором они должны были отправиться в его родовое гнездо на окраину ШиКара. 

– Приятно узнать, что на этой варварской планете есть цивилизация, – осмелился заметить Маккой, желая разрядить обстановку. – Похоже, они не всё время разгуливают в странных церемониальных нарядах и ведут себя неадекватно для предположительно самой логичной расы. 

– Ещё раз упомянешь церемонии – некоторые из них, по крайней мере – и вулканцы напомнят тебе о своём воинственном прошлом, – с вымученной улыбкой поддержал Кёрк начинания Маккоя. 

Напряжение вернулось, и они оба умолкли. Ноги казались ватными и тяжёлыми из-за высокой гравитации планеты, в висках пульсировала тупая раздражающая боль. Что он делает здесь, в этом чуждом ему мире, который помнился ему скорее из ночных кошмаров, нежели из действительности? Странный, невидимый мир, расцвеченный в его воспоминаниях красками огня и крови – мир холодной логики, неконтролируемых страстей и смерти… Ему не место на этой земле, окроплённой его собственной кровью, он никогда не желал возвращения. Так что он делает здесь?

Разум подсказывал ответ: у вулканцев есть идеи, как решить толианскую проблему, и это давало ему надежду. _А ещё_ , – подумал он с улыбкой, – _вулканцы – это загадка и вызов в одном флаконе_. Этот мир был домом Спока. Этот мир создал Спока, сделал вулканца его лучшим другом и всё же оказался способен в одно мгновение превратить его в опасного соперника в смертельном поединке. 

Лёгкие жгло из-за учащённого дыхания, и он невольно окунулся в алый омут воспоминаний… Т’Прин, прекрасное лицо и холодный расчётливый ум; Т’Пау, облачённая в традиционные одежды, и при этом странно обнажённая в своей фанатичной ненависти, в ущербной лжи непроизнесённой правды... Странная смесь людей и голосов, отражений огня и дыма, почти материальные страсти, охватившие арену смерти… и над всем этим в тумане воспоминаний плывёт лицо Спока, превращённого сумасшествием в настоящего инопланетянина. 

Он хотел забыть. 

Полёт на шаттле был коротким, но они попали в турбулентность, из-за которой маленькое судно болтало, как воздушный змей на ветру. Бледный и мучимый тошнотой, Кёрк откинулся на спинку сиденья и стиснул подлокотники, пытаясь справиться с рвотными позывами. Он слышал, как переговариваются Спок и Маккой, но звук доносился до него словно через вату, и он не вникал в смысл произнесённых слов. Непроизвольно он всё же отметил, что голоса друзей звучат встревоженно, впрочем, думать об этом у него не было никаких сил. _Это просто смешно_ , – думал он, – _Коммодора Кёрка, капитана звездолёта, космического путешественника, укачивает в такси при перелёте из одного города в другой._

Шум двигателей напряжённо боровшегося с воздушными потоками шаттла напоминал ему сейчас совсем другой звук – низкий, ровный, едва слышный… «Энтерпрайз»… имя, которое он осмеливался произносить только в самых потаённых мечтах, словно боясь нарушить покой мёртвых… Но большой корабль жил в его памяти, оставался материальным символом его жизни и его любви. Тихий гул мощных двигателей, многочисленные звуки, являющиеся верными спутниками корабельной жизни, до сих пор звучали в его ушах, вечно будут эхом отдаваться в его сознании, как нежное соблазнительное воркование любовницы. Сказка о потерянной любви. Она была продолжением его самого, самим его существом, и все эти четыре года он был с ней в ладу… Его корабль. 

_Больше нет._

Его жизнь теперь была здесь, в этом мире, звучавшем, пахнувшем, ощущавшимся абсолютно иначе – реальность сузилась до одной точки в бескрайней вселенной, всё ещё способной дать ему чувство уверенности. 

Он дотронулся до руки Спока, лежащей на соседнем подлокотнике. 

Во время снижения боль в висках усилилась, и, когда они вышли на твёрдую землю, ему пришлось схватиться за руку Маккоя – больше для поддержки, нежели для определения направления движения. 

Жара. Тёплый ветер, пропитанный дыханием пустыни, ударил его по лицу, словно пощёчина. Горячий, сухой, тяжёлый воздух, непригодный для землян и слабых. 

Пространство вокруг него было огромным, открытым и ветреным – будто бы тянулось к пустыне, из которой когда-то вышло и которой всеми фибрами своей каменной души до сих пор принадлежало. Благодаря тонко настроенным сенсорам, он почувствовал впереди крупное препятствие и понял, что они приближаются к дому. Шарнар’Дин был домом для многих поколений одной из наиболее влиятельных на Вулкане семей, почитаемой цитаделью ревностно хранимых традиций. Здесь родился Спок. По спине вдруг пробежали мурашки, как будто дом отбросил на него свою холодную тень, и ужас в одно мгновение узлом скрутил внутренности. Идти стало ещё труднее. 

Лестница. Он ощупал ступень носком ботинка: камень, высеченный, вероятно, из тела гор, взрезающих монотонный пустынный ландшафт. 

Тяжёлые, пахнущие кедром двери распахнулись под аккомпанемент какой-то незнакомой мелодии. Они вошли, и тепло солнечных лучей сменилось прохладой, стоило только дверям закрыться за их спинами. Холодные и влажные потоки воздуха коснулись разгорячённой кожи… и сразу стало легче дышать.

Он понятия не имел, был ли состав воздуха специально подкорректирован с учётом его потребностей или, учитывая происхождение нынешней хозяйки дома, такая атмосфера была здесь всегда, но напряжение покинуло мышцы, и он, внезапно ощутив, как сильно устал, тяжело облокотился на подставленную руку Маккоя.

Быть может, это было не так важно, но он почувствовал себя желанным гостем. 

* * * * *

От волнения голубые глаза Маккоя казались совсем светлыми, почти прозрачными. Когда он уговаривал Кёрка сделать пару вдохов через портативный респиратор, его голос звучал ровно, почти буднично, но блеск в глазах доктора был для вулканца красноречивее сигнала тревоги. 

Спок показал Кёрку гостевые покои – большую, но просто обставленную комнату. Он подхватил его под локоть, чтобы не дать оступиться, и в интимном жесте, свидетелем которого Маккой с недавних пор имел право быть, обнял за талию. 

***

Их встретила Аманда – шорох изысканного вулканского платья, сладкий аромат духов, рукопожатие маленькой мягкой ладони, голос, произносивший формальные слова приветствия с теплом, подразумевающим объятия. Она встречала гостей под пристальным надзором нескольких присутствующих вулканцев так, как положено истинной хозяйке дома, но Кёрк всё равно уловил в произнесённых словах призрак той озорной, почти заговорщицкой улыбки, которую раньше видел в её глазах. 

Она извинилась за Сарека, который отбыл по делам посольства и не обещал вернуться до позднего вечера. Попросив Сезру, одну из помощниц по дому, содействовать гостям в течение всего времени их пребывания здесь, леди Аманда милостиво отпустила их в свои комнаты, чтобы передохнуть. Она заметила, как доктор Маккой и её сын обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами, и сразу же поняла, что их тревога связана с третьим гостем её дома: Кёрк казался совершенно вымотанным и явно нуждался в отдыхе. 

Маккой позволил себе погрузиться в раздумья, пока они со Споком медленно вели Кёрка по винтовой лестнице. Ему нравилась миссис Сарек, как он всегда называл её про себя, хотя не имел понятия, является «Сарек» фамилией или нет, но всё же его отношение к ней было несколько противоречивым. И проанализировав свои чувства как психиатр, он понял в чём дело: несмотря на всё своё очарование и природную элегантность, она казалась пугающе отстранённой. Не по-вулкански отстранённой, а по-человечески: она шла по жизни с приятной улыбкой, искренним голосом, она умела продемонстрировать сочувствие, когда потребуется, и при этом… ей было безразлично. Интересно, всегда ли Аманда Грейсон была такой или эта черта появилась только у миссис Сарек, супруги посла? 

Он помог Кёрку лечь в постель, дал ему успокоительное и только потом вернулся к своим мыслям. Откуда на самом деле берёт начало вечная борьба Спока с эмоциями? От вулканского отца, который имеет на этот счёт генетически укоренившееся мнение, или всё же от человеческой матери, которая, должно быть, вела эту нескончаемую битву всю свою жизнь? Поймав умоляющий взгляд Спока, доктор решил, что пришло время оставить их одних. В конце концов, он может продолжить философствовать и в своей комнате. 

* * * * *

– Спок… Спок? – Кёрк сел и неуверенно улыбнулся, услышав звук закрывающейся двери. – Угол комнаты передо мной?

– Джим, я думал, ты уже спишь… Угол комнаты? – он приподнял бровь, удивившись такому вопросу. – Угол находится прямо перед тобой, в двух метрах от кровати. В чём дело?

– Можешь за меня посмотреть в этот угол, под самый потолок, Спок? – помолчав пару секунд, он продолжил, улыбаясь: – Это просто глупая примета. Моя бабушка всегда говорила, что если посмотреть в угол под потолком, когда собираешься уснуть на новом месте, то сбудется загаданное желание, – он снова умолк ненадолго, а потом попросил: – Скажи мне, когда будешь смотреть, и я загадаю желание.

– Хорошо, Джим, данный угол под моим строгим надзором, – всё ещё слегка озадаченный, полушутливо отозвался Спок, покорно глядя вверх, на украшенную узором полосу, где стена встречалась с потолком. 

Довольно вздохнув, Кёрк улёгся обратно, пробормотал: «спасибо» и тут же погрузился в сон. 

Перед тем, как уйти, Спок поправил ему одеяло, а потом остановился в дверях и бросил быстрый взгляд на мирно спящего человека. Суеверия нелогичны, это всего лишь домыслы, не имеющие реальных доказательств.

Но он знал, чего бы ему хотелось. 

* * * * *

К тому времени, когда звук гонга позвал их к ужину, последние лучи красного солнца уже отгорели в темнеющей линии горизонта. Они спускались по лестнице, а густой металлический звук всё ещё эхом отдавался от каменных стен. Бледный и притихший, Кёрк покорно шёл рядом со Споком, почти невесомо удерживая вулканца за локоть. Следовавший за ними Маккой обратил внимание, что Кёрк надел полный комплект сенсоров, как поступал всегда в незнакомых метах, готовый встретиться лицом к лицу с неизведанным. У Маккоя тоже комок в горле вставал при мысли, что сейчас они увидятся с послом, и он до глубины души сочувствовал Кёрку. Спок был мрачен и собран, шагая по ступеням, он держал спину очень прямо, как будто внутреннее напряжение не давало ему согнуться. 

Одетая в подобающее случаю платье и улыбаясь отработанной годами, слегка искусственной улыбкой, Аманда ждала их в обеденном зале. Тепло поприветствовав гостей, после секундного колебания она протянула руки доктору. 

Были поданы прохладительные напитки, и Маккой, чтобы отвлечься, принялся изучать изысканную мебель и произведения искусства, украшающие помещение. Они вели приличествующую моменту светскую беседу и обменивались любезностями, чувствуя, как воздух просто-таки искрит от напряжения. Маккой думал, что сейчас они напоминают актёров, повторяющих про себя свои роли в ожидании появления главного действующего лица. 

А потом все разговоры умолкли, и даже Кёрк без чьей-либо подсказки понял, что в комнату вошёл Сарек. Он на мгновение задержал дыхание. Глава семьи безусловно был уважаемой личностью, не было никакого смысла это отрицать.

Сарек повернулся к гостям и вначале обратился к Кёрку:

– Коммодор Кёрк, благодарю, что почтили мой дом своим визитом, – его голос, глубокий и тягучий, заполнял большой зал до последнего уголка, словно бы уменьшая его в объеме. – Смею надеяться, ваше пребывание здесь будет приятным и благотворным. Моя жена, я сам и все помощники по дому к вашим услугам, – он поднял правую руку в вулканском салюте, и Кёрк, догадавшись, без колебаний повторил жест.

– Спасибо вам за гостеприимство, посол. Я уверен, что моё пребывание здесь будет приятным и разделяю ваши надежды на его благотворность. 

Сарек поздоровался с Маккоем и только потом подошел, чтобы коснуться руки своего сына в традиционном жесте приветствия. Следующие несколько минут были заняты расспросами об их путешествии, рассказами о последней миссии посла и прочими маловажными вещами. 

Аманда прервала их и пригласила к обеденному столу. Она хотела взять Кёрка за руку, но была остановлена холодным, совершенно однозначным взглядом сына. Спок не отходил от Кёрка ни на шаг, всем своим видом давая понять, что никто не имеет права вставать между ними. Он не поменял модели поведения и за столом, устроившись рядом с Кёрком, несмотря на то, что по вулканскому этикету оба гостивших в доме землянина должны были сидеть по правую руку от Сарека. Маккой в некотором смятении занял последнее оставшееся за столом место – между Сареком и Амандой, морально приготовившись играть роль мученика – роль, которая, по его мнению, ему совсем не подходила. Он заметил обеспокоенное выражение лица леди Аманды и полнейшее неодобрение на лице Сарека, возмущенного столь вопиющим нарушением обычаев. Спок в ответ только с вызовом приподнял подбородок, окатив отца ледяным взглядом. Этот взгляд был Маккою хорошо знаком – он появлялся каждый раз, когда какая-нибудь опасность угрожала его капитану… тёмный, опасный, полный решимости взгляд. Он видел его во время их пути на Вавилон, в то время, когда они оказались в плену во время боёв гладиаторов в «римском» мире, во время инцидента с толианцами… список можно продолжать до бесконечности. Про себя Маккой с нежностью называл его взглядом «со мной шутки плохи»... 

Обеденный зал, предназначенный для выполнения социальных и дипломатических функций, освещался огромным количеством пахнувших деревом свечей, закреплённых в резных каменных канделябрах, и их тёплое мерцание добавлялось к скрытому под потолком искусственному источнику света. В центре стола стояла фигура, выполненная из незнакомого землянам зелёно-золотистого металла, не давая забыть о том, что они соприкасаются с изысканностью чуждой инопланетной культуры. Единственным земным штрихом в интерьере были живые цветы, стоящие на полутораметровой подставке за спиной Сарека. Яркие краски природы контрастировали с мрачноватой обстановкой помещения, будто бы повторяя различия между хозяином дома и его земной супругой. 

Повинуясь привычке, выработанной с тех пор, как он поселился на Звёздной базе, Спок Кёрку дал точное описание комнаты, начиная с зелёно-золотых тонов и особенностей меблировки и заканчивая спецификой мерцания свечей. Кёрк уловил знакомый аромат цветов и протянул руку, чтобы исследовать их хотя бы тактильными рецепторами взамен утраченного зрения. Когда он коснулся гладких нежных лепестков и тонких пахнущих зеленью листьев, мечтательная улыбка смягчила черты его лица, а потом она растаяла, уступив место сосредоточенности, когда он отдёрнул руку и выпрямился. 

Когда были поданы первые блюда, Сарек повернулся к Кёрку:

– Коммодор, я надеюсь, что воздух в доме пригоден для вашего дыхания. Мы взяли на себя смелость подкорректировать содержание кислорода. 

_Итак_ , – подумал Кёрк, – _всё таки они позаботились о моих человеческих слабостях. Ведь я должен чувствовать себя желанным гостем_. 

– А я полагал, что эти настройки задала миссис Сарек… – это был скорее вопрос, нежели утверждение. 

– Аманда… прошу, называйте меня Аманда, – мягко отозвалась она. – Нет, в первые годы мне действительно это было необходимо, но позже, особенно после рождения Спока, мои лёгкие и сердечно-сосудистая система приспособились к местной атмосфере. Впрочем, если говорить честно, мне тоже иногда приятно глотнуть немного земного воздуха, – она рассмеялась, – несмотря на то, что у меня от него лёгкое головокружение, словно после грозы, когда в воздухе избыток озона, – её голос неуловимо изменился, когда она заговорила о родной планете, и Маккой подумал, насколько непросто ей, должно быть, жить совершенно одной на Вулкане. 

Кёрк сидел за столом, ощущая себя слегка в стороне, и его мысли разбредались. Он старался следить за ходом разговора, но многое ускользало от него, скрытое безмолвным языков взглядов, выражений лица и жестов. Он ощущал беспокойство сидящего рядом Спока, ненавязчиво, но очевидно старавшегося потакать любым его желаниям. 

Как обычно поглощённый собственным тёмным миром, он в конце концов потерял связь с реальностью и сосредоточился на внутреннем монологе. Он перебирал в памяти образы и события, мысленно вернувшись в тот день, когда впервые встретил посла и «ту, что была его супругой»… Так много разговоров о логике и так мало толку от неё, когда речь идёт о жизни и смерти. Нет, вопросы экзистенциализма и логики слишком часто идут вразрез друг с другом… Воспоминания причиняли боль, и дальше думать об этом не хотелось. В тот день он мог видеть звёзды, а не только мечтать о них, и у него был корабль по имени «Энтерпрайз»… 

Будто бы прочитав его мысли, Сарек спросил:

– Коммодор, вы помните конференцию на Вавилоне и то недопонимание между телларитами, андорианцами и орионцами? 

Кёрк помнил и на мгновение задумался, в каком виде сохранила память вулканца их конфронтацию с послом телларитов. Он мысленно улыбнулся: да, тогда он командовал звездолётом, и его решения котировались больше, чем решения всесильного Сарека. Но всё же – он поднял голову в жесте неповиновения – он всё еще способен принимать решения за себя самого. 

Спок, без труда читавший выражения знакомого до последней морщинки лица, смерил отца раздражённым взглядом, молчаливо осудив за нарушение неписанного закона и открытие ящика Пандоры с воспоминаниями. Но Сарек то ли не увидел предупреждение, то ли решил его игнорировать. Он совершенно определённо не желал играть в игру, которую затеяли Спок с Маккоем, стремясь защитить чувства Кёрка. 

Аманда вмешалась, рассеянно защебетав об особенностях вулканской пищи, и Маккой мысленно поднял бокал за её чувство такта. Было подано главное блюдо, и Спок тщательно описал Кёрку все его составляющие, стараясь передать информацию как о вкусе, так и о внешнем виде еды. 

Маккой вежливо попробовал кусочек того, что, по его мнению, было более чем неаппетитно. Он ощущал себя лишним за этим столом, вечным чужаком, со стороны наблюдающим за течением событий и взаимоотношениями присутствующих. Сарек и Кёрк были явными протагонистами – испытывающими друг друга, проверяющими на прочность, словно борцы на ринге. При этом они определённо друг друга уважали и возможно даже испытывали некоторую симпатию, неоформленную, зачаточную, и, вероятно, не подозревали об этом сами. И уж точно об этом не подозревали Аманда и Спок: она усиленно пыталась разрядить обстановку и вернуть вечер в русло светского раута, с которого всё начиналось, а он, стараясь защитить Кёрка от любой реальной или вымышленной угрозы, реагировал на отца слишком бурно. 

Он перевёл взгляд на Сарека – седеющие, коротко подстриженные волосы, широкая грудь, здоровый для вулканца цвет лица.

– Посол, вы очень хорошо выглядите. Смею предположить, что со здоровьем тоже всё отлично. Простите старого самодовольного доктора, но позвольте спросить, моя «поделка» всё ещё на месте? – в лоб спросил Маккой, желая узнать о последствиях проведённой на «Энтерпрайз» операции.

Вулканец улыбнулся:

– Да, доктор, по правде сказать, ваша «поделка» оказалось куда эффективнее, чем прославленная конференция на Вавилоне. Наши усилия ни к чему не привели, и через два солнечных года система Коридан приняла решение о нейтралитете и выходе из Федерации. А я в полном порядке. И должен отметить, что обязан своим самочувствием нелогичному упрямству нескольких человек… и одного получеловека, – он взглянул на Спока с озорным блеском в глазах, отчего его последнее замечание не выглядело как оскорбление. В его полушутливых словах без труда улавливалась гордость за сына. – Я очень надеюсь, доктор, – продолжил он, – что вулканские медицинские центры окажутся не хуже, чем ваш лазарет на «Энтерпрайз». Лейтенанта коммандера Зона лечили в лабораториях Вулканской академии наук… – он умолк, заметив, что Маккой нервно заёрзал в кресле, а Спок резко выпрямился и его брови тревожно нахмурились.

– Кстати, Джим, – сказал Маккой, – завтра у нас назначена первая встреча в Академии. Хорошее никогда не лишне…

Сарек, в кои то веки почувствовав, что сказал лишнее, сменил тему разговора, и был за это вознаграждён вздохом облегчения от Маккоя и благодарным взглядом сына.

Обед подошёл к концу, и Сарек собственноручно налил гостям ар-теля, сладкого и пикантного вулканского ликёра. Он собирался наполнить и бокал Кёрка, но остановился:

– Спок, коммодору разрешается употреблять алкогольные напитки? – с непроизвольной снисходительностью поинтересовался он. 

К щекам Спока прилила краска, и Кёрк почувствовал, как его друг вздрогнул от злости, когда повернулся к нему.

– Джим, ты хочешь выпить?

– Не сейчас, Спок, – спокойно ответил он. – Но… э-э-э… ар-тель звучит довольно интригующе. Я непременно попробую его в другой раз. 

– Умное решение, – пробормотал Маккой, отпивая глоток. – Довольно крепкая штука. Я и сам не уверен, стоит ли мне это пить. 

– Кажется, я стал свидетелем уникального случая в истории, доктор, – сухо прокомментировал Спок. 

– Запомни хорошенько, Спок, ты наверняка видишь это в первый и в последний раз, – поддержал Кёрк. – Наверное, он просто устал и потому не настроен. Впрочем, как и я, – он повернулся к Аманде. – С вашего позволения я бы хотел отправиться к себе.

– Ну, разумеется, вы устали коммодор… – начала Аманда.

– Джим, – улыбнулся Кёрк. – Прошу вас, зовите меня Джим, – он встал, Спок поднялся следом и мягко взял его под руку.

– Спок, – обратился к сыну Сарек и помолчал пару секунд. – После того, как твои друзья устроятся, зайдёшь ко мне в кабинет?

Спок только кивнул в ответ. 

– Спокойной ночи, господа, – добавил Сарек, задумчиво глядя, как его гости поднимаются по ступеням. 

* * * * *

– Будь я проклят, – раздался из ванной комнаты голос Маккоя. – Умереть и не встать, какая у них тут сантехника!

Кёрк сел на кровать, стянул ботинки и с удовлетворённым вздохом отбросил их в сторону.

– А что ты ожидал увидеть, Боунз? Деревянный домик посреди пустыни с прорезью в виде полумесяца на двери?

– У Вулкана нет луны: значит, и полумесяца не бывает, – пробормотал Маккой. 

До Кёрка донёсся звук льющейся воды и какое-то странное бульканье.

– Боунз, ты что, пытаешься местных духов распугать?

– Нет. Пытаюсь выполоскать из себя дух этой выпивки. Эта хрень, похоже, была изготовлена во времена Сурака, – Маккой вышел из ванной и сел на кровать. – Ты в порядке?

– Нормально. Просто устал.

– Хм. Учитывая прошлые разы, когда ты «просто устал», мне, пожалуй, пора начинать беспокоиться.

– Вовсе не пора. Твои навыки оказания первой медицинской помощи в этот раз не понадобятся. Но кое-что мне от тебя всё же надо. Перед тем, как я усну, я хотел бы узнать, что ты думаешь об этом месте. Как оно выглядит?

– Я полагал, Спок уже предоставил тебе все возможные топографические данные, – против воли раздражённо отозвался доктор. 

– Может и так, – усмехнулся Кёрк, – но я хочу услышать твоё мнение. И если можно, без шуточек. 

– Нельзя, сэр: всё это место похоже на одну огромную шутку, – Кёрк услышал, как он встал и принялся бродить по комнате. Он легко представлял себе, как Маккой жестикулирует на ходу, отпуская едкие замечания. – Ну, во-первых, если бы вулканцы вдруг изменили своё «логическое» отношение к размножению и на планете началось перенаселение, семье Спока точно не пришлось бы никуда двигаться. В этом «замке» могут разместиться целые кланы вместе со всей своей животностью: драконы там, сейлаты… 

– Так много места, да? – расхохотался Кёрк.

– Ещё больше, – парировал Маккой, довольный широкой улыбкой на лице своего слушателя. – Ты сам не так давно заметил, что здесь можно крикнуть и успеть сесть, прежде чем услышишь эхо. 

– Отстань, Боунз. Иногда только и остаётся, что эхо слушать.

– Только не тогда, когда я рядом и у тебя есть возможность послушать мои красочные описания. 

– Итак? – поторопил его Кёрк.

– Ладно, шутки в сторону. Это славное место, чтобы погостить, но я ни за что не стал бы здесь жить, – Маккой снова сел на кровать. – Здесь всё словно из цельного камня высечено. Пять этажей, две высоченные башни. Наверняка, для заточения пленённых драконов. Впечатление производит неизгладимое. Первое, на что я обратил внимание, когда мы только зашли, это высота потолков. 

– Я догадался. Именно поэтому здесь все звуки не такие, как я привык… это сбивает с толку. 

– Но больше всего меня удивил странный выбор цветов в интерьере. Комнаты большие, богато обставленные, с большим количеством гобеленов, ковров с высоким ворсом – и всё это красное, фиолетовое, ярко-зелёное. Словно они пытаются бороться с наступающей со всех сторон пустыней. Кроме того, тут много резьбы – по камню в основном, но есть металлическое литьё. 

– Например? 

– Чёрт, если бы я знал. Больше какая-то абстракция. А ещё статуи чудовищ, смахивающих на доисторических животных – может, они думают, что сами их победили. И всё же, несмотря на гобелены, дом кажется… холодным. Впрочем, жилище всегда является продолжением своих хозяев, так что у вулканцев дома должны быть как их сердца – ледяные. 

– Боунз… – мягко упрекнул доктора Кёрк. – Ты ведь и сам всё знаешь… о вулканской холодности. 

Маккой сделал вид, что не слышал замечания. 

– Короче, если подвести итог, то тебе здесь не нравится, верно, Боунз?

– С чего ты взял? Мне нравится… как ни странно, – он покачал головой. – Пошли уже спать. Если, конечно, я сумею найти свою комнату и соответственно свою кровать. Если утром не увидишь меня, снаряжай поисковый отряд. 

– Даже не жди, – сказал Кёрк и помолчал для пущего эффекта. – ...что я смогу увидеть тебя. 

Маккой застонал. 

– Ясно всё с тобой. Ложись спать.

– И ты тоже, Боунз. Спокойной ночи. 

* * * * *

– Я так понял, что Джеймс не знает о смерти Зона, – сказал Сарек, когда они со Споком вошли в его кабинет.

– Мы с доктором Маккоем решили, что сообщать ему об этом сейчас не слишком разумно.

Сарек сел в большое деревянное кресло.

– Вполне объяснимо, – согласился он. – Если я могу чем-то помочь или переговорить с кем-то в Академии, то почту за честь.

– Я больше обеспокоен тем, чтобы пребывание Джима в нашем доме не причинило ему ещё большего дискомфорта, – Спок говорил мягко, но в его словах безошибочно угадывалось угроза, и Сарек решил, что должен ответить на незаданный вопрос. 

– Спок, наше согласие принять Джеймса было абсолютно искренним. Он находится здесь как твой друг и уважаемый гость. Я никогда не враждовал с коммодором – как раз наоборот, но, разумеется, ты об этом знаешь. Джеймс производит впечатление уникальной и исключительной личности… несмотря на то, что является человеком – или, как бы сказал ты, благодаря этому. 

Спок по-прежнему стоял у двери, расправив плечи и заложив руки за спину, и разглядывал знакомый интерьер кабинета. В тени этих тяжёлых портьер, меж этих бесконечных рядов книг имело место бессчетное число разговоров и споров с отцом. Слабый запах дерева пробуждал воспоминания о детстве, ассоциируясь с жёсткостью и неумолимостью его отца, с несгибаемостью всего вулканского народа. 

– Я надеялся, что ты обретёшь покой после паломничества в Тель-Ор, – тихо сказал Сарек, с печалью глядя на сына. Он не стал упоминать, что также он надеялся на то, что их со Споком отношения значительно улучшатся. Во время последней их встречи, ему показалось, что они начали открываться друг другу, но теперь, когда он смотрел на напряжённые плечи сына, видел стальной блеск в его глазах, то понимал, что от прежней открытости не осталось и следа. Он что-то упустил. 

– Тель-Ор – это место, предназначенное для размышлений о прошлом. Место, где можно остановиться и подумать о сделанном и несделанном. Помедитировать, пересмотреть приоритеты. Моё паломничество в самом деле было полезным. Отец, – с неожиданным теплом произнёс Спок, – я обрёл покой… на Звёздной базе IX. 

Они умолки, погрузившись с собственные раздумья. А потом Сарек поднял голову, встретил взгляд сына и тихо сказал:

– Коммодор много для тебя значит.

Это был не вопрос.

Спок не отвёл глаза:

– Он мой капитан, – _И теперь это звание не имеет никакого отношения к военной иерархии._

– Ясно. 

Прервав зрительный контакт, Сарек сосредоточился на стопке документов, лежащих на письменном столе.

– Ты намерен сопровождать наших гостей на завтрашнюю встречу?

– Мы отправляемся с самого утра, – ответил Спок и повернулся, собираясь уходить. – Спокойной ночи, отец.

Этот день стал испытанием для всех. 

* * * * *

Их третий визит в Академию наук подошёл к концу, и Кёрк, до крайности вымотанный, как душевно, так и физически, откинулся на спинку сиденья аэрокара, который должен был доставить их с Маккоем назад в Шамар’Дин. 

Его обследовали вдоль и поперёк – по нескольку раз для пущей уверенности. Сканирование мозга, анализ проводимости зрительных нервов, приём у нейрохирурга, изучение работы рецепторов, исследование сердечно-сосудистой системы… его медицинская карта, наверное, по толщине могла бы сравниться с учебником по анатомии и физиологии. 

Сидевший рядом Маккой молчал весь полёт. Кёрк знал, что доктор сердит и раздражён не меньше, чем медведь, разбуженный посреди зимы: вулканские учёные со вкусом потоптались по его профессионализму, раз за разом выполняя те же тесты, что он уже провёл на Звёздной базе. Но даже Маккой ничего не мог поделать с вулканской основательностью. 

– Увидимся позже, – буркнул доктор, когда они вернулись в дом, и Кёрк отправился в свою комнату, чтобы принять душ и передохнуть после мучительных испытаний. Тугие струи воды приятно холодили кожу, и, ощутив прилив сил, Кёрк ужасно захотел побыть со Споком. Наедине, без чужих глаз. Не во время обязательных поездок в академию, редких экскурсий по ШиКару или приятных семейных вечеров – наедине. Только Спок и он. 

Размышляя об этом, он представлял вулканца так ясно, как будто тот, задумчиво нахмурившись, стоит прямо перед ним. Он чуть было не поднял руку, чтобы коснуться сосредоточенной морщинки между его бровей… _Спок, как же я скучаю по тебе…_ Немыслимо хотелось обнять сильное стройное тело, вжаться плотью в возбуждённую плоть, вновь утонуть в чарующем сладком забвении.

Но… он хотел другого. Он думал об этом вот уже несколько месяцев. Он желал этого и боялся, силясь побороть свою нерешительность. Это должно было стать последним шагом, логическим продолжением их отношений. Последнее препятствие на пути, за которым ждало полное единение… И Спок тоже этого желал, он в этом не сомневался. Спок слишком заботлив, слишком осторожен и сдержан, чтобы попросить самому. Это должен сделать он сам, он должен предложить первым. И он действительно этого хотел. Полного единения.

Как же он скучает по прикосновениям Спока.

Выйдя из душа, Кёрк вытерся и переоделся к ужину. К моменту, когда он покинул комнату, решение было принято.

Мир больше не казался ему таким пустым. 

* * * * *

Забираться пришлось на самый верх, и из-за высокой гравитации и малого содержания кислорода в воздухе он был вынужден несколько раз останавливаться, чтобы перевести дух. Пытаясь найти вход в башню, он мысленно обратился к плану дома, бесконечные коридоры и двери которого грозили сейчас поглотить его без остатка. Этот план был гениальным изобретением Спока: перед тем, как они отбыли на Вулкан, тот подготовил для Кёрка «тактильную карту» Шамар’Дина. Эта была искусно воссозданная на компьютере сеть комнат, холлов, альковов и углов, зашифрованная набором линий, кругов и точек. Спок подарил ему этот «дом Брайля», чтобы он мог изучить его и привыкнуть задолго до переезда. Спок помогал ему разобраться, терпеливо повторяя всё снова и снова, но проку было мало: Кёрк до сих пор не научился преобразовывать тактильную информацию в зрительные образы. 

Достигнув верха лестницы, он нащупал тяжёлую металлическую дверь. Всё верно, он искал именно эту комнату: башня была владениями Спока. Он подумал, что это место смахивает на средневековую крепость с каменными стенами, ступенями и коридорами, поглощающими эхо его шагов. Казалось, ещё секунда и он услышит бряцание наручников и звон цепей. Очень подходящее место для того, чтобы растить мальчика в спартанском духе. Определённо, трудно позавидовать тому, как жил Спок в детстве. 

Спок отреагировал на дверной сигнал практически мгновенно. 

– Я не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, Джим, – удивлённо произнёс он, пригласил гостя внутрь и рефлекторно активировал режим «приватность» на двери. 

– Я уже тоже не верил, что доберусь. Архитектор, проектировавший это здание, похоже, пользовался чертежами Критского лабиринта, – с негодованием проворчал Кёрк. 

– Поведай мне тогда, великий Тесей, кто дал тебе путеводную нить, что помогла добраться до моей берлоги?

– Ну, Маккой точно не был моей Ариадной – последним, что я от него слышал, были ругательства, когда он сам не мог отыскать дорогу из своей комнаты в главный зал. Меня вела вера в то, что я найду тут своё чудовище, – рассмеявшись, он притянул Спока к себе и поцеловал, тёплым языком дразня его приоткрытые губы. Ошеломлённый внезапной атакой, Спок, однако, быстро пришёл в себя в жарких объятьях и, прижав Кёрка крепче, ответил на поцелуй, наслаждаясь гладкостью человеческого языка и теплом кожи. 

Продолжая улыбаться, Кёрк ещё раз прижался к Споку, а затем вывернулся из его рук.

– Я скучал, мистер вулканец. Последний раз был так давно.

– Это объяснимо. Однако тебе хорошо известно, что мы, вулканцы, к огромному сожалению… делаем это… только один раз… в семь… – последние слова Спока в протестующем стоне Кёрка.

А потом, к изумлению Спока, Кёрк развернулся и пошёл в сторону, вытянув руки перед собой.

– Можно изучить твою комнату? Хочу знать о тебе всё. Есть какие-то секреты, тайные пороки, скелеты в шкафу? – кончиками пальцев он аккуратно ощупывал встречающиеся на пути препятствия, стараясь определить, с чем имеет дело, и изучить это повнимательнее. 

По сравнению с другими жилыми помещениями дома, комната была битком набита разной мебелью и казалась несколько захламлённой. Кёрк подозревал, что с тех пор, как Спок отбыл из Шамар’Дина двадцать лет назад, Аманда стаскивала сюда все его вещи, превратив её в своеобразный музей, посвящённый юношеским годам сына. 

На одном из глубоких подоконников Кёрк нащупал коллекцию каких-то маленьких объектов. Наугад выбрав один из них, деревянный, он сосредоточенно ощупал его, а потом поднял голову и возбуждённо воскликнул:

– Это же сейлат – твой старый клыкастый друг! Так, а вот этот, поменьше… похоже, его детёныш. Спок, это прекрасно!

– Ты прав, Джим. Спасибо за похвалу, хотя она и не совсем заслужена – это моя поделка, и выполнена она довольно неумело. Но на эту работу меня вдохновил Ай’чайя, и в то время мне было всего двенадцать лет. 

– Так, а это что? – Кёрк взял в руки тяжёлый металлический предмет.

– Это церемониальная чаша, изготовленная из зелёно-золотистого металла нерош’тана, считающегося на Вулкане довольно ценным. Отец подарил мне её на совершеннолетие, чтобы я мог сидеть за столом со взрослыми мужчинами и пить ритуальный янет. 

Продолжая ознакомительный тур по комнате, Кёрк подошёл к стойке с различными музыкальными инструментами, затем коснулся связки колокольчиков на оконной раме, ощупал внушительную стопку карт памяти для компьютера. Поменяв направление движения, он едва не упал, запнувшись обо что-то мягкое и низкое, на поверку оказавшееся обитым вельветом угловым диванчиком с кучей разбросанных на нём подушек. Это было необычно: комната, как и её жилец, была удивительно неоднородна в своей двойственной природе. Одни элементы интерьера говорили ему о науке, логике, одержимости фактами и деталями, другие – о любви к искусству и жажде красоты. Пожалуй, это помещение явственнее других в этом доме несло отпечаток своего хозяина. 

Он развернулся и рукой сшиб что-то с полки. Извинившись, он наклонился, чтобы поднять упавшую вещь, и его пальцы коснулись какой-то непонятной штуковины, состоящей из множества соединённых шаров. 

– Спок, что я грохнул на этот раз?

– Это… это подарок, художественное изображение планетарной системы, – ответ Спока прозвучал как-то скомкано, и это только распалило любопытство Кёрка.

– Подарок от кого? 

– Я получил его в качестве награды за работу по изучению антигравитационных гало-эффектов в тринальной системе Дельта-300.

– Дельта-300… разве это не та система, которую лет десять назад открыл Крис Пайк? – тихо спросил Кёрк, с грустью вспоминая своего предшественника.

– Это его подарок. 

Кёрк поставил скульптуру на полку, аккуратно выровняв все сферы, и отошёл назад, словно нуждаясь в дополнительной дистанции. Его глаза были пусты, выражение лица отстранённое. Спок задумчиво посмотрел на него, не до конца понимая, что происходит.

– Капитан Пайк был моим командиром. Командиром, не другом. Но он заслуживает уважения.

 _Но не любви_ , мысленно добавил он. – _Никто, кроме тебя, никогда не заслуживал…_

Кёрк по-прежнему молчал, и Спок невольно подумал о том, поймёт ли когда-нибудь его друг, почему он принял решение доставить Пайка на Талос IV. Быть может, он понимал – он же позволил ему это, он ему доверял… но он никогда не сможет забыть мятеж, учинённый старшим помощником. 

Прошло немного времени, лицо Кёрка вновь осветилось улыбкой, и он, утирая со лба пот, облокотился на письменный стол.

– Здесь жарко, как в преисподней. Хотя, полагаю, что для Вулкана это вполне комфортная температура. 

Внезапно Спока осенила идея:

– Пошли, Джим, я превращу тебя в настоящего вулканца.

– Да помогут мне небеса, – съязвил Кёрк, но было совершенно очевидно, что он сгорает от любопытства. 

Отыскав что-то в платяном шкафу, Спок вернулся и бесцеремонно расстегнул пуговицы на лёгкой рубашке Кёрка. Положив ладони на его широкие плечи, он с явным удовольствием окинул взглядом обнажившийся торс, а потом кончиками пальцев провёл вдоль позвоночника. Кёрк стоял неподвижно, молча наслаждаясь нежданной лаской, но его тело не могло не отреагировать: соски тут же напряглись, а по спине побежали мурашки. Он почувствовал, что Спок накинул на него какую-то тонкую ткань – похоже, это была вулканская туника, точно такая, какую несколько раз надевал он сам, когда они вдвоём коротали тихие вечера на Звёздной базе. 

– Рукава длинноваты, – пробормотал Спок, закатывая ткань на запястьях.

– А спине тесно, – поморщился Кёрк, расправляя плечи.

Спок завязал на его спине пояс, но руки не убрал, рассеянно оглаживая поясницу:

– Не Тесей – скорее, Аполлон. 

Кёрк покраснел и, рассмеявшись, снова вывернулся из объятий вулканца.

– Я ещё не закончил с поиском твоих тщательно запрятанных секретов

Споку ничего не оставалось, кроме как озадаченно наблюдать за тем, как его гость продолжает изучать помещение, ощупывая всё, что не мог увидеть, будто бы старался пальцами считать саму душу вещей, понять, чем столько лет жил владелец этой комнаты.

А потом до него вдруг дошло, что этот осмотр можно расценить, как наглое вторжение в личное пространство, и он замер. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу и чувствуя себя виноватым, он заявил, надеясь разрядить обстановку:

– Мистер Спок, если пользоваться военной терминологией, то вы прошли инспекцию: вверенное вам помещение признано чистым и содержащимся в надлежащем порядке.

– В таком случае могу я надеяться на награду? – почти промурлыкал Спок.

Кёрк повернулся на голос и врезался в низкий шкаф, полностью забитый книгами. Охваченный любопытством, он достал один том и протянул Споку:

– Что это? Физика, наверное?

– Нет. Эту книгу я когда-то любил читать на ночь. Это «Первые шаги в геометрии». 

– Полагаю, ты читал её ещё до того, как научился ходить. 

– Вроде того, – был вынужден согласиться Спок. 

Затем пальцы Кёрка коснулись корешка маленькой книги в кожаном переплёте, засунутой в самый дальний угол шкафа.

– Смотри-ка, этот том явно старинный. Что это?

– Поэзия.

– Какая? Ну же, Спок, прочти мне что-нибудь!

– Это антология земной поэзии, издававшейся в разное время и на разных языках.

– Замечательно. Так… вот, прочитай вот это, – Кёрк наугад открыл страницу. 

– Джим, может мы…

– Спок.

– Как пожелаешь, – вздохнул вулканец, прочистил горло и начал читать – очень медленно, спотыкаясь на некоторых словах. 

– «Плоть.  
Сжимать, гладить, ласкать  
Распалённую плоть любимого.  
Во имя страсти, жажды и жизни,  
Срывая оковы, пробуждать желанную плоть;  
Петь песнь крови,  
Задыхаясь, ловить воздух приоткрытыми губами,  
Голодный, нетерпеливый, зовущий…  
Открыться!  
Встать на колени,  
Подчиняться своему господину,  
Когда огонь…»

Он умолк на полуслове, когда кончики пальцев человека почти невесомо прикоснулись к его губам, затем очертили линию подбородка, огладили шею и замерли на груди. А потом Кёрк опустился на колени. 

– Открыться и встать на колени, – хрипло выдохнул он. 

– Джим, – ошарашенно воскликнул Спок, поднимая Кёрка на ноги. 

Выражение лица Кёрка было на редкость невинным, когда он убрал ладонь с груди Спока и приложил её к своей:

– Чего бы вам хотелось, мой господин?

Спок молчал очень долго, не спеша изучая стоящего перед ним человека. 

– Тебя, – чётко и ясно отозвался он.

Почтительно склонившись, Кёрк отступил на шаг и повернулся в сторону ниши, в которой во время осмотра комнаты он обнаружил кровать. Он дёрнул за пояс, и лёгкая вулканская туника соскользнула с плеч, бесформенной тряпкой упав к его ногам. Сбросив сандалии и сняв хлопчатобумажные брюки вместе с нижним бельём, он медленно пошёл в намеченную сторону. Он двигался легко и грациозно, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы и выставленной напоказ сексуальности. Достигнув ниши, он наклонился и избавился от последней оставшейся на нём вещи – сенсорной сети – а потом приглашающе протянул руки. 

– Я весь твой. Я здесь, чтобы ублажать.

Словно всё ещё не веря своему счастью, Спок оглядел разбросанную по полу одежду и прошептал: 

– Это всё, что я могу пожелать. 

Стены ниши отбрасывали причудливые тени на обнажённое тело, и эти абстрактные узоры менялись с каждым движением, с каждым вздохом. _В самом деле_ , – подумал Спок, жадно оглаживая шею Кёрка, – _что может быть желаннее совершенства?_

Стиснув в объятиях своё драгоценное сокровище, он прижал его к стене и впился жадным поцелуем во влажные, чуть приоткрытые губы. Его сотрясала дрожь возбуждения, отвердевший член требовал внимания, но он замер на мгновение, прикрыв глаза и наслаждаясь ощущением сильного податливого тела в своих руках, сладковатым запахом взмокшей кожи. 

Кёрк выскользнул из хватки и, взяв вулканца за руку, посадил его на огромную кровать. Огладив напряжённый член, скрытый тонкой тканью брюк, он, довольно ухмыльнувшись, снова опустился на колени. Подрагивающими пальцами он снял сандалии Спока, развязал тунику и расстегнул застёжку на брюках. Эти руки, решительно справляющиеся со своими задачами, такие дразнящие и чувствительные, заставляли Спока содрогаться от подступающей лихорадки. Вцепившись в голые плечи Кёрка и ощущая, как перекатываются мышцы под блестящим влажным золотом его кожи, Спок отстранено размышлял о том, что сейчас с ними происходит.

Послушание было не свойственно его другу.

И всё же… его лицо выражало радость, он весь будто бы светился от счастья. Это было странно, нелогично… Может быть, каждому, даже Кёрку, иногда нужно подчиняться приказам, поменявшись ролями и наслаждаясь игрой? В конце концов, чем сложнее разум, тем нужнее ему простые игры. А парадокс игры заключается в там, что сама возможность выбора делает её безопасной, позволительной… нереальной. 

Одним стремительным движением Кёрк поднялся на ноги, наклонился и коснулся губами его гладких волос:

– Твоё желание для меня закон – и моё тоже, – прошептал он, а потом лёг на кровать и перевернулся на живот. 

Чуть отстранившись, Спок пару секунд просто рассматривал Кёрка – широкую спину, мускулистые плечи, ложбинку над позвоночником, словно тропа, ведущую к округлым крепким ягодицам – и только потом до него с опозданием дошло, что означает этот жест. Пах ожгло огнём, и он соскочил с кровати как ошпаренный. _Никогда прежде Кёрк ему этого не предлагал… а ведь сделанного не вернуть…_

– Джим, я не могу, – с трудом выговорил он онемевшими губами и отвернулся. 

Кёрк приподнялся на локте и перехватил руку Спока.

– Я хочу этого, Спок. Мы оба хотим. 

Спока раздирали противоречивые чувства… как он может сделать такое с Кёрком, человеком, которого никогда не брали как женщину, который не приемлет насилия над собой… Но хватка пальцев на его руке не ослабевала, его слова звучали решительно, и доводы разума Спока были бессильны перед потребностями тела. 

– Спок… ради нас обоих, – слова били наотмашь, пальцы продолжали гладить его ладонь, убеждая, успокаивая. – Это не просто прихоть, это дар, который мы можем преподнести друг другу, мы… и наши тела, наше бесстрашие, наше… доверие. 

Доверие. 

Именно поэтому он не мог этого сделать. Он хотел. Мечтал долгими ночами, фантазировал, воображая до мельчайших деталей, желал каждой клеточкой своего тела. И боялся. За человека с его нежной плотью, хрупкими костями, не созданного для вулканских ритуалов спаривания… Различия иногда непреодолимы. 

– Спок, я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Перестань. Не бойся… за меня. Мы справимся. Давай же!

Игра была окончена, Кёрк снова был главным, в его голосе звучала сталь, рука жёстче сжала запястье вулканца. И несмотря на терзающий его страх, Спок не мог отрицать реакции своего тела – потребности плоти одержали победу над разумом. Он забрался на кровать, оседлал ноги Кёрка и нерешительно коснулся тёплой кожи. Он оглядел тело Кёрка, и сковывающее его напряжение на мгновение отступило – слишком прекрасна была открывшаяся ему картина: загорелые ноги и ягодицы с узкой полоской от купальных плавок – девственные в своей белизне, нетронутые. Символизм практически заставил его улыбнуться. 

Ноги подрагивали словно бы в ответ на напряжение, сковывающее распластанное под ним тело, ладони, не в силах остановиться, исследовали гладкую бархатистую кожу, и голос Кёрка, хриплый, решительный, окутывал, проникал в самое сердце, эхом отдаваясь в его сознании:

– Давай же… Я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе… как можно глубже и жарче…

И последние капли сомнения растаяли в пылающем желании. Он больше не мог сопротивляться. Он этого хотел.

Сердце бешено колотилось, было трудно дышать. Сжав член, он провёл ладонью от основания до самого кончика, размазывая естественную смазку, а затем, осторожно раздвинув ягодицы Кёрка, прижался к нему, направляя себя. От первого прикосновения он едва не кончил, чувствуя, как жар переместился из его груди в пах – пришлось остановиться и приказать себе не спешить, быть нежнее. Нежнее… Спок видел, как Кёрк комкает простынь в кулаках, чувствовал, как слабая дрожь сотрясает его тело, слышал, как он сделал глубокий вдох, медленно расслабляясь, настраиваясь, принимая. _Ну давай же… сейчас…_ Одна мысль на двоих. 

Осторожно, очень осторожно, он прижался к сжатому отверстию, чувствуя, как член напрягается еще сильнее, чувствуя биение сердца и шум крови. По нервам словно бы пустили электрический ток, когда головка внезапно проскользнула в горячую тесноту. 

Кёрк негромко застонал, и Спок почувствовал, как желанное тепло принимает его, сжимает крепко, двигается в такт. Плоть к плоти. Кровь к крови. 

Он качнулся вперёд, Кёрк толкнулся навстречу, и его сознание зазвенело в такт двигающемуся, пылающему телу, когда он кончил, без остатка отдавая партнёру всего себя, свою любовь, свое семя.

Течение времени, казалось, остановилось, растворившись в полном единении и бесконечной близости. Он медленно опустился на спину Кёрка и обхватил его за плечи, качаясь на волнах постепенно отступающего наслаждения. Кёрк пошевелился, нащупал его руки, их пальцы переплелись, и словно издалека до Спока донеслось:

– Я счастлив… Я так счастлив.

Три слова. Он навечно сохранит их своём сердце, сбережёт на чёрный день. 

И даже крохотная капля красной крови на простыне не могла нарушить красоту момента. Почти безупречно, не хватает самой малости… 

Он перекатился на бок и притянул Кёрка к себе.

– Я согласен, – сообщил он, прижимаясь носом к щеке Кёрка. – Мне кажется, это было бы логично.

Улыбка на губах Кёрка стала ему лучшей наградой. 

– Ты! – выдохнул он, в притворном гневе стукнув его в плечо. – Я говорил, что это был последний шаг на пути к единению, который в самом начале был бы неуместен, а теперь… _Логично_ , да? Ну, наверное. Стремление к совершенству всегда логично.

– Достойная цель. Можно заключить, что ты преуспел…

– Мы преуспели. 

– И преуспеем ещё, – шепнул Спок ему на ухо, лаская тело человека всё настойчивее. – _Давай же… Я хочу почувствовать тебя в себе… как можно глубже и жарче…_

* * * * *

На следующий день в Академии Кёрк узнал, что Зон умер.

* * * * *

Сарек и Спок были в библиотеке, Маккой отправился в Академию Наук, и Кёрк остался наедине с Амандой, изнывая от скуки и мучаясь от дневной духоты. За последние пару дней у них с хозяйкой дома сложились довольно доверительные отношения, и когда Аманда заговорила с бесцельно бродящим по комнате Кёрком, симпатия в её голосе была совершенно очевидна: 

– Если хочешь, я покажу тебе свою главную «гордость». И я сейчас не о Споке, – со смехом добавила она. – Пошли на улицу. 

Подхватив Кёрка под руку, она повела его к высоким стеклянным дверям, ведущим в сад.

– С удовольствием прогуляюсь – неважно, куда. В последнее время мне кажется, что я нахожусь под домашним арестом. 

– Джим, мы выходим в мой личный Эдемский сад… ну, почти Эдемский – я сделала для сходства всё, что возможно.

– Никаких змеев, я надеюсь, – рассмеялся Кёрк, чувствуя, как трава приминается под ногами.

– Я ничего не смыслила в ботанике, когда лет сорок назад впервые оказалась на Вулкане. Можешь мне поверить, я даже куст от дерева не отличила бы, а кактус – от дикобраза. Но ностальгия может принимать разные формы, – вздохнула она. Приятно было излить кому-нибудь душу, а Кёрку она доверяла. Сын Земли, сирота – она видела в нём отражение собственных чувств. – Со временем я превратилась в отличного садовода, по крайней мере, по вулканским стандартам. Вулканцы мало интересуются этим занятием, считая нелогичной тратой ресурсов. 

– Разумеется, – кивнул Кёрк. – На планете, управляемой разумом, выращивание цветов сопряжённое с тратами воды, отъёмом земель и рабочей силы должно расцениваться как занятие совершенно бесполезное. И всё же, – ухмыльнулся он, – разве в красоте нет логики? 

– Есть, но представление о красоте у нас очень разное. Тем не менее, они проявляют удивительную терпимость к моим человеческим отклонениям. Так, давай я покажу тебе мои любимые цветы, – она повела Кёрка по узкой дорожке, вымощенной крупной галькой. – Это розы. Чувствуешь аромат? Мне удалось вырастить много сортов, кроме чайных. Очевидно, цвет не годится для Вулкана – слишком похоже на пустыню. 

Она взяла его за руку, чтобы помочь коснуться цветов, не поранившись о шипы, и спустя мгновение Кёрк ощутил бархатистую гладкость лепестков, девственную прочность молодых бутонов и резные края маленьких листочков. Наклонившись, он уткнулся лицом в прохладные, росистые, ароматные цветы. 

– Это просто потрясающе, Аманда. Прямо как на Земле, – розы действительно пахли домом. 

– Ещё у меня есть азалии, рододендрон, кизил, но они сейчас не цветут. Пойдём, я покажу тебе кое-что другое. Сюда, осторожно.

Они вошли в какое-то строение, и он почувствовал, как его окутал тёплый и очень влажный воздух. 

– Я считал, что теплицы здесь совершенно не нужны, учитывая местный климат.

– Напротив. На Вулкане жарко, но слишком сухо, а эти растения – пальмы, орхидеи, папоротники – нуждаются во влаге, – сообщила она со знанием дела.

Кёрк сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы сполна насладиться запахом растений: ароматами молодых папоротников, свежей зелени, плодов фруктовых деревьев и сладостью цветов. 

– Похоже на джунгли, Аманда. Кажется, ещё секунда, и я услышу рык пантеры. 

– Сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то из живущих помнит, как звучит этот рык, – с грустью ответила она. – Короли джунглей вымерли много лет назад. Наверное, эти воспоминания заложены в нас на генетическом уровне.

Они вышли из теплицы и продолжили свой путь, рука об руку, наслаждаясь запахами и звуками природы, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы коснуться того или иного цветка или передохнуть в тени дерева. 

– Просто чудо какое-то, – задумчиво протянул Кёрк. – Должно быть, трудно было создать этот маленький оазис посреди пустыни… 

– Не труднее, чем оставаться человеком, живя среди вулканцев, – мягко отозвалась Аманда, догадавшись, о чём думает Кёрк. – Если любишь, нужно идти на компромиссы и учиться подстраиваться. Я знала, на что иду, выбрав Сарека. «Куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом». Книга Руфь, капитан, – она осеклась, сообразив, что неправильно обратилась к собеседнику. Почему-то, несмотря на повышение, она продолжала думать о нём, как о капитане. 

Подняв глаза, она внимательно посмотрела на Кёрка. Белая одежда, которую он носил, чтобы не было так жарко, прекрасно контрастировала с загорелой кожей. Он стоял почти неподвижно, расслабленно, тростью вычерчивая круги на земле, солнечные лучи высвечивали пряди пшеничных волос, отражались в темных очках. Он слушал её внимательно и очень сосредоточенно, и что-то в нём, какая-то до боли знакомая уязвимость, тронула её до глубины души. Ободряюще сжав его ладонь, она сказала:

– Но, несмотря на все изменения, ты всё равно остаёшься тем, кем был, – она сама до конца не поняла, к кому обращается: к нему или к самой себе. 

– А как же Сарек? Он приспособился?

– Конечно. Только он этого не замечает или не желает признавать. Разве ты сам не видишь, что он перенял часть моих «человеческих» особенностей? – беззаботно сказала она, демонстрируя, что минутка самокопания окончена. Копать глубже она сейчас была абсолютно не готова. – Пошли, Джим, я покажу тебе любимое место Сарека. Он считает его наиболее подходящим для медитаций. 

Они пошли вперёд. Вскоре слабый ветерок донёс до них пряный аромат, и Кёрк поднял голову, неожиданно для себя узнав его. Запах принёс с собой какие-то смутные ассоциации, но он никак не мог сообразить, откуда они взялись, да не особо-то и хотел; обрывки воспоминаний плясали где-то на самом краю сознания, даря ощущение комфорта, защищённости и уюта, как и положено воспоминаниям из детства… Самшит, вот что это было, самшит... 

– Эту маленькую беседку Сарек построил для меня, когда мы поженились, – сказала Аманда. – Она круглая и сложена из белого камня. Отсюда открывается вид на весь сад.

Удовлетворённо вздохнув, Кёрк нырнул в спасительную тень и присел на одну из каменных приступок. Поигрывая самшитовой ветвью и рассеянно разминая в пальцах маленькие листочки, он погрузился в ожившие воспоминания из детства.

Несколько минут спустя, Аманда коснулась его руки:

– Джим, становится слишком жарко. Наверное, нам стоит вернуться в дом, – сказала она, вспомнив, что доктор Маккой велел уберегать Кёрка от жары. 

– Уверен, что не растаю, – отозвался он почти раздражённо. – Я скоро приду. Мне хочется побыть здесь ещё немного, – по тону его голоса и выражению лица Аманда поняла, что он чувствует. Ему нужно побыть одному. 

– Хорошо, Джим. Уверен, что найдёшь путь назад? Если тебе что-то понадобится, позвони в висящий у входа колокольчик. Не стесняйся.

Раздался звук удаляющихся шагов, и он остался один. 

Какое-то время он бродил вокруг ротонды, дотрагиваясь до колонн, поддерживающих крышу и разделявших между собой расположенные на уровне пояса окна. Описав несколько кругов, он мог практически «увидеть» строение, сложенное из грубо отёсанного камня, отполированного почти до блеска в тех местах, к которым часто прикасались, и это его напугало. Неужели он наконец-то по-настоящему научился заменять зрение тактильными ощущениями?

Устроившись на одной из изогнутых каменных скамеек, он с удовлетворённым вздохом снял тёмные очки. Он их ненавидел. Раньше он наотрез отказывался их носить, считая, что они просто кричат о его слепоте. Но Маккой сумел убедить его в том, что на Вулкане очки необходимы, так как местное солнце способно необратимо выжечь сетчатку человеческого глаза, если смотреть прямо на него. Не зря же у вулканцев есть это третье веко… 

Он почувствовал, как на лицо упала тень. Холодная, пугающая… как смерть.

Он никогда раньше не думал о смерти – по крайней мере, не о своей. Осязаемой, реальной… ждущей. 

Зон. Он почти ничего не знал об этом вулканце, раньше ему это было безразлично. Лейтенант-коммандер Звёздного флота, выдающаяся карьера, многообещающее будущее… Был ли он одиночкой, как Спок, или у него были друзья, партнёр, отец, готовые оплакать его гибель? И… предвидел ли он свою смерть? 

Коридоры… эти безликие, холодные, пахнущие лекарствами коридоры… Вулкан, Земля, Звёздная база IX – без разницы. Все больницы пахнут и звучат одинаково: вонь антисептиков, шарканье специальных туфель на резиновой подошве, писк медицинского оборудования, ощущение смерти, витающей в воздухе.

Он думал о том, что диагностическая койка слишком жёсткая, пока вулканский врач крепил на его виски датчики ЭЭГ, монотонно комментируя свои действия. Его врачебный такт был безупречен, движения точны. Он заговорил о Зоне как ни в чём не бывало, с профессиональным интересом рассуждая об обстоятельствах его кончины. Обширное кровоизлияние – неожиданное, не поддающееся лечению – в короткий срок уничтожило большую часть вулканского мозга. Он протянул ещё несколько дней – под капельницами, не приходя в сознание, на аппаратах искусственного поддержания жизни… впрочем, в сознание прийти он и не мог: от его исключительного мозга просто ничего не осталось. «Он был овощем», – сказал доктор на удивление раздражённо… как будто он вызвал смерть на поединок и неожиданно для самого себя проиграл. 

Спок и Маккой отбыли по делам, и внизу его ожидал Сарек, чтобы отвезти обратно в Шамар’Дин. Кёрк притих, оглушённый ощущением приближающейся смерти, и посол был явно растерян, не зная, как реагировать на его отстранённость. Кёрку было абсолютно наплевать на вулканца, но неосознанно он отмечал его нерешительность, длинные паузы, которые тот делал перед тем, как коснуться локтя Кёрка, открыть перед ним дверь, подать руку. 

Сарек говорил с ним… делая вид, что просто ведёт светскую беседу, но при этом тщательно подбирая слова – словно бы, балансируя на грани между страхом и любопытством, старался выведать у Кёрка информацию о своём сыне, что-то, что скрывалось от него годами. 

Его ровный бесстрастный голос до сих пор звучал у Кёрка в ушах:

– У моего сына никогда не было друзей, – сказал он, когда они шли бок о бок, и в этом обычном замечании без труда угадывалось: «Почему именно вы?» и «Почему человек?» В его словах была осторожность, неудержимое любопытство, недовольство… и принятие. Кёрк _знал_ Спока, он понимал его куда лучше, чем Сарек или кто-нибудь другой. И Сарек это осознавал. 

– Я вижу, как вы важны для Спока.

Кёрк ожидал услышать неодобрение в его голосе, но его там не было. Просто констатация факта. И он должен был ответить правду.

– Да, думаю, так и есть. Спок так же важен для меня. 

Просто констатация факта. Горькая правда. Жизнь, смерть – его смерть – и Спок. Он не хотел думать о том, что будет.

Он встал, потянулся, разложил трость и направился к дому, ощущая, как солнечные лучи ласкают кожу.

* * * * *

Стоя у окна в библиотеке, Спок наблюдал за тем, как два человека гуляют по саду. Голос стоящего за его спиной Сарека доносился до него словно издалека, и ему было немыслимо трудно сосредоточиться, чтобы ненароком не ответить невпопад. Увидев, что Аманда вернулась в дом одна, он нахмурился. 

– Спок, ты внимательно меня слушаешь?

– Конечно, отец, прошу прощения, – он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на текст, отображённый на мониторе, и вновь сосредоточился на происходящем за окном. 

Он видел, как Кёрк вышел из беседки, разложил трость и покрутился на месте, пытаясь определить направление. Затем, поморщившись, он надел тёмные очки и двинулся к дому. Размеренно постукивая тростью по камням дорожки, он не спеша шёл вперёд, подставив лицо солнечным лучам.

Сарек повысил голос, вновь привлекая внимание Спока, и тот как раз собирался повернуться к отцу, когда заметил, как человек, в одиночестве бредущий по саду, споткнулся и упал, приземлившись на колени и ладони. 

– Извини, отец, – оборвал он Сарека на полуслове. Секунду спустя он вылетел из библиотеки и начал спускаться вниз, преодолевая по две ступеньки за раз. Достигнув холла, он выровнял дыхание и непринуждённо вышел из дверей, ведущих в сад. 

Слегка дезориентированный, Кёрк до сих пор сидел на коленях, судорожно пытаясь отыскать трость. Услышав звук приближающихся шагов, он прекратил поиски и поднял голову, заливаясь краской смущения. 

– Джим, – Спок подхватил Кёрка под локти, помогая подняться и борясь с острым желанием его обнять. Помолчав пару секунд, он продолжил: – Мама готовит специальный обед для тебя и доктора Маккоя.

– Ох, – Кёрк изо всех сил постарался изобразить воодушевление. – Снова вулканские деликатесы?

– Нет, – сдерживая улыбку, ответил Спок, отлично зная, что Кёрку уже надоела вегетарианская диета. – На этот раз будут земные деликатесы – я бы даже сказал, типичная североамериканская кухня. Кажется, я слышал, как она говорила что-то про мясо с картофелем. 

– А... что? Ты сказал «мясо»?

– Она уверила меня, что обед будет включать блюда, по вкусу, запаху и структуре напоминающие плоть животных.

– Хм, когда ты это _так_ формулируешь, мой гуманный друг, у меня пропадает аппетит, – он отряхнул пыль с брюк и взял Спока за локоть. – Как бы то ни было, я уже нагулялся. Пошли внутрь. 

Спок убрал руку Кёрка со своего локтя, крепко сжал его ладонь, и они, бок о бок, пошли к дому.

Сарек стоял около окна и наблюдал за тем, как его сын помог своему другу подняться на ноги, и тот привычно подхватил его под руку. А потом Спок стряхнул его ладонь, и они продолжили путь, держась за руки и переплетя пальцы. 

Какое-то время он задумчиво смотрел на их руки, а потом отвернулся, почувствовав, что вторгся в личное пространство, став невольным свидетелем сцены, не предназначенной для посторонних глаз. 

* * * * *

Кёрк не стал включать свет, когда вошёл в комнату. Не раздеваясь, он лёг на кровать и закрыл глаза. 

– Джим, ты спишь? – шепнул Спок едва слышно, но Кёрк мгновенно приподнялся и включил ночник.

– Спок? Нет, я просто… «медитировал». Похоже, это заразно.

– Я хотел показать тебе один из церемониальных залов нашего дома. Мне кажется, тебе будет интересно.

Кёрк только кивнул, взял Спока за руку и последовал за ним прочь из комнаты, затем вверх по лестнице и далее по сети кажущихся бесконечными коридоров. Эхо их шагов гулко отдавалось от дышащих холодом каменных стен, и Кёрку с каждым шагом становилось всё труднее дышать из-за снижения содержания кислорода в воздухе. 

Помещение, в которое они вошли, было огромным – Кёрк понял это по изменившемуся тону эха. Воздух внутри был влажным и насыщенным кислородом. Спок явно планировал экскурсию заранее. 

Спок… сейчас он казался каким-то другим – тихим, сильным, напряжённым – в хорошем смысле этого слова. В этот момент Кёрк кожей чувствовал его инопланетное происхождение… инопланетное происхождение и могущество. Рука, что направляла его по пути сюда, изгибы сильного тела, коридоры дома, эта комната – всё дышало могуществом, оно просачивалось в каждую его пору, касалось каждого рецептора. Он ощущал тревогу и некоторую неловкость, не зная, что ждать дальше. Инопланетное могущество. Вулканец. А он в полной темноте.

– Спок, по звуку кажется, что это помещение просто огромное. Для чего оно? Как оно выглядит? 

– Можно сказать, что по своим функциям оно аналогично семейным часовням, когда-то встречавшимся на Земле. Это длинная и узкая комната, в ней хранится фамильный идол. 

– Можно мне?.. – Кёрк повернулся в сторону идола. Спок подвёл его к святыне, и Кёрк ощупал её незнакомые очертания. Она была около метра высотой, вырезана из какой-то твёрдой местной породы, а в самом центре горел огонь. Он ощупал пальцами изгибы, но не смог визуализировать форму. 

– Это голова ле-матьи, – ответил Спок на незаданный вопрос. – Резьба довольно примитивна, поскольку вещь древняя. Грани отёсаны очень грубо, отражая первобытную природу дикого животного.

– Но почему ле-матья? 

– Это самый крупный хищник на Вулкане – король пустыни, символ смертельной опасности и… свободы. Ле-матья является «семелем» – хранителем – нашего рода вот уже много веков. 

Слушая рассказ Спока, Кёрк продолжал ощупывать святыню, пытаясь увязать зрительный образ из воспоминаний с формой каменного идола, прочувствовать красоту смертоносного животного, заключённую в созданном руками древних вулканцев произведении искусства. 

– Выбор животных в качестве хранителей огня имеет не только ритуальное значение, но и культурное. Дикие животные как нельзя лучше отражают жестокий и неукротимый дух вулканцев, подчинённый силе логики и моральным принципам. 

Кёрк замолчал. Страсти, чувства, желания с одной стороны. Логика, баланс, продуктивность – с другой. Эта борьба противоположностей рождает конфликт культур сумасшедших масштабов, о котором известно каждому, кто лично знаком с вулканцами. Но что с _его_ вулканцем? Гибрид вулканца и человека, раскритикованный, осуждённый, даже отвергнутый собственным народом, был для соотечественников вечной загадкой: является ли он одним из них, можно ли на него рассчитывать? «Ты вулканец или человек?», – он до сих пор помнил слова, полные презрения и плохо скрываемой ненависти. Но Спок всегда был где-то посредине, он был синтезом, он был открытием, он был первопроходцем, посмевшим противопоставить собственное мнение всему Вулкану. 

Голос Спока вернул его к действительности:

– Огонь в сердце святыни – это постоянное напоминание о приручённой дикости, об отказе от агрессии, о жизни в границах логики, о её умиротворяющем спокойствии. Огонь – неудержимый, разрушительный, смертоносный – он здесь, чтобы служить. Этот огонь принадлежит моей семье. 

Кёрк ощутил, как жар, исходящий от идола, неожиданно усилился, и в комнате тут же начал распространяться горьковатый запах – похоже, Спок положил в огонь фимиам. Кёрк практически видел, как взмывают вверх беснующиеся языки пламени – дикие, неуправляемые, ненадёжные слуги – и жадно лижут навеки застывшие черты каменного чудовища. Огонь бунтовал против заключения в каменных ладонях своих хозяев, рвался на свободу, как ле-матья, средь бескрайних песков несущаяся за добычей. Холодок пробежал у него по спине. Одетый в синтетическую кожу, он почувствовал, что замерзает, стоя у огня.

– Спок, зачем ты меня сюда привёл? – он попытался дотронуться до вулканца, но тот стоял далеко, погружённый в собственные размышления, совершенно чужой. Ничего не ответив, Спок взял его под руку и повёл прочь от святыни. Стальная хватка его сухих пальцев пугала, и, кожей ощущая непонятную отстранённость, безымянное напряжение в вулканце, Кёрк подчинился ему без лишних слов.

– Зал предназначен для семейных собраний. В нём нет мебели – только толстый красный ковёр из шерсти. На другом конце помещения, там, куда мы сейчас направляемся, расположен камин. 

Кёрк ощутил распространяющиеся с указанной стороны волны тепла и понял, что камин уже разожжён. В отличие от святыни, камин был облицован отполированной древесиной, украшенной тонкой искусной резьбой, и Кёрк вновь подумал о борьбе противоположностей: пламя диких предков против умиротворяющего домашнего очага. Вулканцы, несомненно, знают толк в поддержании равновесия. 

– Раздевайся. 

Приказ. Кёрк знал, что он всё понял правильно – и слово, и намерение. Но при этом он не чувствовал никой опасности, никакой угрозы в голосе вулканца, только могущество – чистое, всеобъемлющее, на удивление притягательное и не оставляющее даже мысли о том, чтобы не подчиниться. И он подчинился. 

Медленно избавившись от жилета и шортов из синтетической кожи, он сбросил лёгкие сандалии – подарок Аманды – и даже браслет. До него доносился звук дыхания Спока, и он протянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться. И тут же смущённо её отдёрнул: Спок тоже был обнажён.

– До разума была страсть; до того, как огонь был укрощён, он бушевал свободно во всепоглощающем наслаждении, – раздался голос Спока, вибрируя, отпуская наконец на волю сдерживаемое напряжение. – До Сурака и нового порядка, умами владели любовь и узы, созданные во имя страсти. Не обязанность размножаться, не чёрный страх смерти во время Пон Фарра, но потребности и желания. Во времена Реа Неэмана воины, мужчины, связывали себя вечными узами – чтобы сражаться бок о бок, жить вместе и вместе умереть. И в этих узах была любовь, и кровь, и пламя. А ещё там было… счастье, – отстранённость исчезла, и глубокий голос Спока был полон гордости и доверия, его рука лежала на плече Кёрка, словно в стремлении притянуть его ещё ближе. Бесцельное, ненаправленное могущество сконцентрировалось теперь в одной точке. Кёрк понимал, что происходит, чувствовал, что является сейчас свидетелем и фокусным центром жажды, страсти, желания. Его партнёр заявлял свои права на него перед лицом древнего огня… снова, до конца, навеки. 

Они оба надолго замолчали, в ушах гремели барабаны, бой с каждой секундой учащался, становился сильнее и громче, разбивая вечность на мгновения… его собственное сердце. Влажный и наэлектризованный, воздух наполнял лёгкие, тело била дрожь, резонируя с треском огня, дыханием вулканца, пульсацией самой жизни. Он вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно одиноким, он хотел скорее избавиться от этого ощущения – должен был – и он рефлекторно протянул руки, чтобы прикоснуться к лицу Спока. Его резкие черты не могли ничего от него скрыть, никогда не могли. Решительные, смелые, словно высеченные из гранита. Черты чуть смягчились под его прикосновением, как будто кончиками пальцев ему удалось возвести между ними двумя мост, сложенный из чистой страсти. Но Кёрк решил ждать. Перед ним был его вулканец, окружённый аурой таинственности, сходящий с ума от желания. Он сейчас был на своей территории, и Кёрк ему доверял. Он готов был ждать во имя этого доверия. 

– Джим, – голос Спока был хриплым от волнения. – Я прошу тебя пройти со мной испытание огнём, встать перед ним в качестве моего избранника, – хватка ладони на плече Кёрка чуть ослабла, когда они вновь повернулись к святыне.

Кёрк услышал звук льющейся жидкости, а потом Спок вложил ему в руки кубок, помогая удобно разместить пальцы на тонкой ножке сосуда. 

– Это ковит, он предназначен специально для таких случаев. Выпей его. 

Кёрк выпил, не задавая лишних вопросов. Жидкость обожгла горло, воспламенила тело, даря ощущение свободного полёта в безграничном пространстве. Он почувствовал, как мышцы расслабляются, руки и ноги становятся неожиданно лёгкими, спина распрямляется, а грудь дышит легко и свободно. Наконец, ощущение достигло его разума, снося все барьеры, стирая условности и предрассудки, открывая его для вселенной, обнажая чувства. Он чувствовал невероятную радость, освобождение от себя самого, он стал единым с силами творения, какими они были до его рождения, до появления всего сущего и какими будет после. А может, смерть – более подходящее понятие? «…Ибо прах ты и в прах возвратишься…» Нет! Нет! Он вырвался из нигилистического забвения, он был живым, особенным, неповторимым. И вопреки всем законам природы он был не одинок… Спок? Спок! 

– Я рядом, Джим, – раздался голос, разбивая одиночество на осколки. – Дай мне руку, я хочу, чтобы ты коснулся чаши для огня, запомнил её размер и форму.

Чаша была круглая и довольно маленькая, от краёв до основания испещрённая какими-то непонятными надписями, как решил Кёрк, на древневулканском. 

– Во время испытания, один должен тянуться к другому через огонь. Если ты готов, Джим, я направлю твою руку. 

– Не нужно, Спок, я справлюсь, – Кёрк стоял рядом со святыней, кончиками пальцев продолжая исследовать края чаши. 

Голос Спока понизился до шёпота. Едва слышно проговаривая незнакомые ритуальные слова на вулканском, он протянул правую руку, и Кёрк встретил её над чашей. Их пальцы переплелись, соединяя двоих в одно целое. Огонь потрескивал, и в воздухе явственно запахло обожженной кожей, но ни один из них не замечал боли, не заботился о таких мелочах… ещё одни узы, ещё одно испытание, ещё одно звено в цепи, которая по их воле свяжет их воедино. Они были одним – братьями, прошедшими испытание огнём…

Не выпуская ладони Кёрка, Спок убрал руку от жарящих языков пламени, и губами прижался к саднящему ожогу на его запястье. Не поцелуй – заявление прав. Его рука дрогнула, и пришлось на миг закрыть глаза, чтобы справиться с головокружением. Когда он снова открыл их, на дне расширившихся зрачков полыхали костры. Подняв голову, он с жадностью впился поцелуем в приоткрытый рот Кёрка, а потом одним яростным движением прижал человека к себе, кусая его губы, шею, плечи. В этом порыве не было нежности – только обнажённая первобытная страсть; он стискивал Кёрка так, что трещали рёбра, притягивал к себе крепче, крепче, как будто пытался слить два тела в единый завершённый организм. 

Ковит горел в их крови, сводя с ума, опаляя плоть, и он чувствовал, как его страсть эхом отдаётся в теле партнёра. Они стали сплетением рук, ласкающих, гладящих; целующие губы оставляли на своём пути влажные дорожки; капельки крови выступали на тонкой коже там, где её касались острые зубы; плоть касалась плоти, горящие страстью тела блестели от пота. Спок чувствовал, как пальцы партнёра требовательно впиваются ему в бёдра, притягивают ближе, а потом Кёрк опустился на колени и губами обхватил его возбуждённый член. Кёрк царапал его поясницу, оставлял красные метки на боках, ставил синяки на внутренней поверхности бёдер, ни на секунду не выпуская изо рта напряжённый ствол, сдавливал яички, кружа языком по гладкой тёмно-зелёной головке. Зубами он оцарапал чувствительную кожу, и, вскрикнув от боли, Спок открыл глаза. Пару мгновений он бесстыдно и пристально вглядывался в раскрасневшееся лицо человека. Крохотные капельки пота стекали по лбу, скапливались в ямочке на подбородке, сверкали на ресницах. Его лицо казалось отлитым из бронзы – блестящее, красное от отражающихся языков пламени. Перед ним был _его_ Кёрк и всё же… он казался иным. Знакомые черты, искажённые маской жестокости, как у его двойника из зеркальной вселенной, или обнажённая волчья ярость «врага изнутри»… но разве это был незнакомец? Разве он был Споку врагом? 

Схватив за плечи, он поднял Кёрка на ноги и прижал пальцы к его вискам. Кёрк почувствовал, как поток зрительных образов, взрывая темноту, устремляется в его сознание, но теперь это ощущалось острее, живее, чем раньше, и бесформенная серость расцвела вокруг него целым калейдоскопом красок – отражениями реального видимого мира. Он прозрел. И прямо перед ним из хаотичных очертаний, цветов и форм соткались два силуэта, обнимающие друг друга за плечи и талию. Стены были зеркальные, на полу, у самого их основания мерцали десятки остро пахнущих восковых свечей, и в их неверном свете Кёрк увидел Спока и себя самого. Их глаза сверкали, их покрытые потом тела застыли, сгорая от нетерпения, желая большего, наслаждаясь долгожданной близостью. В зеркальном отражении, глазами Спока, Кёрк видел то, что раньше не смог бы даже вообразить: они были вместе, они держали друг друга в объятиях, дрожа от неутолённой страсти. Отражения то покачивались, плыли, размывая контуры силуэтов, сливаясь с красной гладью ковра, то снова становились чёткими. Он не знал, почему это происходит – может, всё дело в особенностях зрительно-образного мелдинга, может, эту оптическую иллюзию порождает живое пламя свечей, а может, всё дело в том, что их обоих потряхивает от нетерпения. 

Он видел, что вулканец полностью возбуждён, он впервые мог во всей красе рассмотреть осязаемое доказательство его желания, его чувственности… Невероятно – но его первой оформленной мыслью было:

_О господи, он и в самом деле зелёный…_

Спок отвернулся от зеркальной стены и перевёл взгляд на святыню, в которой по-прежнему плясали языки пламени, затем на камин и, наконец, на ряд свечей на полу, образующих зеркальную рекурсию, бесконечный ряд сверкающих янтарём созвездий… их личная вселенная. Но Кёрку не доставало терпения: он поднял руки и вновь развернул лицо Спока к зеркалу, расположенному прямо перед ними.

– Ты, – хрипло прошептал он. – Я хочу видеть тебя… я так давно не видел. Ты никогда не был… таким, как сейчас.

К щекам Спока прилила краска, и вместо ответа он слегка сжал плечо Кёрка.

– Так… ясно, так чисто… Спок, – выдохнул Кёрк, – мелдинг всегда был прекрасен, но сейчас он какой-то особенный. Почему?

– Это всё… ковит, – с трудом выговорил Спок, задыхаясь под нежными прикосновениями Кёрка. – Это древнее зелье, в досураковские времена его использовали воины Реа Неэмана… его почти невозможно достать. Это не галлюциноген, но сильнейший сенсибилизатор. Я рад… рад, что тебе приятно. Ох, Джим! – вдруг выкрикнул он так резко, словно от сильной боли, отнял пальцы от виска Кёрка, разрывая мелдинг, бросил человека на пол и с животным рыком навалился сверху. 

Это была его ночь. Он должен был получить то, что его по праву – он сделал выбор и теперь желал прижиматься к тёплому отзывчивому телу, распаляясь, подливая масла в огонь, и без того бушующий у него внутри. И Кёрк понял его, он позволил ему это. Он был готов отдать всё этому вулканцу – _его_ вулканцу – во имя его настоящего, во имя его дикого прошлого. Готовый принять партнёра, он встал на колени, чуть раздвинув ноги, и Спок, теряя последние капли разума и самообладания, с невнятным всхлипом толкнулся и вошёл в него одним движением. 

Ощущения боли и удовольствия пронзили тело Кёрка подобно снаряду, окатили с головы до ног словно раскалённая лава – тяжёлые, жгучие, ошеломительные. Его спина прогнулась от острого наслаждения, каждое нервное окончание звенело, оживая, открываясь. Глухо застонав, он запрокинул голову, и перед его открытыми глазами вдруг соткался мираж. Словно бы в дымке он увидел сильное тело, нависающее над ним, сжимающее его бёдра и толкающееся, толкающееся в безграничном порыве всеобъемлющего счастья. А ещё он увидел себя самого, напряжённого, сдавшегося на милость этой сокрушительной силе. Они были похожи на мифическое двухголовое чудовище – тела сплетены в одно целое в восхитительной гармонии разделённого на двоих ритма самой жизни; они напоминали древнегреческих борцов, чья кожа блестит золотом драгоценных масел, сошедшихся в неистовом танце любви. Кёрк видел, как пустота в его невидящих глазах уступила место экстазу абсолютного восторга, и, когда картинка перед его взором начала рассыпаться на тысячи мелких тонущих в серой мгле осколков, он выгнулся дугой и кончил. 

Уловив дрожь пронзившего Кёрка наслаждения, Спок замер на несколько мгновений, уцепившись за его талию, уткнувшись лицом между его лопаток и слушая отголоски охватившей человека истомы. А затем очень медленно он перевернул Кёрка на спину – первый по-настоящему нежный жест за эту ночь – и снова с силой вошёл в его тело. Потерявшись в тумане удовлетворения, Кёрк почти не осознавал, с какой мощью вторгается в его тело вулканец, почти не чувствовал, как горячий каменно-твёрдый член заполняет его изнутри. На долю секунды он снова мог смотреть глазами Спока на покачивающийся силуэт себя самого, на знакомые черты, искажённые жаром страсти, на крупные капли пота, стекающие с высокого лба на виски, шею, собирающиеся на кончиках светлых ресниц… Ему казалось, что от его разгорячённой кожи идёт пар – пар пылающей крови, возбуждённой плоти… А потом Спок закрыл глаза, и всё исчезло. Когда вулканец кончил, то был уверен, что просто он не сможет вынести этого ощущения полного освобождения, его тело словно бы разлетелось на молекулы, свободно плывущие в микрокосмосе между их грудными клетками, бёдрами, животами… 

Ещё какое-то время, кажущееся вечностью, они прижимались друг к другу, цепляясь за плечи, как за последнюю соломинку с отчаянием утопающего. Мышцы обоих подрагивали от напряжения, будто последние аккорды мелодии, сыгранной на распалённых чувствах. А потом настала тишина. 

Первым заговорил Кёрк:

– Спок, этот мелдинг… ты позволил мне увидеть тебя… нас… вместе, – приподнявшись, он погладил лицо Спока, нежно проведя ладонью по его глазам. – Спасибо, – сказал он. 

– Да, но только… Мне жаль, что это было так скоротечно… Я должен был справиться лучше, но я… – Было очевидно, что на самом деле Спок ни о чём не жалеет. В кои-то веки неудержимый вулканский пыл оказался сильнее других эмоций, и Спок совсем этого не стыдился.

– Но это не было скоротечно. Я видел нас несколько раз… ты сумел удержать мелдинг!

Спок не ответил. Было слишком трудно думать, не то что говорить. Невозможно. Но… он уверен, что оборвал связь. Могла ли она удержаться сама по себе, не порваться по непонятным ему причинам? Может ли энергия разума, которую он долго копил, усиленная действием ковита, действовать без его осознанного участия, позволяя Кёрку считывать обрывки зрительных образов напрямую из сознания Спока? _Джим… Джим,_ – мысленно прошептал он, взволнованный неожиданно наполнившей его сердце нежностью, и порывисто прижался щекой к груди человека. 

Какое-то время он парил на границе сна и бодрствования, чувствуя, что не в состоянии подняться. Кёрк первым встал на ноги, потянул на себя сопротивляющегося вулканца, пытаясь придать тому вертикальное положение, и практически волоком потащил его к двери. Приготовления, этот значимый для него ритуал, зрительно-образный мелдинг вытянули из него все силы, высосав досуха, почти лишив сознания, и теперь пришла очередь Кёрка поддерживать его под руку, медленно и осторожно поднимаясь по лестнице в башню, где располагалась спальня Спока. 

Он уже был в собственной кровати, наслаждаясь ощущением тепла и сытого умиротворения, когда в его памяти вдруг всплыли слова: _Спасибо тебе, Спок, брат огня, за то, что позволил мне увидеть тебя…_


End file.
